RECONQUISTA!
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Ada hal yang tak bisa didapat kembali sekali kita kehilangannya; kebahagiaan bisa didapat kembali. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah melepas apa yang perlu dilepaskan./ Orang-orang yang sudah duluan berpulang, mereka hanya duluan pergi. Kita akan bertemu kembali, di kehidupan yang lain, karena kisah kita di dunia belum tamat. / Sidestory of "Past, Present, and Future" EspadaVSAkatsuki!AU
1. The Couple Next Door

" _Orang itu... dia tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki," ujar Tia Harribel suatu saat._

 _._

 _Kalimatnya,_

" _Gila... kau sudah tidak waras, Murcielago!"_

 _dijawab,_

" _Semua manusia pada dasarnya sedikit gila, kau tahu?"_

 _._

" _Kami sudah menanyai Nnoitra dan Zommari. Apa yang mereka tahu tentang orang itu tidak lebih banyak dari yang kuketahui. Jadi," Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez berdeham singkat, "kurasa kau tahu lebih banyak dari kami?"_

 _Harribel yang duduk di seberang meja itu mengangguk._

" _Orang itu terikat dengan Aizen lebih kuat daripada yang kalian tahu. Sejak awal mula dia sudah gila."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: The Couple Next Door**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina, Desember 1976._

.

.

.

.

.

Sai Shimura sedang minum secangkir kopi hangat sambil membaca surat kabar pagi itu ketika didengarnya sebuah jeritan nyaring dari kamar sebelah. Dia mengerutkan dahi karena distraksi barusan dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada berita hari itu: peresmian daerah wisata yang baru, kenaikan harga sembako (lagi), dan pemilihan pemerintah daerah yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat. Hanya berita tentang harga sembako yang Sai rasa relevan baginya.

Kenikmatan hidup adalah bersantai sambil minum kopi di pagi hari tanpa beban di pikiran.

Namun, Sai sebenarnya punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Uang sewanya di pondokan ini sudah menunggak setengah tahun dan dia masih punya hutang pada binatu blok sebelah sampai-sampai separuh stok pakaiannya ditahan di tempat itu. Lukisannya menumpuk di sudut kamar, tak dilirik kolektor seni maupun pemerhati seni lukis. Dia tidak punya pekerjaan yang bisa memberinya gaji tetap. Dia tidak punya saudara di daerah ini yang bisa meminjaminya uang. Keluarganya ada di negeri yang jauh, yang tidak diketahui kabarnya.

Induk semangnya tadi berpapasan dengannya saat akan mengambil koran. Wajahnya masam seperti biasa, apalagi bertemu Sai yang masih memohon-mohon dengan senyum palsunya untuk tetap diperbolehkan tinggal di situ meski belum membayar sewa.

Bukannya pondokan itu bagus-bagus amat, sih. Bangunan standar tingkat empat yang terdiri dari delapan kamar di pinggiran Buenos Aires, ibukota Argentina, itu sudah terkelupas cat dindingnya dan di sana-sini terdapat papan penambal. Untungnya air panas dan listrik tidak pernah bermasalah. Sai cukup beruntung bisa menemukan pondokan _sebagus_ itu di area _villa miseria—_ daerah kumuh yang bertebaran di ibukota negara berkembang tersebut _._ Kabarnya _villa miseria_ di tempat lain di Buenos Aires sering dilanda banjir jika musim hujan tiba lantaran ketinggian tanah kota itu hanya belasan meter di atas permukaan laut.

Satu-satunya masalah lain (dari pondokan yang ditinggali Sai, maksudnya) adalah tetangga kamarnya yang satu lantai. Yang Sai tahu, kamar itu ditempati dua orang laki-laki dan mereka sering membuat gaduh. Tapi karena lantai yang mereka tempati adalah lantai empat sementara induk semang tinggal di lantai terbawah, maka tidak pernah ada komplain. Lantai bangunan itu sendiri cukup tebal sehingga penghuni lantai tiga juga tidak terganggu.

Jadi, yang terusik hanya Sai, tetapi dia pun tidak punya hak untuk komplain lantaran dia sendiri jadi penghuni yang terus-menerus dikomplain mengenai uang sewa.

Sejak Sai menempati kamar ini lima tahun yang lalu, orang-orang datang dan pergi dalam hitungan bulan—tidak ada penghuni yang _betah_ untuk tinggal selama dirinya. Nah, kecuali mungkin, dua orang yang ada di kamar sebelah itu. Mereka sudah setahun di tempat ini, bahkan Sai jadi terbiasa dengan adanya jeritan-jeritan dari kamar sebelah.

Sai tidak suka untuk tahu meski ingin tahu apa yang kedua pria dewasa itu lakukan di dalam kamar. Pikiran pertamanya ketika melihat mereka datang tak bisa lain dari pasangan homoseksual, apalagi karena pria yang satu punya kulit putih eksotis yang tak bisa ditemukan di sudut manapun di negara ini. Jelas pria yang satunya lagi, berkulit kecokelatan dan bertubuh kekar, bukan saudaranya. Sai juga sering mendengar bunyi ranjang berderit malam-malam dan suara lenguhan dan bunyi pukulan. Kadang dia ngeri sendiri membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Hubungan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan hal itu? Berdasarkan apa yang diketahuinya dari buku-buku, semuanya mengarah kepada kesimpulan yang pertama.

Sai sendiri masih lajang walau sudah waktunya dia mencari pasangan, tapi mana ada perempuan yang mau dengan pelukis tak laku? Pelukis tak laku yang berpikir dan berperilaku berdasarkan apa yang dibacanya di buku-buku, pula?

Distraksi sesaat tadi ternyata berlanjut dan Sai meletakkan korannya di meja. Keingintahuannya timbul lagi.

Dari pengamatan dan pendengarannya selama ini, Sai bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang sering berteriak adalah si laki-laki kulit putih. Orang itu tidak pernah kelihatan keluar dari kamar, tapi si kulit kecokelatan kadang didapatinya bicara pada induk semang dan suaranya berat. Tipikal pria dominan.

Lucunya, sampai sekarang pun Sai tidak tahu nama kedua tetangganya itu. Jelas mereka orang perantauan, apalagi kadang didengarnya si kekar bicara dalam bahasa asing yang bukan bahasa Spanyol. Entahlah, bahasa Spanyol Sai sendiri tidak bagus karena dia tidak benar-benar berniat mempelajarinya—untung induk semangnya cukup memahami bahasa Inggris.

Lenguhan panjang terdengar di balik dinding disusul suara rendah yang berbicara. Mungkin Sai bisa keluar sebentar, mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi karena dia khawatir. Tidak ada orang yang melakukan hal _begituan_ di pagi hari, bukan? Sai merasa risih sendiri setiap pagi ketika suara-suara itu timbul, tapi dia tidak pernah punya keberanian mendatangi kamar itu.

Sai beranjak ke wastafel dan mencuci cangkir kopinya, sengaja membiarkan air kerannya terus mengalir untuk menutupi bunyi-bunyian dari sebelah. Dia menghela napas saat terdengar ada barang yang pecah. Pikiran Sai sudah aneh-aneh saja; imajinasinya memang banyak terpengaruh oleh buku-buku tentang seksualitas. Induk semangnya mungkin bakalan mengomel panjang lebar kalau dia tahu ada perkakas yang rusak...

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Mungkin Sai perlu melaporkan hal ini, sekalian mengadukan keributan yang ditimbulkan tetangganya itu! Kesempatan yang baik... dia melesat ke pintu dan berjalan ke luar sembari melirik sejenak ke pintu sebelah.

Pintu sebelah tiba-tiba terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan cepat disusul bunyi benturan tanpa ada orang yang keluar, seolah terjadi pertengkaran tepat di balik daun pintu. Sai berhenti di tempatnya dan memandangi pintu itu. Apakah pasangan itu sedang bertengkar?

Suara si kekar terdengar, dia meneriakkan kata-kata asing yang sekarang dikenalinya sebagai bahasa Jepang. Sai terpaku di tempatnya, terbagi antara keinginan untuk turun ke ruangan induk semang atau tetap di sini.

Jepang adalah kampung halaman Sai yang sekarang tak terjangkau lagi karena dia tidak punya uang untuk pulang. Mungkinkah tetangganya itu keturunan orang Jepang, atau pernah tinggal di Jepang? Takdir apa yang membuatnya bisa menemukan saudara setanah air di benua antah-berantah ini?

Pintu itu terbuka lagi sejurus kemudian, dan si kekar berkulit kecokelatan melesat ke luar lalu mengunci pintu. Wajahnya banjir keringat dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Tuan..." panggil Sai dalam bahasa ibunya. Pria itu menoleh cepat.

"Ya, kenapa?" Pria itu menjawab dalam bahasa Spanyol. Di tangan kirinya ada bungkusan berisi jarum suntik dan Sai tidak luput mengamati hal itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa pria itu jauh lebih tua darinya. Tiba-tiba Sai kesulitan mencari kata. Dengan bahasa Inggris dia menjawab,

"Eh... saya... hanya... maaf, bahasa Spanyol saya tidak lancar. Apakah Anda bisa berbahasa Inggris?"

Si pria kekar tidak menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke mulut dan menghisap darah yang ada di situ—yang baru disadari Sai.

"Anda terluka," ujar Sai, tetap bertahan di bahasa Inggris.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat," dengus pria itu dalam bahasa yang sama.

"Saya punya alkohol," sahut Sai mencoba bersimpati. "Mungkin Anda bisa mampir ke kamar saya..."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"...apa yang terjadi tadi? Saya dengar ada barang pecah."

"Ya. Temanku memecahkan piring."

 _Teman, ya_ , batin Sai. "Oh, jadi karena itukah tangan Anda terluka?"

"Bukan. Ini karena dia menggigitku."

Hening sejenak.

"Apakah kalian berdua... bertengkar?"

Ekspresi si kekar menggelap, tapi hanya sesaat. "Dia selalu begitu setiap hari."

"Hubungan kalian kurang baik, sepertinya," ujar Sai memancing. "Sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal bersama?"

Di luar dugaan, pertanyaan Sai membuat pria itu tertawa geli.

"Astaga, berapa lama ya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat. Pertama kali aku mengenalnya, dia masih bocah."

Sai melongo, tak menyangka jawaban itu. Apakah orang di hadapannya ini pedofil...?

"Dia agak kurang waras," tambah si pria kekar, kembali serius. "Dan dia menderita diabetes sejak remaja."

Sai tiba-tiba menyadari betapa luasnya makna dua kalimat sederhana itu. Jadi itukah mengapa si pria kulit putih sering berteriak dan membuat gaduh? Alasannya jauh sekali dari apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini...

"Anda pasti kesulitan," ujar Sai. "Apa pekerjaan Anda?"

Sudut bibir si pria kekar berkedut. "Sesuatu yang menghasilkan banyak uang," jawabnya misterius.

Sepertinya berjudi bukan jawaban yang tepat—itu lebih tidak pasti daripada menjadi pelukis tidak laku. Tukang pukul atau _bodyguard_ seorang konglomerat sepertinya juga bukan—mana bisa dia punya waktu luang sebanyak ini—meskipun, kalau menilik otot dan posturnya, orang itu tentu memenuhi syarat. Nada suara pria itu kedengaran tidak mengizinkan Sai mengorek lebih dalam—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi Sai berujar,

"Kita belum pernah berkenalan, padahal sudah bertetangga selama satu tahun. Nama saya Sai Shimura." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanan, seperti yang dibacanya dalam buku tentang tata krama di negara-negara barat, alih-alih membungkuk khas Jepang.

"Yammy Largo." Tangan itu disambut.

Kerutan di alis. "Anda orang Italia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang buruk bagi Yammy. Pria yang dua tahun lalu masih punya status Cero Espada itu terbangun pagi-pagi setelah kelelahan seharian menempuh perjalanan separuh negara Argentina, gara-gara teman sekamarnya yang mendapat _serangan_ di luar kebiasaan. Ya, di luar kebiasaan. Biasanya Ulquiorra baru membuat keributan setelah matahari terbit: mengerang begitu cahaya surya yang redup menyelinap masuk dari jendela, berguling-guling gelisah di tempat tidur, dan mencakari Yammy yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Jadi pagi itu, Yammy terpaksa mencari akal lain untuk memasukkan insulin ke tubuh Ulquiorra. Dia bergulat beberapa saat dengan teman sekamarnya itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil menahan kaki Ulquiorra dengan berat tubuhnya, memiting kedua tangan kurus itu ke samping dengan satu siku dan mendesak leher orang itu dengan kepala besarnya, lalu mencubit sedikit daging dan menusukkan jarum itu ke bagian pinggang Ulquiorra yang terbuka. Selesai menyuntik, tangannya langsung digigit oleh Ulquiorra. Yammy memang belum sempat membeli makanan apapun untuknya, apa dikiranya tangan berlemak Yammy yang kecokelatan itu sosis bakar? Salah sendiri makan malamnya tidak dihabiskan. _Dasar sial_ , umpat Yammy. Dibuatnya Ulquiorra _tidur_ lagi dengan totokan di leher setelah bergulat lagi beberapa menit, pecahnya piring berisi sisa makanan Ulquiorra semalam, dan memarnya dahi orang itu karena menghantamkan kepala ke pintu entah untuk alasan apa. Yammy punya waktu paling tidak setengah jam untuk mencari makanan lagi.

Sampai sekarang, Yammy tidak tahu apa penyebab Ulquiorra Chifer bertingkah seperti orang gila. Mantan Cuatro Espada itu memang pernah mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa, dan Yammy tadinya berpikir Ulquiorra dimasukkan ke situ karena alasan lain—seperti, yah, kelainan kepribadian?—mengingat orang itu memang mirip patung karena tidak bisa berekspresi. Yang jelas, Ulquiorra tidak diikutsertakan dalam sidang pengadilan internasional bersama Akatsuki waktu itu dan otomatis terluput dari hukuman... dia bisa saja diganjar eksekusi di kursi listrik seperti Aaroniero, tapi rupanya tidak... dan itulah yang sangat mengherankan. Apakah Ulquiorra berpura-pura gila agar bisa kabur setelah dipindah ke RSJ, yang penjagaannya tentu tidak seketat penjara CIA?

Banyak teori konspirasi bercokol di kepala Yammy dan dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain ketika didapatinya Sousuke Aizen melarikan diri tanpa peringatan di malam pertempuran di Zaragoza. Ulquiorra pasti _tahu_ sesuatu, lebih tahu daripada siapa pun di antara Espada yang lain, dan karena Yammy adalah satu-satunya Espada yang selamat dari kematian maupun dari polisi, dia yang sudah tidak terikat dengan Aizen jelas memburu si agen terpercaya yang juga anak angkat si mafia Jepang untuk menuntut kebenaran. Tapi apa yang ditemukan Yammy?

Orang itu menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai jadi bisu, melukai diri sendiri, menulis kanji 'shi' berulang kali... semua yang didengar Yammy tentang Ulquiorra di rumah perawatan orang sakit jiwa itu terkonfirmasi di malam dirinya mencoba menculik orang yang pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya itu dari RSJ.

Ulquiorra gila.

Ulquiorra yang dikenalnya dulu mana pernah bertindak ceroboh. Ulquiorra Chifer yang dulu selalu punya akal sehat yang tertata sistematis, mengedepankan logika ala rasionalis. Yammy tahu Ulquiorra memang mengidap masokisme tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya menyakiti diri sendiri sampai seekstrem itu—menjadikannya kehilangan kemampuan berbicara, menderita berminggu-minggu karena luka-lukanya yang berdarah tak kunjung sembuh, dan, yang paling ekstrem dari semuanya...

...Ulquiorra kadang-kadang menangis.

Yammy Llargo tidak pernah menjumpai kedutan ekspresi sekecil apapun di wajah serupa topeng itu, makanya dia sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali akan meninggalkan Ulquiorra di pondokan sendirian untuk mencari relasi ilegal penjual insulin yang baru. Waktu itu mereka masih tinggal di Meksiko.

Pria muda berkulit putih itu meraung keras dan meneteskan air mata, ada sedikit gurat otot di sekitar alis hitamnya yang tebal, menggapai-gapai ke arah Yammy. Seandainya dia masih bisa bicara, mungkin dia akan merengek meminta Yammy untuk tidak pergi.

Seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal orang tuanya sendirian di rumah.

Ulquiorra baru tenang setelah Yammy mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, mengunci pintu kembali, duduk di sisinya, dan membiarkannya melakukan hal paling absurd yang bisa terlintas di pikiran: memeluk Yammy seperti memeluk boneka beruang yang lebih besar. Yammy baru bisa pergi setelah memberi obat tidur pada Ulquiorra.

Mantan Cero Espada itu pernah belajar sedikit bahasa isyarat dan dia mencoba membuat Ulquiorra meresponnya saat sikapnya tenang dan kooperatif—dia mengira Ulquiorra tak hanya jadi bisu sejak malam itu, pendengarannya juga jauh menurun karena kadang panggilan Yammy dengan suara pelan tak digubrisnya—tapi dia tak pernah berhasil mendapatkan kebenarannya. Pelukan yang waktu itu bermakna seperti mencari perlindungan dan rasa aman. Terhadap apa? Apa yang membuat Ulquiorra merasa terancam? Dia kadang mengundang dokter dan psikiater lewat relasi ilegal untuk merawat Ulquiorra, tapi setiap hari dialah yang menyuntikkan insulin ke tubuh kurus si mantan Cuatro Espada. Dan insulin itu juga yang membuatnya harus rutin bergulat dengan Ulquiorra. Disuntik itu sakit, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi Yammy tidak habis pikir, mengapa Ulquiorra malah tidak mau disuntik kalau rasa sakit itu biasanya disukainya?

 _Mungkin itu satu aspek dari kegilaannya_ , pikir Yammy untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

Di hari-hari pertama, Yammy sudah melihat bekas-bekas ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Ulquiorra serta beberapa garis di sekitar wajahnya; mestinya orang-orang di RSJ membelenggu si mantan Cuatro ke ranjang dan memasang berangus di mulutnya tiap kali akan memberikan insulin, karena Ulquiorra bisa tiba-tiba jadi liar dan berisik kalau melihat jarum. Yammy sendiri pada awalnya juga mengikat Ulquiorra tiap pagi, tapi lama kelamaan menghentikan cara itu dan malah menusukkan insulin itu ke pantat Ulquiorra selagi orangnya masih tidur. Tak peduli setelahnya orang itu bakal terbangun dan mulai mencakar-cakar penusuknya. Masalahnya Yammy tidak lagi menemukan bagian lain di tubuh Ulquiorra yang masih menyimpan cukup lemak untuk disuntik dengan teknik khusus itu, dan mustahil melakukannya dengan Ulquiorra yang sedang bangun sepenuhnya.

Ulquiorra itu manusia, bukan anjing. Kalau Yammy memperlakukan Ulquiorra seperti anjing, artinya dia sama saja dengan Sousuke Aizen.

Yammy Llargo membencinya. Dia membenci Aizen.

Jangan kira karena Espada sudah bubar, Yammy jadi kehilangan pekerjaan. Tidak! Dia sudah jadi pembunuh bayaran jauh sebelum Espada didirikan oleh Aizen dan hancurnya organisasi konyol itu hanya mengurangi sedikit pendapatannya. Relasinya banyak dan banyak pula orang yang membutuhkan jasanya. Yammy sudah bebas kembali dan dia bebas melakukan apapun tanpa takut kena hukuman. Termasuk membawa kabur Ulquiorra Chifer...

...yang adalah anak angkat Aizen.

Tanda tanya besar selalu mengikuti Yammy. Mengapa Aizen tidak mencari Ulquiorra lagi? Aizen masih hidup, 'kan, di luar sana? Kalau mereka sama-sama pelarian, mengapa ayah dan anak itu tidak saling berkomunikasi? Sampai sekarang Yammy dan Ulquiorra masih aman-aman saja di tempat ini, padahal seorang _assassin_ sudah pernah diutus Aizen untuk menelusuri jejak si anak angkat—yang membuat Yammy terpaksa membawa Ulquiorra pindah dari Meksiko ke negara ini. Tapi tidak ada ancaman lebih lanjut dari Aizen, dan itu membuat tanda tanya tak bisa hilang dari pikiran Yammy. Apa yang Aizen inginkan sebenarnya?

Yammy tahu dari beberapa informan bahwa sesuatu memang telah terjadi malam itu di Zaragoza. Dia mengira Ulquiorra diberi misi rahasia yang tidak dia ketahui, tapi yang jelas, sesaat sebelum tertangkap aparat, Ulquiorra masih bicara secara normal dengannya mengenai Itachi Uchiha. Penangkapan Ulquiorra gagal satu kali, dan di kali yang kedua dia tertangkap dalam kondisi _trance_. Mungkinkah dia bertemu Aizen di antara kedua saat itu? Kalau iya, apa yang dilakukan sang ayah terhadapnya sampai dia jadi begitu?

Yammy Llargo membencinya. Dia membenci Aizen.

Perintah terakhir Aizen pada Yammy saat di Zaragoza adalah untuk mencari Ulquiorra dan membawanya kepada Aizen. Yammy tidak cukup cepat waktu itu; interpol serta CIA mendapatkannya duluan, dan mustahil bagi Yammy menerobos aliansi aparat saat itu juga, maka Yammy kembali kepada Aizen untuk menanyakan langkah selanjutnya— _sonido_ milik Aizen dibawa Ulquiorra, sehingga Yammy tidak bisa menghubungi atasannya itu jarak jauh—dan ternyata Aizen sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Tak ada pesan atau petunjuk apapun yang ditinggalkannya. Apa maksudnya itu?!

Sekarang Yammy, yang sejak masih bau kencur sudah menjadi saksi kerasnya dunia mafia di Italia, yang sebelum mencapai usia selusin sudah memegang pisau untuk merenggut nyawa, yang nuraninya sudah mati terhadap kehidupan manusia meski sesekali tetap menyambangi gereja, yang menjadi Espada terkuat selama sebelas tahun sebelum intervensi Akatsuki menghancurkan semuanya, tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan fakta yang manusiawi adanya.

Kasih sayang maupun pengabdian, Yammy tidak pernah mengenal keduanya seperti dia tidak mengenal orang tuanya. Dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih menggambarkan hubungan Ulquiorra dengan Aizen, dan dia sendiri tidak memahami apa yang selama setahun belakangan ini dia lakukan terhadap mantan rekan kerjanya itu.

Ia dan Ulquiorra dulu rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Kungkungan Las Noches tidak memperbolehkan adanya relasi yang lebih dari rekan kerja profesional. Tapi Espada sekarang sudah hancur lebur, pemimpinnya kabur, anggota-anggotanya gugur. Tidak ada lagi aturan yang mengikat.

Apa yang telah diperbuat Ulquiorra sampai Yammy rela merawatnya? Dulu Yammy bilang, dia menyelamatkan Ulquiorra dari tangan Akatsuki karena status anak angkat Aizen, yang notabene adalah atasannya. Tapi Aizen bukan siapa-siapanya sekarang.

Yammy Llargo sangat membencinya. Dia membenci Ulquiorra, seperti dia membenci Aizen...

...karena orang itu membuatnya jadi merasa punya hati nurani.

Yammy membenci mantan rekan kerjanya itu sekaligus merasa kasihan karena keadaannya sekarang, yang sangat menyedihkan. Ulquiorra yang dulu punya sorot mata seperti sumur dalam yang kosong, sempurna sebagai mesin pembunuh dan tak punya hati, sekarang tampak tak berdaya sekaligus lebih mirip manusia biasa. Tak hanya itu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seandainya ayah angkatmu, keluargamu satu-satunya, sesungguhnya menginginkan dirimu mati pelan-pelan, terbunuh oleh kegilaan pikiran dan penyakit diabetes yang tidak terkontrol? Menu makanan berkarbohidrat dan infeksi jamur di kulit saja bisa menjadi masalah besar sekarang ini. Ulquiorra tidak tahu tentang semua ini karena, _hell_ , memangnya _bagaimana_ cara Yammy memberitahunya? Dan mengapa tingkah laku Ulquiorra sekarang mengarah secara berbahaya ke percobaan bunuh diri, bukan lagi untuk kenikmatan atas rasa sakit seperti yang Yammy tahu? Yammy sampai merasa perlu mengunci lemari tempatnya menyimpan beragam senjata api dan benda-benda tajam. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu saja sudah membuat perasaan Yammy campur aduk. Eh, tunggu dulu. Pembunuh bayaran tidak semestinya punya perasaan... tapi semakin bertambah jumlah hari dia merawat Ulquiorra, semakin lama dia tinggal sekamar dengan makhluk penyakitan itu, semakin sering makanan di piringnya tidak habis seberapapun sabarnya Yammy menyuapinya, semakin banyak pedang tak kasat mata menusuk-nusuk hati Yammy.

Salah satunya karena Ulquiorra mengingatkannya akan kampung halaman dan sejarah hidupnya. Yammy tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa meskipun Ulquiorra pernah bilang tidak tahu asal-usulnya, di dataran Italia yang memanjang di Eropa Selatan itu dia bisa menemukan segelintir orang Kaukasia yang berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam dengan warna mata cerah—Ulquiorra itu mestinya saudara setanah airnya, walau dari ras yang berbeda.

Dan pagi ini, seseorang yang asing, tetangga kamar sebelah, membuat kebencian yang bagai bom waktu itu dipicu dan meledak. Orang itu bisa menebak asal-usulnya, mungkin karena Yammy menyebutkan nama belakangnya dalam bahasa Italia.

Semua gara-gara Sousuke Aizen. Seandainya dulu Yammy tidak menambahkan satu huruf 'l' di kata 'Largo' agar nama belakangnya itu kedengaran seperti nama orang Spanyol, seandainya dia mengabaikan saja sugesti-sugesti Gin Ichimaru untuk 'membuang masa lalu'-nya sebagai orang Italia, mestinya topik mengenai asal-usulnya untuk saat ini tidak akan membuatnya bereaksi sedemikian heboh.

" _Vaffanculo!_ " sembur Yammy sambil mendorong lawan bicaranya.

Orang bernama Sai Shimura itu menabrak dinding di punggung, menatap Yammy tak paham dengan keterkejutan yang meroket. Tapi sebelum Sai bisa berbuat apapun, Yammy meraih kerah bajunya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan barusan, bukan?!"

 _Orang ini marah_ , batin Sai, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ukuran tubuh Yammy lebih dari dua kali lipat dirinya, yang benar saja. Dia menggeleng.

"Jadi dari mana kau tahu aku orang Italia?"

"...saya baca di buku. Ada beberapa pelukis Italia bernama belakang Largo, kulit mereka kecokelatan dan hidung mereka mancung seperti Anda, jadi saya kira—"

Yammy melepaskannya, kini ganti menyeringai. Wajah lebarnya masih memerah, namun amarah sesaatnya barusan telah mereda seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Dia bicara dengan nada lunak,

"Kau mau uang, Nak?"

Sai tertegun sejenak. Lalu ia menyahut,

"Siapa yang tidak mau?"

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

.

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin _sidestory_ PPF yang _multichapter_ (pfiuuh). Kalau dulu proyek PPF berlangsung sejak Roux kelas 2 SMA sampai menjelang lulus sarjana, sekarang semoga _sidestory_ ini bisa selesai sebelum Roux dapat gelar profesi Apoteker tahun ini. Ini nggak akan sepanjang *coret*jalan kenangan*coret* cerita aslinya PPF kok. Dan seperti sebelumnya, akan ada banyak trivia tentang bahasa yang nyempil di sana-sini. Semoga bermanfaat :D

Pertama, judulnya. 'Reconquista' bermakna 'perebutan kembali', sebetulnya istilah ini merujuk pada perang di Semenanjung Iberia, daerah Spanyol-Portugal, awal abad ke-8 di mana negara-negara Kristen hendak merebut kembali daerah itu dari kaum Muslim (Moors).

 _Vaffanculo_ adalah umpatan dalam bahasa Italia, artinya sama dengan _kisama_ dalam bahasa Jepang :O

Nama belakang Yammy di _canon_ Bleach adalah Llargo, dibaca 'iyargo' secara Spanyol. Di sini Roux ubah nama Yammy jadi _Italian origin_ , yang mana kata Largo sama artinya dengan _large_ dalam bahasa Inggris.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca :) kritik dan saran sangat diterima n_n


	2. The Pain

" _Satu pesanku, Itachi Uchiha. Kau lakukan apa setelah 'rendam'? Aku akan lakukan."_

" _Gila! Dia mau naik dari sini!"_

" _Pintunya!"_

 _Bunyi ledakan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kali ini aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi, Chifer."_

 _Bunyi derak tulang yang patah._

" _Kisame!"_

 _Pemandangan itu membuat darahnya tersirap. Dia lengah._

 _Orang itu lari, kabur._

" _Itachi!"_

" _Dia ada di hutan, Ira..."_

" _Jangan naik..!"_

" _Dia tepat di hadapanku sekarang, tapi aku harus pergi. Ke mana saja kau?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau Itachi Uchiha? Ikut dengan kami. Hashirama Senju menunggumu."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: The Pain**

 _Akhir Januari 1976._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pegunungan Himalaya, Nepal._

.

Nagato Uzumaki berdiri di ambang pintu rumah sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sehat nan dingin khas pegunungan. Satu hari telah berganti dan pria yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Pain itu berpikir, hal baru apa yang akan ditemuinya hari ini?

Dirinya baru saja mulai menjadi ayah, membangun keluarga kecilnya di dataran tinggi tempat para pertapa beroleh kebijaksanaan, dan menikmati pekerjaan baru yang menyenangkan sebagai peternak kecil-kecilan. Hanya lima ekor domba, tapi setiap kali menggiring kawanan itu untuk merumput Pain sudah merasa seperti seorang anak gembala periang dalam dongeng-dongeng. Orang tidak akan menduga bahwa sampai setahun yang lalu Pain pernah mendekam dalam penjara, mempertanggungjawabkan perannya sebagai ketua organisasi pedagang gelap. Meski kedengaran kelam, Pain tidak merasa menyesal pernah menjalani masa lalu seperti itu. Pengalaman dan rekan yang berharga di tengah aksi-aksi menegangkan, rasanya itu tidak akan ditemukan di kawasan seperti ini.

Gunung-gunung tertutup salju yang terhampar di hadapan netranya tampak megah; masing-masing menjulang angkuh dalam keheningan, meski di kaki-kaki gunung yang lain itu pasti ada juga pemukiman seperti di tempat ini. Rumah-rumah kayu dibangun berjauhan, tapi tidak pernah ada melankoli kesepian. Tidak ada juga binatang buas yang pernah tampak di area pemukiman. Kadang Pain hanya menemukan panda merah di dekat tempat domba-domba merumput. Dan di sisi kiri rumahnya, di arah matahari terbit, menjulang perkasa sang Everest, gunung tertinggi di dunia. Tidak salah penduduk lokal menyebutnya _Sagarmatha_. Jika muka bumi ini betul-betul punya wajah, maka pegunungan ini adalah rautnya dan Everest adalah dahinya. Langit berawan putih terlihat sangat dekat bahkan di gunung tempat Pain tinggal, apalagi di puncak _Sagarmatha_. Oh, dia bisa saja tinggal dalam kedamaian di tempat ini selamanya...

Keheningan pagi di rumah kayu sederhana itu dipecahkan oleh sebuah tangisan, disusul yang lain yang identik. Pain buru-buru masuk kembali dan mendapati istrinya sedang menimang kedua bayi kembar mereka yang sedang menangis.

"Kau sudah memerah susu?" tanya Konan, tampak agak kewalahan.

"Tunggu," sahut sang suami, berlari ke kandang setelah menyambar ember.

Dari mana sebetulnya Pain belajar tentang peternakan? Latar belakang kehidupannya bahkan sebelum mendirikan Akatsuki tidak memberinya pengetahuan akan hal itu. Adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, seorang tetua di daerah itu dan kebetulan seorang keturunan Jepang, yang mengajarinya. Sarutobi banyak membantu Pain dan Konan di awal kepindahan mereka ke Himalaya, tak lain karena beliau memang menghargai pendatang yang menetap. Sampai sekarang pun, beliau masih sering berkunjung untuk berbagi sayur-sayuran hasil kebun sendiri maupun stok cerita yang tidak pernah habis. Beliau sudah tahu kisah sepasang suami istri itu dan tidak menganggapnya masalah— _selama gunung ini tidak menolak kalian, aku pun tidak_ , demikian beliau pernah berkata—dan pagi itu lelaki sepuh itu datang membawakan sebuah kabar.

Kabar itu datang dari Amerika dalam bentuk telegram, untuk "mantan ketua Akatsuki dan istrinya".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chicago, Illinois, Amerika Serikat._

.

Itachi Uchiha sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri ketika tukang pos datang di kediaman Hashirama Senju pagi itu. Ia keluar sebentar, menerima beberapa lembar amplop sambil membaca bagian penerima—semua surat ditujukan pada ayah walinya itu—lalu kembali ke meja makan. Agak terkejut, didapatinya sang ayah wali sudah duduk di kursi makan.

"Pagi, Itachi. Surat untukku?" Senju menyapanya duluan.

"Selamat pagi. Ya, semuanya untuk Senju- _san._ " Itachi menyerahkan semua amplop lalu meraih piringnya. Sementara Senju membalik beberapa amplop, Itachi duduk dan berujar " _Itadakimasu_ ," dengan lirih lalu mulai makan.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," balas Senju. Pria paruh baya itu membuka satu amplop dan membaca sambil makan, mengabaikan Itachi sepenuhnya.

Ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa. Itachi memang tidak bisa terbiasa menjadi anak wali seorang pengusaha kaya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor mengurus saham dan mempekerjakan banyak pembantu untuk mengurus rumah tangga. Itachi malah bersyukur karena itu artinya Senju tidak mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya, termasuk masalahnya yang berkepanjangan sejak masa _yang satu itu_. Itachi tidak pernah cerita ke siapa pun, berharap masalah itu bisa hilang dengan sendirinya seiring hari berganti. Tapi tidak. Kalau Itachi punya waktu luang, hal itu selalu melintas di pikirannya tanpa dikehendaki. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya sibuk di rumah karena semua pekerjaan sudah diurus pembantu, maka dia mencari kesibukan di kampus.

Apa kesibukan yang tepat untuk seorang pemikir yang sedang ingin menyendiri seperti Itachi?

Menjadi pustakawan di perpustakaan kampus. Karena buku tidak bisa bertanya padanya dan menceramahinya.

Bekerja sambilan sepulang kuliah di fakultas hukum tentu membuat lelah dan biasanya Itachi langsung tidur sepulangnya dari kampus, sehingga tidak ada waktu lagi bagi memori yang membuat insomnia untuk muncul kembali. Itachi sudah menemukan sendiri cara untuk menghindari gangguan tidur di malam hari.

"Lepaskan benda itu, Itachi."

Kalimat Hashirama Senju yang dilontarkan tiba-tiba membuat Itachi mendongak. Biasanya ayah walinya itu tidak pernah bicara dengannya bahkan ketika mereka berhadapan di meja makan seperti ini. Namun kali ini, pria berambut hitam panjang itu menatapnya penuh perhatian. Suratnya tergeletak di atas meja, terabaikan.

"Benda apa?"

"Cincin itu. Tolong," sahut yang ditanya.

Itachi melirik cincin Akatsuki yang melingkar di jarinya. Senju memang tidak suka terhadap semua hal yang berhubungan dengan grup pedagang ilegal yang pernah menjadi _keluarga_ Itachi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir itu. Cincin itu memiliki kenangan dan memang dipasang agar kenangan akan kebersamaan itu senantiasa ada, tapi Itachi akhirnya melepaskannya dan menyimpannya di saku.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa?" Senju bertanya.

"Jam sembilan."

"Sepagi ini sudah siap-siap."

"Senju- _san_ juga, biasanya baru ke kantor di atas jam sepuluh, bukan?"

Itachi tidak mau mengungkapkan bahwa dia ingin mampir ke kantor interpol dahulu sebelum ke kampus, untuk mengunjungi Tobi. Sekadar menemui mantan yuniornya di Akatsuki itu bisa membuatnya bersemangat menjalani hari dan bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan masa lalu yang lebih jauh lagi...

Hashirama Senju tampak termangu. "Aku perlu memesan beberapa hal sebelum bulan Maret. Sebelum hari peringatannya."

Alis Itachi terangkat.

"Kematian adikmu."

Kalimat Senju dan perhatiannya yang dilontarkan pada waktu yang kurang tepat ini menohok dada Itachi. Tangannya gemetar dan diturunkannya pandangan ke arah makanannya.

"Kupikir kau perlu bertemu psikiater."

Itachi tertegun. Separah itukah dirinya di mata Senju? Itachi makan teratur dan bisa kuliah baik-baik... apa yang telah Senju amati dari dirinya?

"Kau sering mengigau dalam tidurmu, Itachi."

Oh, tentu saja. Itachi memang sering bermimpi buruk. Kalau tidak tentang Sasuke, pasti tentang Kisame. Atau serangkaian teror yang diakibatkan oleh para Espada. Itachi tidak bisa menyingkirkan semuanya itu dari benaknya meski tubuhnya dihajar rasa lelah. Bayangan imajiner yang dibuatnya tentang kedamaian hidup disepuh kesibukan kampus pecah berkeping-keping begitu hal-hal ini melesap di pikiran.

Mungkin cincin itu juga jadi penyebabnya. Mungkin juga tidak. Tapi dia tidak siap dengan perhatian Senju yang semendadak ini, di saat dia belum bisa menerima latar belakang sang ayah wali yang berhubungan dengan semua insiden di masa lalunya. Maka Itachi berujar,

"Aku bisa mengontak temanku Sasori..."

"Tidak. Kau akan menemui psikiater interpol. Mereka pernah menangani kasus yang familier."

Kerutan di dahi Itachi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Nanti siang kau akan tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Rendam dulu supaya tidak amis, baru kau belah perutnya."_

Siang itu Itachi berbaring, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik kelopak yang terpejam. Napasnya melaju.

" _Kau tidak mengerti kerja kerasku agar kau tidak mati kelaparan!"_

" _Aku bisa mati kalau makan masakanmu!"_

" _Mati saja sana."_

Itachi menggigit bibir, matanya tetap terpejam. Suara pelan seorang wanita yang melantun di ruangan itu hanya terdengar samar-samar.

" _Satu pesanku, Itachi Uchiha. Kau lakukan apa setelah 'rendam'? Aku akan lakukan."_

Sebuah desahan pilu meloloskan diri dari mulut Itachi. Kalimat-kalimat dari masa lalu menyerang pikirannya.

" _Itte kimasu_... _"_

" _Hm."_

" _...Artikelmu bagus. Apa di rumah kau memasak sendiri?"_

" _Begitulah... tapi sampai sekarang masakanku belum pernah tidak dicela, hahaha."_

" _Kau tinggal bersama keluargamu?"_

" _Hanya seorang adik dan dia selalu bilang masakanku mengerikan."_

Pelupuk mata Itachi sudah memanas dari tadi. Suara itu bertanya, lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah,

"...jadi sampai sekarang kau belum bisa makan _seafood_?"

Itachi hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan yang digunakan temanmu... bukalah matamu, Itachi."

Sepasang mata hitam terbuka. Pemiliknya menatap sang psikiater dengan putus asa.

"Aku tetap... tidak bisa. Aku selalu merasa mual tiap kali melihat ikan dan sejenisnya."

Dalam satu kali pertemuan dengan Itachi Uchiha saja, Retsu Unohana dengan mudah menemukan apa masalah si pemuda. Yang sulit adalah mengatasinya. Karena ternyata perkiraan Hashirama Senju tidak sepenuhnya tepat sasaran—Itachi tidak hanya trauma terhadap peristiwa yang melibatkan Espada. Kematian seorang kawannya dalam kejadian itu membuatnya mengingat kembali trauma akan kematian adiknya, yang sedari dulu juga belum bisa direlakannya.

Meskipun Itachi berusaha meyakini bahwa hidupnya di masa kini berharga karena ada masa lalunya—sekalipun itu pahit—dia tidak bisa menghilangkan efek berkepanjangan dari pengalamannya selama di Spanyol. Banyak peristiwa yang membekas di ingatan, terutama saat mayat Kisame Hoshigaki ditemukan setelah melakukan _harakiri_. Ditambah fakta bahwa oknum-oknum yang menjadi penyebab utama kejadian itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana, Itachi jadi semakin sulit menerima kenyataan. Namun, seandainya pun Sousuke Aizen bisa tertangkap dan dihukum, akankah Itachi merasa lega?

Beberapa obat diresepkan. Konseling akan dilakukan kembali dalam tiga hari. Itachi diminta membicarakan masalahnya dengan orang yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama—yang bisa dijangkau untuk saat ini hanya Tobi. Senju mengizinkan Itachi menemuinya dengan sangat enggan.

Dan sore harinya kedua mantan anggota Akatsuki itu duduk berhadapan dalam sebuah kafe. Hashirama Senju dan supirnya menunggu di luar di mobilnya, kentara sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan Akatsuki, meski Tobi sekarang juga pegawai di interpol yang notabene banyak digunakan jasanya oleh pengusaha Jepang itu.

Tobi termenung setelah Itachi bercerita. Mengapa selama ini dia tidak menyadarinya? Itachi memang terlihat agak murung saat mereka bertemu di tahun baru dan beberapa kali kesempatan sebelum ini. Si yunior memang tidak biasa mengalami percakapan dari hati ke hati seperti ini dan dia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tidak peka. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menohoknya saat Itachi bertanya,

"Psikiater bilang aku menderita PTSD. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Karena Tobi hanya diam, Itachi mengulas senyum kecil yang agak dipaksakan sambil bicara lagi, "Aku pikir memang aku yang aneh, terjebak di masa lalu sendirian, sementara kalian tetap bisa menjalani hidup."

"Tidak seperti itu, _Senpai..._ " Tobi mencoba bersuara, meskipun dia sendiri tidak menyangkal. Dia sudah melupakan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu, bahkan kini hidup dengan buah yang manis dari pergaulannya dengan interpol. "Kukira itu karena _Senpai_ sudah mengalami hal yang lebih berat sebelumnya."

"Kalau kata Kisame, masa kini tidak akan ada kalau tidak ada masa lalu, itu memang benar, dan itu yang jadi pedomanku untuk menerima apa yang pernah terjadi. Tapi begitu aku mengenang orang itu, aku juga teringat akan adikku sekaligus kota tempat kami tinggal dahulu."

Tobi tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Maaf _Senpai_ ," cicitnya pada akhirnya setelah keduanya diam bermenit-menit.

Senyum Itachi kembali. Kerutan di wajah itu membuatnya semakin terlihat tua sekarang, Tobi baru menyadari. "Tak apa, Tobi. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku." Itachi melihat penanda waktu di dinding. "Waktu istirahatmu sudah hampir habis. Kembalilah ke kantor segera atau Grimmjow- _san_ bakal memarahimu."

"Dia memang sering marah-marah, sih," sahut Tobi dengan nada bercanda. " _Senpai_ juga... ditunggu di luar, 'kan." Tobi mengedikkan kepala ke arah mobil mentereng Senju yang diparkir di depan kafe.

"Ya..." Itachi masih merenung sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan persidangannya akan dilakukan? Mereka sudah menundanya lama sekali."

Tobi mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud adalah sidang terhadap Cirucci Thunderwitch. Membahas mengenai Cirucci sebenarnya juga bisa menjadi pemicu yang sensitif bagi perasaan Itachi; perempuan itu adalah anak kandung Sousuke Aizen, yang menuntut diakuinya status tersebut dan diperolehnya harta yang menjadi bagiannya. Interpol masih perlu melakukan banyak penyelidikan sebelum benar-benar bisa menggelar sidang yang seharusnya dijadwalkan tanggal 2 Januari lalu itu. Dan sementara menunggu, Itachi yang akan menjadi saksi dalam sidang tidak bisa tidak memikirkan masa lalu yang melibatkan Cirucci—karena kesaksiannya itulah yang bisa menentukan diterima atau tidaknya tuntutan perempuan itu dan interpol telah memintanya _mengingat-ingat_ semuanya. Padahal kegiatan mengingat-ingat itu sendiri membuatnya tetap terjebak dalam trauma.

Semuanya serba salah, Itachi tidak menyukai ini. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?

Pertemuan singkat itu pun berakhir dengan atmosfer yang menggantung, tetapi Tobi sudah membulatkan tekad.

Hari itu juga dia akan menghubungi Pain- _senpai_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah Kuil di Pegunungan Himalaya, Nepal._

.

"Apakah saya bisa bicara dengan pemimpin kuil ini?" Pain bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris pada seorang pendeta muda yang sedang menyapu dedaunan kering di halaman.

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar," sahut orang muda itu sebelum meninggalkan sapunya dan berlari masuk ke bangunan dari batu yang mahabesar itu. Pain sudah merambah seperdelapan bagian Gunung Everest demi menemui orang ini, yang tinggal di kuil terpencil di tengah rimbun hutan dan dipercaya kebijaksanaannya. Pain tiba di tempat itu hampir malam hari; seharian dia berekspedisi, demi kawannya yang masih terjebak di masa lalu.

Sarutobi yang menyarankannya menemui orang ini dan Pain membayangkan akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan si sesepuh dengan perawakan yang teduh dan karismatik, berpakaian ala pertapa, dan tidak banyak bicara.

Tetapi ternyata yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, setelah dia digiring ke ruang tamu luas dengan perabotan serba kayu, adalah seorang pria seusianya yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan baju modern. Kulitnya gelap, pipinya bertato, dan rambutnya agak gondrong berhias ikat kepala; dan yang paling membuat Pain terkejut adalah salam pembukanya.

"Yo, salam dari Killer-B, hei pengelana! Perkenalkan dirimu, _bakayarou, konoyarou_!"

Karena Pain hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga, pertapa bernama Killer-B itu berujar lagi,

"Kau orang Jepang 'kan? _Bakayarou, konoyarou_!"

"Bagaimana..." Pain otomatis bersuara dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Aku telah bertemu banyak orang dan aku tentu mengenali orang-orang dari tanah air yang sama denganku."

Kali ini tidak ada frase aneh itu dan Pain menjawab dengan sopan, "Anda benar, saya orang Jepang. Nama saya Nagato Uzumaki."

"Panggil aku Killer-B, _bakayarou_! Tak perlu penghormatan!"

Telinga Pain mulai gatal dengan satu kata itu. "Baiklah Killer-B, kau bisa memanggilku Pain."

"Kau sering sakit-sakitan, ya? _Bakayarou_! Kenapa bisa punya julukan seperti itu?"

"Ceritanya panjang," sahut Pain yang enggan membahas topik itu. Dia punya masalah yang lebih mendesak. "Aku ingin meminta nasihat untuk temanku."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin tahu dari mana kau mendapat nama itu. Jelaskan padaku!"

"...itu hanya nama panggungku sewaktu masih main _band_ di sekolah."

"Ada apa dengan _band_ -mu? Ada apa dengan keluargamu? Ada apa dengan _pikiranmu di waktu muda?_ "

Killer-B benar-benar menghilangkan frase kebanggaannya kali ini, di pertanyaan yang sungguh tepat sasaran di titik kritis dalam masa lalu Pain. Jadi ayah muda itu pun bercerita. Tentang keenam saudaranya, orang tuanya, dua sahabat-pembunuh-bayaran-nya, dan satu perempuan yang kini menjadi istrinya. Tak ketinggalan kelainan yang diidapnya dan dampaknya terhadap kehidupan sekolahnya waktu itu. Sang pertapa mendengarkan sambil terkadang menyela dengan "Yo! Keren!" atau mengangguk-angguk.

Saat Pain mengakhiri ceritanya dengan membentuk Akatsuki, Killer-B menyahuti,

"Dari awal aku sudah melihat kalau kau ini seorang _survivor_."

Pain menatap lawan bicaranya dengan heran. "Apa maksudnya?"

" _Survivor_! 'Orang yang bertahan hidup', pernah dengar? Kau pernah mengalami gangguan mental dan berhasil mengatasinya. Meskipun perjuanganmu harus berdarah-darah, _bakayarou_. Selamat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sinar mata Pain menunjukkan ketakjuban terhadap Killer-B. Meski penampilannya norak dan gaya bicaranya aneh, orang ini ternyata betulan bijak!

"Anting-antingmu," tukas si pertapa berkulit hitam. "Lubang tindikannya, lebih tepatnya. Bukti sejarah hidupmu yang permanen, _bakayarou, konoyarou_." Orang itu tiba-tiba menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sesiku dan tampaklah lebih banyak tato aneka rupa di sana.

"Hampir seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi tato," tambahnya. "Dahulu aku percaya bahwa membuat tato dapat memindahkan rasa sakit di dalam hati, tetapi ternyata kebenarannya tidak seperti itu. Berapa umurmu saat kau bertemu istrimu?"

Pain mengerjapkan mata. "Dua puluh."

"Kau beruntung. Selamat, sekali lagi! Setiap orang punya rentang waktunya masing-masing dan proses yang berbeda-beda. Kadang kau hanya perlu bertemu orang yang tepat. Temanmu pun demikian. Ceritakan masalah temanmu."

Dan Pain pun berkisah tentang Itachi Uchiha, seorang peramal yang juga mantan anggota Akatsuki, pengalamannya kehilangan anggota keluarga di usia belia, dan segala hal tentang Espada serta kematian Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Membicarakannya saja tidak menyelesaikan masalah," komentar Killer-B setelah cerita Pain selesai. "Kesadaran itu harus datang dari dirinya sendiri. Sikapnya yang tidak bisa menerima kematian adiknya itu sumber masalah yang paling dasar. Kematian keluarga terdekat biasanya paling sulit diatasi, tapi itulah yang paling dapat dilakukan untuk saat ini, _bakayarou_."

Pain setuju, karena tidak mungkin menyelesaikan masalah terkait Espada, bukan? Interpol dan CIA saja belum sanggup menangkapi sisa-sisa organisasi itu... dan lagi tentang Kisame, kematiannya berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang mengingatkan Itachi pada kematian adiknya...

"Kau tadi bilang, temanmu ini menyaksikan adiknya tewas karena tabrak lari? Apa dia saksi mata kejadian itu?" selidik Killer-B.

"Tidak... dia melihatnya, dalam... mimpi," sahut Pain. "Begitulah caranya melihat masa depan. Itu adalah penglihatannya yang pertama. Dia... sangat menyesal tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelum kejadian. Seandainya dia _tahu_ bahwa itu adalah ramalan masa depan... begitulah dia akhirnya memutuskan bergabung dengan kelompokku karena katanya dia _melihatnya_."

Killer-B diam sejenak, seolah merenung, tangannya di dagu.

"Aku salah. Kukira dulu dia sudah berhasil mengatasi traumanya, nyatanya belum," Pain berujar. Dia teringat kalimat Itachi saat mereka mendekam di penjara, membicarakan kematian Kisame, _"Di dadaku seperti ada lubang yang berdarah... sakitnya seperti waktu adikku meninggal dahulu,"_ dan Pain sungguh menyesal karena berasumsi Itachi bisa pulih dengan sendirinya. Baik luka yang lama karena kematian sang adik dan yang baru karena Kisame. Kalimat Itachi waktu itu disampaikannya pada Killer-B ditambah pertanyaan, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya?"

Lagi-lagi Killer-B terdiam. Sejurus kemudian dia berkata,

"Orang ini punya perasaan yang lembut. Pakailah kiasan atau cerita yang indah, _bakayarou_."

Petuah itu tidak berhasil dicerna dengan baik oleh pikiran Pain. "Maksudmu aku harus mengarang cerita untuknya?" Dia membayangkan satu-dua kisah yang pernah didongengkan oleh Sarutobi...

"Bukan, _bakayarou, konoyarou_. Kau tadi bilang, kau pernah berkeinginan jadi psikolog? Dan kau tidak pernah membaca buku-buku inspiratif? _Bakayarou_! Aku punya banyak referensi di perpustakaan. Ayo." Killer-B tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke luar, dan Pain yang masih belum paham mengikutinya.

"Kadang cerita yang tepat membuat kita menangis membacanya, menangisi kebodohan kita dan mengirim kita kembali ke kenyataan. Itu yang diperlukan temanmu, _bakayarou_."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chicago, Illinois, Amerika Serikat._

 _._

"Berbagi cerita bisa meringankan bebanmu. Terlebih jika orang itu mengalami hal yang sama."

Demikian kata Orihime Inoue. Itachi menemuinya di taman kota setelah membuat janji lewat si psikolog interpol, Retsu Unohana, di hari setelah sesi konselingnya yang kedua.

Orihime meneruskan, "Bisa dari perspektif yang berbeda. Mungkin kau perlu menemui salah satu dari mereka—wanita itu, Nelliel, misalnya. Karena dia juga korban."

"Unohana- _san_ menyarankanku untuk bicara denganmu," ujar Itachi. "Aku sudah pernah bertemu Nelliel, ngomong-ngomong." Jeda sejenak menunjukkan keengganan Itachi membahas mengenai pertemuannya dengan Nelliel di Zaragoza—yang melibatkan Kisame dan Yammy di dalamnya. "Unohana- _san_ merekomendasikan dirimu."

"Kurasa dia punya pertimbangan," balas Orihime sembari tersenyum. "Aku pun dulu mengalami trauma berkepanjangan gara-gara Espada."

Itachi menggerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah, menunggu Orihime melanjutkan kisahnya. Betapa menyebalkannya Espada itu. Itachi tidak menghendaki hal seperti ini akibat teror mereka! Seandainya Akatsuki tidak pernah berurusan dengan Espada... namun Itachi tidak mau konsentrasinya saat ini terpecah oleh pikiran negatif, jadi dia memfokuskan diri pada suara Orihime.

"Rasanya mengerikan, terbangun setiap pagi dengan bayangan mimpi buruk dari malam sebelumnya. Semuanya membuatku takut menjalani hari. Oh, kau juga begitu?"

Gadis itu berhenti dan menepuk pelan tangan Itachi, seolah menyalurkan dukungan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari daur tanpa akhir itu, sampai aku bertemu dengan _dirinya_ lagi, dengan seseorang dari masa laluku di Jepang—sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, maksudku—dan pertemuan itu mendorongku untuk berkata jujur. Sekalipun orang-orang interpol melarangku ini dan itu, tapi aku bisa jujur kepadanya. Dia juga seorang korban. Bukan korban akibat kejahatan Espada secara langsung, tapi korban kebejatan ayahnya sendiri yang melibatkan Espada. Kami senasib dari sudut pandang yang agak berbeda... dia belajar mengenai kebajikan dari pengalamanku dan aku belajar tentang rasa percaya dari pengalamannya. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki."

Nama itu membuat mata Itachi membelalak—hanya sesaat. Kalau Kurosaki yang dimaksud memang orang yang dipikirkannya, apakah berarti ayah wali Itachi saat ini terlibat dalam pengalaman pahit si Ichigo itu?

"Ayah Kurosaki- _kun_ tewas setelah menyewa Espada, yang hampir berhasil menculikku ke luar negeri. Orang itu punya dendam terhadap ayahku, dan Kurosaki- _kun_ membenci ayahnya sendiri setelah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada dendam lagi. Kebencian hanya berputar-putar seperti siklus yang menimbulkan neraka. Karena itulah aku dan dia sepakat, kami akan memaafkan kejahatan Isshin Kurosaki dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa mengingat kesalahannya lagi..."

 _Apa peran Hashirama Senju di sini?_ pikir Itachi tentang ayah walinya. Dari Grimmjow si kolonel interpol dia tahu bahwa Senjulah yang membuat Isshin Kurosaki tewas. Tapi kalau dengan tidak dibahas memang tidak akan timbul masalah, maka lebih baik Itachi tidak mengangkat topik itu, entah Orihime tahu atau tidak tentang kebenaran ini.

"...dan bulan depan, aku dan Kurosaki- _kun_ akan menikah," ucap Orihime mengakhiri kisahnya, menatap lawan bicaranya sambil tersipu.

Itachi tersenyum dan berujar dengan tulus, "Selamat kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih." Jeda sebentar. Pandangan Orihime tampak menerawang. "Kau tahu, dulu aku tidak memahami bagaimana takdir dunia ini bekerja. Apa kau seorang penganut Shinto?"

"...bisa dikatakan begitu," jawab Itachi setengah menghindar. Dia tidak pernah mengikuti ritual keagamaan apa pun lagi sejak kematian Sasuke.

"Pencipta alam semesta rupanya punya rancangan takdir yang indah," sahut Orihime lembut. "Tapi tetap kitalah yang memutuskan mau jadi apa dengan takdir itu."

Itachi tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Orihime sedang memikirkan rasa simpatinya yang ditujukan kepada seorang buronan di luar sana. Gadis itu tahu bahwa menyebut nama orang itu dapat membangkitkan trauma Itachi, tapi dia tetap penasaran akan takdir yang digariskan bagi Ulquiorra Chifer. Jadi biarlah disimpannya sendiri perkara itu.

"Terima kasih, Inoue- _san_. Kau orang yang baik. Tetaplah seperti itu."

"Aku percaya kau juga orang yang baik, Uchiha- _san._ Takdir yang baik digariskan untuk orang yang baik."

Itachi tersenyum, kerutan di wajahnya semakin tampak. Dia berpamitan lalu berjalan pulang. Orihime berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Mungkin Itachi memang harus _mencari_ seseorang, orang yang tepat, belahan jiwanya... seperti yang juga disarankan Pain dalam suratnya yang baru tiba, yang dibaca Itachi siang harinya sebelum menemui Orihime. Tapi Itachi merasa ini belum saat yang tepat. Dia melanjutkan membaca surat itu setelah sampai di rumah Senju. Si pemilik rumah belum pulang dari kantor.

" _Di Himalaya selalu musim dingin, tetapi kami tidak pernah kedinginan di dalam rumah, kau percaya? Kayu di sini sangat bagus dan tebal dan bisa menyimpan panas. Kami beruntung mengenal orang-orang baik di tempat ini. Dan salah satu yang dikenal bijaksana, seorang pertapa, memberiku beberapa nasihat. Dia seorang 'yang bertahan hidup'—tubuhnya penuh dengan tato, dan dia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa denganku. Maksudku,_ kelainan _yang membuatku menindik telinga banyak kali. Kau tentu masih ingat._

 _Ngomong-ngomong sebelumnya, si pertapa ini bercerita bahwa dia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya di masa muda berkat seorang ahli peledak yang juga pengedar narkoba. Mereka bertemu di Nepal belasan tahun yang lalu. Kau boleh berkata bahwa ini kebetulan yang sulit dipercaya, tapi orang itu adalah Deidara. Deidara kawan kita dahulu! Kawan yang kita pandang pengecut dan plin-plan, dialah yang menyadarkan si pertapa dan membalikkan pikirannya dari keinginan bunuh diri di titik terendah kehidupannya. Kau bakal keheranan memahami bagaimana semesta bekerja dengan cara-cara yang di luar akal sehat. Saat menulis ini aku jadi menyesali kematian Deidara di Zaragoza. Apakah kematiannya memang sia-sia? Semoga rohnya beristirahat dengan tenang._

Itachi memang sangat sulit membayangkan seorang Deidara menjadi penyelamat nyawa seseorang—tapi, hei, pecinta peledak berambut pirang itu punya _sebagian_ karakter yang baik kalau mau diingat-ingat lagi. Karena kalau tidak, tak mungkin Pain dulu mau merekrutnya dalam Akatsuki. Dia berani berbuat nekat terhadap hal yang dianggapnya benar. Mungkin Deidara memang tidak sepayah yang Itachi tahu...

Lanjutan surat itu berbunyi,

 _Kembali ke topik. Si pertapa bilang bahwa istilah 'sakit jiwa' seperti yang dirinya pernah alami (dan aku juga) itu terlalu kasar. 'Gangguan mental' agak lebih berkelas, dan orang sebetulnya bisa sembuh selamanya dari gangguan itu kalau mau. KALAU KAU MAU! Itu yang penting, Itachi. Kau sendiri harus_ mau _untuk sembuh. Salam dariku dan Konan."_

Itachi mengernyit keheranan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mau sembuh? Itachi juga tidak mau selamanya hidup dibayangi masa lalu. Kecuali mungkin, jangan-jangan, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sendiri _enggan_ untuk disembuhkan? Apakah dia sendiri yang masih ingin menangisi kepergian Sasuke? Mana mungkin... tapi mengapa rasanya begitu berat untuk bisa rela?

Sebelum pikirannya kembali membayangkan kilas balik, Itachi meraih amplop surat. Di dalamnya ada satu lembar kertas lagi selain surat, sebuah hasil fotokopi dari buku yang terlihat kuno. Itachi membacanya sejenak.

Sejurus kemudian ia menangis—Pain telah memilih cerita yang tepat. Tangan Itachi bergetar dan ia memejamkan mata. Sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya terasa semakin nyata, namun kali ini dia menangis dengan pikiran yang terang. Diraihnya bantal dan didekapnya, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa mereda. Dikenangnya Sasuke Uchiha berusia tiga belas tahun, yang selalu mencela masakan amatirannya, dan baru memuji kakaknya dengan gengsi yang tetap tinggi di saat terakhirnya. Itachi membiarkan air matanya menetes sambil menggumamkan nama adiknya yang telah meninggal itu selama beberapa saat sampai penguasaan dirinya menang atas rasa sakit itu.

Rasa sakit itu akan selalu ada, sebagai pengingat akan yang pernah terjadi. Itachi hanya belajar untuk menerimanya.

Tak berlama-lama Itachi membiarkan air matanya menetes. Dengan senyum haru dan sinar mata penuh determinasi, ia telah membulatkan tekad. Diliriknya kalender.

Dua hari lagi konseling dengan Retsu Unohana, sambung-menyambung tiap tiga hari. Obatnya habis tiap enam hari. Dan empat minggu lagi bulan Maret...

Maret ini, tepat tujuh tahun setelah Sasuke meninggal, Itachi tidak akan menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

.

PTSD _(post-traumatic stress disorder)_ adalah gangguan yang timbul akibat adanya (ancaman) pembunuhan, luka serius, kekerasan seksual, dan kejadian ekstrem lainnya pada diri penderita secara langsung atau menjadi saksi mata tindakan-tindakan di atas terhadap orang lain. Penderita biasanya mengalami _flashback_ peristiwa yang traumatis tersebut, insomnia dan mimpi buruk yang berulang, serta sengaja menghindari kegiatan yang dapat mengingatkan peristiwa :" terapinya melibatkan obat-obatan dan _cognitive behavioral therapy._

 _Sagarmatha_ bermakna 'forehead in the sky' dalam bahasa Nepal.

.

 _Special thanks to_ **emirya sherman** dan **Hanny** :3 semoga bab ini cukup memuaskan dan setimpal dengan kekosongan 2 bulan nggak _update..._

Sejauh ini sudah ada beberapa _chara_ baru, tapi tokoh utama cerita tetap Itachi dari kubu Naruto dan Ulquiorra dari fandom Bleach. Ke depannya akan ada _chara_ baru lainnya dengan peran-peran minor. _Please enjoy_! n_n

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua pembaca dan yang telah memberi _feedback._ Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Berikutnya kita akan menilik keadaan para buronan interpol di Argentina :") sampai jumpa bulan depan (atau lebih cepat, semoga)! :3

[8 April 2018]


	3. The Soul Within

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pernah berkata,_

" _Ulquiorra tidak pernah menampakkan emosi apa pun di wajahnya... Aku yakin tak seorang pun pernah tahu apa isi hatinya. Dan sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa mengungkapkannya pada siapa pun juga..."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: The Soul Within**

 **Chapter Warning: implicit adult theme.**

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina, Oktober 1977_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai Shimura menyelipkan kertas itu ke bawah pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Beberapa menit sebelumnya ia berlari sepanjang jalan dari tempat truk barang menurunkan muatannya di blok sebelah sampai ke kamarnya di lantai empat apartemen bobrok itu.

" _Kalau bisa, kembalilah sebelum jam lima pagi."_

Perintah gila! Mungkin Yammy Largo sudah jadi sama gilanya dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Sai diminta begadang semalaman di sebuah bar di utara kota, menemui seseorang, dan harus kembali dengan sebuah catatan bersandi dari orang tersebut—sebelum jam lima pagi.

Sebenarnya saat itu sudah jam setengah enam, tapi kamar Yammy masih sunyi senyap. Mungkin temannya itu masih tidur pulas.

Sejak berkenalan dengan Yammy, Sai dapat gaji tetap. Meski, dilihat dari segi mana pun, harusnya dia memang berhak menuntut sesuatu dari Yammy karena keabsurdannya waktu itu. Yammy secara tidak langsung menyampaikan bahwa identitasnya dan teman sekamarnya itu tidak boleh diketahui orang lain—Sai bisa saja memeras mereka. Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya dan inilah hidupnya sekarang. Sementara lukisan-lukisannya teronggok tidak laku di kamar, dia sudah berkeliling ke beberapa daerah di Argentina sebagai informan Yammy selama sepuluh bulan. Di Buenos Aires sendiri terdapat banyak perkumpulan; banyak daerah kumuh atau _villa miseria_ , dan di sanalah kejahatan merajalela. Mulai dari pencopetan kecil-kecilan sampai perdagangan obat ilegal, Sai tidak tahu apakah pemerintah sengaja menutup mata akan hal ini atau tidak. Dia sendiri baru melihat kenyataan menyedihkan itu sejak menjadi informan Yammy dan mau tidak mau membahayakan nyawanya sendiri demi bayaran yang memang tidak sedikit. Mungkin Sai bisa mulai menabung untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Sampai hari itu, belum pernah dilihatnya teman sekamar Yammy keluar dari kamar. Agaknya orang itu memang perlu perawatan khusus, dan semakin ke sini Sai makin menyadari bahaya dari pekerjaan yang digeluti Yammy—makanya dia tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh dari perawatan seadanya yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Sai tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kegiatan Yammy di dalam kamar itu sehari-hari; mereka tidak menyewa perawat atau semacamnya, jadi pasti Yammy sendiri yang mengurusi aktivitas dasar teman sekamarnya itu. Makan-minum, mandi, buang air, berganti pakaian? Yammy tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang sanggup merawat orang, tapi Sai merasa dirinya sejak awal sudah cukup banyak berprasangka terhadap Yammy jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Surat bersandi itu rupanya mendatangkan seorang dokter ke apartemen keesokan harinya. Pria Asia bertubuh tinggi berambut cokelat dan berjas putih itu mengetuk pintu kamar Sai lalu masuk, seperti yang dikatakan Yammy terhadapnya. Sai kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah empat kali dan Yammy keluar, bicara sebentar dengan dokter itu di kamar Sai, lalu memintanya pergi ke kamar Yammy sendiri.

Selanjutnya ada kemajuan terhadap teman Yammy itu. Orang itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan kursi roda—dokter bilang, dia perlu melihat matahari untuk kesehatannya. Sai bisa melihat bahwa orang itu pucat bagai mayat; seandainya orang itu tidak membuka matanya dan tidak bergerak, Sai bisa mengira dia betulan mayat.

Sebetulnya Yammy juga tak bisa disalahkan dengan _mengurung_ temannya itu selama ini di tempat teraman yang dia tahu dan dia bisa usahakan.

Sudah mendekati musim panas lagi di Buenos Aires dan Sai mengamati kedua tetangga sebelahnya yang baru saja meninggalkan apartemen itu dari jendela kamar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan buku sketsa karena kepanasan.

Apakah aman sebetulnya, mereka keluar begitu saja tanpa penyamaran...? Mestinya sang induk semang sudah tahu yang sebenarnya—Yammy kelihatannya punya banyak uang untuk sekadar biaya tutup mulut—tapi di luar sana, bagaimana? Sejurus kemudian Sai merasa dirinya tak perlu khawatir. Yammy pasti lebih tahu bahaya yang mengincarnya, dan mendadak sosok sang _assassin_ yang mendorong kursi roda di bawah sana jadi tampak familier di mata Sai. Seperti seseorang—

—Shin Shimura. Kakak laki-laki Sai yang ditinggalkannya di tanah air. Apa kabar Shin sekarang, ya? Bisakah Sai menabung untuk pulang...?

Sai mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke jendela di sisi lain. Tampak di sebelah apartemen itu sebuah selokan besar yang cokelat airnya, mengalir meski lambat. Sai merasa dirinya seperti selokan itu. Dibandingkan pemandangan jalan dan pepohonan di jendela yang satu, selokan itu tampak begitu kumuh dan menyedihkan. Air di dalamnya berusaha bergerak, menghantam tumpukan sampah di tepi-tepinya, dan siapa yang tahu ke mana ia akan bermuara?

Sai meraih pensilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cuacanya cerah," Yammy berkata dengan canggung. Apa yang harus dikatakan di saat seperti ini? Ulquiorra terlalu diam—maksudnya, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan kepalanya menghadap ke depan terus. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya kira-kira?

Yammy mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal cuaca. Dia memilih negara ini lantaran udaranya bersahabat dan jarang terjadi perubahan ekstrem pada iklimnya meski puncak musim panasnya jatuh di bulan Januari—begitu menurut pendapat kenalan Yammy yang sekarang menjadi _dealer_ insulinnya yang baru. Yammy berharap hal itu baik untuk kesehatan Ulquiorra dan baru sekarang datang kesempatan untuk membawa orang itu keluar menghirup hawa segar.

"Rasanya lucu," imbuh Yammy dalam monolog itu, "beberapa tahun yang lalu kita masih balapan motor gila-gilaan dan kau selalu menang. Kalau kutantang kau sekarang, apa yang bakal terjadi?" Dia tertawa kecil, mendapati Ulquiorra seolah tidak mendengarkannya. "Dunia ini terlalu kejam, eh? Kau dan aku terpaksa hidup dalam pengasingan." Yammy menghela napas. "Andai saja kita bisa menemukan Aizen dan menuntut penjelasan..."

Dilihatnya kepala Ulquiorra terangkat sedikit. Mungkin mendengar nama Aizen meningkatkan perhatiannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak berusaha," ujar Yammy, "tapi karena aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berkeliaran, jadi aku belum berhasil menemukannya. Seandainya aku bisa membawamu pergi..." dia berhenti mendadak. "Hei, Ulquiorra..."

Yammy berjongkok di depan orang bisu itu dan meraih tangannya, mengucapkan dengan bahasa isyarat, "Maukah-kau-dan-aku-pergi?"

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi dan Yammy mendengus, merasa geli terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Cepat atau lambat, kita harus keluar dari gedung itu," gerutu Yammy sambil meneruskan perjalanan. "Tempat ini terlalu jauh dari para klienku, kita bisa kehabisan uang kalau terus tinggal di sini..."

Ulquiorra menundukkan kepala saat mereka berbelok di bagian gang yang tersorot sinar matahari langsung. Hati Yammy mencelos. Dokter Oyashiro bilang, diabetes sudah membuat kondisi mata Ulquiorra memburuk. Pasti dahulu ada masa ketika Ulquiorra tidak memakai insulin atau makan sembarangan selama beberapa waktu. Mengingat jam terbangnya yang tinggi di Espada, hal itu mungkin memang sering terjadi.

Namanya retinopati, salah satu komplikasi diabetes. Untuk penderita diabetes tipe 1 seperti Ulquiorra, yang sama sekali tidak bisa memproduksi insulin di tubuhnya dan sering terlewat menyuntikkan insulin, gejala retinopati berlangsung perlahan tapi pasti dan bisa membuatnya mengalami kebutaan permanen suatu saat nanti.

Yammy bekerja keras untuk mencegah komplikasi yang lain lagi. Setiap hari didapatinya warna kehijauan pada larutan _Benedict_ yang ditetesi sampel urin Ulquiorra lalu dipanaskan, di mana seharusnya campuran itu tetap berwarna biru. Ulquiorra harus makan dengan benar dan beraktivitas, karena dosis insulinnya saat ini sudah cukup tinggi dan dokter tidak menyarankan untuk menaikkannya dalam waktu dekat; gula darah yang naik-turun dengan ekstrem sama tidak baiknya untuk tubuh. Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan; orang itu bahkan tidak tampak peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan keterbatasan peralatan yang ada, hanya retinopati itu yang mulai kelihatan. Yammy hanya berharap ginjal dan saraf Ulquiorra baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai menikmati pekerjaan barunya sambil sesekali masih mencoba melukis hal yang baru. Kadang dia diminta mengambil obat-obatan di pasar gelap atau menghubungi dokter lewat perantara ilegal seperti sebelumnya; lain waktu dia memata-matai orang di bar—Sai tidak suka mabuk-mabukan meskipun usianya sudah dua puluh satu (batas usia minimal untuk minum alkohol di Argentina yaitu delapan belas)—dan itu adalah poin plus paling utama di mata Yammy.

Suatu hari di akhir bulan itu, Sai menyampaikan kabar bahwa seseorang bernama Tsunade, perempuan Jepang yang tinggal di desa tepi pantai di ujung utara Argentina, bilang bahwa dia tahu sesuatu tentang orang yang dicari Yammy.

Desa itu jauh sekali dari Buenos Aires dan Yammy mencoba tawar-menawar untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu di tengah-tengah, jadi keduanya sama-sama menempuh perjalanan. Tapi Tsunade tidak mau; dia punya _ladang mutiara_ yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Sepertinya Yammy tahu apa yang dimaksud—dia tahu bahwa daerah itu termasuk salah satu _red light district_ yang terkenal di seluruh Argentina—jadi dia memutuskan dirinyalah yang akan pergi ke sana. Namun, daerah tempat Tsunade tinggal belum memiliki bandara sehingga Yammy harus menempuh jalan darat. Saat itulah dia bimbang; apakah akan ditinggalkannya Ulquiorra selama—paling tidak—dua minggu? Mungkin Sai bisa merawatnya? Oh, tidak... Yammy takut membayangkan apa yang bisa diperbuat Ulquiorra terhadap orang asing yang coba mendekatinya.

Saat coba diutarakannya, Sai malah berkata, "Kalau begitu, bawa saja temanmu itu ikut serta."

"Kau bercanda? Tempat yang akan kutuju adalah rumah prostitusi!"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa dia akan bertingkah macam-macam? Mungkin saja dia bahkan tidak tahu dirinya ada di mana. Begitu yang kubaca di buku-buku tentang orang yang mengalami sakit jiwa."

"Bagaimana pun dia laki-laki, dan di sana akan ada banyak perempuan menjual diri."

"Lebih baik kau membawanya daripada kau cemas sepanjang jalan."

Yammy mengertakkan gigi atas alasan logis itu. Anak muda ini sepertinya lebih memahami dirinya daripada yang diduganya!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra Chifer memandangi jalanan tanpa minat sementara Yammy Largo sibuk bicara pada ponselnya. Mantan Cero Espada itu harus mengatur ulang jadwal dan lokasi pengiriman stok insulin selama dua minggu ke depan di mana lima hari dikali dua dihabiskan dalam perjalanan.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdapat warna hijau vegetasi yang menunjukkan perubahan lanskap dari area kumuh dan miskin sekitar ibukota. Udara agak lebih panas dan lembab, mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim panas tiba. Argentina memang negara empat musim, namun musim-musimnya terbalik dengan di Spanyol—Januari nanti adalah puncak musim panas. Yammy membawa pakaian-pakaian berbahan tipis agar tidak kepanasan di jalan. Ulquiorra sendiri tidak terlihat terganggu dengan hawa menyebalkan itu.

Agar tidak sepi, Yammy memasang radio di dalam mobil sewaan itu. Sepanjang hari dia diam kalau tidak bersenandung kecil, dan kalau malam hari tiba dia mengunci pintu mobil dengan jendela sedikit terbuka—mereka bermalam di padang terbuka, cukup aman. Banyak keluarga bertamasya dengan cara ini.

Kecuali—hei, Yammy dan Ulquiorra tidak sedang tamasya keluarga.

Desa yang dituju rupanya desa kecil; namanya La Pichancha di Distrik Santa Fe dan Yammy sudah salah kira. _Seluruh_ desa tepi pantai itu terdiri dari rumah-rumah prostitusi dan Tsunade adalah muncikari yang paling tua serta paling disegani—imigran dari Asia punya potensi pasar yang lebih besar, itulah yang dimanfaatkan Tsunade.

 _Urusan ini seharusnya cepat_ , batin Yammy. Dia memang sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang dengan wanita tuna susila, tapi dengan adanya Ulquiorra bersamanya dia tidak mau mengambil risiko. Jadi Yammy hanya akan bicara dengan Tsunade, mungkin tawar-menawar sedikit untuk informasi dan bayarannya, lalu langsung pulang.

Perempuan Jepang berambut pirang itu masih tampak awet muda di usianya yang kepala lima; dia langsung mengundang Yammy dan Ulquiorra untuk makan malam begitu mereka datang dan perjamuan itu dilakukannya di atas pondok kayu mewah yang menjorok ke lautan.

"Pendiam sekali temanmu," komentar Tsunade sambil minum _cocktail_ beralkohol setelah makan, mengamati Ulquiorra yang tampak sangat normal dalam kemeja rapi dan sedang berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela besar.

"Dia memang tidak bisa bicara," Yammy berkata sambil berusaha kedengaran santai, jarinya meraba _syringe_ berisi obat penenang di dalam saku jasnya untuk digunakan pada keadaan darurat. Tangan satunya menarik keluar segepok uang kertas dan menyodorkannya di atas meja.

"Jadi informasi apa yang kau punya?"

Tsunade meraih uang itu dan menghitung. Wajahnya tampak puas. "Ada orang lain yang pernah datang kepadaku dan bertanya tentang Sousuke Aizen."

"Siapa?"

"Oh, aku tidak bisa menyebut nama klienku di depan klien lain—"

Yammy menambah uang di atas meja.

"Cirucci Thunderwitch." Tsunade menyeringai, meraup uang itu dengan kedua tangan. "Seorang wanita Spanyol."

"Dia separuh Jepang," Yammy mengoreksi dengan perasaan seperti tertohok dan mendapati Tsunade tidak terkejut atas fakta bahwa Yammy mengenal Cirucci, "apa yang kau sampaikan padanya?"

"Aku pernah memberi tempat berlindung bagi Aizen," jawab Tsunade. "Itu Januari 1976."

"Apa Aizen bersama orang lain?"

Tsunade diam sebentar, senyum penuh maknanya tetap terpasang di wajahnya yang muda dan cantik, dan Yammy nyaris membanting lembaran kertas _peso_ lainnya ke meja sambil mengumpat dalam pikirannya.

"Dia datang ke sini bersama seorang laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Gin'."

Yammy menunggu, sepertinya kalau dia yang bertanya terus bakalan tidak dijawab kecuali bayarannya ditambah.

"Mereka hanya numpang tinggal, sama sekali tidak menggunakan jasaku. Dan mereka tinggal di sini hanya sampai akhir bulan. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu."

Mantan Cero Espada itu mendecak dan mengeluarkan lembaran lagi. Tsunade meneruskan,

"Tiap hari mereka berdiskusi. Menghitung, mengukur jarak pada peta, tapi semua itu tidak ditulis. Tidak ada catatan apa pun, aku bersumpah. Semua itu membuatku gelisah, tapi aku mengenal Aizen saat masih muda dahulu dan aku yakin dia tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang akan merugikanku."

Yammy memikirkan semuanya sambil mengerling ke arah Ulquiorra. Seingatnya, tanggal 31 Desember 1975 Kaname Tousen ditemukan tewas di London, Inggris. Apakah saat itu Aizen dan Ichimaru juga berada di Inggris? Untuk apa? Dan ke mana mereka pergi setelah meninggalkan rumah prostitusi Tsunade?

Dan orang ini, Cirucci Thunderwitch, dia adalah anak kandung Aizen dan sudah menuntut harta yang menjadi haknya menurut informan-informan Yammy lainnya. Jadi Cirucci juga mencari Aizen lewat jalur ilegal—tapi belum menemukannya juga, sepertinya?

"Kapan Cirucci bertanya padamu?"

"Bulan lalu," Tsunade tersenyum miring. Sepertinya dia suka melihat Yammy merasa kalah.

"Dan dia tidak mendapatkan informasi yang aktual di sini."

"Jaringanku di sini aktual dan faktual," bantah wanita itu tak setuju. "Pria-pria seluruh penjuru dunia mencari pelarian di sini. Omongan mereka di bawah rayuan maut hampir seratus persen benar. Bukan salahku kalau informasi terbaru tentang Aizen adalah setahun yang lalu. Belum ada sumber lagi yang datang. Orang itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan dirinya."

"Bagaimana dengan relasimu di luar negeri—"

Saat itu terdengar bunyi ceburan keras di luar, dan Yammy menoleh dengan kaget. Ulquiorra sudah raib dari ruangan itu—jendela besar itu terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit sebelumnya, Ulquiorra Chifer menggigil sendirian sambil memandangi laut. Dia merasa kedinginan karena angin bertiup kencang lewat jendela-jendela kecil dan kain kemeja lengan pendeknya agak tipis. Rasanya tadi dia hanya makan sedikit; entahlah, Yammy yang mengambilkan porsinya, dan Ulquiorra makan sendiri tanpa berpikir. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak ingat makanan apa yang masuk ke mulutnya tadi. Ulquiorra tidak mau berpikir dan mengingat karena memikirkan hal-hal yang telah lalu membuat hatinya sakit sekali.

Lidahnya senantiasa kelu dan matanya bertambah rabun di tempat berpencahayaan minim begini. Telinganya kadang bermasalah; di satu waktu dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, di lain waktu suara Yammy yang memanggilnya begitu mudah masuk ke gendang pendengaran. Sepanjang hari itu dunianya berasa seperti setengah alam mimpi lantaran perjalanan panjang penuh warna hijau dan dia tidak tahu tempat apa ini, tetapi bersama Yammy yang bertubuh besar dia merasa aman. Sesekali dia menoleh ke meja itu. Dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian oleh Yammy. Tidak lagi, dia tidak mau ditinggal...

Ah, Ulquiorra bisa mendengar debur ombak barusan. Monoton namun kedengaran merdu dan selama beberapa menit dia hanya memandangi laut yang gelap. Langit malam di luar menampakkan bulan sabit dan saat itu juga dia mengingat sesuatu tanpa bisa dicegah. Bayangan seorang perempuan yang terjun ke laut dan terbawa arus ke tengah samudera...

Entah atas dorongan apa, Ulquiorra membuka jendela dan melangkah ke luar. Pikirannya selalu tertutup kabut sejak hari yang traumatis _itu_ dan dia hanya menuruti instingnya saja. Mendengar suara ombak, perlahan-lahan Ulquiorra merasa bahwa kabut dalam benaknya itu sebenarnya rintik hujan yang tidak pernah berhenti. Kenapa hujan bisa turun di pikirannya? Apakah itu masuk akal? Entahlah. Dia sudah membuang logikanya bersama harga diri dan masa lalunya.

Hatinya sungguh sakit kala memikirkan masa lalu.

Hati, ya...

" _...di sanalah hati itu muncul..."_

Terngiang tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya, kata-kata itu menghunjam dadanya dengan puluhan pisau tak kasat mata dan Ulquiorra tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Yammy lupa memberinya permen malam ini, tapi Ulquiorra tidak tahu itu. Dia sudah tidak ingat lagi dirinya pengidap diabetes sejak remaja, apalagi sadar akan gejala hipoglikemia yang sering dialaminya sebagai efek samping insulin. Ditariknya napas cepat-cepat dan pandangannya jadi berkunang-kunang—apalagi itu malam hari, rabunnya bertambah parah. Ulquiorra berusaha berpegangan pada kursi teras, tubuhnya sudah dekat sekali ke pinggir teras tanpa pagar itu...

...dan dia terjatuh ke laut.

.

.

.

.

.

Air menekannya dari segala arah.

Kenapa dirinya ada di bawah air, ngomong-ngomong? Dia tidak bisa bernapas di bawah sini. Rasanya lemas dan pandangannya semakin menggelap...

...kemudian, rasanya seperti ada seseorang meraihnya lalu menariknya keluar dari bawah air. Melegakan sekaligus menyakitkan. Ingatan akan sesuatu yang lain seperti menghantam kepalanya. Kilas balik dari peti memorinya yang berdebu datang bertubi-tubi, menyerangnya dengan rasa sakit di dada yang luar biasa, membuatnya merasa perlu bernapas sedalam-dalamnya agar tidak mati tercekik. Udara mengisi rongga paru-parunya dan ia terbatuk.

" _Apakah kau pernah memikirkan—bagaimana rasanya mati?"_

"-orra. Ulquiorra!"

Sepasang mata _turquoise_ itu membuka lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Ulquiorra terbatuk lagi sambil gemetaran, napasnya berantakan. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri. Dia duduk dan menoleh, mendapati seorang perempuan muda dalam pakaian renang basah di sisi Yammy. Mereka berada di tepi pantai.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" tanya sang hawa, parasnya cemas mengamati Ulquiorra.

"Dia bisu. Biarkan aku menanganinya," ujar Yammy pada si pelacur yang kebetulan sedang berenang tadi. "Jangan kau sentuh dia," tambahnya sedikit mengancam.

Ulquiorra masih gemetaran dan Yammy maju untuk meraihnya. Dipeluknya Ulquiorra dan ditepuk-tepuknya punggung ringkih itu.

"Tenang, tenanglah... Kau baik-baik saja, Chifer."

"Nghh..." Ulquiorra mencoba bersuara. "Huuunnnng..."

Yammy amat kaget ketika Ulquiorra mendorongnya mundur.

Ada sesuatu yang lain di mata hijau itu...

Yammy dibuat terkejut sekali lagi karena Ulquiorra menerjang perempuan yang menolongnya tadi lalu mengacak-acak pakaian renangnya.

"Tuan, tidak di sini!" Perempuan berambut hitam itu berusaha menahan Ulquiorra meski tidak kelihatan terlalu keberatan.

"Bawa dia ke _kamar_ , Basterbine," perintah Tsunade sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Mari, Tuan." Perempuan bernama Basterbine itu bangkit, cukup kuat untuk sekalian mengangkat Ulquiorra berdiri juga. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya menunduk, kepalanya bertumpu di leher si perempuan.

Selagi keduanya bergerak lambat menuju salah satu kamar—yang dimaksud adalah pondok kecil yang terdiri atas kamar tidur dan kamar mandi yang tersebar di area itu—Tsunade bicara pada Yammy yang masih syok dan diabaikan,

"Lihat temanmu ini. Cara yang ekstrem sekali untuk mencari mangsa! Bincang-bincang kita sudah selesai. Jadi mengapa tidak kau ambil salah satu merakku yang cantik dan ajaklah ke kamar?"

Kepala Yammy berdenyut-denyut; ia sudah cukup lelah karena menyetir berhari-hari, harus ditambah lelah dengan tingkah Ulquiorra saat ini. Apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya?

Sorot mata yang tadi itu... itu mirip sorot mata Ulquiorra yang lama, sebelum kegilaan itu merusak otaknya: kosong-hampa dan mengandung logika. Benarkah yang dilihatnya tadi? Ulquiorra telah mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya? Namun ekspresinya... ekspresi itu tidak pernah ada di wajah Ulquiorra yang senantiasa bagaikan topeng. Apakah karena nyaris mati tenggelam tadi pikirannya jadi terbuka? Tapi apa pula maksudnya...?

Yammy hanya bisa bertanya-tanya sampai besok pagi. Sementara itu, mungkin bisa dicobanya saran Tsunade...? Dengan pikiran yang masih kalut akhirnya ia masuk ke pondok di sebelah Ulquiorra membawa satu perempuan.

Dari pondok itu, Yammy bisa mendengar keseruan aksi pasangan di pondok sebelahnya, yang buta oleh hawa nafsu yang akan padam dalam semalam. Berulang kali terdengar pekikan si perempuan diiringi desahan Ulquiorra samar-samar, dan Yammy menghela napas miris dengan si pelacur berdada besar dalam pelukannya.

Bagaimana pun ia meyakini bahwa dalam beberapa hal Ulquiorra bahkan jauh lebih kolot daripada Aizen, termasuk hal ini. Apakah Ulquiorra _menikmati_ semua itu? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Benarkah kewarasannya sudah kembali?

Bahkan Yammy Largo, yang dahulu menyukai malam-malam bersama pelacur sebagai pelepas kepenatan, kali itu malah merasa begitu penat sampai-sampai wanita bertubuh montok itu diusirnya dengan bayaran dua kali lipat setelah lima menit ditidurinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara-suara di pondok sebelah baru berhenti setelah menjelang subuh— _anak itu memang gila_ , batin Yammy yang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak bahkan setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. _Nanti dia pasti tidak bisa bangun, apalagi kemungkinan besar ini adalah 'malam pertama' baginya_ —tapi mereka toh tidak terburu-buru. Tsunade tidak punya informasi lain.

Pikiran bahwa semua uang ada di kantong Yammy sekarang membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Ulquiorra tidak punya apa-apa untuk membayar jasa si pelacur, jadi Yammy merasa dia perlu pergi ke pondok sebelah kalau hari sudah pagi—tapi rupanya perempuan itu mengetuk pintunya sebelum matahari terbit.

"Dia tidak menyimpan uang sama sekali," ujar perempuan berambut hitam itu, penampilannya berantakan yang dengan tergesa dipaksakan rapi. "Dan aku sudah ada janji lainnya—sekarang cepat bayari temanmu itu."

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Yammy sambil mengeluarkan dompet, mengabaikan fakta bahwa perempuan itu menggeledah bawaan kliennya— seingatnya Ulquiorra memang tidak dibiarkannya membawa barang apa pun bahkan di saku.

"Seperti masih pemula," jawab yang ditanya setengah mencibir. "Apa dia memang...?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang tak selesai itu dijawab Yammy dengan tatapan membunuh. Si pelacur cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Tapi staminanya tidak ada habisnya, gila benar! Padahal aku masih harus bertahan sampai pagi."

"Semoga berhasil," dengus Yammy tanpa simpati sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

Perempuan itu berlalu setelah melemparkan kunci pondok sebelah padanya.

Yammy masih duduk sambil berpikir. _Masih pemula, ya? Mungkin saja memang benar._

Sejurus kemudian Yammy baru ingat kembali bahwa semalam Ulquiorra baru saja tercebur ke laut—dan semua pakaiannya, yang kering dan bersih mau pun bekas pakai, ada di tas Yammy. Meski mestinya Ulquiorra tidur tanpa busana setelah _beraksi_ semalam, Yammy tidak bisa menunggu sampai matahari terbit kalau begini caranya. Kalau pikiran Ulquiorra belum beres, apa yang bisa diperbuatnya jika dia terbangun dengan telanjang dan tidak sadar apa yang semalam dilakukannya...? Yammy keluar bersama tasnya dan mengetuk pintu pondok sebelah. Ulquiorra melenguh sebagai jawaban setelah ketukan ketiga, sepertinya baru bangun. Setelah merasakan keadaan di dalam cukup 'aman'—Yammy tidak mau diserang tiba-tiba—barulah dia memasukkan kunci, membuka pintu, lalu masuk.

Kamar itu berantakan seperti kapal pecah dan Ulquiorra, rambut hitamnya kusut dan mencuat ke mana-mana, melesat ke kamar mandi dengan seprai menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya lalu membanting pintu menutup.

"Aku membawakan pakaianmu," ujar Yammy, meletakkan tumpukan kain di rak handuk dekat kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Ulquiorra tidak tampak gila—hanya seperti anak muda yang baru saja ketahuan melakukan hal terlarang—dan Yammy seolah dilanda badai euforia, tapi dia menahan diri. Dia duduk di kursi, menunggu dan bertanya dalam hati apakah urat malu Ulquiorra datang kembali bersama kewarasannya. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa setiap hari Yammy-lah yang memandikannya, membersihkan tubuhnya setelah buang air, dan mengganti pakaiannya?

Selesai membasuh diri, Ulquiorra meraih pakaiannya dari rak handuk. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah mengenakan celana panjang, dan sedang akan mengancingkan kemejanya ketika disadarinya Yammy mengamatinya dari tadi. Ulquiorra menunjuk dada kirinya, tempat segurat tinta tertanam di bawah kulit.

"Angka empat..." gumam Yammy, tanpa sadar menyentuh tato serupa di tangan kirinya. "Kau Cuatro Espada."

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan mulai memasang kancing bajunya.

"Espada sudah bubar. Kita berada di Argentina dalam pelarian. Kau mengerti yang kuucapkan ini?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk lagi, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Kau... "

Meski kehilangan kata-kata, seringai psikopat Yammy kembali ke wajahnya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Selamat datang kembali, Chifer. Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya dan Yammy menyesali gurauannya barusan.

Di balik sepasang netra hijau itu terdapat jiwa seseorang yang membara dalam amarah. Ekspresi asing di wajah yang sedemikian lama selalu datar itu membuat bulu kuduk Yammy meremang. Apa ejekannya kelewatan? Atau itukah alasan sesungguhnya pikiran Ulquiorra jadi terbuka?

Yammy akhirnya hanya berujar singkat,

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Angka empat..."

Tangan putih si perempuan mendarat perlahan di atas dada bidang lawan bicaranya. Dua tubuh di atas ranjang saling bersentuhan, membuat rangkaian kayu-kayu itu berderit.

"Tato itu ada di sini," ujar perempuan itu lagi, menunjuk si laki-laki tepat di jantung.

"Kau yakin?" suara berat dari laki-laki itu membalasnya.

Sebuah anggukan. "Si anak angkat Aizen." Seulas senyum melengkung di bibir sang hawa berambut hitam yang sampai sejam sebelumnya masih melayani Ulquiorra Chifer di atas ranjang. "Deskripsinya sesuai. Kau bisa mencocokkan DNA-nya dengan barang bukti yang ada. Dan juga... dia tidak tampak gila bagiku."

"Kau memang favoritku, Bambietta Basterbine," bisik si laki-laki di telinganya sambil menindih tubuh perempuan itu, yang dibalas dengan dorongan penuh penolakan.

"Tidak hari ini, Lille Barro. Aku lelah, lelah sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

.

Larutan Benedict digunakan untuk mendeteksi glukosa, salah satu gula yang bisa mereduksi senyawa dalam larutan Benedict. Di zaman sebelum adanya strip cek glukosa darah (sebelum 1980-an), orang menggunakan Larutan Benedict yang ditetesi sampel urin lalu dipanaskan untuk memantau penyakit diabetes. Pada kondisi sehat, glukosa seharusnya tidak muncul di urin. Kadar gula darah di atas 160-180 mg/dL baru mulai menunjukkan perubahan warna pada urin yang diuji dengan Benedict. Larutan ini aslinya berwarna biru, dan selama pemanasan jika terdapat glukosa maka akan berubah menjadi hijau lalu kuning lalu oranye dan terakhir merah bata, seiring semakin tingginya kadar glukosa di urin.

Secara singkat tentang komplikasi diabetes, kadar glukosa darah yang terlalu tinggi bisa merusak saraf anggota gerak maupun mata, juga memperberat kerja ginjal. Cara mencegah komplikasinya dengan menjaga kadar glukosa darah tetap di _range_ normal; dengan minum obat/suntik insulin, mengatur pola makan, dan berolahraga. Beban pikiran dan _stress_ bisa juga terlibat. Bisa dibayangkan betapa pusingnya Yammy mengusahakan hal-hal ini untuk Ulquiorra yang penderita DM tipe 1. Pendek kata, meski cerita ini fiktif, penyakitnya nggak fiktif, dan terutama sebenarnya _manageable_. Roux hanya mencoba berbagi ilmu lewat fanfiksi, bagi yang pengen tahu lebih banyak bisa memperdalam sendiri atau tanya-tanya lewat PM (Roux juga masih belajar XD). Roux terbuka untuk kritik dan saran, termasuk untuk hal-hal di luar bidang kesehatan.

Terakhir, masih dalam suasana Idul Fitri, Roux mohon maaf lahir dan batin, terutama atas kemoloran (?) waktu _update_ dari yang diumumkan. Di bab berikutnya akan berlangsung sidang atas tuntutan Cirucci di Chicago dan perkembangan Itachi serta relasinya dengan Senju. Penjelasan tentang Ulquiorra baru akan ada di bab 5 dan seterusnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

[16 Juni 2018]


	4. Happily Ever After

" _...Penyebab kematiannya adalah keracunan gas... Dalam buku catatan misi di Las Noches, Ulquiorra melenyapkan satu orang saksi laki-laki dalam misi itu tanpa menyebut identitasnya. Dia kembali dan melapor ke Las Noches pukul sebelas malam tanggal 2 November. Tidak ada laporan kematian lain di kawasan tempat tinggal Cirucci pada hari dan jam itu, jadi mestinya Ulquiorra yang telah membunuh Alvaro Thunderwitch..."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Contains original character(s) and characters' death. Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future.**

 _-The author gained no material profit from this story-_

 _._

 _Author's Note:_

Roux akhirnya kembali ke peradaban~ (?) setelah lewat semua ujian dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Syukur untuk segalanya, meski sampai tanggal ini belum jadwalnya yudisium dan sumpahan Apoteker.

Setelah ini, RECONQUISTA! diusahakan akan _update_ tiap minggu~

Selamat membaca ^0^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Happily Ever After**

 _Chicago, Pertengahan Februari 1976._

 _(Satu setengah bulan sejak Ulquiorra Chifer dibawa kabur dari RSJ)_

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha bersepeda sambil bersiul-siul pagi itu, sesekali menatap ke sisi kiri tempat fajar baru saja menampakkan diri. Udara di Chicago tidak sesegar di Maruo kampung halamannya dulu, atau bahkan di dataran Spanyol—Itachi hanya bisa menikmati udara kota besar Amerika Serikat itu di pagi hari seperti ini. Kalau sudah siang nanti polusi udaranya bahkan bisa sampai setebal kabut pegunungan dan Itachi lebih suka menghindarinya. Ia merasa perlu membeli masker untuk nanti.

Ya, hari itu ia akhirnya dipanggil untuk mengikuti pengadilan interpol. Bukannya dia punya salah, tapi dia punya kunci untuk menentukan seseorang bersalah atau tidak. Yang jadi masalah adalah, pengacaranya sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak membeberkan kesemuanya sekaligus untuk mencegah perkara lebih lanjut pada pewaris perusahaan Hashirama Senju itu—tapi bukankah itu cara yang licik? Pengacaranya itu sendiri adalah adik Hashirama, wali Itachi, yang bernama Tobirama Senju, diminta untuk menemani Itachi meski kali ini ia datang ke pengadilan sebagai saksi dan bukan tergugat.

Mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi lebih dari setahun sebelumnya tidak memerlukan usaha keras dari Itachi. Dia ingat kejadian itu sedetil-detilnya, salah satunya karena itu adalah rentetan peristiwa paling menegangkan yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup, dan hal lainnya adalah karena hari itu meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan penting akan Akatsuki.

Akatsuki tidak bubar; tidak seperti Espada yang tercerai-berai. Bendera Akatsuki tetap berkibar sebagai perusahaan senjata, tujuh dari sepuluh anggotanya semula hidup untuk tujuan masing-masing, dan, meski Pain bukan lagi pemimpinnya, jiwa kesetiakawanan yang pernah ditanamkannya pada orang-orang Jepang itu tidak hilang.

Kalau bukan karena Tobi ada di negara ini juga—bahkan di kota yang sama—mungkin Itachi bakal merasa kesepian. Sesekali dia bertemu Tobi jika jam jeda kuliahnya bertepatan dengan waktu istirahat kantor interpol. Dari Tobi, Itachi yang seolah diasingkan oleh Senju bisa tahu kabar kelima temannya di belahan dunia yang lain.

Dan Itachi memang tetap menjaga kebiasaan bersepeda ke mana-mana; bukannya dia tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor atau belum punya SIM—Senju memfasilitasinya dengan semua itu!—tapi bersepeda membawa kepuasan tersendiri bagi Itachi. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia tak lagi trauma dengan kegiatan itu, meski kenangannya akan sepeda selalu membawanya ke hari-hari ketika Sasuke masih hidup, dan sesekali ke malam penangkapan Ulquiorra di Zaragoza. Perlahan tapi pasti, Itachi berhasil berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak ia mulai terapi dan Unohana Retsu bilang gejalanya akan makin membaik; tapi kisah bahagia itu tidak tamat begitu saja karena hidupnya berlanjut terus, tidak seperti kisah dongeng kanak-kanak dengan penutup "Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya".

Sebetulnya tidak banyak dongeng dengan akhir bahagia yang Itachi tahu. Orang tuanya dulu jarang mendongeng dan cerita yang dikenal oleh Itachi maupun Sasuke semasa kecil paling hanya Momotaro. Setelah di Akatsuki, barulah Itachi tahu beberapa dongeng dari Tobi yang suka menceritakan kembali bahan belajarnya ke dalam bahasa Jepang. Karena sudah dewasa saat mendengarkan dongeng kanak-kanak, tentu saja Itachi tahu bahwa, dibandingkan dongeng, kehidupan nyata itu lain sama sekali. Kisah seseorang baru tamat ketika orang itu mati, bukan ketika dia menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Mungkin akan bagus jika orang mati saat dia sedang merasa bahagia. Entahlah, Itachi enggan memikirkannya. Hari ini ada hal besar menantinya dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk masa depan yang misterius.

Jadi, siang itu dia datang ke gedung pengadilan dengan sepeda, menyiapkan hati dan pikiran untuk memberi kesaksiannya tentang wanita ini, Cirucci Thunderwitch, sementara pengacaranya mengikutinya pelan-pelan dari belakang dengan mobil sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Cirucci Thunderwitch betul-betul anak kandung Sousuke Aizen. Akte kelahiran dengan kop pemerintah Jepang dan tes DNA dengan pembanding sampel dari barang pribadi Aizen yang ditemukan di Las Noches mendukung pernyataan itu. Cirucci berdarah Jepang dan Spanyol. Usianya dua puluh delapan tahun, ibu kandung dan ayah tirinya sudah tiada, dan baru setahun sebelumnya adik angkatnya tewas dibunuh.

Dalam sidang sebelumnya, sidang yang pertama di awal bulan Februari 1976, Cirucci ditanyai apakah dia mengetahui keberadaan anak angkat Aizen yang bernama Ulquiorra Chifer, seorang yatim piatu dari Sevilla yang diadopsi pada awal tahun 1963.

 _Ya_ , jawaban Cirucci.

Gantenbainne Mosqueda sebagai saksi dari pihak interpol angkat bicara waktu itu, menyampaikan fakta singkat bahwa dirinya bersama Cirucci pernah bertemu Ulquiorra di Universidad de Madrid tahun 1968, dan bahwa waktu itu Cirucci tidak bilang apa-apa tentang hubungan keluarga mereka.

Apakah saat itu Cirucci memang belum tahu?

 _Belum_ , jawabnya.

Apakah Aizen memang tidak memberitahunya sebelum itu?

Tidak, sang ayah tidak pernah bilang apa pun tentang anak angkat. Sebenarnya, Aizen tidak pernah bicara dengan Cirucci. Komunikasi mereka hanya sebatas surat.

Jadi, dari mana Cirucci tahu tentang Ulquiorra?

Rupanya dari organisasi Rusia tempat Cirucci bekerja sampai beberapa waktu lalu.

Detail mengenai organisasi Rusia itu sendiri telah ditelusuri dan terbukti bahwa memang organisasi itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas huru-hara di Zaragoza yang mengancam keselamatan Raja Spanyol bulan Desember tahun 1974. Cirucci memutuskan keluar dari situ dengan alasan prinsip mereka tak lagi sama, ditambah fakta bahwa mereka hampir meledakkan Spanyol utara sebelum kabur. Cirucci tidak pernah pergi ke Rusia, dan dia hanya menjalin kontak dengan agen-agen mereka di Spanyol, jadi keberadaan markas mereka sampai sekarang juga belum diketahui. Untuk sekarang, Cirucci menyewa _bodyguard_ sebagai tindakan pencegahan, seandainya organisasi itu kini balik memburunya.

Pada sidang yang kedua, di mana akhirnya Itachi Uchiha hadir, ringkasan hasil sidang yang pertama dibacakan dengan tambahan beberapa hasil penyelidikan oleh interpol. Organisasi Rusia penuh misteri itu belum sepenuhnya berhasil dibekuk meski pemimpinnya yang bernama Yhwach telah terbunuh. Sidang yang tadinya diajukan oleh Cirucci semata-mata untuk menuntut hak warisnya atas harta Aizen, telah meluas menjadi sidang penentuan legalitas Cirucci sendiri untuk menjadi ahli waris. Untuk alasan yang kedua inilah Itachi diminta hadir sebagai saksi. Sidang dilangsungkan menggunakan bahasa Inggris di gedung pengadilan Chicago.

Itachi sendiri mendengarkan saja jalannya sidang kedua sambil berpikir; sejarah hidup Cirucci rupanya cukup rumit. Ibu kandungnya meninggal karena sakit sebelum dia ujian kelulusan SMA tahun 1965; saat itu sang ibu menyampaikan pada putri tunggalnya itu bahwa ayah yang dikenalnya, yang juga sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja, bukan ayah kandungnya. Sousuke Aizen memang tidak menghadiri pemakaman Mrs. Thunderwitch, namun ada karangan bunga yang dikirim ke rumah Cirucci di Castellon de la Plana—dan Cirucci mengirim surat balasan ke alamat pengirimnya, sebuah rumah di Madrid.

Dalam surat balasannya yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji, Aizen meminta maaf karena selama ini tidak menghubungi anak kandungnya itu—banyak hal terjadi, dan mafia Jepang itu berterus terang tentang perbuatannya selama di tanah air serta pekerjaannya sekarang, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Cirucci membakar semua surat itu selesai membacanya, tidak pernah terpikir akan menyimpannya sebagai bukti tertulis untuk menyeret Aizen ke penjara. Cirucci tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap ayah kandungnya itu, tidak benci atau ingin mencarinya, karena saat itu dia masih berduka untuk ibunya dan dia masih punya seorang adik angkat laki-laki yang perlu diurus—Alvaro. Anak itu baru sebelas tahun waktu itu tapi dia lebih tabah dari Cirucci. Memang tidak lama Alvaro dirawat oleh keluarga Thunderwitch, tapi dia sudah kehilangan orang tua dua kali. Dalam situasi serba sulit itu, Cirucci pindah ke Madrid dan mengontrak rumah, bekerja serabutan demi sekolah adiknya dan biaya kuliahnya sendiri—yang dibantu oleh Mosqueda, yang membenarkan juga pernyataan bagian ini, karena mereka sama-sama ingin melanjutkan kuliah di situ. Yang ditambahkan oleh Cirucci adalah, dengan tinggal di Madrid, mungkin dia bisa menemui Aizen sesekali jika keadaan mendesak—yang tidak pernah terjadi, dan karenanya Cirucci akhirnya tidak pernah berusaha mencari.

Lulus dari Universidad de Madrid tahun 1969, Cirucci pindah ke Barcelona dan bertekad mencari pekerjaan tetap di bidang yang berhubungan dengan penegakan hukum—dan berbekal gelar sarjana ekonomi yang dimilikinya, dia bekerja di kantor pajak negara. Seorang rekannya di kantor, seorang warga negara Rusia rupanya, menawarinya pekerjaan yang lebih _menantang_ di tanah airnya. Dari situlah ia bergabung dengan organisasi Yhwach, dan statusnya sebagai anak kandung Aizen mempermudahnya masuk pada tahun berikutnya—namun sebetulnya tak banyak yang diketahuinya tentang sang ayah, jadi bersama organisasi itu ia malah baru mulai mencari tahu.

Dari sanalah nama Ulquiorra Chifer muncul. Di hadapan publik dinyatakan bahwa hanya ada **satu** pewaris sah dari Sousuke Aizen "yang tidak menikah" dan orang itu adalah putera angkatnya. Beberapa saksi telah didatangkan oleh interpol dari kelompok pengusaha properti yang dibawahi Aizen dan semuanya memberi kesaksian bahwa Ulquiorra Chifer telah ditunjuk sebagai presiden direktur yang baru pada bulan Mei 1974 meski belum dilakukan suksesi baik secara _de jure_ maupun _de facto._ Berkas-berkas kependudukan Aizen dan Ulquiorra ditelusuri, termasuk riwayat pengadopsian sang anak dari Panti Asuhan Rocío di Sevilla, Spanyol. Pemindahan hak asuh atas Ulquiorra dilakukan secara mandiri oleh Sousuke Aizen yang berstatus "lajang" dan nama mereka berdua tercatat sebagai warga negara Spanyol dalam satu kartu keluarga. Hanya ayah dan puteranya.

Cirucci sangat sakit hati ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Meski dia mengaku tidak mengejar harta Sousuke Aizen karena sudah cukup mapan, dia tidak tahan tidak diakui sebagai buah perkawinan orang itu dengan ibunya—pernikahan itu sendiri tidak dianggap ada! Jadi ketika didengarnya Yhwach punya rencana untuk menjatuhkan Aizen di bulan Desember tahun 1974, dia langsung ikut serta. Ingin dilihatnya sang ayah yang tak pernah ditemuinya itu mengalami kekalahan menyakitkan.

Hakim berbicara, "Berdasarkan kesaksian berbagai pihak, kedatangan Yhwach ke Zaragoza waktu itu adalah untuk berunding secara damai mengenai senjata nuklir yang dikembangkan Sousuke Aizen tanpa izin negara, tapi tadi Saudari Cirucci mengatakan itu sebagai 'rencana untuk menjatuhkan'. Mana yang benar?"

"Karena sejak awal Yhwach tahu Aizen tidak akan setuju," jawab Cirucci dengan nada tetap tenang. "Orang tua itu lebih mengenal Aizen daripada aku, dan dia benar. Karena itulah semua bom dan jebakan itu disiapkan..."

"Dan Saudari sendiri terlibat dalam huru-hara pengeboman gedung—"

"Tidak, aku memilih cuti saat itu."

"Cuti dalam rangka apa?"

Cirucci terdiam sejenak.

Itachi mengamati wajah perempuan itu, yang seolah menahan kepedihan yang amat sangat. Ia ingat bahwa waktu itu Cirucci memang bilang dirinya tidak sedang bertugas, tapi karena apa, ya?

"Karena hari itu tepat sebulan setelah kematian Alvaro," Cirucci akhirnya bersuara.

"Jadi di saat akhirnya datang kesempatan untuk 'menjatuhkan Aizen', Saudari malah mengambil cuti?"

"Perbuatan mereka memasang bom di gedung itu, aku memang tidak setuju," bantah Cirucci. "Jadi aku bersyukur punya alasan baik untuk tidak bertugas."

"Organisasi pimpinan Yhwach ini sering memakai cara kotor, benar begitu?"

Cirucci tidak membantah.

"Dan Saudari tidak sedang mengklaim warisan Sousuke Aizen demi organisasi tersebut?"

"Semua tuntutanku atas namaku sendiri," ulang wanita itu dengan tegas. "Aku sudah keluar dari organisasi itu."

Yhwach sendiri sudah tewas dibunuh Espada malam itu, dan jelas tidak ada anggota organisasi yang bersangkutan yang dapat dihadirkan dalam sidang, jadi hanya pengacara Cirucci yang bisa menguatkan pernyataan itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang menurut hasil penyelidikan agak janggal...

"Bagaimana caranya Saudari keluar dari organisasi itu ketika pemimpinnya telah tewas?"

"Aku memutus semua kontak dengan mereka."

"Begitu saja?"

"Begitu saja."

"Apakah mereka tidak merasa dikhianati dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu di mana markas mereka, maupun rahasia di dalam tubuh organisasi."

"Menurut dokumentasi yang ada, organisasi itu 'tidak sembarangan membiarkan orang keluar'. Apa pendapat Saudari Cirucci tentang ini?"

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah diancam dan tidak ada yang berusaha menghubungiku kembali, bahkan setelah media massa meliputku untuk tuntutan ini. Aku memang menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk berjaga-jaga. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak mempersiapkan diri terhadap serangan penjahat, apalagi kalau akan mengklaim kekayaan seorang kriminal?"

"Saudari tadi mengatakan tidak mengejar harta Sousuke Aizen—"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin pengakuan sebagai pewarisnya yang sah."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Memangnya buat apa harta orang itu ditahan negara kalau ada pewaris yang sesungguhnya, bebas tanpa catatan kriminal apa pun?"

"Saudari Cirucci belum dinyatakan bebas dari catatan kriminal. Saudari tidak melaporkan surat-surat itu sejak dahulu; itu tentunya akan mempermudah pencarian terhadap Aizen sejak beberapa tahun lalu..."

Itachi sudah mulai mengantuk saat tiba-tiba namanya disebut sebagai saksi, dan saat dia maju ke podium dilihatnya Cirucci memandanginya dengan terkejut. Setelah Itachi mengucap sumpah untuk memberi kesaksian sebenar-benarnya sesuai protokol, hakim bertanya pada Cirucci,

"Dari pemeriksaan sebelumnya, Saudara Itachi Uchiha menyatakan bertemu Saudari di Zaragoza pada malam hari tanggal satu bulan Desember tahun 1974. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Pertanyaan yang itu ditujukan kepada Itachi, maka yang ditanya menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Tentang informasi mengenai Aizen dan perundingannya dengan Yhwach—dan kebohongan Cirucci. Saat tiba di bagian itu, hakim memintanya berhenti.

"Apa tepatnya yang diucapkan Saudari Cirucci waktu itu?"

Itachi berpikir sebentar sementara sepasang netra Cirucci mengawasinya seperti elang menunggu mangsa. Dia tidak tahu apakah Cirucci memang bersalah dalam sesuatu hal atau tidak, tapi yang jelas dalam hal satu ini dia memberi informasi yang salah pada Itachi—dan pada Akatsuki. Maka Itachi mengucapkan apa yang diingatnya,

"Dia berkata, 'Perundingannya ditolak.'"

"Apakah benar Saudari berkata demikian?"

"Benar," jawab Cirucci dengan berani.

"Apa untungnya Saudari berbohong demikian?"

Jawaban Cirucci seperti sudah disiapkan dengan baik. "Aku tidak membicarakan perundingan Raja Spanyol dengan pihak ilmuwan. Saudara Itachi sendiri yang mengasumsikan demikian."

"Hah?" Itachi merasa kalimat Cirucci seolah menyalahkan dirinya.

"Jadi apa persisnya yang Saudari maksud?" hakim bertanya kembali.

"Perundingan **pribadi** antara Aizen dengan Yhwach, dan Aizen memutuskan menolak. Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa Raja Spanyol yang menolak..."

"Adakah tanggapan dari Saudara Itachi Uchiha?"

"Waktu itu aku dan Cirucci sedang membicarakan perundingan di dalam gedung," Itachi berseru dengan agak panik. Kenapa malah jadi dirinya yang kelihatan berbohong? "Aku tidak tahu ada perundingan lain, antara Aizen dan Yhwach."

"Kau mengetahuinya, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," Cirucci bersikeras.

Itachi membelalakkan mata tak percaya dan Tobirama Senju berbisik-bisik di sisinya. Para juri di seberang sana juga berbisik-bisik; mana yang berkata jujur?

"Harap tenang," ujar sang hakim. "Karena pembicaraan itu hanya terjadi di antara kalian berdua, tidak ada saksi lain yang bisa menguatkan pernyataan masing-masing. Jadi akan kami lanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya."

Kepala Cirucci tetap tegak sementara Itachi kembali ke kursinya.

"Untuk apa Saudari berada di lokasi tersebut di Zaragoza bila Saudari sedang mengambil cuti?"

"Aku mencari Espada."

Bisik-bisik kembali timbul, meski tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Dari organisasi Rusia itu aku tahu, bahwa kematian Alvaro adalah sebuah pembunuhan. Dan hari itu aku yakin telah melihat sesosok laki-laki dalam pakaian serbaputih di sekitar rumahku."

"Jadi Saudari ingin mencari pembunuh Alvaro?"

"Ya."

Itachi juga membenarkan dalam hati, menuruti ingatannya—tapi, hei, sejauh mana omongan Cirucci waktu itu bisa dipercaya? Oh, ya, perkataannya soal _ouken_ dan peti Karakura. Yang satu itu benar adanya, sih.

"Dan apakah Saudari mendapatkan orangnya?"

Itachi tahu dari Kolonel Grimmjow bahwa yang dimaksud sebagai pembunuh Alvaro Thunderwitch adalah Ulquiorra, dan jawaban Cirucci selanjutnya akan sangat menentukan arah pengadilan ini.

"Hampir."

 _Jawaban macam apa itu?_ seru Itachi dalam hati. Hakim menyuarakan pertanyaan semua orang, menghindari menanyakan siapa, karena jawaban itu bermakna sangat luas.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku bertemu Sousuke Aizen untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu," Cirucci menjelaskan, "dia tidak menyebutkan siapa pembunuhnya, tentu saja. Dia hanya 'berdukacita atas meninggalnya Alvaro yang tersayang'—dan saat itu juga aku merasa ngeri. Orang itu menyelidiki kehidupanku juga."

"Di mana Sousuke Aizen saat itu?"

"Di sebuah pondok kecil di sebelah utara gedung pertemuan."

"Dan di mana Yhwach?"

"Saat itu Yhwach sudah mati di tempat itu juga dan ada satu orang Espada bersama Aizen."

"Jadi pembicaraan itu terjadi sesudah Yhwach dibunuh oleh si Espada?"

"Ya."

"Apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku bertanya mengenai aktivitas mereka sekitar Hallowe'en dan beberapa hari setelahnya, tapi Aizen berkata bahwa itu adalah hari-hari misi dan sepenuhnya merupakan rahasia klien."

"Apa yang dilakukan Espada yang bersamanya itu?"

"Dia sesekali bicara pada alat di tangannya dan sekonyong-konyong pergi."

"Apakah menurutmu bukan dia pembunuh adikmu?"

"Bukan. Espada yang kulihat di hari naas itu bertubuh kurus, sementara yang bersama Aizen tubuhnya besar, gemuk."

"Dan apakah sampai sekarang Saudari belum mendapatkan pembunuhnya?"

Itachi merasa berdebar-debar. Kasus ini bisa saja berkembang ke arah pertikaian saudara!

"Belum," jawab Cirucci. "Aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang."

"Ada mantan Espada yang ditahan di bawah pengawasan interpol di kantor pusat dan di Perancis..."

"Bukan. Orang itu bebas berkeliaran di luar sana."

Pernyataan Cirucci yang sangat tegas barusan membuat hakim akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling vital,

"Apakah Saudari tahu **siapa** pembunuhnya?"

Cirucci menatap sang hakim dengan nanar dan menyahut tegas,

"Ulquiorra yang melakukannya."

"Atas dasar apa Saudari berpendapat demikian?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Tadi Saudari hanya mengatakan, 'sosok laki-laki berbaju serbaputih'."

"Sejak aku tahu Ulquiorra adalah saudara tiriku," balas Cirucci dengan nada agak meninggi, "aku meriset segalanya tentang dia dan aku yakin akan mengenalinya lagi meski hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di kampus. Dan aku yakin di antara kalian ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Ulquiorra yang membunuh Alvaro, benar bukan?"

Bisik-bisik kembali berhembus di antara para juri, bahkan sang hakim terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan situasi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan hal itu," bantah Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Hanya Ulquiorra sendiri yang tahu pasti, dan mungkin juga Aizen."

"Mengenai hal ini, apakah Kolonel... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez dari interpol sebagai mata-mata dalam Espada memiliki saran?" tanya hakim.

 _Hakim yang menjengkelkan_ , batin si kolonel berambut biru. Dia menceritakan hasil pemeriksaan terhadap arsip Espada dan di sana memang disebutkan bahwa Ulquiorra memang membunuh satu orang laki-laki di Barcelona pada tanggal itu tanpa menyebutkan nama si korban—dan di area tempat tinggal Cirucci tidak ada kabar kematian lain di hari yang sama.

Cirucci meniyipitkan mata dan bersandar dengan angkuh.

"Kapan Saudari yakin bahwa Ulquiorra adalah pembunuhnya?"

"Sejak awal mula," tukas Cirucci, "ya, sejak hari kejadiannya!"

"Kalau begitu, sejak awal Saudari datang ke Zaragoza dan bertemu Saudara Itachi dan seterusnya, Saudari memang sudah berniat mencari Ulquiorra?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Seandainya Saudari bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan Saudari lakukan?"

Cirucci lagi-lagi tidak langsung menjawab.

"Aku ingin sekali mencekiknya."

Tidak ada yang terkejut dengan jawaban ini.

"Dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku, dan aku tidak pernah mengakui adanya adik angkat lain selain Alvaro. Dan kenyataan bahwa orang itu dan Alvaro berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama..." suara Cirucci pecah sedikit, "...membuatku makin tidak bisa memaafkannya, apa pun alasannya membunuh Alvaro."

Para juri berunding sementara Itachi mencerna penjelasan Cirucci dalam diam. Wanita itu sendiri barusan meneteskan air bening dari sudut matanya, tapi segera dihapusnya. Sepertinya dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak terbawa emosi pribadi.

Tapi sesungguhnya, seluruh acara sidang ini berkaitan dengan hal-hal pribadi Cirucci Thunderwitch! Hanya saja Itachi sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan firasat apapun mengenai hal ini. Itachi bisa menangkap kebencian tersirat Cirucci pada ayahnya—bagaimana bisa dia dulu menceritakan latar belakang Aizen tanpa emosi?—tapi, terhadap Ulquiorra, kebencian itu meluap-luap dari cara Cirucci berbicara.

Sidang itu diputuskan untuk ditunda lagi seminggu setelahnya. Itachi pulang naik sepeda, masih sambil berpikir, sementara Tobirama Senju mengikutinya dengan berkendara mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah, Itachi menemukan kertas-kertas tagihan berserakan di meja makan. Alamatnya di Maruo, kota tempat tinggalnya di Jepang dulu, membuat dahi Itachi mengernyit. Tapi itu bukan alamat rumahnya dahulu, melainkan...

"...kau ingat Danzo- _san_ , Itachi?"

Hashirama Senju bersuara di ambang pintu.

Itachi mendongak. "Pria tua yang dulu membantu mengurus rumahku?"

Senju mengangguk. "Danzo Shimura. Dia salah satu karyawan tetapku yang terbaik. Sampai dia mulai sakit-sakitan dan pensiun dini."

"Kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Itachi, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kalinya pak tua itu datang ke rumahnya lalu berhenti datang tanpa berpamitan.

Senju mendekat, merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja. "Ini tahun yang ketujuh. Kasihan dia, makanya kuberhentikan waktu itu."

Tujuh tahun yang lalu... Jadi Danzo waktu itu berhenti karena sakit? Bukan karena Senju marah pada Itachi? Mana Itachi tahu tentang itu, kalau Senju tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi sebelum ini?

"Sakit apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kanker hati."

"Oh." Itachi tertegun. "Kasihan," gumamnya dengan nada mengambang. "Bukankah kanker bisa jadi sangat mematikan?"

Senju mengangguk. "Dia harus menjalani transplantasi hati, tapi itu juga belum tentu menyembuhkannya. Selama ini semua tagihan pengobatannya kutanggung. Bukannya itu menjadi masalah buatku, tapi..." Senju memberinya isyarat untuk duduk. Itachi mengambil kursi di seberang walinya dan mendengarkan.

Danzo seorang pekerja keras. Dahulu ia bekerja pada Hashirama Senju demi bisa menyekolahkan cucu-cucunya, karena uang yang bisa dikumpulkan anak dan menantunya hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Sampai sekarang sebetulnya Senju memberinya pesangon karena Danzo terpaksa pensiun dini dan memang karena kasihan. Itachi jadi berpikir, Hashirama Senju sebetulnya punya hati juga, ya...

"Cucunya yang satu kabur dari rumah."

Itachi menatap sang wali. Senju meneruskan,

"Kabur dari rumah membuat orang lain repot, kau tahu." Itachi tidak bisa mengabaikan sedikit nada menyindir dalam suara Senju. "Kau pasti tidak memikirkan perasaan orang yang bertanggung jawab atasmu."

Itachi sudah berkali-kali minta maaf soal ini—meskipun tidak sepenuhnya merasa bahwa dirinya perlu minta maaf—dan dia tahu Hashirama Senju hanya peduli soal warisan Fugaku Uchiha. Dia memilih diam.

"Dalam kasus Danzo, hal itu memperparah penyakitnya. Tapi urusan rumah tangga Danzo bukan kepentinganku. Yang aku mau urusi sekarang adalah kau, dan peringatan kematian adikmu."

 _Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi bulan Maret..._

"Pertama-tama, tentang pengadilan." Senju menjeda. "Sebaiknya kau jangan membeberkan terlalu banyak fakta."

Itachi menghela napas. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. "Senju- _san_ ,aku memilih belajar menjadi penegak hukum dan kau menyetujuinya. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati prinsip keadilan. Tidak ada ruginya padaku jika aku berkata yang sebenarnya."

"Menurut Tobirama, perempuan Thunderwitch itu cukup berbahaya. Kau bisa diancam kalau kelihatannya kau merugikannya."

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Interpol masih di sekitar kita."

"Kau belum tahu betapa orang-orang seperti itu bisa bertindak kejam." Senju bersikeras. _"Bodyguard_ yang disewanya itu seorang mantan narapidana. _"_

"Anak walimu ini juga pernah jadi narapidana," balas Itachi dengan tenang.

Senju menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti, Itachi." Mata bertemu mata, intens. "Aku tidak mau kau menderita _lagi_."

Itachi ingin sekali memercayai perkataan itu, tapi dia tidak yakin isi hati Senju setulus kalimatnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kenapa," sang wali melanjutkan, "kenapa si Thunderwitch baru mengajukan tuntutannya sekarang di tahun ini, padahal Aizen sudah menghilang sejak Desember 1974?"

Itachi hanya diam. Sebetulnya dia memang belum pernah berpikir sampai ke sana...

"Barangkali dia menunggumu bebas dari penjara, menunggu hidupmu tenang sebentar, lalu datang untuk mengganggumu."

"Itu berlebihan, Senju- _san_. Buat apa dia berbuat seperti itu?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, kau dianggap mengancam rahasianya, meskipun kau tidak berniat begitu."

"Senju- _san_ tidak mengenalnya, bukan?" selidik Itachi.

"Tidak. Tapi seperti kubilang tadi, aku tahu perangai orang-orang seperti dia."

Hening. Itachi lelah berdebat. "Minggu depan mungkin aku tidak akan banyak ditanyai," ujarnya akhirnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hashirama Senju masih menatapnya. Biasanya setelah pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini, Itachi bertahan lebih lama di tempat duduk karena Senju lebih suka menghindari perdebatan. Namun, kali ini, Senju tidak segera beranjak.

"Kau percaya karma itu ada, Itachi?"

Pertanyaan dengan topik berganti mendadak itu membuat Itachi mengernyit heran, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Aku ini bukan orang baik-baik, kau tahu?" ucap Senju, berasumsi bahwa Itachi memahami maksudnya, dan sebetulnya memang paham. "Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu, tapi kalau karma memang akan menimpaku, aku tidak mau kau terkena imbasnya."

Itachi tidak tahan, ia bangkit berdiri dan berkata dengan serius,

"Kalau begitu, jangan lagi berbuat hal-hal yang bisa mendatangkan karma."

"Sebagai walimu, aku khawatir—"

"Senju- _san_ ," Itachi menyela, "bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat _apa saja_ karena kau khawatir terhadapku."

"Aku hanya ingin kau segera selesai berurusan dengan pengadilan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan psikismu sendiri."

 _Memang benar begitu, tapi..._ Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Masa depanku akan selalu berurusan dengan pengadilan, Senju- _san_. Kalau aku sudah jadi sarjana hukum nanti..."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku tahu." Senyum Itachi menghilang. Dia hampir saja mengucapkan, _'Senju_ -san _hanya takut kehilangan penerus perusahaan, bukan?_ ' tapi dia ingat apa yang diucapkannya dulu, sehari sebelum Sasuke meninggal. Itachi sangat percaya karma itu ada, jadi dia menahan kalimatnya di dalam hati dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu itu berlalu begitu cepat dan hari ini sidang digelar kembali.

"Apakah Saudari Cirucci melihat Ulquiorra Chifer pada malam itu?"

Itachi menatap yang ditanya tajam-tajam; dia tahu harusnya Cirucci menjawab 'iya'.

Cirucci memang mengiyakan.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"

"Dia bicara dengan seseorang di antara kerumunan orang."

Itachi bertanya dalam hati, _siapa?_

"Apa Saudari mengenali orang yang satu lagi?"

"Sepertinya juga seorang Espada."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kedua orang itu berpisah. Aku mengikuti Ulquiorra dan di dekat pondok itu aku bertemu Itachi."

Setelah itu, Cirucci tidak bertemu Ulquiorra lagi. Dia pergi ke pondok tempat Aizen berunding dengan Yhwach; mendapati pimpinannya itu ternyata telah tewas bersama pengawal pribadinya yang mengirimi Cirucci pesan lewat _pager_ , darahnya masih menetes di pedang seorang Espada yang berdiri di situ, dan Aizen duduk di sana dengan tenang, malah menyampaikan belasungkawa atas kematian Alvaro Thunderwitch. Cirucci mengancam akan melaporkan Aizen mumpung para polisi ada di tempat itu, namun masih dengan ketenangan yang mengherankan sang ayah berkata bahwa itu sia-sia.

"Dia malah bilang, 'Kau sendiri, selamatkanlah dirimu, kau bisa ditangkap sebagai antek Rusia.' Padahal aku tidak sedang bertugas... tapi kudengar bahwa ada bom yang disiapkan oleh Espada di gedung itu. Semuanya jadi kacau dan aku tidak mau ambil risiko. Setelah dia mengucapkan wasiatnya, kutinggalkan dia lalu pulang ke Barcelona."

"Tunggu dulu—mengucapkan wasiat?"

"Benar. Tidak ada kertas atau apapun untuk menuliskannya waktu itu, jadi dia membuatnya secara lisan. Dalam wasiat itu dia mengakuiku sebagai ahli warisnya yang **tunggal** , yang akan menerima seluruh hartanya jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya."

"Lalu saksinya...?"

"Hanya satu orang. Espada yang ada bersama kami waktu itu." Wajah Cirucci mengeruh. "Dan aku tahu dia tidak ada di antara tahanan interpol saat ini. Tidak juga di antara penegak hukum yang pernah menyamar."

"Apakah wasiat di negara Spanyol harus tertulis?" pertanyaan ini berkibas di antara para juri, sementara Grimmjow berkeringat dingin di tempat duduknya. Bahkan setelah rezim diktatoris Raja Fransisco Franco berakhir tahun lalu dengan mangkatnya sang raja, berbagai tata hukum di Spanyol masih simpang-siur; tapi Grimmjow ingat ada salah satu aturan mengenai wasiat verbal. Dia sudah tahu dari interpol bahwa ada sebuah surat wasiat tertulis yang didaftarkan di negara Spanyol atas nama Sousuke Aizen dan sudah disahkan di depan notaris. Akan tetapi, kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Cirucci... berarti memang ada wasiat baru yang dibuat Aizen, wasiat verbal yang mematahkan surat wasiat terdaftar yang menyatakan bahwa bila _terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya_ , semua hartanya akan menjadi milik Ulquiorra Chifer... dan saksi atas dibuatnya wasiat yang baru itu, adalah orang yang di awal tahun itu membawa Ulquiorra kabur dari RSJ.

"Saksinya adalah Yammy Llargo," sebut Cirucci, "dan yang mengenaskan adalah, dia kabur bersama orang yang telah merebut hak warisku."

.

.

.

.

.

Pewaris yang sah dari Sousuke Aizen berarti anak-anaknya, anak kandung maupun adoptif, karena orang tua Aizen sudah meninggal dan dia tidak punya saudara. Istri sahnya, Mrs. Thunderwitch, juga telah meninggal. Karena Cirucci adalah anak pertama, dia akan menerima _legitima portio_ atau hak mutlak sedikitnya sepertiga bagian jika Sousuke Aizen meninggal. Ulquiorra, yang berdasarkan tahun kelahiran adalah anak kedua, akan mendapatkan sisanya. Harta ini berupa uang simpanan di beberapa bank, sejumlah saham perusahaan, dan anak-anak perusahaan properti itu sendiri yang akan dibekukan aktivitasnya sampai waktu yang belum diketahui.

Masalahnya adalah, surat wasiat yang legal hanya ada satu dan di sana Aizen hanya mengakui Ulquiorra sebagai pewaris. Kondisi di mana harta itu dapat beralih kepada Ulquiorra adalah jika status Sousuke Aizen menjadi _incapacitated*_.

"Berdasarkan surat wasiat yang telah terdaftar dan sah, status Sousuke Aizen yang sekarang membuat kepemilikan hartanya beralih kepada Ulquiorra Chifer," titah sang hakim menjelaskan perkara pertama.

Namun, status Ulquiorra sendiri dianggap sama dengan Aizen, bahkan seandainya dia masih dirawat di RSJ. Keduanya sudah menjadi pelaku kriminal. Dengan demikian, pengelolaan harta itu dipegang oleh negara Spanyol sampai tercapai salah satu hal ini: Aizen secara sadar menyerahkan diri dan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya (harta itu akan kembali kepada Aizen dan akan menjadi miliknya setelah ia menjalani hukuman) atau Ulquiorra yang berbuat demikian (harta itu akan menjadi milik Ulquiorra setelah ia menjalani hukuman, seandainya mungkin).

"Dan dikarenakan status Ulquiorra secara legal-kriminal maupun keadaan mental juga tidak memadai, seluruh harta Sousuke Aizen sekarang dalam pengelolaan pemerintah negara Spanyol," lanjut hakim pada perkara kedua.

Munculnya kemungkinan adanya surat wasiat yang baru menimbulkan masalah. Kalau hanya Cirucci yang diakui sebagai ahli waris, maka sebetulnya mudah menentukan alurnya: karena status Aizen _incapacitated_ , harta itu sepenuhnya akan menjadi milik Cirucci. Tapi wasiat yang itu belum didaftarkan dan belum dapat dianggap sah, sehingga hanya surat wasiat yang pertama yang diakui.

"Cirucci Thunderwitch selaku pihak penuntut belum dapat disahkan sebagai ahli waris Sousuke Aizen dan dengan demikian harta itu tetap di tangan negara."

Segala sesuatunya jadi terlalu rumit sekarang. Dalam keadaan biasa, wasiat verbal harus diucapkan di hadapan lima orang saksi; namun pada kasus darurat seperti adanya bahaya yang mengancam nyawa si pembuat wasiat, saksi minimal satu orang diperbolehkan**. Jelas sulit sekali menemukan Yammy, dan—kalau seandainya memang ketemu—bersediakah dia memberi kesaksian atas wasiat baru itu, yang berarti bahwa Ulquiorra tidak mendapat bagian apa-apa? Tapi seandainya Ulquiorra mendapat bagian pun, bagiannya itu pasti ditahan juga oleh negara...

Saksi wasiat yang adalah seorang kriminal juga memberatkan posisi Cirucci. Meski seandainya jika Aizen tidak menulis surat wasiat pun, sebenarnya harta Aizen adalah haknya sebagai anak kandung dan anak pertama. Masalahnya Aizen belum meninggal, dan satu-satunya cara agar hartanya jatuh ke tangan Cirucci saat ini adalah dengan mengesahkan wasiat barunya di hadapan pengadilan—yang jadi mustahil karena perkara saksi itu tadi. Cirucci tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun, kecuali jika Aizen dan Ulquiorra meninggal dunia dengan Aizen yang lebih dahulu.

Sidang yang ketiga itu juga berakhir dengan penundaan hingga awal Maret. Itachi masih tinggal sebentar untuk bicara dengan Grimmjow dan Tobi, maka dimintanya si pengacara untuk pulang duluan.

"Ada perkataannya yang tidak sepenuhnya benar," komentar Itachi mengenai Cirucci. "Padahal itu tidak merugikannya."

"Dia memang seperti itu," cibir Grimmjow. "Mosqueda bilang, Cirucci masih sama seperti dulu. Keras kepala untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya benar."

"Tapi sebenarnya dia berhak atas harta Aizen, bukan begitu, Grimmjow- _san_?" sahut Tobi. "Dia hanya merebut kembali apa yang telah 'direbut' oleh Ulquiorra."

"Mungkin 'direbut' bukan istilah yang tepat. Mungkin saja Ulquiorra bahkan tidak tahu Aizen punya anak kandung. Orang itu, dia hanya tahu mematuhi perintah Aizen saja," balas Grimmjow.

Itachi tampak berpikir-pikir. "Grimmjow- _san_. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm? Silakan."

Sambil mengingat-ingat, Itachi berujar, "Dari apa yang kupelajari di universitas, jika pewaris yang ditunjuk melalui surat wasiat telah berbuat kejahatan yang setimpal dengan hukuman penjara, maka dia akan kehilangan hak warisnya... lalu warisan itu kembali kepada si pemberi warisan selama dia masih hidup. Kalau terjadi seperti itu, dan status pemberi warisan juga membuatnya tidak berhak menerima kembali, bukankah warisan bisa diserahkan kepada anak kandung tanpa perlu surat wasiat?"

"...Itachi- _senpai_?" Tobi kedengaran bingung.

Grimmjow mendengus. "Tajam juga kau, Uchiha. Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham urusan hukum warisan. Tapi ingat, yang kau pelajari itu hukum yang berlaku di Amerika. Cirucci mengajukan tuntutan sebagai warga negara Spanyol."

"Seingatku, status _incapacitated_ dalam hal pelaku kriminal sama di semua negara," balas Itachi dengan nada menguji. "Apalagi kita bicara tentang mafia dan pembunuh bayaran di sini, hukumannya secara internasional bisa penjara seumur hidup—seperti yang dijalani mantan Espada itu, Zommari dan Nnoitra. Seandainya dianggap tidak ada wasiat dalam kasus ini, hak waris paling utama ada di tangan anak kandung."

"Baiklah, kau menang," gerutu Grimmjow dengan suara pelan. "Jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun! Kami dari interpol masih mencurigai hubungan Cirucci dengan organisasi Rusia itu, makanya kami meminta menangguhkan keputusan pengadilan. Kalau dia memang terlibat, dan tergantung seberapa jauh porsi keterlibatannya dari segi kriminal, bisa jadi dia juga tidak berhak mendapatkan warisan, dan harta Aizen akan menjadi aset negara Spanyol."

"Itachi- _senpai_ hebat sekali," komentar Tobi, juga ikut berbisik-bisik.

Grimmjow mendecakkan lidah. "Sialan, bagaimana caranya kita bisa tahu apa yang benar?! Bahkan Mosqueda yang katanya 'teman dekatnya' sejak masa sekolah ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Cirucci."

Itachi termenung, teringat sebuah kalimat, _"...menakjubkan betapa waktu telah mengubah orang menjadi pribadi yang sangat lain dibandingkan di masa lalu, bukan?"_

Cirucci membicarakan Ulquiorra dengan nada nostalgia yang sama dengan saat menyebut nama Mosqueda di Zaragoza malam itu, seolah mengenang masa-masa selama kuliah. Sama sekali tidak terbayang dalam benak Itachi bahwa Cirucci sebenarnya sudah membenci Ulquiorra saat itu. Atau... wanita ini memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya? Apakah memang ada kebenaran lain yang disembunyikannya?

Itachi jadi memikirkan perkara warisan orang tuanya sendiri. Semuanya sudah dibereskan di pengadilan sejak ia bebas dari penjara internasional. Pada intinya, seluruh harta Fugaku Uchiha (yang sebagian sudah dikelola Hashirama Senju berupa saham perusahaan) kini sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Sisa investasi yang belum bisa diuangkan dikembalikan Senju kepada Itachi dalam bentuk biaya kuliah sampai Itachi lulus nanti. Itachi membayangkan apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba ada seorang saudara angkat yang namanya sudah terdaftar sebagai ahli waris ayahnya, muncul entah dari mana dan tanpa pernah diketahui rimbanya, menuntut seluruh harta itu sementara Itachi sendiri tidak mendapat hak waris? Pastinya, ada sakit hati. Bagi Itachi, bukan uangnya sendiri yang penting. Namun, seorang ayah yang tidak mengakui anak kandungnya sendiri sebagai ahli waris kedengaran kejam...

Masih berpikir-pikir sambil mengayuh sepedanya, Itachi mengambil lajur tepi untuk menghindari kendaraan-kendaraan besar. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapat penglihatan, dan iris matanya berubah merah.

Pikiran Itachi langsung menyuruh tangannya meraih rem dan kakinya menapak supaya sepedanya berhenti, tapi penglihatannya itu sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh sepasang matanya sampai sedetik yang lalu.

 _Perempatan jalan dekat gedung pengadilan Chicago; dan di situ Itachi ditabrak sebuah mobil boks._

Kejadian yang sesungguhnya terjadi tak sampai sedetik kemudian. Grimmjow dan Tobi yang baru akan kembali ke markas interpol melihat sendiri ketika kendaraan besar itu menghindari bus dari arah berlawanan dan berakhir menggencet sepeda Itachi yang terus melaju di sisi satunya.

" _SENPAI_!" Tobi menjerit di dalam mobil interpol.

.

Entah itu karma atau bukan, yang jelas kehidupan nyata memang tidak bisa seindah negeri dongeng.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

* * *

.

.

.

* _incapacitated_ : dinyatakan tidak mampu/tidak sanggup (untuk terpenuhi haknya) di hadapan hukum.

**wasiat verbal di Spanyol memerlukan lima orang saksi, yang nantinya memberikan testimoni di hadapan notaris, yang menuliskan wasiat tersebut lalu mengesahkannya. Titik. (Minimal satu orang saksi pada keadaan darurat yang mengancam nyawa hanya karangan Roux.) Referensi tentang hukum warisan didapat dari **Spain: Civil Code (approved by Royal Decree of July 24, 1889)** dan Mbah Google. Kalau ada yang kurang tepat, mohon dikoreksi ^^

.

.

.

[20 Agustus 2018]


	5. The Artist Next Door

"Bagaimana?"

Bambietta Basterbine yang tengah berendam dalam air panas tak langsung menjawab. Tsunade, duduk dengan kaki diluruskan di atas kursi malas, menyesap tehnya di pinggir _onsen_.

"Menurut saya, Ulquiorra Chifer tidak gila. Sekarang tidak. Mungkin dulu, mungkin. Lidahnya lumpuh, tak berbentuk. Mungkin memang betul lidahnya digigitnya sendiri, dulu."

Tsunade melengkungkan senyum. "Jadi si Anak Angkat sudah keluar dari sarang. Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Karena saya tidak mendapat informasi lisan dari Ulquiorra, Lille Barro juga tidak maju selangkah pun."

"Kerja bagus," sahut Tsunade. "Akhirnya aku punya banyak hal yang pasti membuat si Anak Kandung menggebu-gebu. Minggu depan kau akan kupanggil untuk klien kelas atas."

"Terima kasih." Bambietta menjeda sejenak. "Anda sepertinya senang."

"Oh, tentu saja. Mendapat klien para buronan hukum selalu menyenangkan," Tsunade berujar dengan senyum sarat makna. "Banyak orang mau membayar mahal untuk secuil info tentang mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra Chifer mencoret-coret kertas. Dia menggambar sosok manusia yang jelek sekali, diberinya rambut panjang, dibuatnya dua lingkaran di bagian dada, dan ditulisinya,

 _Aku baru tahu ada benda seperti ini di tubuh perempuan._

Yammy Largo tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat membacanya. Ulquiorra memalingkan muka.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari Santa Fe ke Buenos Aires.

Ulquiorra tidak menulis lagi sampai mereka tiba di apartemen. Sepanjang jalan dipandanginya saja apa yang ada di balik jendela.

Yammy sudah membeli banyak kertas. Tak henti-hentinya dia merasa penasaran, tapi tak sampai hati memaksa orang itu menuliskan isi pikirannya di jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Contains original character(s), out-of-character ones, and characters' death_

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

 _Author's Note_ : Roux kembali _s_ esuai janji untuk _update_ tiap minggu~

Bagaimana pendapat _readers_ tentang empat bab sebelumnya, dengan selang-seling latar waktu, tempat, dan _universe?_ Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat bermakna :D selamat membaca!

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: The Artist Next Door**

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina, akhir Oktober 1977._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tanggal 1 Desember 1974, hipnotis Gin Ichimaru membuatku menggigit lidahku sendiri ketika polisi memborgol tanganku, dan aku ingat diberi perintah untuk kabur ketika ada kesempatan. Aku tidak begitu ingat hal-hal lain sebelumnya, yang jelas aku mengambil pistol seorang polisi lalu menembak banyak kali, kemudian aku lari. Banyak yang mengejarku tapi lariku lebih cepat. Kemudian sepertinya aku jatuh di jalan. Saat itu kukira Tuan Aizen..._

Ulquiorra berhenti sebentar, meragu sejenak, lalu melanjutkan,

 _...menarikku untuk berdiri. Memelukku dengan cara yang sama seperti biasanya, makanya aku yakin itu memang dia. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melepaskanku, ada ledakan keras dan cahaya silau, dan aku terjatuh lagi. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, bagian dalam mulutku sakit sekali dan aku tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar apa-apa karena ledakan itu. Kupikir Aizen meninggalkanku di sana._

Yammy mencondongkan tubuh, membaca sampai selesai, lalu menatap Ulquiorra. Dahinya yang putih berkerut dalam, matanya yang hijau tampak lebih hidup daripada setiap hari sebelumnya. Ulquiorra menulis lagi.

 _Selama ini aku takut. Aku menolak menganalisis, menghindar dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan, karena takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Tuan Aizen benar-benar meninggalkanku. Tujuan hidupku hanya untuk melayaninya, tapi kalau dia sudah tidak memerlukanku lagi, buat apa aku terus hidup?_

Yammy hampir mendengus karena gemas, tapi ditahannya. Ulquiorra terus menulis.

 _Tetapi satu hal membuatku sadar bahwa aku salah. Orang yang menarikku malam itu di Zaragoza bukanlah Aizen. Dia seorang perempuan. Ada yang berbeda rasanya saat dia memelukku, dan sudah kupastikan hal itu di Santa Fe. Semuanya itu hal baru untukku, dan karena terbawa suasana maka aku mengeksplorasi lebih jauh._

Ulquiorra berhenti dan menunduk, lalu memutar-mutar pena itu di tangannya.

Yammy hanya diam setelah membacanya, bahkan luput menyadari gestur barusan; tetapi sejurus kemudian dia tertawa. Tawa miris yang membuatnya nyaris menangis, tapi dia sangat tidak tahan untuk tidak terpingkal-pingkal atas kepolosan Ulquiorra. Sulit dipercaya Ulquiorra itu pernah jadi pembunuh bayaran. Bagaimana bisa selama ini dia tidak ditipu orang? Yammy masih ingat ketika mereka dahulu membicarakan Harribel dan Ulquiorra berceletuk menanyakan apa itu _striptease_. Mungkin karena penghuni Las Noches minim perempuan. Mungkin juga karena Aizen mengekang kebebasan Ulquiorra semasa remaja. Apa pun itu, Yammy merasa bahwa pemuda berusia hampir dua puluh lima _harusnya_ tahu cukup banyak soal lawan jenis... buktinya dia dengan mudah tersulut hawa nafsunya sendiri begitu pemandangan itu tersaji di depan mata...

Ulquiorra melanjutkan tulisannya.

 _Jadi kupikir Aizen menipuku. Adalah ciri khasnya untuk bertindak dengan penggambaran, dengan perumpaan, tanpa penjelasan lisan, seperti waktu dia mengeluarkanku dari Espada. Kali itu di Zaragoza dia membohongiku agar aku sempat punya harapan, dan seketika itu juga harapanku sirna. Bahkan dia tidak merasa perlu untuk datang sendiri._

"Tapi untuk apa Aizen berbuat _sejauh itu_?" tanya Yammy kembali ke topik setelah menenangkan diri, sementara Ulquiorra tidak terlihat tersinggung meski Yammy menertawakannya habis-habisan.

 _Dia mungkin tidak mau ambil risiko tertangkap. Aku dikejar tiga kubu pihak berwajib waktu itu. Sesudah peristiwa itu aku meyakini bahwa kalau aku menarik diri dari semua peluang untuk bertahan hidup, toh aku bakal mati pelan-pelan juga. Aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat masa lalu, tapi masa lalu sering datang di pikiranku, dan aku membencinya. Aku ingat kadang-kadang aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil. Aku ini pengecut, Yammy. Aku berpikiran hidupku tidak ada gunanya lagi tapi aku sendiri takut menghadapi kematian. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku begitu bodoh menerima saja takdirku untuk mati pelan-pelan dengan menderita. Kukira itulah tujuan Tuan Aizen sebenarnya._

Yammy memerhatikan bahwa Ulquiorra kadang menulis kata 'Tuan' di samping nama Aizen, kadang tidak. Apakah pikiran orang itu memang masih kacau? Setelah berpikir-pikir semenit dalam diam Yammy berujar, "Jadi menurutmu... Aizen membuangmu, begitu?"

Ulquiorra tidak menulis. Dia mengangguk perlahan dengan sorot mata yang lain sama sekali—bukan hampa seperti dahulu, bukan juga menyedihkan seperti beberapa bulan terakhir. Di mata itu ada jiwa seseorang yang terluka, dan Yammy bisa melihat kobaran api kemarahan di sana.

Seketika itu juga Yammy sadar, bahwa perkara wasiat yang disampaikan Aizen secara lisan waktu itu memang tidak main-main. Dia memang meninggalkan Ulquiorra seolah anak angkatnya itu sampah. Lebih dari itu, benar bahwa Aizen menghendaki Ulquiorra mati.

Tapi mengapa...? Mengapa Aizen berbuat begitu? Setelah diadopsinya Ulquiorra dan dilatihnya menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tak berhati, menjadikannya asetnya yang berharga selama sebelas tahun, mengapa sekarang dia malah ingin menyingkirkan Ulquiorra? Yammy tak sanggup menyampaikan pertanyaan yang belum ada jawabannya itu.

 _Aku akan memburunya untuk tahu kebenarannya_ , tulis Ulquiorra akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hal mudah mendeterminasi akan memburu buronan internasional berdarah Jepang itu, tapi, dengan kembalinya akal sehat Ulquiorra, Yammy merasa masih ada jalan.

Dia tidak bilang apa-apa pada Ulquiorra soal wasiat lisan yang dibuat Aizen di Zaragoza, wasiat yang hanya menguntungkan perempuan itu, Cirucci Thunderwitch. Yammy sendiri dipaksa menjadi saksi saat itu karena hanya dialah orang lain yang berada di sana selain ayah dan anak itu—dan dia tidak peduli pada Cirucci, jadi dia kabur saja tanpa beban. Tak peduli absennya saksi tunggal dalam pembuatan wasiat membuat harta itu tidak bisa diturunkan ke tangan pewaris yang ditunjuk, dan sampai detik ini seluruh harta Aizen masih di tangan pemerintah Spanyol.

Waktu itu Yammy mengira ada suatu maksud tersembunyi dari Aizen yang sebegitu mudahnya membuat wasiat baru—pastinya sudah ada wasiat sebelumnya—dan dia sempat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ulquiorra kalau demikian? Sekarang jawabannya sudah jelas. Ditambah fakta bahwa Aizen pernah mengirim _assassin_ untuk melacak jejak Ulquiorra, Yammy yakin bahwa si ayah sudah tidak memerlukan anak angkatnya lagi.

Ulquiorra menyampaikan bahwa yang membuatnya menggigit lidah sendiri adalah Ichimaru, atas perintah Aizen. Yammy bertanya apa alasan di baliknya, tapi Ulquiorra tidak bisa menjawab. Dia sendiri tidak merasa perlu tahu alasan dari apa pun perintah Aizen, dan kali itu dia menyesal karena tidak bertanya.

"Naif sekali kau..." Yammy geleng-geleng kepala. "Keputusanmu itu membuatmu bisu selama sisa hidupmu, tahu!"

Ulquiorra menyetujui dengan muram.

"Mungkin kau dibuat bisu agar tidak membeberkan informasi tentangnya."

 _Bisa bicara pun, aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya waktu itu._

Yammy mengingat kembali bahwa kesetiaan Ulquiorra pada Aizen di waktu dulu memang tidak terkalahkan. "Jadi alasannya bukan itu."

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi lagi.

Yammy berpikir dalam diam. Apa yang membuat Aizen merasa perlu membungkam Ulquiorra? Hal itu bahkan sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal rencana perang di Zaragoza. Tapi, kapan? Bukankah malam sebelumnya Ulquiorra 'dikeluarkan' dari Espada?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Aizen tidak jadi mengeluarkanmu dari tim?"

Ulquiorra hanya menggeleng. Yammy mendengus.

Apakah Aizen kekurangan personil untuk menghadapi pasukan Yhwach malam itu? Memang ada tambahan satu orang, yaitu Kisame, tapi semuanya serba tidak pasti. Menurut Yammy, pembagian tugas untuk sepuluh orang sudah seimbang semua. Dirinya sendiri sudah menghabisi Yhwach dan seorang _bodyguard_ -nya waktu itu, ketika seseorang yang tidak direncanakan datang menginterupsi dan Aizen mendadak membuat wasiat lisan.

Hei, mungkinkah Cirucci Thunderwitch ada hubungannya dengan hal ini...? Kenapa malam itu dia muncul?

"Kira-kira siapa?" Yammy bertanya.

Ulquiorra mendongak, menatapnya tak paham.

"Siapa perempuan yang disuruhnya itu? Yang menemuimu malam itu. Tidak ada anggota perempuan dalam Espada selain si Tres dan ketiga _fraccion_ -nya."

Yang ditanya tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau tidak melihat wajahnya?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng dan menulis,

 _Aku tidak ingat detailnya, sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku bahkan mengira dia Aizen._

Yammy akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya,

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Cirucci Thunderwitch, eh?"

Satu hal yang disyukuri Yammy dengan jadi bisunya Ulquiorra adalah, orang itu jadi lebih banyak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah. Untuk pertanyaan barusan, reaksi Ulquiorra adalah membulatkan mata seolah mengenal nama itu. Tapi dia menulis,

 _Siapa dia?_

Astaga, jadi Ulquiorra malah tidak tahu sama sekali siapa Cirucci? Yammy merasa ingin sekali menonjok muka Aizen. Ulquiorra masih menulis lagi,

 _Aku pernah disuruh Aizen memata-matai orang itu di Barcelona._

"Dia punya hubungan dekat dengan Aizen. Dia—"

Ketukan di pintu mereka menginterupsi kalimat Yammy. Jumlahnya empat kali, dan Ulquiorra memandangi Yammy dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Pura-puralah tidur!" bisik Yammy, mendorong Ulquiorra ke ranjang, lalu bangkit menuju pintu. Diputarnya kunci dan dibukanya pintu itu sedikit.

Rupanya Sai Shimura. Wajahnya tampak agak memerah, mungkin karena hawa yang luar biasa panas hari ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yammy.

"Ehm, dokter yang biasanya sudah datang. Dia ada di kamarku."

Yammy harus menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sialan! Ini hari kontrol dokter yang sudah dijanjikan, dan Yammy melupakan itu. Pikirannya bekerja cepat sebelum menjawab,

"Tunggu sebentar. Temanku baru saja buang air besar di luar kamar mandi dan aku belum membersihkannya."

"...baiklah. Akan kuminta sang dokter menunggu sebentar."

Pintu itu ditutup dan dikunci kembali dan Yammy berbalik menghadapi si teman yang jelas-jelas tidak buang air besar. Dijelaskannya duduk perkara dengan singkat—termasuk siapa Sai dan sebagainya—dan diakhiri dengan permohonan,

"Bisakah kau berakting sedikit, Ulquiorra? Pura-puralah kau masih gila, dan kita akan aman."

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelumnya, Sai Shimura sebenarnya kebingungan. Dia amat terkejut ketika induk semangnya memanggilnya ke bawah dan mengatakan ada tamu untuknya. Rupanya si dokter langganan Yammy. Rasanya ini bukan jadwalnya yang biasa, tapi mungkin Yammy mengubah hari perjanjiannya karena mereka baru pulang dari bepergian jauh. Namun baru selesai dia mengantarkan sang dokter ke kamarnya sendiri dan akan mengetuk pintu Yammy seperti prosedur yang biasa, disampaikan bahwa ada tamu lagi untuk Sai. Begitu tiba kembali di lantai bawah, Sai terkejut lagi karena melihat kakaknya ada di situ.

Kakaknya. Shin Shimura. Saudara kandungnya yang beda lima tahun di atasnya, berwajah pucat mirip dirinya dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda.

"Sai," ujar sang tamu bersuara bariton itu.

Untuk sesaat, yang dipanggil hanya berdiri tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Malahan tamunya yang berjalan mendekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kakak beradik itu berangkulan.

"Shin- _Niisan_..."

"Sudah lama."

"Ya," suara Sai agak bergetar. Dia melepas pelukan sang kakak. "Lima menit tidak akan banyak bedanya dibanding lima tahun, 'kan? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Shin diminta menunggu sebentar di ruang tamu di bawah, Sai melesat ke lantai empat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Yammy dan memberi tahunya tentang si dokter. Tapi Yammy juga memintanya menunggu sebentar. Jadi Sai turun lagi lalu membawa kakaknya ke kamarnya, terpaksa memperkenalkannya dengan si dokter sebelum pergi lagi ke kamar sebelah.

"Shin Shimura."

"En Oyashiro," balas pria paruh baya berambut cokelat itu. "Rupanya kita sesama orang Jepang ya? Hahaha... bisa-bisanya bertemu di tempat seperti ini." Sepasang netra di balik kacamata itu memandangi kepergian Sai sekilas sebelum pemiliknya kembali bicara pada Shin, "Jadi, Sai itu adikmu?"

"Ya. Apakah tetangga Sai ini sedang sakit?"

"Begitulah. Dia penderita diabetes."

"Mengapa Anda singgah dahulu di kamar Sai baru mendatangi pasien Anda?" selidik Shin, karena hal itu cukup janggal di matanya.

"Ini prosedur keamanan," sahut sang dokter misterius. "Dia... bisa dibilang... agak gila."

Shin hendak bertanya lagi, namun saat itu Sai kembali.

"Anda bisa masuk sekarang, Dokter," ujar si pelukis.

Oyashiro mengangguk ke arah Shin lalu beranjak keluar. Sai menutup pintu tanpa bicara.

"Sai," panggil sang kakak. Adiknya yang berambut hitam membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya namun tidak menyahut. Udara sekitar tiba-tiba terasa berat—karena cuaca atau karena hal lain...?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkabar?" Shin bertanya dengan nada tajam yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku... di sini aku tidak punya pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan."

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan? Kau tidak pernah cerita punya tetangga dengan penyakit seperti itu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa makan kalau kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ya, aku dapat pekerjaan tidak tetap. Yang penting aku bisa bertahan hidup lima tahun di tempat ini."

"Lima tahun apanya; _delapan_ tahun tidak ada kabar darimu! Orang-orang di rumah selalu cemas memikirkanmu."

Dari luar, sang Kakak memang terlihat berwatak tenang; tapi sekalinya marah, perkataannya tajam. Sai memandangi lantai. "Mana mungkin. Aku hanya beban keluarga."

"Kau keterlaluan, Sai. Jangan menggunakan dalih masa lalu untuk menghindari rumah."

"Aku tidak menghindarinya, aku juga sangat ingin pulang... tapi aku tak punya uang untuk pulang. Lagipula, _Ojii-san_ pasti akan membunuhku begitu melihat mukaku."

" _Okaa-san_ merindukanmu."

"Jadi hanya _Okaa-san,_ ya?"

"Aku dan _Otou-san_ juga menginginkan kau pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin selama _Ojii-san_ masih hidup."

"Sai, jangan bicara seperti itu!" sergah Shin.

"Akan sedikit lebih bagus jika dia patah kaki lagi seperti waktu itu."

Shin sudah hendak meraih kepala adiknya yang kurang ajar itu tetapi sesuatu menahannya. Sai ternyata menangis sambil menunduk, dan dia mengambil buku sketsanya.

" _Onii-san_ terpaksa cuti dari pekerjaan untuk merawatnya waktu itu—karena _Ojii-san_ tidak mau dirawat olehku. Aku menyukai pemandangan itu, _Ojii-san_ di kursi roda dan _Onii-san_ yang begitu dedikatif. Dan kedua tetangga sebelahku ini mengingatkanku akan kalian..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yammy sedang mengemasi barang-barang di lemari. Ulquiorra terbaring, baru saja disuntik sesuatu yang membuatnya mengantuk, dan hanya mengamati kesibukan Yammy. Dokter Oyashiro benar-benar mengira Ulquiorra masih butuh obat penenang karena ia berusaha mencakari si dokter saat akan memeriksa matanya.

"Sekarang aktingmu luar biasa," puji Yammy, entah tulus entah tidak. "Tapi kita harus segera pindah dari sini dan mencari dokter lain. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini."

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan.

Yammy sudah menduga bahwa Oyashiro mungkin bisa tahu ada yang berubah dari Ulquiorra—si dokter tadi bilang bahwa Ulquiorra tidak "sedepresi biasanya"—dan pikiran bahwa mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan _jejak_ di Santa Fe membuat Yammy merasa memang sudah saatnya mereka pindah tempat.

"Kita pergi saat malam tiba, oke?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku mau membereskan beberapa hal di luar. Pintu akan kukunci."

Yammy menghitung beberapa lembar uang dengan cepat lalu menyelipkan semuanya di saku bersama sepucuk pistol. Dia keluar dan mengunci pintu, sementara kesadaran Ulquiorra semakin memudar dan dia benar-benar tidur akhirnya.

Ulquiorra terbangun berjam-jam kemudian, saat pengaruh obatnya mulai habis dan telinganya menangkap dengar sebuah suara. Dikiranya itu Yammy yang baru pulang, tapi rupanya bukan. Dia masih sendirian di kamar itu.

Eh. Ada orang yang berbincang dengan sangat pelan di balik pintunya. Ulquiorra menajamkan pendengarannya tapi tidak bisa memahami percakapan itu. Sepertinya bahasa Jepang, tapi Ulquiorra tidak yakin. Dia hanya terpaku di tempat tidur, jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar, seluruh saraf tubuhnya merasa waspada. Instingnya bilang ada bahaya dari pembicaraan itu. Sejurus kemudian rupanya orang-orang yang bercakap-cakap itu berhenti, dan Ulquiorra mendengar pintu kamar sebelah ditutup lalu dikunci serta ada langkah-langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

Duduk dengan mendadak, Ulquiorra meraih kertas dan pena lalu menulis. Ketika selesai, terdengar bunyi kunci diputar dan sosok Yammy yang berkeringat muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ulquiorra..."

Kulit wajah Yammy sangat merah dan ia tampak seperti habis berlari. Sambil masih mengatur napas, segera dibacanya tulisan yang ditunjukkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku setuju. Bersiaplah, aku akan membereskannya dulu. Kau tahu? Mereka sigap. Aku hampir kepergok di jalan tadi."

Ulquiorra mengganti pakaian tidurnya sementara Yammy menghilang lagi ke luar, pergi ke kamar sebelah, membongkar pintu yang terkunci itu dengan paksa, dan menembak Sai Shimura tanpa mendapat perlawanan berarti. Dibukanya jendela yang mengarah ke selokan dan dilemparnya tubuh lemas pemuda Jepang itu ke sana. Bunyi ceburan terdengar bersamaan dengan menyalanya api yang dengan cepat melalap buku sketsa milik Sai di atas meja.

Dalam lima menit, semua jejak kedua buronan itu sudah dibakar habis. Termasuk pesan terakhir yang ditulis Ulquiorra di kamar mereka:

 _Kita pergi sekarang juga. Musuh ada di kamar sebelah._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Shin terdiam begitu lama sebelum bertanya lirih,_

" _Siapa nama mereka, Sai?"_

 _Sai tertegun mendapati perubahan nada suara kakaknya. Mereka tengah duduk di depan pintu kamar setelah Shin tadi memberi aba-aba untuk keluar. "Yang satu bernama Yammy Largo. Satunya, tidak tahu."_

" _Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?"_

 _Shin menatap adiknya. Sai menggeleng._

" _Aku bekerja sebagai informan mereka sejak tahun lalu... tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar tahu siapa mereka," ujar Sai perlahan. Yammy sudah pergi beberapa saat sebelumnya dan ia serta Shin mengawasi si 'teman' yang mestinya ditinggal di kamar sebelah yang terkunci. Di dalam tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Mungkin orang itu sedang tidur._

 _Shin berujar, "Menurut interpol, keduanya adalah pembunuh bayaran dari kelompok mafia di Spanyol." Di tangannya ada buku sketsa milik Sai, menampakkan sesosok laki-laki di kursi roda dan laki-laki yang lain berdiri di belakangnya. "Tidak salah lagi. Mereka buronan yang sudah lama dicari." Shin menarik keluar lencananya dari saku dan menunjukkannya pada Sai, membuat sepasang mata hitam adiknya itu membola._

" _Sejak kapan_ Nii-san _menjadi polisi? Taraf internasional pula?"_

" _Sejak setahun setelah kau kabur dari rumah," jawab Shin, mencari-cari_ pager- _nya di saku yang lain. "Karena aku ingin mencarimu dan membawamu pulang. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Interpol memburu kedua orang ini. Kalau kau membantuku, kita berdua akan pulang ke rumah... setelah semua ini beres."_

 _Sai menatap kakaknya, setengah sangsi dan setengah berharap. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tetaplah di kamarmu. Kau sudah punya kepercayaan mereka. Aku akan berjaga di bawah, kalau-kalau Yammy kembali. Tim interpol akan segera datang."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan, sialan!"

Matahari belum terbenam betul dan Yammy sudah mengumpat puluhan kali hari itu. Roda mobil sewaannya, yang diparkirnya di _basement,_ gembos keempatnya, padahal hanya sekitar lima menit ia meninggalkannya ke lantai empat apartemen itu. Diraihnya sepeda motor milik Sai dan menyalakannya dengan paksa menggunakan kunci serbabisa yang pernah dibuatnya. Diambilnya helm mana saja yang terdekat lalu menyerahkannya pada Ulquiorra.

Sebuah tembakan menggema di dalam ruang parkir bawah tanah itu dan sebuah peluru menyasar lantai di dekat sepeda motor Sai. Yammy melirik cepat dan melihat sesosok pria menghadang di depan pintu keluar, mengacungkan pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Shin Shimura dalam bahasa Spanyol.

Yammy tanpa peduli langsung meraih pistolnya sendiri dan balas menembak. Shin berkelit dan menembak lagi, kali ini ke arah Ulquiorra. Yammy mengumpat lagi, menarik Ulquiorra yang tak bergerak lalu menembaki Shin bertubi-tubi. Pria Jepang itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar besar dekat pintu.

Mesin sepeda motor itu meraung keras. Yammy melompat naik dan menggeram agar Ulquiorra melakukan hal yang sama. Kendaraan itu melesat ke arah pintu, dan Shin melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya di dekat situ, pistolnya terarah ke Yammy yang berkonsentrasi ke jalan...

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba merebut pistol dari tangan Yammy dan menembak Shin tepat di jantungnya selagi motor itu melaju keluar.

"JANGAN!" seru Yammy, tapi tembakan itu sudah dilepas. Dia menoleh, mendapati Shin jatuh berlutut namun masih hidup, berusaha bicara pada alat komunikasinya.

Yammy mengumpat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Diambilnya kembali pistol di tangan Ulquiorra lalu menembak kepala Shin, yang kali ini betul-betul tumbang karenanya.

Ulquiorra berusaha turun dari boncengan, seolah ingin ia saja yang mengemudikan motor. Yammy mencengkeram tangan Ulquiorra dan membentak,

"Diam saja kau! Orang akan tahu kau tidak gila lagi!"

Ulquiorra menurut.

Melaju kencang di atas sepeda motor, keduanya bisa mendengar raungan sirine mobil polisi dari berbagai arah. Telinga Ulquiorra juga ditulikan oleh umpatan Yammy yang tak habis-habis.

"Interpol ya... sialan... sialan, sialan!"

Yammy tidak tahu dan tidak peduli bahwa dia baru saja merenggut harapan hidup seorang pria Jepang lanjut usia penderita kanker yang miskin, yang satu-satunya permintaannya di akhir hayat adalah melihat cucu berandalnya—yang dulu diancamnya akan diusirnya lantaran membuang-buang uang untuk sekolah seni dan benar-benar kabur dari rumah—pulang ke tanah air bersama kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai interpol di benua Amerika. Yang dipedulikan Yammy saat ini hanyalah bagaimana dia bisa membawa Ulquiorra keluar dari Buenos Aires hidup-hidup.

Karena Yammy sadar bahwa mulai hari itu, sejak dilihatnya gambar dalam buku sketsa Sai yang mestinya tadi ditunjukkannya pada Shin (yang membuat anggota interpol itu segera minta dikirimi bala bantuan untuk menangkap buronan internasional), ia akan selalu melindungi Ulquiorra apa pun taruhannya.

"Tundukkan kepalamu dan pegangan yang erat," perintahnya pada Ulquiorra sebelum berpindah ke persneling tertinggi.

Satu hal yang disayangkan oleh Yammy adalah betapa hebatnya bakat artistik Sai sesungguhnya, sampai-sampai sketsa wajah kedua buronan itu langsung dikenali oleh Shin Shimura yang tentunya sudah dibekali informasi tentang Yammy Llargo dan Ulquiorra Chifer.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

 **[29 Agustus 2018]**


	6. The Fate of the White

Tidak ada penjelasan tentang peristiwa di Zaragoza malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Contains original character(s), out-of-character ones, and characters' death_

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

 _._

 _Previously, in chapter 5: The Artist Next Door_

Yammy Largo merasa masih ada jalan dengan kembalinya akal sehat Ulquiorra Chifer. Tapi, benarkah pikiran orang itu benar-benar sudah beres lagi? / Pintu diketuk empat kali. Rupanya Sai Shimura. "Ehm, dokter yang biasanya sudah datang. Dia ada di kamarku."

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: The Fate of the White**

.

.

.

.

.

Yang Nnoitra Gilga dan Zommari Leroux tahu hanyalah bahwa perintah Sousuke Aizen dalam misi itu menyuruh keduanya _selalu berada_ di pos semula. Perintah yang sama diberikan kepada Coyote Starrk dan Barragan Luisenbarn, tapi keduanya hilang kontak begitu Starrk tanpa sadar masuk ke area penjagaan Barragan.

Siapa yang mengira bahwa dengan mematuhi perintah Aizen mereka bakalan berakhir di bui? Ketika interpol mulai bermunculan, kroni-kroni Yhwach mulai kocar-kacir, dan Nnoitra (yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi) menyuruhnya untuk kabur, Zommari masih sempat mencoba mengontak _sonido_ Aizen. Tersambung, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut di ujung sana. Terlambat sudah untuk melarikan diri. Nnoitra lebih dahulu tertangkap oleh interpol. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan baik Nnoitra maupun Zommari mengutuki Aizen sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor kepolisian Zaragoza. Selanjutnya yang mereka tahu hanya kekacauan—karena kabarnya banyak sekali yang tertangkap dari pihak Espada—disusul beberapa kali pemindahan tempat tahanan dan beberapa sesi interogasi.

Namun, saat persidangan internasional digelar di Amerika Serikat dan putusan hukum dibacakan pada bulan Desember 1974, Zommari tidak melihat beberapa orang yang seharusnya ada di antara terdakwa dari pihak Espada. Di sisi satunya hanya ada lima orang Akatsuki, sementara di sebelah sini ada Zommari, Nnoitra, Aaroniero, serta seluruh _fraccion_ Szayel yang bekerja di laboratorium Las Noches dan para pembantu di rumah-rumah Espada. Ada juga Tesla dan kelima _fraccion_ Grimmjow, lima _fraccion_ Barragan, tiga _fraccion_ perempuan bawahan Harribel dulu, serta Lilynette Gingerback yang adalah keponakan sekaligus _fraccion_ Starrk.

Grimmjow dan Harribel sesungguhnya berperan sebagai saksi namun tidak ikut hadir dalam persidangan. Kesaksian mereka dibacakan sebagai _pernyataan mata-mata dalam Espada._ Harribel menyampaikan fakta-fakta penting tentang pihak Espada yang didakwa serta menekankan bahwa rehabilitasi masih dapat dilakukan pada mereka-mereka yang tidak terlibat langsung dalam misi asasinasi apa pun. Harribel menyebutkan nama-nama _fraccion_ yang demikian dan diakhiri dengan menyebutkan nama Aaroniero, satu-satunya Espada. Tentu saja Harribel tahu bahwa Nnoitra dan Zommari sudah pernah melakukan pembunuhan.

Grimmjow menyatakan bahwa ia menyetujui usulan Harribel dan membenarkan fakta-fakta yang disebutkan. Keputusan sidang ialah, semua _fraccion_ dan pengurus rumah tangga Espada akan direhabilitasi selama enam bulan.

Namun, tentang Aaroniero Arruruerie, penggugat dari pihak kerajaan Spanyol meminta agar Espada peringkat terbawah itu dihukum lebih berat dan tidak diikutkan rehabilitasi. Rehabilitasi sendiri tidak berarti lepas dari penjara begitu saja. Kelima Akatsuki juga akan menjalani rehabilitasi, dan untuk itu mereka semua harus menunggu tiga bulan lagi di dalam tahanan sebelum bisa kembali menghirup udara bebas.

"Orang itu berbahaya! Dia mengancam keselamatan Raja Spanyol!"

Berbagai pasal undang-undang monarki Spanyol dilontarkan terhadap Aaroniero. Dari pernyataan para petugas interogasi, kesalahan Aaroniero semakin berat karena orang itu tidak mau memberi keterangan apa pun. Padahal sebagai ilmuwan dalam tubuh Espada mestinya ia banyak tahu, terutama tentang alat-alat komunikasi yang mungkin dapat membantu pelacakan Aizen. Demikianlah Aaroniero yang tidak membela diri akhirnya dijatuhi hukuman mati di kursi listrik. Di tahun yang sama, Raja Spanyol Fransisco Franco juga meninggal dunia.

Persidangan terhadap Zommari akan dilanjutkan di tanah airnya di Perancis, karena dia memintanya dan karena dia bisa diajak kerja sama saat diinterogasi mendalam oleh interpol. Nnoitra juga sepertinya akan mendapat peringanan hukuman karena dia banyak berbicara dalam interogasi.

Di tahanan, mereka masing-masing ditempatkan di sel-sel terpisah. Zommari tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Espada yang tidak berada di situ: Yammy, Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, dan Szayel. Menyebalkan sekali jika hanya dirinya dan Nnoitra yang dijebloskan ke penjara karena ketidakberuntungan! Tapi baru-baru ini dia tahu bahwa Szayel mati bunuh diri di peristiwa Zaragoza waktu itu dan hal ini didengarnya dari para Akatsuki yang bercakap-cakap antarsel di dekat selnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam saat Tobi sedang susah tidur di minggu pertama penahanan, dia mendengar sipir penjara berbicara dengan bawahannya. Zommari masih terjaga juga di selnya, jadi dia mendengarkan juga. Dari sanalah dia tau bahwa Harribel dan Grimmjow adalah si _mata-mata dalam Espada_ yang menyampaikan kesaksian saat persidangan dan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang menewaskan Starrk dan Barragan malam itu. Tetapi interpol tak bisa menguak kebenarannya lantaran sebagian besar rekaman dalam _sonido_ Starrk diucapkan dalam bahasa yang kedengaran seperti bahasa Rusia.

Tobi berkata, "Ehm... permisi, mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian."

"Kau bisa berbahasa Rusia?" Sipir penjara bertanya takjub. "Bukankah kau orang Jepang?"

"Aku pernah belajar," sahut Tobi malu-malu.

"Sulit sekali mendapatkan ahli bahasa Rusia di Amerika Serikat. Kau tahu... ada perang dingin di antara keduanya. Sejak perang dunia kedua berakhir, seluruh negara anggota Uni Soviet jadi makin tertutup."

"Ya, aku pun belajar dari buku-buku yang sudah diloakkan."

Mereka memandangi Tobi dengan penuh harap.

"Akan kami sampaikan pada Kolonel Jaegerjaquez besok pagi."

Zommari bisa mendengar Nnoitra bergerak di dipannya dalam sel. Mantan Espada peringkat lima itu juga sepertinya belum tidur dan mendengar semuanya.

 **Kolonel**... Jaegerjaquez... entah mengapa Zommari berpikir pangkat itu kedengaran tidak cocok dengan nama yang mengikutinya. Dan Harribel! Harribel rupanya seorang mata-mata? Apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun dirinya tidak bersama perempuan itu?

Tak hanya Zommari yang gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Sepanjang malam itu Tobi jadi tidak bisa tidur karena berdebar-debar dan keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi buta, dia membuat heboh sel-sel di sebelahnya setelah si sipir penjara kembali dengan berita baik.

" _Senpai-tachi_ , hari ini aku dipanggil ke kantor interpol."

"APA?" Empat suara berseru keras.

"Diamlah kalian, dasar berisik!" seru Nnoitra dalam bahasa Jepang dari kejauhan diiringi suara logam berbenturan di sel di sebelah Zommari.

Tobi memekik ketakutan, barusan jeruji selnya dilempar garpu oleh Nnoitra dari selnya sendiri yang ada di ujung ruangan. Si yunior Akatsuki tentu tidak tahu Nnoitra dulunya anggota sirkus yang pandai atraksi lempar pisau. Bahkan setelah sebelah matanya cacat pun, Nnoitra tidak kehilangan akurasi lemparannya.

"Kau sendiri tidur saja sana, dasar babi busuk!" raung Hidan yang ada di sisi Tobi sebelah sana. Nnoitra menyumpah dalam bahasa Spanyol dan Hidan balas mengutuk si mantan Espada dengan nama dewanya.

"Mengapa kau dipanggil, Tobi?" tanya Pain was-was.

"Mereka butuh penerjemah," sahut Tobi dengan suara pelan, takut pada Nnoitra.

"Untuk apa?" Zetsu juga bertanya.

"Aku kurang tahu, _Senpai_. Tapi berhubungan dengan bahasa Rusia."

"Mungkin tentang Yhwach," usul Hidan, matanya masih mengawasi si mantan Espada bermata satu di seberang sana.

"Benar," tiba-tiba Zommari ikut bicara. "Ini tentang orang itu. Dan aku juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dua orang Espada lain yang terlibat melawan pasukannya."

Tobi terdiam, kaget karena si mantan Septimo Espada mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Dan apakah yang barusan itu semacam permohonan? Tobi tidak tahu karakter Zommari sebelumnya dan mengira dia sama seperti Nnoitra, angkuh dan tidak suka diganggu.

"Dia tidak perlu menyampaikannya padamu!" Hidan menukas sengit, yang dialamatkannya pada Zommari. "Kau dan jahanam _itu_ pasti mendengarnya nanti saat Tobi bicara pada kami. Aku benar-benar tidak suka penempatan tahanan seperti ini. Kawan dan lawan dalam satu kompleks, cih!"

Zommari tidak membalas, tapi Nnoitra sudah siap melemparkan garpu lagi, kali ini ke arah Hidan—heran, dari mana dia bisa punya stok garpu di tempat ini?—saat seorang petugas interpol datang dan langsung menuju sel Tobi.

" _Mister_ Tobi, Anda akan dibawa ke kantor sekarang."

Dengan tangan tetap diborgol, Tobi digiring keluar penjara diiringi berpasang-pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi duduk diam, mendengarkan rekaman dari alat serupa jam tangan itu dengan saksama. Di sisinya duduk Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez beserta Gantenbainne Mosqueda dari interpol. Tia Harribel berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama seorang atasannya di CIA, Arturo Plateado, seorang pria muda berambut hijau toska yang nyentrik. Tanpa memerhatikan betapa petinggi interpol maupun CIA punya selera yang serupa soal warna rambut, Tobi mencoret-coret sebentar di selembar kertas yang tadi dimintanya. Sesekali ia menelengkan kepala seolah keheranan.

Ketika rekaman itu sudah selesai—untuk yang ketiga kalinya—Tobi bicara dalam bahasa Inggris,

"Orang ini... si Espada pemilik alat ini, sepertinya dia pernah tinggal cukup lama bersama lawan-lawannya."

"Apa?" seru Grimmjow. "Dia—"

"Namanya Starrk," sela Harribel, "apa kau mau bilang bahwa Starrk pernah tinggal di Rusia?"

"Bukan begitu..." Tobi tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Ini semacam, organisasi Rusia itu pernah menyewa jasanya untuk beberapa lama. Dia itu, maksudku, Starrk itu, seorang _sniper_ , ya?"

Pernyataan itu diiyakan oleh kedua mantan Espada.

"Mereka menawarkan kepada Starrk untuk bekerja lagi bagi bos mereka," lanjut Tobi.

"Dan, dia mau atau tidak?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Starrk tidak memberi jawaban kepada mereka, dia sama sekali tidak bicara tentang itu," sahut Harribel. "Dia hanya bicara pada Barragan mengenai jumlah lawan yang dijatuhkannya." Wanita itu bisa mengerti karena bagian itu diucapkan dalam bahasa Spanyol.

Grimmjow menimpali, "Bisakah kita berasumsi bahwa artinya dia tidak mau?" Dia berdeham lalu bicara pada Tobi, "Sekadar informasi, Starrk itu orangnya sangat pemalas. Dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang _spring bed_ baru di rumahnya."

" _Spring bed_? _"_ Tobi membeo.

"Starrk itu hobi tidur," timpal Harribel sambil mendecak. "Dan sepertinya dia memang baru membeli kasur sebulan sebelumnya. Tapi masa hanya karena itu?"

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja dia memang tidak punya niat untuk kembali pada Yhwach."

"Kurasa dia memang tidak mau," ujar Tobi. "Meskipun orang-orang Rusia itu bilang, ' _Kami tidak sembarangan membiarkan orang keluar_ '. Kudengar serangan tembakan mereka meningkat setelah menit keempat puluh ini. Starrk cukup lihai menghindar... sampai ada dialog-dialog ini, yang dalam bahasa Spanyol, dengan Espada satunya."

"Barragan coba menghubungi kami, tapi _sonido_ kami sengaja dinonaktifkan," kata Grimmjow. "Sepertinya Starrk menghubungi Espada yang lain juga... sebelum akhirnya dia bicara pada Yammy untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tapi ada yang aneh," tukas Harribel. "Dalam seluruh rekaman itu, Starrk tidak melakukan kebiasaannya."

Grimmjow memandanginya, sebelah alis terangkat. "Maksudmu, menguap?" Dia diam sejenak. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau benar juga. Tapi jangan-jangan dia memang begitu di dalam menjalankan misi?"

Harribel termangu sejenak. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu karena tidak pernah ikut rapat Espada tertinggi—lima peringkat teratas. Starrk bisa menahan kantuknya kalau sedang serius, tapi ya hanya beberapa saat itu saja. Lilynette pernah diusulkan untuk diikutsertakan dalam misi dan Starrk menolak dengan keras. Dia tidak menguap sama sekali saat berargumen waktu itu. Dia bilang Lilynette bisa mati kalau diterjunkan ke lapangan."

"Lilynette? Dia _fraccion_ Starrk, kalau aku tidak salah?" tanya Tobi.

"Benar, tetapi Lilynette juga keponakan Starrk," sahut Arturo yang belum berbicara sedari tadi. "Lilynette seorang yatim-piatu dan Starrk adalah keluarganya yang paling dekat."

"Orang-orang Rusia itu menyebutnya dalam dialog," Tobi berujar. "Si keponakan. Dia juga ditahan bersama kami, bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia di penjara khusus anak-anak. Dia masih di bawah umur," sergah Arturo, yang saat itu juga menyadari sesuatu.

"Kemungkinan besar si Lilynette itu sudah bersama Starrk saat dia dulu bekerja pada Yhwach," usul Tobi.

"Jadi dia mungkin tahu di mana markas Yhwach berada," pungkas Harribel, bertukar pandang dengan atasannya.

"Tapi interpol sudah pernah mencoba menginterogasi Lilynette," balas Grimmjow. "Dia masih belum stabil, trauma atas kematian pamannya."

"Dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Starrk memutuskan untuk bunuh diri malam itu," koreksi Harribel. "Barragan sudah sekarat setelah tertembak dan Nnoitra serta Zommari sudah tertangkap waktu Starrk menghubungi Yammy. Tinggal dia sendirian yang tersisa untuk melawan anak buah Yhwach... dan kurasa dia melihat pertanda Aizen yang akan melarikan diri. Dia melihat peluangnya untuk selamat sangatlah kecil."

"Starrk berkata pada dirinya sendiri, 'Tidak ada gunanya melawan kawanan hiena ini'," sela Tobi, menambahkan fakta yang memperkuat pendapat Harribel. "Dia tentu sudah tahu kemampuan para lawannya."

"Jadi dia membiarkan dirinya tertembak juga?" gumam Grimmjow dengan muram. "Dengan begitu dia menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari hukuman."

"Starrk itu seperti Szayel, harga dirinya tinggi, hanya dalam kadar yang lebih normal. Bunuh diri adalah cara tercepat untuk kabur secara terhormat." Kalimat Harribel terdengar sarkastis.

Tobi bergidik ketika mendengar nama si ilmuwan Espada yang bunuh diri di depan matanya malam itu. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan...

"Apakah tidak ada petunjuk lain dalam dialog itu?" Harribel bertanya pada Tobi, kembali pada pembahasan mereka tentang rekaman _sonido_ Starrk.

"Ehm... sebetulnya, ada yang tidak kupahami. Starrk berulang kali menyerukan kata 'putih' sementara memaki orang-orang Rusia itu di akhir rekaman."

"Putih?" Grimmjow dan Harribel saling pandang.

"Nngg, Starrk juga banyak kali mengucapkan kata 'bratva' atau 'persaudaraan'. Kukira hal itu agak janggal," lanjut Tobi.

Harribel berdiri dengan gelisah, tampak sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu meminta diri pada sang atasan dan melesat pergi dari ruangan. Grimmjow juga bergelagat aneh; ia bicara pada Arturo dengan suara rendah dan nada sangat serius. Tobi keheranan. Adakah kedua kata itu bermakna sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya?

Harribel kembali setelah beberapa saat, membawa sebuah map berisi kumpulan kertas yang ditandai pembatas di sana-sini.

"Belarusia, positif," ujar sang hawa sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Dia kelihatan seperti habis berlari-lari. "Lille Barro dan pesuruh-pesuruhnya pernah terlihat di negara itu sebelum ini... kemungkinan besar memang di sanalah markas mereka."

Grimmjow tiba-tiba membuat pose _high five_ dengan Mosqueda, dan Harribel tertawa pelan—hal yang sangat jarang terlihat. Arturo juga tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat, _Mister_ Tobi. Berkat dirimu, kami selangkah lebih dekat dalam penyelidikan ini," ujar Grimmjow. "Putih— _belaya_ dalam bahasa sana, benar bukan? Itu kode nama untuk negara Belarusia, salah satu negara Uni Soviet yang dicurigai menjadi markas komunitas mafia Rusia yang dikenal dengan nama _Bratva_."

"Dalam waktu dekat, akan dilakukan penyelidikan menyeluruh terhadap negara itu," tambah Arturo. "Dan kalau keluarga dan para bawahan Yhwach bisa tertangkap, tentunya monarki Spanyol akan puas."

Tobi hanya terdiam dalam keterkejutan, tapi hanya sesaat. Wow, dia merasa bangga bisa membantu memecahkan sebuah misteri. Pain- _senpai_ dan yang lain tentu akan senang mendengar hal ini! Namun dia juga teringat akan seseorang, lalu bicara,

"Anu, aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu terkait dialog ini."

"Hal apa itu?" tanya Harribel yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda saking antusiasnya.

"Nelliel... pastikan dia baik-baik saja," jawab Tobi. " _Mereka tidak sembarangan membiarkan orang keluar_ ," ia mengulang kalimat dalam rekaman.

Grimmjow menyahut, "Akan kami jamin hal itu. Benar bukan, Sersan Mosqueda?"

Yang ditanya mengiyakan.

Tobi merasa lega. Dia menganggap keselamatan Nelliel patut dipertahankan. Wanita itu bukan orang jahat dan Tobi cukup menyukainya meski hanya mengenalnya selama beberapa waktu.

"Satu hal lagi, _Mister_ Tobi..." ujar Grimmjow, memandang Arturo seolah meminta izin. Sang petinggi CIA mengangguk. Grimmjow meneruskan,

"Interpol membutuhkan orang sepertimu."

Anggota Akatsuki termuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa itulah awal kariernya sebagai penerjemah yang disumpah untuk mengabdi pada interpol.

.

.

.

.

.

Misteri di balik kematian Starrk dan Barragan sudah mendapat penjelasan, dan beberapa waktu setelahnya Zommari Leroux dikirim ke Perancis untuk menjalani masa hukumannya di tanah air. Nnoitra Gilga dipindahkan ke sel khusus yang jauh dari kurungan tahanan mana pun dan dia akan diawasi dengan sangat ketat oleh interpol untuk dua puluh tahun ke depan. Masa hukuman para tahanan yang direhabilitasi akhirnya tuntas dan mereka semua keluar dari penjara dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

Para _fraccion_ Espada akan dipekerjakan di lembaga swadaya di Spanyol, dan mereka tidak tampak seantusias beberapa yang lain yang memilih menjadi anggota aparat dan tetap tinggal di Amerika. Edrad Liones dan Emilou Apache akan bekerja di interpol, sementara Cyan Sun-Sun dan Franceska Mila-Rose akan mengikuti Harribel di CIA—tentunya setelah menjalani masa pelatihan. Lilynette Gingerback akan diasuh oleh Sun-Sun sampai dia cukup umur untuk masuk CIA juga—hanya wanita itu yang mau menerima Lilynette karena semua _fraccion_ tahu anak perempuan itu sangat bawel selama di Las Noches.

Tobi secara resmi menjadi penerjemah di interpol setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya dalam upacara inisiasi di bulan April 1975. Pain, Hidan, dan Zetsu, serta Konan dan Sasori menghadiri acara yang membahagiakan itu sebelum mereka semua kembali ke Jepang.

Pain dan Konan mengunjungi kawan lama mereka, Kakashi dan Gai, yang sudah bukan lagi pembunuh bayaran, lantaran Orochimaru sudah menyerah dari dunia bisnis gelap. Orang tua itu hanya ingin menikmati masa senjanya di Valencia dengan tenang, dan dia merasa Juugo sudah cukup sebagai _body guard_ -nya. Sasori, Hidan, dan Zetsu mendirikan pabrik senjata dengan nama Akatsuki dan dengan cepat bisnis mereka melejit.

Sementara Itachi Uchiha, sudah dibawa pergi oleh ayah walinya di hari pembebasannya dan semua hubungannya dengan para anggota Akatsuki diputus dengan paksa.

Dari segi mana pun dan dibandingkan dengan siapa pun, Zommari dan Nnoitra memandang diri mereka adalah yang paling sial. Akatsuki, semuanya bebas. _Fraccion_ , ada yang bebas dan ada yang menjadi aparat. Sisa Espada yang masih ada—Harribel dan Grimmjow, mereka mata-mata, jadi mereka kembali ke kehidupan mereka sebelum masuk Espada. Yammy dan Ulquiorra, Aizen dan Ichimaru dan Tousen, mereka semua buronan dari kabar simpang siur yang beredar. Starrk, Barragan, dan Szayel sudah mati—disusul Aaroniero. Kelihatannya memang akan lebih mudah jika mereka memilih untuk mati saja...?

Tapi Zommari sudah mengenyahkan pemikiran untuk bunuh diri. Harribel menemuinya sebelum keberangkatannya ke Perancis.

Dari penuturan Harribel, Zommari tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah menjadi agen CIA sejak sebelum bertemu si apoteker. Dia melakukan penyamaran berkepanjangan dengan hidup sebagai orang gipsi untuk menyelidiki oknum-oknum rasis waktu itu—kemudian ternyata malah terbuka arah penyelidikan baru tentang Aizen dan Espada.

" _Aku tidak menyesal pernah mengenalmu," ucap si agen CIA waktu itu, sikapnya tampak lembut meski tetap menjaga jarak. Dia tidak seperti Tia Harribel si Tres Espada yang dingin dan irit bicara. "Kau bukan seorang penjahat,_ Monsieur _Leroux. Kau hanya seorang yang telah melakukan kejahatan. Hal itu tidak meniadakan semua perbuatan baik yang pernah kaulakukan... terutama terhadap kelompok gipsi mereka waktu itu."_

Ada jarak lebar tersirat dalam kalimat Harribel mengenai _keluarganya_ selama penyamaran itu, tapi perkataan wanita itu tentang dirinya benar. Zommari dulunya adalah warga negara baik-baik yang pernah terjerumus kriminalitas dan berniat kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kini Zommari menyesali sumpah medis yang telah dilanggarnya dan tiap hari berdoa bagi setiap jiwa yang pernah mati lantaran racun-racunnya. Ketika masa hukumannya berakhir dua dekade lagi, dia memutuskan akan kembali mengabdi di dunia medis secara legal.

Nnoitra, sementara itu di penjara khusus di Amerika, tidak mau berpikir bahwa dia menyesal menjadi _assassin_. Tapi dia memang membenci Aizen juga sekarang—sebetulnya dari dulu, karena orang itu dianggapnya pilih kasih terhadap Ulquiorra yang ternyata betul-betul _anaknya_. Nnoitra juga jadi teringat, pendapat Nelliel di waktu dulu itu ada benarnya juga. Masa depan mereka semua berada dalam kegelapan. Espada yang tersisa, tinggal berapa sekarang...? Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pada akhirnya memenuhi harapan Aizen, bahkan Szayel yang mati bunuh diri dan Aaroniero yang cukup gila untuk mengancam Raja Spanyol waktu itu. Starrk dan Barragan mati bertarung di malam yang sama demi ego masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau terus 'hidup' untuk 'memutihkan kembali dunia' setelah Aizen mengkhianati mereka. Mungkin demikian juga Yammy dan Ulquiorra, yang entah bagaimana kabarnya kini.

Nnoitra memang telah membeberkan segala yang diketahuinya tentang Aizen dalam interogasi, tapi itu tak banyak membantu. Peringkat lima bukan apa-apa di mata si mafia Jepang, jadi dia tidak banyak tahu rahasia Aizen.

Pikiran Nnoitra melayang pada Grimmjow yang sering diledeknya bersama Szayel dahulu dan dia jadi membayangkan, bagaimana seandainya dulu _dirinya_ yang jadi rekrutan interpol? Akankah hidupnya lebih baik? Akankah seragam putihnya tidak berlumuran darah? Akankah dia masih memiliki sepasang mata yang lengkap dan sehat? Kemarahannya bangkit kembali terhadap Nelliel yang telah membuat sebelah matanya cacat. Dia merasa hidup itu tidak adil. Dia hanya dipungut oleh orang yang salah, yang berdalih akan memutihkan kembali dunia dari noda orang-orang bejat dengan cara yang sama bejatnya.

Tetapi, buat apa sih, menyesali masa lalu? 'Kan tidak bisa diulang atau diperbaiki. Terima saja dan jalani takdir. Tapi takdir yang menanti Nnoitra adalah terkurung di dalam penjara sampai usianya nanti hampir kepala lima. Dia tidak seperti Zommari yang cukup rendah hati untuk bertobat meski tahu baru akan dibebaskan setelah tua. Dia sempat memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari kehidupan yang tidak adil ini seperti Szayel... tapi para penjaga penjaranya memakaikannya pakaian khusus dan tidak membiarkan sembarang barang masuk ke selnya...

Jadi ketika suatu malam, di akhir tahun ketiga masa hukumannya, penjaranya dibobol dan Yammy Llargo muncul di hadapannya, Nnoitra Gilga merasa dirinya akhirnya bisa bebas dari jeratan takdir yang kejam. Dia tidak mencoba mempertahankan diri, pasrah sepenuhnya pada eksekusi sepihak dari mantan seniornya di Espada itu.

Kematian Zommari Leroux di benua yang berbeda menyusulnya seminggu kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

 **[9 September 2018]**


	7. The Key

Tobi tahu bahwa kadang-kadang Tia Harribel mampir ke kantor interpol untuk berbincang dengan atasannya. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan, mungkin tentang strategi penegakan hukum antara interpol dengan CIA atau penelusuran untuk mengurai kerumitan misteri dalam Espada yang belum terungkap. Biasanya dia datang hanya di akhir bulan, tapi kali ini wanita itu datang seperti angin badai di minggu pertama bulan November. Dia berlari dari pintu masuk ke meja resepsionis ke kantor ahli bahasa, menyeret Tobi dari balik mejanya dan membawanya ke kantor Grimmjow, kemudian bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang agak berantakan,

"Jadi, di mana saksi itu? Kudengar Yammy dikejar interpol di Argentina?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 _For slight reference to Koro-sensei a.k.a Shinigami,_

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Yuusei Matsui

.

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

.

 _Previously, in chapter 6: The Fate of the White_

 _Siapa mengira bahwa, dengan mematuhi perintah Aizen, Nnoitra dan Zommari bakal berakhir di bui? / Telah terjadi sesuatu yang menewaskan Starrk dan Barragan malam itu, tapi interpol tak bisa menguak kebenarannya lantaran sebagian besar rekaman sonido Starrk diucapkan dalam bahasa Rusia._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: The Key**

 _November 1977._

 _Seminggu setelah Yammy dan Ulquiorra kabur dari Buenos Aires._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chicago, Amerika Serikat._

 _._

"Satu orang dari interpol tewas saat bertugas," Grimmjow bergumam muram. "Mati tertembak di kepala—sasaran andalan Yammy. Dia membawa Ulquiorra naik motor, pergi ke arah selatan dari Buenos Aires. Tak terkejar."

Harribel menghela napas. Tobi menelan ludah. Mereka bertiga ada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan khusus di gedung interpol—tempat penampungan saksi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menanyai saksi yang bersangkutan, setelah Retsu Unohana menyelesaikan tugasnya di dalam.

Grimmjow melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "Sementara, Aizen...? Tidak ada kabar apa pun mengenainya sampai sekarang. Kalau dugaanmu benar, seharusnya dia juga akan mudah dilacak."

"Dia bersama Gin Ichimaru, ingat itu," sahut Harribel, juga dengan suara pelan. "Mantan polisi rahasia Nazi. Rubah licik itu bisa saja membuat dirinya dan Aizen menghilang dari muka bumi. Tapi kau benar. Aku mulai meragukan dugaanku."

"Dugaan apa ini?" tanya Tobi yang memang tidak paham apa yang keduanya bicarakan. Grimmjow menoleh ke arahnya, tapi meragu dan melirik pada Harribel yang angkat bicara.

"Dugaan bahwa Aizen dan Ulquiorra adalah pasangan sadomasokis."

Kalimat Harribel membuat Tobi melongo di balik topengnya. Grimmjow mengedikkan bahu saat Tobi menoleh padanya, meminta petunjuk.

"Apa Harribel- _san_..." Tobi berhenti dengan bingung. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Ada ruangan rahasia di kantor Aizen," ujar sang hawa. "Bukannya pintunya tersembunyi atau semacamnya, tiap orang yang masuk ke kantornya pasti melihat ada pintu itu di dalam ruangan. Semua orang termasuk Grimmjow mengira itu kamar tidur si Aizen. Aku curiga bukan, dan ternyata benar. Aku pernah mengintip isinya."

"Lalu...?" seloroh Tobi takut-takut.

"Itu juga ruang hukuman," jawab Harribel. "Tentunya Grimmjow pernah memberitahumu ada hukuman psikologis bagi Espada yang melanggar aturan? Dan yang memberikan hukuman adalah Gin Ichimaru? Dan bahwa ruangan hukuman itu adalah kantor Ichimaru di pelosok markas Las Noches? Nah, ruang yang satu itu, yang di kantor Aizen, juga untuk menghukum, tapi dengan alat. Hukuman fisik. Ada tongkat rotan, cemeti, rantai, dan masih banyak lainnya."

Tobi melongo lagi. Harribel meneruskan,

"Aizen sendiri yang menghukum di situ. Dan satu-satunya Espada yang dihukum demikian adalah Ulquiorra... Bukannya aku pernah menyaksikan sendiri atau bagaimana. Zommari bilang kepadaku dalam interogasi, bahwa kadang Ulquiorra menolak membuka baju untuk diperiksa saat sakit. Zommari sudah tahu Ulquiorra anak angkat Aizen sejak orang itu sakit diabetes, dan dia mulai curiga setelah memerhatikan bahwa bahkan di saat tidak menjalankan misi, Ulquiorra selalu memakai baju lengan panjang. Lalu kau ingat sendiri, 'kan, Grimmjow, malam sebelum pertempuran di Zaragoza waktu itu?" Dikerlingnya Grimmjow, yang mengangguk. "Zommari marah melihat Ulquiorra kejang-kejang akibat ulah Aizen yang seolah tanpa alasan. Dia menduga Aizen sering memukuli Ulquiorra dan hal itu disembunyikan dari yang lain. Ketika Yammy berkata bahwa Aizen menghajar Ulquiorra di depan matanya setelah dia diculik Akatsuki, Zommari yakin bahwa selama ini telah terjadi... apa istilahnya... kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Dan dalam anggapannya, Ulquiorra mana berani melapor. Kepada siapa pula dia mau melapor? Pada polisi 'kan tidak mungkin."

Tobi masih diam.

"Kami semua bisa melihat betapa taatnya Ulquiorra pada Aizen," imbuh Grimmjow. "Kalau mendengar cerita Zommari, sepertinya Ulquiorra pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Aizen dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu, seolah takut Aizen akan menghukumnya lebih berat lagi kalau sampai ada yang tahu. Apakah itu karena dia memang berbuat salah, sehingga patut dihukum? Menurut dokumen catatan misi, tidak. Ulquiorra tipe orang yang sistematis, rencananya selalu dibuat matang sebelum dijalankan. Setiap misinya sempurna. Jadi apa yang membuatnya menerima saja dipukuli, jika bukan karena kelalaian atau pelanggaran aturan? Agaknya dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan hal itu. Seorang masokis."

"Hasil interogasi Nelliel menjelaskan sesuatu yang lain," sela Harribel. "Dahulu dalam ujian Espada yang pertama, enam tahun sebelum aku dan Grimmjow masuk, Ulquiorra dipaksa bertarung melawan orang-orang dewasa yang nantinya menjadi lima Espada teratas. Tentu saja dia babak belur. Usianya masih sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Baru melawan Nnoitra dan Nelliel saja tangannya patah, kepalanya berdarah dan hampir pingsan. Setelah melawan Barragan, dia tidak sanggup lagi berdiri untuk melawan Yammy dan menyerah sebelum mulai. Semuanya Aizen yang mengatur. Kata Nelliel, orang itu menonton semuanya dari balik dinding. Kemudian Aizen juga membiarkan Ulquiorra bergaul dengan Yammy, yang punya nama alias 'Kemarahan', yang ditakuti oleh semua Espada waktu itu! Meski aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat Yammy meledak marah, sih. Pokoknya, bagiku, Aizen seorang sadis dan Ulquiorra masokis. Cocok."

"Aku setuju soal Ulquiorra, tapi tidak soal Aizen. Baginya Ulquiorra spesial karena ia adalah agen yang dipungut olehnya sendiri, sementara yang lain-lain termasuk kita bukan Aizen yang menemukan, jadi perlakuan terhadapnya mesti berbeda dari yang lain," sanggah Grimmjow.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tingkah Ulquiorra selama di RSJ dulu... seperti seorang pecandu yang tiba-tiba kehilangan candunya, bukan? Dia tidak tahan kehilangan siksaan Aizen selama itu, makanya dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri," Harribel mendecak. "Dia juga tidak bisa tenang saat Yammy membawanya, karena tahu orang itu bukan Aizen. Tapi sadomasokisme memang hanya teoriku. Kalau teori ini benar, maka Aizen juga akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama sejak terpisah dari Ulquiorra."

"Yang ternyata belum terbukti benar. Atau memang karena hanya Ulquiorra yang agak sakit jiwa dan Aizen tidak," pungkas Grimmjow, melihat ke arah pintu yang mengayun terbuka. "Ah, Unohana- _san_. Anda sudah selesai? Bagus. Ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _San Juan, Argentina_.

.

Yammy Largo kadang berpikir, adalah lebih mudah menangani Ulquiorra Chifer yang masih gila daripada yang sudah waras kembali. Karena yang disebut belakangan bisa tahu di mana Yammy menyimpan pistolnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menyertai kembalinya akal sehat Ulquiorra dan awalnya Yammy mengira itu adalah dendam terhadap Aizen yang membuangnya di malam pertempuran di Zaragoza. Rupanya ada lebih dari itu. Sejak tinggal di tempat yang baru, Ulquiorra sering terbangun dan menjerit-jerit malam-malam, mencari benda untuk menyakiti diri sendiri—mirip saat dia gila dulu—tapi kali ini teriakan Yammy berhasil menyadarkannya dan setelahnya Ulquiorra bisa tenang kembali dalam beberapa menit. Seolah-olah dia hanya diganggu mimpi buruk, dan Yammy belum berhasil mengorek apa penyebabnya.

Mereka melarikan diri dari ibukota Argentina ke arah barat sejauh-jauhnya, karena ada cabang markas interpol di Brasil di sebelah timur laut. Setelah beberapa hari berpindah-pindah dari losmen ke hotel ke kandang sapi—oke, yang terakhir itu memang tidak elite karena hujan deras menyerbu sebelum mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat menginap dan itu berlangsung seharian penuh—Yammy dan Ulquiorra menemukan sebuah pondok kosong di pinggiran San Juan, sebuah provinsi di Argentina barat. Yammy sangat bersyukur pondok yang tak terurus itu terpencil dari mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Demam yang sangat tinggi membakar tubuh Ulquiorra dari dalam. Dia jadi begitu sejak kehujanan beberapa hari sebelumnya, lagipula iklim di San Juan sudah jauh berbeda dengan di Buenos Aires. Mengigau dalam tidur saja belum cukup; Yammy bisa diserang olehnya kapan saja. Bagai air mendidih yang meletup-letup, pikiran jadi lebih tidak stabil saat suhu tubuh meninggi.

Pagi itu Yammy merutuk sambil mengganti handuk kompres. Sejak pindah ke San Juan dia belum mencari _dealer_ obat yang baru. Stok insulin yang sebelumnya sudah hampir habis dan sekarang Yammy perlu obat penurun panas. Lalu dari mana mereka mau mulai mencari Aizen, sebetulnya? Mereka tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali...

Ulquiorra sendiri, sebelumnya, masih meragukan sikap apa yang harus diambilnya terhadap Aizen. Mungkinkah ayah angkatnya itu punya suatu alasan kuat dengan meninggalkannya malam itu? Apakah Aizen cukup yakin bahwa Yammy akan keluar dan menyelamatkan Ulquiorra sendiri, sehingga dengan begitu masing-masing akan aman di persembunyian?

Namun, ada mimpi-mimpi itu lagi. Ulquiorra tidak bisa mengenyahkan Aizen dari pikirannya, dan semua kenangannya bersama sang ayah angkat selalu terngiang di kepala saat dia berbaring untuk tidur, terlebih saat demam ini, dan tiap kali dia terbangun, ada lagi kilas balik lain yang dikenangnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Di setiap kenangan timbul pertanyaan yang sama:

 _Kenapa hidupnya seperti ini?_

Aizen mendidiknya menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan sekaligus bawahan yang penuh pengabdian, dengan sistem _stick and carrot_ yang dominan porsi tongkat ketimbang wortelnya. Dirinya menjadi dewasa secara tidak normal karena masa kecil dan masa remajanya dikuasai ketidak-normalan. Tak heran pula ketika Akatsuki dahulu menculiknya, mereka tak memperoleh apa pun dengan mencoba menyiksanya. Mereka terlalu lemah lembut dibandingkan Aizen. Ulquiorra juga masih ingat perkataan Hidan, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sempat menginterogasinya waktu itu:

" _Aizen memang kejam, eh? Kau pasti sengsara hidup bersamanya, kutebak."_

Sekarang, setelah diingatnya kembali perlakuan Aizen kepadanya selama dua belas tahunnya sebagai anak angkat dan disadarinya kebenaran perkataan Hidan yang sungguh sangat tepat sasaran itu, Ulquiorra ingin bisa menjerit marah sepuasnya. Namun lidahnya yang kelu menghalanginya menyumpahi sang ayah angkat.

Lidahnya itu juga...! Kenapa dulu ia mau-maunya menggigit lidahnya sendiri demi orang itu?! Kenapa selalu ditelannya mentah-mentah amanat Aizen bahwa masa lalu itu tidak pernah penting? Kini banyak hal di masa lalu yang ingin diketahuinya dan yang datang di pikiran malah bukan yang diharapkannya.

Pendidikan. Latihan-latihan. Misi mata-mata dan pembunuhan. Hukuman-hukuman. Dada Ulquiorra terasa nyeri mengingat rutinitas yang satu itu. Sepertinya tidak salah bahwa Harribel pernah mengatainya gila karena menyukai siksaan... Tapi bukan salahnyalah dirinya menjadi seorang masokis...

Segala-galanya sudah dijalani Ulquiorra demi Sousuke Aizen, dan kini orang itu membuangnya seolah dirinya anjing penyakitan?

Tunggu dulu. Ulquiorra Chifer memang penyakitan; tapi dia bukan anjing...

Tanpa tambahan informasi dari Yammy tentang si _Shinigami_ yang disewa Aizen untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Ulquiorra serta wasiat atas nama Cirucci Thunderwitch pun, si mantan Cuatro Espada kini sudah bisa menentukan sikapnya terhadap Aizen. Belum pernah Ulquiorra merasa sebenci itu terhadap seorang manusia. Amarahnya kian membara bersamaan dengan demam yang tak kunjung turun.

Pagi itu tangan Ulquiorra sedikit bergetar saat dia berusaha menulis, menceritakan keputusan finalnya pada Yammy. Dia tak sanggup lagi menahankan gejolak emosi itu. Ditulisnya kalimat demi kalimat dengan rahang mengeras, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang yang murka.

 _Akan kubunuh Aizen dengan tanganku sendiri._

Masih ada beberapa kalimat lagi di bawahnya, tapi tak bisa dibaca saking ruwetnya lantaran gemetar tangannya makin menjadi.

Yammy merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk ketika didapatinya tangan Ulquiorra tidak berhenti gemetaran setelah membanting pena. Ulquiorra menggeram dan Yammy melihat gelagat akan timbulnya keributan. Diraihnya tangan kurus itu.

"Kuajari kau bahasa isyarat supaya kau tidak perlu banyak menulis lagi."

Ulquiorra menarik tangannya dengan berontak, tapi Yammy menahannya.

"Ayo. Akan lebih mudah dan lebih cepat. Tidak perlu kertas dan pena. Kau hanya perlu sabar."

Seolah menolak untuk sabar, orang bisu itu meronta lepas dari Yammy dan membanting diri di kasur lalu meringkuk. Dicengkeramnya bagian depan bajunya sambil menggigit bibir. Matanya terpejam, dahinya berkerut seolah kesakitan.

"Hei. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Ulquiorra tidak mengubah posisinya, juga tak bersuara.

"Kalau kau tidak cerita, rasanya bakal sakit terus," ujar Yammy, seolah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Yang diajak bicara tetap tidak bertanggap.

"Aku mau membantumu membunuh Aizen."

Ulquiorra membuka mata, sangsi.

"Hanya saja, aku perlu tahu ceritamu. Seumur hidupmu kau menyimpannya rapat dalam peti terkunci, sehingga rasanya sakit. Jadi beri aku kuncinya."

 _Peti... Kunci..._ ketika Yammy menyebutkan kata itu, sesuatu di pikiran Ulquiorra berdering.

Ouken _? Kunci raja...?_

" _Kau adalah_ ouken _-ku..."_ suara itu terngiang kembali.

Ulquiorra bangkit dengan mendadak. Matanya melotot, napasnya memburu. Yammy mengawasinya dengan sikap waspada. Ulquiorra membeku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggerung sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Huuuuungg..."

Air matanya menetes sementara kelopak matanya merapat pedih. Dia meraih pena lagi.

"Hei..." gumam Yammy, hendak mencegahnya, namun urung. Dibiarkannya Ulquiorra menulis sambil menangis. Kali itu dia menulis dalam kanji, tak seperti biasanya dalam bahasa Spanyol. Setelah selesai, disurukkannya kertas itu ke tangan si mantan Cero Espada sambil mengusap bekas air mata. Yammy agak kesulitan membacanya karena acak-acakan, namun secara garis besar isinya demikian:

Sebuah data mengenai identitas lengkap relasi Aizen di berbagai negara disimpan di sebuah brankas di suatu negara asing yang menggunakan kode suara manusia sebagai sandi pengamannya, dan Aizen memakai suara Ulquiorra untuk itu... dan setelahnya, seperti yang sudah diketahui. Dengan jadi bisunya Ulquiorra, rahasia Aizen akan tetap aman selama-lamanya. Seolah-olah Ulquiorra itu sebuah kunci dan setelah dikuncinya peti miliknya, dihancurkannya kunci itu sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa membuka petinya.

 _Betapa_ , pikir Yammy dengan perasaan seperti ditusuk lagi-lagi, _betapa menderitanya orang ini_...

Dan perasaan itu semakin berlipat ganda saat Ulquiorra berbaring lagi, meringkuk seperti bayi yang tak berdaya, menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be killed:_

Sousuke Aizen

Gin Ichimaru

Espada 5

Espada 7

.

Ulquiorra berhenti menulis dan mendongak, pandangannya setengah melamun. Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak demamnya muncul dan hari itu suhu tubuhnya telah kembali normal.

Yammy bertanya padanya,

"Kita mulai dari mantan Espada?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Zommari dipenjara di Prancis dan Nnoitra di Amerika Serikat. Setelah menghabisi mereka, barulah kita memburu Ichimaru dan Aizen...?"

Usulan itu disetujui. Yammy tak perlu bertanya mengapa Grimmjow dan Harribel tidak dimasukkan ke daftar. Cari mati namanya kalau berani mengusik aparat penegak hukum internasional.

Ulquiorra bertanya, menunjuk dua nama terbawah, _Apa kau tahu di mana penjara mereka?_

"Nnoitra aku tahu. Kalau Zommari, aku bisa minta informan untuk mencari tahu."

Tangan Ulquiorra menunjukkan angka lima dan tangan satunya menunjuk.

 _Kalau begitu kita mulai dari si nomor lima._

"Setuju. Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi cepat. Ada beberapa hal yang mesti kuurus. Salah satunya ini."

Yammy merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebentuk tabung plastik serupa sebuah pena dan menyodorkannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ini. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memakai satu untuk setengah bulan."

Ulquiorra menatap benda mirip pulpen di tangan Yammy itu, ingin tahu.

" _Insulin pen._ Ini penemuan baru yang sebetulnya belum dirilis di pasar. Kau hanya perlu mengganti jarumnya setiap kali pakai. Jarumnya lebih kecil dan lebih tidak terasa sakit saat ditusukkan. Kau tahu cara menyuntikkannya sendiri, 'kan?"

Ulquiorra menerimanya dan mengangguk. Dia tidak memberi isyarat apa pun—bahasa tangan, yang akhirnya dikuasainya dengan banyak tangisan dan kesabaran—dan Yammy tidak bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya di dalam batin. Sekarang dia sendirilah yang mengurusi segala penyakitnya. Mereka tidak mencari dokter lagi—En Oyashiro adalah dokter yang keenam, dan meskipun perawatannya adalah yang terbaik sejauh ini, Yammy tidak mau ambil risiko. Terlalu banyak menjalin relasi bisa membuat mereka cepat terlacak aparat. Ide lain adalah menghubungi kenalan lama...

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengajak Zommari bekerja sama? Dia sudah lebih lama tahu tentang penyakitmu daripada aku. Lagipula, dia seorang tenaga medis betulan."

Ulquiorra merenung sejenak, namun akhirnya menggeleng mantap dan membuat isyarat,

 _Dia bisa mengacaukan rencana kita._

Yammy dan Ulquiorra berniat menghabisi Aizen dan sisa Espada. Sudah tinggal sedikit, sekalian saja dihabiskan! Espada organisasi yang cacat. Jejak Espada harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi karena Aizen sudah gagal membentuk tim _assassin_ yang tidak ber-hati. Tidak ada di antara Espada yang berhasil tumbuh seperti itu, bahkan Ulquiorra sendiri. Hatinya berteriak terus sepanjang hari menginginkan balas dendam terhadap ayah angkatnya itu, menimbulkan rasa perih di dada dan ngilu pada tulangnya. Gelora kemarahan itu memuncak menggantikan kesedihan persis setelah ia bercerita pada Yammy tentang alasan digigitnya lidah sendiri. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa memahami isi pikirannya, apalagi setelah dia jadi bisu. Tapi Yammy mau mencobanya.

Karena Yammy sendiri, meski tidak mau mengakuinya, juga menemukan kembali hati nuraninya dalam pelariannya bersama Ulquiorra. Dia menyayangi Ulquiorra seperti mantan muridnya yang dulu itu, si _Shinigami_ yang pernah disewa Aizen yang entah di mana rimbanya kini, dan kali ini Yammy tidak mau berbuat kesalahan yang sama.

Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Ulquiorra, apa pun yang terjadi. Tidak setelah dia menyadari betapa dirinya manusia yang penuh dosa, dan meski tidak pernah menemui pastor di gereja lagi Yammy berharap dengan berbuat sedikit kebaikan pada Ulquiorra Tuhan mau mengampuninya. Bukankah Tuhan yang diimaninya Maha Pengampun?

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra menceritakan kepada Yammy _semuanya_. Masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan di panti asuhan di Sevilla, kebutaannya sejak lahir, adopsinya, operasi cangkok retinanya, sekolahnya, kuliahnya, hukuman-hukumannya... yang terakhir ini, terutama... pada intinya segala hal yang Yammy belum ketahui. Sehubungan dengan status anak angkat, selama ini Yammy hanya tahu tahun berapa Ulquiorra diadopsi dan dari panti asuhan mana.

Sebagai anak angkat Aizen, Ulquiorra dihukum oleh ayahnya sendiri dengan cara-cara yang dipandang dapat mendisiplinkan seorang anak. Saat menceritakan kepada Yammy, ditunjuknya bagian tubuh mana saja yang sering dihantam rotan, atau disabet ikat pinggang, atau dilecut cemeti, atau dipukul tangan kosong. Aizen tidak pernah memukul kepala atau wajahnya, kecuali satu kali saat ada Yammy di ruangan Aizen waktu itu. Dahulu pernah juga Aizen menggunakan rantai besi untuk memukul, tapi sejak Ulquiorra kena diabetes (pukulan dengan rantai besi mudah sekali membuat kulit berdarah), alat itu hanya dipakai untuk mengikat tangannya ke langit-langit, menahannya untuk tetap berdiri sepayah apa pun kondisinya.

Yammy bergidik ngeri ketika Ulquiorra bercerita pada bagian ini.

"Dan kau menikmati semua rasa sakit itu?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. Dia sudah sering merasakan sakit sejak masih kecil gara-gara seorang anak nakal di panti asuhannya dan dia memang sering sakit-sakitan, sehingga tanpa sadar dia merasa dia harus belajar menahan rasa sakit sampai pada tahap meyakini bahwa dirinya memang terlahir untuk menanggungnya. Sejak tinggal bersama Aizen dan kesehatannya jadi lebih terjamin, Ulquiorra merasa _kehilangan_. Dari situlah keanehannya itu timbul. Rasa sakit itu menjadi candu baginya, dan sang ayah angkat menawarkan diri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, biasanya sebulan dua kali. Pada setiap kalinya, setelah dirasa cukup, Aizen akan berhenti memukulinya lalu memeluknya seperti seorang ayah yang penyayang. Kemudian Aizen akan meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dia berbuat demikian karena dia menyayangi Ulquiorra—yang perlu dipertanyakan kebenarannya. Bahkan terkadang, meski sedang sakit, Ulquiorra tidak menolak jika diperintahkan untuk menjalankan misi. Ichimaru bilang itulah bentuk pengorbanan Ulquiorra untuk ayah angkatnya; Tousen mengatainya masokis. Menurut Ulquiorra sendiri keduanya benar.

"Masokis..." gumam Yammy. Sudah lama dia menduga bahwa Ulquiorra punya kecenderungan ke arah itu, melihat betapa tunduknya orang itu kepada Aizen dalam segala hal. "Tapi sekarang, kau tidak lagi seperti itu, bukan? Atau kau masih menginginkannya?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng. _Sakit itu sangat tidak enak. Sakit yang di dalam sini saja tidak tertahankan._

Yammy mengertakkan gigi. Dia menyampaikan pada Ulquiorra sesuatu yang baru tentang komplikasi penyakitnya, yang diketahuinya lewat para dokter yang sudah-sudah. Diabetes sudah membuat retina cangkokan itu tak lagi optimal untuk menerima cahaya. Suatu saat, cahaya akan lenyap kembali dari mata Ulquiorra.

Sebelum saat itu tiba, mereka harus menemukan Aizen.

.

.

.

.

.

Di San Juan akhir November itu, Yammy dan Ulquiorra keluar dari persembunyian menuju pusat kota. Seorang relasi Yammy melaporkan kemungkinan adanya petunjuk tentang Aizen di Eropa, dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah gereja yang belum selesai dibangun, hendak menemui si informan. Melalui surat bersandi, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di menara lonceng.

Yammy menyiagakan pistolnya di saku. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga—seorang informan bisa saja loyal pada beberapa tuan sekaligus. Ulquiorra tidak membawa senjata apa pun, tapi dia siap bertarung jarak dekat jika diperlukan. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal untuk mendapat wawasan mengenai tempat pertemuan itu, siapa tahu akan menjadi medan tempur; meski, selama ini, jarang sekali Yammy menemui informan yang berani menyerangnya.

Tidak ada orang di menara lonceng dari batu itu selain mereka berdua. Hari itu bukan hari Minggu dan gereja yang baru tiga perempat jadi itu tidak terlalu ramai. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik dan paduan suara dari gedung utama. Yammy mengenali lagu yang dinyanyikan.

" _Adeste Fideles,_ ya _..._ sudah lama sekali," gumamnya. "Sebentar lagi Desember, lalu Natal."

Empat suara yang berbeda nada dasarnya itu mengusik lembut keheningan pagi. Pikiran Yammy melayang ke tanah air. Dulu sekali, dia sering mendengarkan yang semacam ini di dekat basilika di Roma. Suatu keindahan yang hakiki, yang bahkan seorang pendosa seperti dirinya diizinkan untuk menikmatinya. Yammy menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke dinding batu, dan saat itu dia menyadari perubahan raut muka Ulquiorra.

Orang itu mengernyit; kedua alisnya bertaut dalam. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"Hei!" seru Yammy. "Ada apa?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Dia terisak pelan.

"Ulquiorra..." Yammy mendekatinya, merasa was-was kalau kawannya itu membuat keributan di sini, tapi ternyata dia hanya menangis dalam diam.

"...kau bisa cerita padaku."

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sambil menyeka bekas air mata. _Di panti asuhan dulu, setiap hari Minggu kami selalu ke gereja._

Yammy tertegun. Ulquiorra menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lagi untuk membuat isyarat.

 _Tapi aku tidak percaya keberadaan Tuhan, dan makin ke sini aku makin yakin akan hal itu._

Tangan Yammy terkepal tanpa sadar.

 _Seandainya dahulu Aizen tidak mengadopsiku... apakah menurutmu hidupku akan lebih baik?_

"Kau bakalan tetap buta seumur hidupmu," balas yang ditanya, teringat salah satu cerita Ulquiorra tentang masa lalunya.

 _Buta namun bisa mendengarkan yang seperti ini setiap minggu_ , Ulquiorra mengerling ke gedung utama gereja. Yammy merasa sesuatu menyesakkan dadanya. Jadi Ulquiorra membenci Aizen bukan hanya karena dia ditinggal di Zaragoza malam itu. Semuanya bermula _sejak_ Aizen mengadopsinya. Peristiwa di Zaragoza adalah klimaksnya.

" _Berilah kami rezeki pada hari ini..._ "

Ingatan akan sebuah kalimat di masa lalunya sendiri menjalarkan rasa panas di dada Yammy dan dia berkata pada Ulquiorra,

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Aizen sudah merusak hidupmu."

Ulquiorra mengangguk muram. _Karena itulah kita di sini sekarang._

"Benar. Camkan itu dalam hatimu, Ulquiorra. Kita di sini untuk balas dendam. Lihat, si informan sudah datang." Yammy menengok ke luar jendela, mendapati seorang pria berkulit hitam melangkah ke pintu menara lonceng dari halaman.

"Dia sendirian, kok," gumam Yammy sambil menarik Ulquiorra berdiri, sepasang matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Mereka bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga dari bawah menara. Sejurus kemudian si informan menampakkan diri di ujung ruangan.

" _Señor_ Llargo?" orang itu meminta konfirmasi. Kulitnya hitam dan tubuhnya tinggi kekar, meski tidak sekekar Yammy. Rambut cepaknya yang berwarna putih tertutup oleh topi bisbol.

" _Si_ ," jawab sang empunya nama. "Jadi kau pernah melihat Aizen di Eropa?"

"Benar."

Yammy mengeluarkan segepok uang kertas. "Berapa yang kau perlukan sebagai ganti jasa?"

Si informan menyebutkan sejumlah nilai. Yammy menghitung sebentar sebelum memisahkan setengah uangnya. Selama itu Ulquiorra tidak bergerak, hanya memandang ke luar lewat jendela tanpa kaca, seolah tampak sedang menikmati angin yang berembus.

"Di negara mana?" Yammy memulai sambil menyodorkan pembayarannya ke arah si informan yang berjalan mendekat.

Pandangan mata _turquoise_ Ulquiorra berpindah dari halaman gereja ke informan tersebut. Paduan suara sudah berhenti. Dia berdiri di antara Yammy dan orang itu, di pinggir jendela. Ulquiorra menelengkan kepala sekilas dan Yammy membaca pertanda itu.

Namun si informan lebih cepat. Dia memukul pergelangan tangan Yammy yang memegang uang sehingga lembaran-lembaran _Peso_ itu berterbangan sambil meraih Ulquiorra yang sedang menunduk dan mengayunkan kakinya ke arah si informan yang berbadan tinggi. Yammy ikut maju, hendak menerkam si informan. Dua lawan satu, mereka yang akan menang!

Tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya yang sepertinya muncul dari benda mirip kamera di tangan satunya si informan.

Dalam sedetik yang membutakan itu, Ulquiorra memekik kaget dan Yammy didorong mundur oleh sebuah tendangan yang kuat. Saat mata Yammy bisa beradaptasi dan melihat lagi, didapatinya orang itu sudah menahan Ulquiorra di lantai batu dengan sebilah belati siaga di leher tawanannya. Ulquiorra tidak bisa membuka matanya, namun ia mencoba memberontak.

"Rupanya kegilaanmu sudah sembuh, eh, Ulquiorra Chifer?" ujar si informan.

Yammy mencabut pistolnya dari saku. "Siapa kau?!" serunya. Orang ini sendirian, tapi dia berani sekali!

"Namaku Lille Barro." Informan itu meludah ke arah Ulquiorra. "Tentu kalian tidak kenal siapa aku. Tapi aku tahu siapa kalian."

Dia menusukkan belatinya ke bawah bahkan tanpa ancang-ancang. Ulquiorra mengerang kesakitan. Di saat yang sama, Yammy menembak tangan orang asing itu dan menerjang maju, menyingkirkan Lille dari atas Ulquiorra. Baku hantam terjadi, sementara belati itu menancap di bahu kiri Ulquiorra yang sedang mencoba melepaskannya sendiri. Tangannya gemetaran dan dia belum bisa melihat lagi, tapi dia bisa mendengar pertarungan Yammy melawan orang itu. Siapa sebenarnya Lille Barro? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang mata Ulquiorra...?

Saat Ulquiorra berhasil mencabut belati dari bahunya yang berdarah-darah, lantai terasa bergetar. Apa yang terjadi? Dia bisa mendengar suara Yammy dan Lille yang masih bertarung...

 _Menara akan runtuh_ , begitu pikir Ulquiorra, merasakan tempatnya berpijak tak lagi stabil.

Lille Barro menyumpahi Yammy,

"Keparat kau, anjing Aizen! Kau membunuh ayahku di Zaragoza! Biarkan aku membunuh anak Aizen sebagai gantinya!"

Yammy tertegun. "Kau putra Yhwach...?"

Lille Barro menyemburkan serapah dan hanya itu saja yang masih terdengar, karena selanjutnya susunan batu menara itu runtuh beserta lonceng tembaga raksasa di puncaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

23 November 1977 di pagi hari, terjadi gempa bumi yang cukup besar di Caucete, provinsi San Juan, Argentina. Sebuah gereja yang sedang dibangun rusak parah lantaran tiang-tiangnya belum kokoh; banyak korban luka dan beberapa meninggal terkena reruntuhan. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kota itu juga mengalami kerusakan dan menelan lebih banyak korban jiwa.

Beberapa relawan dari daerah sekitar dikerahkan dan posko-posko darurat didirikan. Anggota MSF— _Médecins Sans Frontières_ —cabang Argentina terlihat di sekitar posko. Mencari orang di balik reruntuhan, membawa yang terluka ke posko, dan menguburkan orang yang tewas dilakukan bersama oleh kumpulan warga dari berbagai kebangsaan itu.

Dan di salah satu posko terbaring sesosok laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan perban tebal di kepala serta kaki, tak sadarkan diri sudah dua hari. Kaki orang ini kejatuhan lonceng gereja dan kepalanya terkena bongkahan batu, demikian kata relawan yang menemukannya. Orang satunya, yang bersamanya, tewas seketika karena tertimpa lonceng besar itu di lehernya.

Salah seorang tenaga medis dari MSF sedang mengganti perban di kepala pria itu pada pagi yang ketiga, dan rupanya orang itu terbangun sambil mengerang.

"Selamat pagi," sapa si tenaga medis, seorang perempuan, dalam bahasa Inggris diiringi senyuman ramah. "Tunggu sebentar, jangan bangun dulu. Saya sedang mengganti perban Anda."

Yammy Largo merasa sangat pusing seolah kepalanya habis dihantam dengan batu—yang sebetulnya memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia menggeram pelan, berharap dengan begitu pusingnya bisa hilang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa kepalanya diperban?

"Di mana ini?" Yammy bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris, mengamati bentangan kain-kain serupa tenda beberapa meter di atasnya. Perempuan muda berambut _pink_ yang merawatnya itu tidak kelihatan seperti orang Amerika Latin.

"Selatan Caucete," jawab perempuan itu. "Tiga hari yang lalu terjadi gempa bumi dan Anda termasuk salah satu korban yang keruntuhan bangunan gereja."

Yammy menegakkan tubuh dengan tergesa. Kepalanya langsung terasa berputar. Tapi ada yang lebih penting...

"Di mana dia?" desis Yammy sambil memejamkan mata, merutuki kepayahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"'Dia'...? Kalau yang Anda maksud seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam yang bersama Anda di menara lonceng... dia sudah meninggal. Dia salah satu korban jiwa dalam gempa itu."

Yammy mengernyit. Jadi, Lille Barro sudah mati? Bukankah itu bagus? Berkuranglah satu tugas tambahan Yammy. Dia tidak menduga anak Yhwach bakalan muncul di negara ini dan mencoba balas dendam pada Ulquiorra.

Tapi yang ditanyakan Yammy sebelumnya adalah orang itu, si anak angkat Aizen. "Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bersama kami?"

Si perempuan menggeleng, sepasang mata hijaunya menyiratkan simpati. "Di reruntuhan menara, kami hanya menemukan kalian berdua. Tapi ada kelompok relawan lain yang sudah lebih dahulu datang ke sana, mungkin saja mereka menemukan orang-orang lain."

Dalam sekali sapuan pandang Yammy bisa melihat bahwa Ulquiorra tidak berada di bawah tenda yang sama. "Di mana kelompok yang lain itu?" Yammy menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang, berusaha berdiri. Dia baru melihat perban di kakinya dan tertegun.

Si tenaga medis menjawab, "Mestinya di seluruh kawasan ini. Anda sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Apakah teman Anda hilang?"

"Ya. Dia tidak boleh sampai terpisah dariku."

"Kami bisa membantu mencarinya, Tuan... Siapa namanya dan seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Ada apa dengan kakiku?" Yammy mengernyit; ia bahkan tidak bisa menapak di tanah dengan benar.

"Kaki Anda kejatuhan lonceng saat gempa."

 _Astaga. Kejatuhan lonceng?_ "Apakah patah?"

"Tidak. Tapi otot-ototnya mungkin mengalami trauma dan menjadi lemah untuk sementara. Anda harus istirahat dulu."

"Aku harus mencarinya."

"Kami akan membantu."

Yammy mendengus. Perempuan ini tidak memahami posisinya. Ia dan Ulquiorra itu buronan polisi seluruh dunia! Adalah sebuah keajaiban bahwa Yammy masih di sini dan belum tertangkap aparat. Ia tak bisa meminta orang lain mencari Ulquiorra.

"Ambilkan aku tongkat untuk berjalan."

"Di sini kami tidak menyediakan tongkat _,_ Tuan, maaf."

"Kapan kakiku bisa sembuh?"

"Mungkin dua sampai tiga hari lagi."

"Dua sampai tiga hari?! Dan kau bilang gempa itu terjadi tiga hari yang lalu? Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu."

"Tapi Anda belum bisa berjalan saat ini," si anggota MSF mencoba membuatnya berpikir rasional. Yammy tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dengan goyah dan perempuan itu dengan sigap memeganginya. Karena ukuran tubuh Yammy yang hampir tiga kali dirinya, perempuan itu hampir jatuh juga. Seorang anggota MSF yang lain, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, membantunya.

" _Miss_ Haruno, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia ingin mencari temannya, tapi kakinya sedang terluka, Hans," jawab perempuan bernama Haruno itu.

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

Yammy tidak menjawab, tidak juga memandang orang yang bertanya. Kedua tenaga medis itu membantunya naik kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Dia ingin mencarinya sendiri," Haruno menjelaskan. "Aku bilang padanya kakinya akan sembuh dalam dua-tiga hari, tapi—"

"Temanku itu sedang sakit," potong Yammy. "Dia penderita diabetes dan agak pikun. Aku harus mengingatkannya untuk memakai insulin tiap pagi. Entah bagaimana selama tiga hari ini."

Si gadis Haruno berpandangan dengan rekannya, yang sesaat kemudian berkata,

"Kalau tidak salah, ada pengguna insulin yang dirawat di salah satu tenda relawan lokal."

"Mungkin itu teman Anda," ujar Haruno menyemangati, melihat kesempatan untuk mendorong Yammy berbaring. Kekuatan tangannya ternyata cukup luar biasa, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. "Sekarang Anda istirahat dulu!"

Yammy mengalah. Rekan Haruno itu barusan memandanginya dengan agak curiga—jangan sampai ada yang menyelidiki identitas _nya_ setelah ini! Semoga saja orang yang dimaksud memang Ulquiorra dan dia aman untuk sementara di tempatnya sekarang. Yammy tidak berniat menunggu barang sehari lagi. Malam itu juga dia akan mencari Ulquiorra.

Yang ternyata tidak semudah perkiraannya.

Tenda-tenda posko itu luar biasa banyak dan kakinya memang masih _agak_ lemas. Jalannya tidak bisa cepat, tapi Yammy tidak menyerah. Diamatinya setiap kepala yang berambut hitam, kemudian yang berkulit putih, dan yang bermata hijau. Tidak kunjung ditemukannya Ulquiorra.

Rasa panik mulai merayap di hati Yammy, menggantikan cemas. Sudah tenda kesepuluh yang didatanginya. Apakah korban gempa waktu itu memang lebih banyak dari yang dilewatinya? Sebuah sosok yang mirip Ulquiorra duduk di sisi kiri.

"Chifer," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tapi dia bukan Ulquiorra. Yammy menggumam bahwa dia salah orang dan melanjutkan pencarian.

"Chifer."

Ada yang lain lagi yang mirip tapi juga bukan yang dicari. Yammy mulai berdebar-debar. Kepalanya masih pening dan rasanya langkahnya semakin berat. Mungkin kondisinya sendiri memang belum benar-benar baik.

Tapi dia harus menemukan Ulquiorra sekarang! Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan mereka tidak lagi _undercover_. Ulquiorra tidak mati, 'kan? Mentalnya belum begitu stabil; apakah saat ini dia ketakutan karena tidak ada Yammy? Bagaimana dengan insulinnya? Dia tidak boleh melewatkan insulin satu hari pun! Bagaimana kalau dia terciduk aparat? Bagaimana kalau dia dibawa ke RSJ lagi? Atau, jika interpol menyadari Ulquiorra sudah waras kembali, bagaimana jika dia dieksekusi di tempat?

Himpunan kepanikan itu keluar berupa keluhan panjang saat Yammy jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Beberapa relawan membantunya bangkit, menanyainya ini-itu, tapi semua suara itu kedengaran sangat jauh dari telinga Yammy... bahkan Sakura Haruno yang mencarinya dari tadi sudah sampai juga di tempat itu...

Debaran jantung Yammy kian melaju. Napasnya memburu. Dia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh kelepasan di tempat ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak ledakan amarahnya berhasil dikendalikan dengan bantuan Gin Ichimaru. _Ira_ adalah memoar yang terkubur. Tapi rasa paniknya kini telah berubah menjadi kemarahan pada diri sendiri. Dia gagal menjaga Ulquiorra.

Namun saat dia mendongak lagi, Yammy melihatnya...

...sedikit memar-memar di wajah dan diperban di bagian bahu, tapi di luar itu tampak baik-baik saja, duduk di sisi ranjang terujung di tenda itu yang belum dicapai Yammy.

Saat itu Sakura Haruno berbicara kepadanya, "Tuan, mari saya antar kembali..."

"Itu dia," potong Yammy sambil mengedikkan dagu ke depan, bersusah payah membuat tubuhnya berdiri. Sakura dan beberapa orang lain membantunya, mengerling ke arah yang ditunjuk si korban gempa. Tangan besar Yammy menggapai-gapai mendekati ranjang terujung, tempat seorang pria kurus berambut hitam sedang duduk melamun.

"Chifer?"

Ulquiorra mendongak dan Yammy menubruknya. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus itu dengan perasaan terharu saking leganya, bahkan sampai menangis.

"Syukurlah... syukur pada Tuhan, kau masih hidup."

Tubuh besar Yammy berguncang hebat di sela tangisannya. Air mata mengalir deras melewati dagunya yang penuh lemak. Kawan di pelukannya tampak sangat terkejut di mata Sakura.

Wanita muda itu perlahan tersenyum penuh haru. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memberi keduanya sedikit waktu... Sakura memberi isyarat pada rekan-rekannya untuk menyingkir.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra membeku di tempat. Tak hanya terkejut karena Yammy mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan, dia juga kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa nyawa _nya_ ternyata ada artinya bagi orang ini. Tubuh Yammy yang berguncang-guncang mengusik sesuatu di dada Ulquiorra.

Baru kali ini ada manusia lain yang dengan tulus memeluknya, membagi kehangatan kepadanya, menghargai dirinya sebagai seorang manusia juga. Tak pernah Aizen atau siapa pun melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

Tubuh Ulquiorra memang hanya bisa membeku di tempat saat itu, tetapi hatinya tak lagi beku kini. Air matanya sendiri ikut meleleh. Selama ini dia sudah berjalan dalam gelap dan secercah cahaya akhirnya ditemukannya pada diri Yammy. Jadi dibalasnya pelukan orang itu, merasa bahwa penjelasan tentang memakai _insulin pen_ diam-diam selama tiga hari terakhir bisa ditunda nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chicago, Amerika Serikat._

.

"Barang-barangnya ada di lemari, Kolonel. Sudah diperiksa oleh tim forensik," ujar Retsu Unohana di ambang pintu ruang saksi yang sedikit terbuka. "Dan, saksi kita ternyata orang Jepang. Traumanya cukup berat, tolong pilihlah kata dengan hati-hati."

"Terima kasih." Grimmjow membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Harribel dan Tobi masuk lebih dahulu. "Kau tahu tugasmu, Tobi," ujar si petinggi interpol, merasa agak lega dengan kehadiran Tobi, karena bahasa Jepang Grimmjow tidak cukup baik meski di Espada dia mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun. "Saksi ini bisa menjadi kunci kita mendapatkan Yammy kalau kita mendekatinya dengan benar."

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Tobi mengambil tempat di sisi jendela. Grimmjow duduk di depan saksi itu sementara Harribel berdiri di dekat lemari dan mulai memeriksa isinya tanpa suara.

Perkenalan singkat dari Grimmjow diterjemahkan dengan baik oleh Tobi. Saksi itu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, agaknya lebih muda daripada Tobi. Biji matanya hitam dan kelopaknya sembab, napasnya masih menyisakan isak, ada perban melingkar di kepalanya dan dia mengenakan penahan leher. Tobi merasa kasihan seketika itu juga, dan merasa harusnya dia bertanya dulu pada Grimmjow apa yang terjadi pada saksi dari Argentina ini. Dikuatkannya hati, demi keberhasilan Kolonel Grimmjow memperoleh informasi.

"Siapa namamu?" mereka menanyai si saksi.

Saat itu Harribel menemukan sebuah rompi antipeluru berlogo interpol di lemari, dengan bekas peluru di bagian depan sebelah kiri. Dia menoleh ke arah saksi itu dengan heran.

Hanya desisan bergetar yang terdengar dari mulut anak muda itu. Sepertinya dia masih sangat syok. Harribel menghampiri Grimmjow dan berbisik sedikit, membuat sang kolonel interpol mengerutkan alis dengan kaget. Kemudian diraihnya bahu pemuda yang gemetaran itu dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau adik Shin Shimura?" tanya Grimmjow dalam bahasa Inggris.

Ada tangisan yang pecah dan Sai Shimura mengangguk kalut; hatinya terasa sangat sakit, lebih sakit daripada ketika Yammy menembak dadanya yang telah terlindung rompi milik sang kakak dan melempar tubuhnya ke selokan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **bersambung.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Biar nggak terlalu suram membaca _chapter_ ini, simak dulu beberapa penjelasan berikut :")

 _Stick and carrot_ adalah metafora yang menggambarkan kombinasi hukuman dan hadiah untuk mendorong perilaku yang diinginkan; asal mula penggunaannya adalah pada hewan bagal (peranakan kuda dan keledai) agar mau menarik kereta. Di depan moncongnya ditempatkan sebuah wortel dan di belakang tubuhnya dipasang tongkat pemukul T.T

Ada penemuan-penemuan dalam cerita ini yang lebih cepat dari sejarahnya, diandaikan bahwa dunia _clandestine_ bisa mendapatkannya lebih cepat. Teknologi pengenalan biometrik terhadap suara manusia baru mulai maju tahun 1990, namun sejak perang dunia kedua sistem ini sudah mulai dikembangkan dan tahun 1976 sudah ditemukan alat pertama untuk mendeteksi _voiceprint_. _Insulin pen_ baru diperkenalkan di pasar tahun 1985 oleh Novo Nordisk.

 _MSF/M_ _é_ _decins Sans Fronti_ _è_ _res_ ( _Doctors without Borders_ ) merupakan organisasi kemanusiaan internasional yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan bagi (salah satunya) korban bencana alam. Aslinya di masa ini (1975-1979), MSF sedang gencar membangun kamp pengungsi di Thailand akibat adanya Perang Vietnam.

 _Adeste Fideles_ adalah lagu Natal berbahasa Latin yang berkisah tentang ajakan untuk berkumpul menyambut kelahiran Yesus (di Indonesia, lagu ini dikenal dengan judul 'Hai Mari Berhimpun'). Basilika juga gedung gereja, bentuknya persegi panjang dengan deretan pilar dari zaman Romawi abad ke-5 Masehi. Karena di cerita ini Yammy berasal dari Italia, di mana pemimpin tertinggi agama Katolik seluruh dunia berada, Roux mengambil banyak referensi dari negara itu untuk latar belakangnya.

 _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan berfokus pada Yammy Largo dan masa lalunya (juga beberapa peristiwa di Las Noches dari sudut pandang si Espada tertinggi). Akan ada tokoh dari _fandom_ Assassination Classroom, seperti yang pernah Roux buat di _sidestory_ Past, Present, and Future yang satunya: **Cadaveri Eccellenti**.

Rencananya, _chapter_ 8 RECONQUISTA! akan di-update tanggal 23 atau 24, dan satu atau dua _chapter_ terakhir di bulan Oktober.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sampai jumpa _chapter_ depan!

 **[16-17 September 2018]**


	8. The Name

"Pastor, pengakuan dosa saya yang terakhir kali adalah sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang lalu."

Bukannya mencela, Pastor tua di balik sekat ruang hanya mengangguk takzim.

"Dosa saya adalah marah."

"Marah?" ulang sang pastor.

"Saya marah dan saya banyak membunuh orang."

"Anda membunuh karena marah?"

"Bukan. Saya marah dan saya membunuh."

"Jadi keduanya tidak berkaitan."

"Keduanya berkaitan. Saya membunuh orang karena dibayar, saya marah karena dunia ini begitu tidak adil."

Sang pastor terdiam.

"Saya banyak membunuh selama hidup saya, dan setelah ini saya masih akan membunuh satu orang lagi."

"Ada perintah Tuhan: Jangan membunuh..."

"Saya tahu, Pastor. Setelah saya membunuh satu orang ini, saya akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi."

Pastor itu terdiam sementara Yammy Largo di hadapannya meraba pistolnya di balik saku celana.

Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak akan menembak mati pemuka agama yang tak bersalah ini. Hanya saja, kalau sampai si pastor lari keluar dan memanggil bantuan... Yammy tidak bisa menjamin tidak ada yang mati nanti.

Pastor itu akhirnya bergumam, "Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosamu."

Yammy menelan ludah. Pikirannya melayang pada suatu masa di Italia bagian selatan, tiga dekade sebelumnya.

.

" _Pastor Joaquin! Bocah ini mencuri roti di biara!"_

" _Pencuri tak tahu diri, berbuat jahat di rumah Tuhan!"_

 _Oscar Joaquin De la Rosa menatap si penjahat yang tangannya diikat kain. Mata sang pastor yang agak rabun menyipit. Bibir di bawah kumis kelabunya melengkung ke atas, mulutnya bersuara,_

" _Siapa namamu, Nak?"_

 _Penjahat itu masih anak-anak, mungkin umurnya baru delapan atau sembilan tahun. Badannya besar, bukan karena gemuk, rambutnya hitam kusut, dan penampilannya kumal dengan warna kulit kecokelatan._

" _Tidak ada nama," jawab si anak. "Aku lapar," tambahnya dengan kurang ajar._

" _Pastor..." ujar salah satu penjaga biara, merasa kesal._

 _Pastor Joaquin bicara lagi, "Mari kita makan."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 _For slight reference to Koro-sensei a.k.a Shinigami,_

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Yuusei Matsui

.

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Contains minor original character(s) and characters' death_

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

.

 _Previously, in Chapter 7: The Key_

 _"Jadi, di mana saksi itu? Kudengar Yammy dikejar interpol di Argentina?" / "Saksi ini bisa menjadi kunci kita mendapatkan Yammy kalau kita mendekatinya dengan benar." / "Aku perlu tahu ceritamu. Seumur hidupmu kau menyimpannya rapat dalam peti terkunci, sehingga rasanya sakit. Jadi beri aku kuncinya."_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8: The Name**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Italia bagian selatan, 1947._

.

Dirinya kelaparan dan matanya nyalang berkeliaran.

Apa pun boleh, asal bisa mengenyahkan rasa lapar sialan ini dari perutnya!

Oh, hidungnya mencium bau-bauan yang sedap dari bangunan tinggi di sebelah sana. Dia berjalan mendekat. Ada bongkah-bongkah berwarna kecokelatan yang berderet-deret di atas meja, sedikit berasap. Diraihnya satu. Masih panas, tapi tetap digenggamnya sambil berlari secepat mungkin sebelum ada orang yang meneriakinya. Dia meniup-niup sebentar, masih sambil berlari, lalu memasukkan roti itu di antara rahangnya yang besar.

Enak sekali!

"Mmm, _yummy_ ," gumamnya. Dia berhenti berlari dan berbalik, hendak mengambil roti lagi; itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah masuk ke mulutnya! Dengan berjingkat-jingkat didekatinya meja itu.

"He!" seseorang berseru, menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya yang tengah mengulurkan tangan ke atas meja.

"Pencuri!" seseorang yang lain berteriak.

Roti di atas meja disambar dan langsung dikunyah. Si pencuri roti berusaha berlari setelah mengambil satu potong lagi. Kedua penjaga biara cukup gesit, dan di sinilah si pencuri berakhir sekarang: di hadapan sang pastor kepala, pria berkulit gelap dan berambut kelabu yang duduk di kursi besar di dalam gereja, terlihat berkuasa.

Tapi rupanya dia malah diundang makan. Kesempatan emas, mana mau dia tolak. Entah apa yang menantinya setelah dijamu sampai kenyang, mungkin saja orang-orang ini akan mengurungnya. Sebelum itu terjadi dia harus kabur. Nanti saja dipikirkan, sekarang menikmati makanan dulu.

Dia mengunyah roti bundar dari tangannya dengan rakus, mengabaikan perkakas yang disiapkan di atas meja, yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Di dalam roti itu rupanya terdapat sesuatu yang kental berwarna cokelat gelap, rasanya begitu manis.

"Mmm, _yummy_!"

"Enak?" tanya Pastor Joaquin yang makan dengan sendok-garpu.

Anak itu mengangguk sambil mengunyah.

"Kamu tinggal di mana?" sang pastor bertanya lagi.

"Di mana saja," jawab si anak dengan mulut penuh.

"Apa kamu mau tinggal di sini?"

Si bocah pencuri memandangi meja yang penuh makanan itu dan menelan dulu sebelum menjawab, "Kalau setiap hari bisa makan, mau. Semua makanan ini, _yummy_!"

Sang pastor tertawa. " _Yammy_ suka makan, ya?"

"Aku selalu lapar."

" _Yammy_ boleh tinggal dan makan di sini. Tapi jangan pernah mencuri lagi, ya!"

Sepasang mata anak itu berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Boleh? Aku tidak akan dikurung?"

"Benar, _Yammy_. Apa kamu suka dipanggil _Yammy_? Kalau iya, itu akan menjadi namamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai sekarang dirinya punya nama. Yammy.

Dia juga punya rumah. Sebuah gedung tinggi bernama gereja, yang tiap hari pergi ke sanalah orang-orang dengan baju yang sama berkumpul dan bernyanyi menghadap sebuah meja besar dengan kayu palang, yang pada hari tertentu lebih banyak orang dengan pakaian yang berbeda melakukan hal yang sama.

Yammy bisa makan tiga kali sehari dan mandi dengan sabun wangi. Tak hanya itu, Pastor Joaquin mengajarinya membaca dan menulis, meski Yammy tidak begitu berminat. Dia lebih senang mendengarkan sang pastor berbicara di depan meja atau memimpin nyanyian.

"Berilah kami rezeki pada hari ini..."

Yammy paling menyukai bagian ini. Makanannya adalah rezeki, tempat tinggalnya sekarang adalah rezeki. Dia akan terus minta rezeki seperti ini setiap hari pada Tuhan. Kalau bisa, selamanya! Yammy tidak mau hidup seperti dulu sebelum dia datang ke gereja ini.

Dahulu ia tidak punya siapa-siapa, tidak tahu nama, tidak tahu pula apa tujuannya diciptakan. Bahkan tanggal dan tahun lahirnya ia tak tahu; Pastor Joaquinlah yang memperkirakan berapa usianya sekarang, yang tidak bisa dipastikan akurasinya. Mana pula dia tahu ada yang menciptakan segala sesuatu, termasuk makhluk-makhluk jahanam bernama manusia di sekitarnya? Demi bisa makan saja dia harus bertarung. Yammy sudah pernah memegang pisau untuk merenggut nyawa orang lain meski dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya peduli makan, dan kalau ada yang mengancam keselamatannya maka dia harus mempertahankan diri.

Di tempat ini dia tahu bahwa ada seorang manusia baik hati bernama Pastor Joaquin (dan ada beberapa pastor lain serta karyawan yang tinggal di biara. Tapi Pastor Joaquin tetap nomor satu.)

"Kenapa Pastor memberiku roti waktu itu?" Yammy pernah bertanya di salah satu sesi belajar membaca. Topik hari itu adalah dongeng Hansel dan Gretel, dan Yammy merasa lapar saat membacanya serta teringat awal mula dia diterima di tempat ini.

"Karena kamu butuh makan," jawab sang pastor, dan mereka tergelak bersama.

"Apa Pastor memberi makanan pada semua pencuri?"

"Di gereja ini tidak pernah ada pencuri. Yammy yang pertama. Tapi kalau ada lagi, pasti akan kuberi."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pencuri di gereja saja. Biar aku selalu diberi roti."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Tuhan memberi kita perintah, 'Jangan mencuri.' Kamu sudah tahu mencuri itu dosa, jangan dilakukan lagi."

"Kalau mencuri itu dosa, kenapa Pastor malah memberi roti pada pencuri?"

Sang Pastor terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan lugu itu.

"Karena kalau tidak kuberi, si pencuri akan tetap tersesat dalam kegelapan."

Yammy mengerjapkan mata, tak paham. "Kegelapan apa? Bukankah matahari di luar bersinar terang?"

Pastor Joaquin tertawa di balik kumisnya. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan memahaminya."

Bocah bertubuh besar itu mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Perkataan Pastor rumit sekali."

"Kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal seperti itu."

"Kecil apanya? Lihat, kalau aku berdiri, aku setinggi bahu Pastor."

Sang pastor terbahak lagi.

"Ya. Badanmu memang besar. Kupikir nama 'Largo' cocok untukmu."

"Aku dapat nama lagi?" Yammy menyeringai. "Hore!"

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Yammy Largo." Pastor Joaquin mengulas senyum yang tak nampak di balik kumis. "Hendaknya kamu mempunyai hati sebesar namamu."

"Apa juga maksudnya?"

Tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kali, Pastor Joaquin berujar,

"Catat saja perkataanku yang membingungkan. Kalau kamu sudah lebih dewasa nanti, kamu akan bisa membacanya dan mengerti. Ayo tulis! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

Yammy mengerang kesal.

"Kamu anak pintar, kamu pasti bisa," bombong sang pastor tanpa berdusta, karena Yammy terbilang cukup pesat perkembangan belajarnya. Dia mungkin bisa semakin berkembang seandainya diberi kesempatan menempuh pendidikan formal, yang sayangnya tidak bisa diusahakan sang pastor...

.

.

.

.

.

Yammy Largo yang berusia tiga belas tahun percaya, Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk berbuat kebaikan. Namun, dia tidak tahu bahwa ada eksistensi-eksistensi yang membuat negasi dari hal itu.

Suatu malam Yammy belum benar-benar tertidur ketika Pastor Joaquin kedatangan seorang tamu. Waktu itu sudah tengah malam dan di biara itu tidak kedengaran suara apa pun selain suara Pastor dan si tamu. Yammy merasa heran dan ingin tahu, untuk apa orang itu—laki-laki—datang di waktu semua orang tidur? Pastor Joaquin sendiri sering berdoa hingga menjelang pagi. Apakah itu berarti tamu itu mengenal Pastor? Yammy menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi entah karena kayu pintu itu terlalu tebal atau memang karena kedua laki-laki itu bicara sangat pelan, dia tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa. Jadi dia hanya tertelentang di atas dipan, menunggu sampai tamu itu pulang dan Pastor Joaquin masuk kembali. Kantuk Yammy hilang sama sekali.

Sekian menit berlalu dan Yammy makin penasaran. Didekatinya pintu dan dibukanya pelan-pelan. Kedua orang itu tidak ada di luar sana. Yammy melihat lampu di ruang pengakuan dosa menyala.

Saat itu, pintu ruang pengakuan dosa terbuka dan seorang laki-laki kurus berambut hitam melangkah keluar. Yammy cepat-cepat menutup pintu, tidak sampai rapat, menyisakan celah yang cukup untuk melihat. Pastor Joaquin menyusul orang itu keluar, wajahnya tampak sedih.

Si tamu bergumam,

"Kalau sampai... kalau sampai anak itu lahir cacat..."

"Kalian akan merawatnya," tegas Pastor Joaquin. "Anda tahu pengampunan dosa seperti ini tidak sesuai dengan aturan gereja. Kalian sudah berbuat dosa dua kali. Jangan lakukan yang ketiga."

Tamu itu mengusap wajahnya, frustrasi. Sepasang matanya yang hijau cerah tampak kesal. "Masa depan kami berdua dipertaruhkan!"

"Masa depan anak itu juga dipertaruhkan," balas Pastor Joaquin lembut. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu tamu itu. "Pergilah, Pastor."

Tamu yang ternyata juga seorang pastor itu mengangguk, mengusap sudut matanya, lalu pergi. Pastor Joaquin berbalik, tersenyum kecil ke arah Yammy, yang gelagapan karena ketahuan mengintip.

"Kamu belum tidur, Yammy?"

Meski Pastor sudah tahu jawabannya, Yammy menggeleng. "Siapa orang tadi, Pastor? Kenapa dia datang malam-malam begini?"

Pastor Joaquin mendekat ke kamar dan mengajak Yammy duduk.

"Orang itu tadi seorang pelayan Tuhan, sama sepertiku."

Yammy mengangguk. "Kelihatannya dia sedang dalam masalah."

"Benar. Dia sudah berbuat dosa yang sangat berat."

"Apa dosanya?"

Pastor Joaquin menatap Yammy sungguh-sungguh. "Kupikir kamu sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti. Pastor itu menghamili seorang biarawati."

"Bukankah pastor tidak menikah?"

"Benar. Biarawati juga tidak menikah. Itu adalah kehamilan yang tidak diberkati Tuhan. Mereka akan punya anak, tapi bukan dari pernikahan yang benar. Dan yang lebih parah... mereka sudah pernah mencoba membunuh anak itu selagi masih di dalam kandungan."

Yammy terdiam.

"Usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Anak itu bertahan hidup, meski mungkin dia akan lahir cacat nantinya, akibat percobaan pembunuhan yang dulu. Mereka berniat membuang anak itu setelah lahir," Pastor Joaquin menjeda. "Padahal anak adalah karunia Tuhan..."

Yammy tidak bisa melihat wajah si pastor di kegelapan, tapi tampaknya Pastor Joaquin menangis dalam diam.

"Di dunia ini, yang baik dan yang jahat selalu berperang, Yammy," ujar si pastor setelah bermenit-menit keheningan. "Jika kamu tergoda oleh yang jahat, seperti pastor itu, kamu akan jatuh ke dalam dosa. Satu dosa akan membuatmu melakukan dosa yang kedua, dan seterusnya. Tidak ada keselamatan bagi pendosa."

Keduanya diam untuk seterusnya. Yammy mengira Pastor Joaquin berdoa lagi di dalam kamar, jadi dia beringsut ke tempat tidurnya, berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara, meski rasanya dia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Yammy akhirnya tertidur juga karena lelah, namun tidurnya terusik oleh keramaian yang timbul menjelang subuh...

Sebuah gerakan teror oleh kawanan bandit perampok melanda bagian selatan Italia dan gereja itu ikut diserang. Semua karyawan gereja melarikan diri, para pastor lainnya juga menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Pastor Joaquin tinggal, tidak rela membiarkan rumah ibadat itu diobrak-abrik. Yammy juga tidak mau membiarkan sang pastor sendirian, tapi dia disuruh bersembunyi di dalam kamar.

"Di luar berbahaya. Berdoalah. Percayalah Tuhan melindungi kita."

Dari dalam kamar, Yammy bisa mendengar keributan di halaman gereja. Kedengaran sesekali suara Pastor Joaquin—berteriak-teriak?—lalu ada lagi ribut-ribut yang menyusul.

Yammy tidak tahan disuruh berdiam diri. Dia berlari ke luar sambil berteriak, meraih tongkat terdekat yang bisa diambilnya, dan menerjang ke halaman...

...ketika dilihatnya sang pastor terduduk di tanah, bertelanjang dada. Yammy tak mengerti, diserangnya salah satu orang di dekatnya, dan tiba-tiba saja semua orang menjadi rusuh.

Pastor Joaquin melolong dan meraih Yammy, membentenginya dari pukulan dan tendangan orang-orang.

"Tirukan aku."

Di tengah kebisingan itu Yammy masih bisa mendengar bisikan sang pastor barusan, dan dia mengikutinya. Mereka berdua melolong-lolong seperti orang hilang akal.

"Orang gila!"

"Jangan-jangan, di dalam ada lebih banyak orang gila!"

"Biarkan saja mereka!"

"Ya, biarkan saja! Nanti kita ketularan gila!"

Sejurus kemudian, ketika orang-orang jahat itu sudah tidak ada lagi, barulah Pastor Joaquin berhenti melolong. Dia ambruk.

Yammy diserang rasa panik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ini sudah tua, Yammy..."

Pastor Joaquin berujar lirih ketika Yammy membasuh tangan dan kakinya di tempat tidur.

"Ow! Ya, tulangku juga sudah rapuh. Tuhan masih berkenan memberiku hidup yang panjang..."

"Pastor ngawur sekali," balas Yammy sambil perlahan-lahan menyeka lengan kanan sang pastor dengan kain basah. "Berani, sih, tapi ngawur!"

Sang pastor tua terkekeh. "Ngawur, tapi berhasil."

"Berhasil, tapi Pastor babak belur," pungkas Yammy marah. "Ini tidak lucu, Pastor."

"Memang tidak," wajah sang pastor menyorotkan keseriusan. "Sebetulnya kalau tadi kamu tidak keluar, mereka sudah mau pergi dari sini."

"Jadi Pastor menyalahkanku?" Suara Yammy meninggi. Orang ini dibantunya, tapi malah begitu tanggapannya?

"Tidak sama sekali!" Pastor Joaquin menjawab Yammy dengan nada teduh. "Lihat, matahari baru saja terbenam. Orang-orang tadi mestinya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing."

"Iya kalau mereka punya rumah," balas Yammy. "Aku kenal orang-orang semacam itu. Aku hidup seperti mereka, dahulu."

"Tidak lagi, bukan? Tapi mereka itu memang masih hidup dalam kegelapan."

"Apa kegelapan ini? Kejahatan?"

"Kamu sudah jadi lebih cerdas, Yammy. Tapi kegelapan yang kumaksud bukan hanya itu. Ketika kamu berbuat jahat, hatimu menjadi gelap. Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi."

"Berbuat apa? Aku tidak berbuat jahat!"

"Kamu marah, tadi. Sekarang juga masih."

"Apakah marah itu jahat?" tantang Yammy. "Aku merasa aku berhak untuk marah!"

" _Janganlah matahari terbenam, sebelum padam amarahmu."*_

Yammy menatap dengan ketidakpahaman.

"Apa kamu tahu berapa banyak perang di dunia ini terjadi karena orang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya?"

Gelengan dalam keheningan.

"Seorang putera raja terbunuh oleh teroris; keluarga kerajaannya yang berang meletuskan perang pertama di dunia modern. Perang dunia kedua dan perang salib ratusan tahun sebelumnya juga terjadi karena orang-orang marah, merasa hak-hak miliknya direnggut. Di dekat sini, di Semenanjung Iberia, ada juga sejarah _reconquista,_ di mana semua merasa benar dan berhak atas wilayah negaranya, marah ketika ada yang berusaha menaklukkan kembali. Daerah ini—juga beberapa bagian di selatan Italia lainnya—pernah menjadi wilayah negara Spanyol di waktu itu."

Yammy mendengarkan, geram di wajahnya perlahan terurai.

"Jadi, kemarahan, meski berkobar-kobar menyala seperti api, tidak lebih baik daripada kegelapan dosa yang lain. Lebih baik kamu menjadi matahari. Hidup dalam terang dan menerangi orang lain."

Pastor Joaquin tahu dan mengerti, bahwa Yammy menimbun kemarahan di dalam hatinya—tapi ia tidak tahu, terhadap apa? Masa lalunya? Kehidupannya? Atau kepada Tuhan? Ia tidak memaksakan Yammy untuk memeluk agama Katolik, hanya mengajarkan dasar-dasar yang perlu untuk hidup secara manusiawi. Tuhan itu sendiri lebih penting daripada agama yang jadi sarana, dan sejarah telah mencatat juga berapa banyak perang yang timbul berlatar belakang pertikaian agama.

Yang jelas, jika Yammy terus menimbun kemarahan itu, dia akan jadi lebih sulit dididik untuk 'menjadi matahari'.

Adalah tugas Pastor Joaquin untuk membongkar timbunan itu perlahan-lahan, dimulai dari belajar menjadi rendah hati. Merawat sang pastor yang renta dan tak berdaya selama beberapa waktu bisa jadi latihan awal yang bagus. Yammy diarahkannya cara-cara memandikan seorang sakit, mengganti pakaiannya, dan mengurus buang airnya. Meski dilakukan sambil menggerutu Pastor Joaquin tahu, Yammy berusaha. Kelak keterampilan seperti ini, dibangun dengan kerendahan hati dan jiwa melayani, diharapkannya akan bermanfaat menumbuhkan Yammy sebagai manusia yang berguna bagi orang lain.

Namun, Pastor Joaquin tidak memiliki umur yang cukup panjang untuk menunaikan tugasnya itu. Karena suatu ketika, orang-orang jahanam kembali menyerang gereja itu—mereka yang termasuk kubu ketiga, kontra terhadap pemerintah sekaligus musuh para mafia kaya yang berkuasa—mereka tak lagi dapat ditipu dengan berpura-pura gila, dan Pastor Joaquin tidak tahu bahwa satu serangan vital yang merenggut nyawanya menarik pelatuk dalam diri Yammy.

Malam itu, Yammy Largo yang berusia empat belas tahun adalah satu-satunya orang yang meninggalkan gereja yang hancur itu hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Pastor Joaquin tewas.

Fakta menyakitkan itu masih bergaung di kepala Yammy Largo saat ia berpapasan dengan rombongan imigran dalam kereta-kereta kuda. Mereka bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya dan Yammy memang sedang tidak ingin bicara sehingga ia diam saja. Mereka menunjuk ke suatu arah yang belakangan diketahuinya adalah utara dan agaknya menawarkan Yammy untuk ikut naik kereta.

Yammy naik, mendapat sedikit roti kering dan air, lalu seorang perempuan, kulitnya legam dan mengenakan kerudung di kepala, mengelap lengan besarnya yang baru disadarinya berdarah-darah. Dia baru merasakan perih di tangannya saat itu, tapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa jauh lebih perih sedari tadi. Setelah lukanya diobati oleh perempuan yang dipanggil Jackie itu, Yammy membaringkan kepala di atas dudukan kayu. Orang-orang imigran berkulit gelap ini agaknya berasal dari negara lain, suatu negara dengan agama atau budaya yang berbeda, dan saat itulah Yammy menyadari universalisme manusia. Mereka tidak mengenal Yammy, tapi mereka menolongnya tanpa takut maupun curiga. Yammy masih mengenakan kalung salib pemberian Pastor Joaquin di lehernya dan dirinya jadi memikirkan, seperti apa rupanya tadi sehabis membantai puluhan bandit sendirian? Mengapa bisa terjadi kelompok yang satu merusak dan kelompok yang lain menolong? Di mana yang merusak itu agaknya satu suku setanah air, sedangkan yang menolongnya ini dari negara lain?

Digenggamnya kalung itu sambil mengingat nama Pastor Joaquin...

Yammy tidak habis pikir. Manusia sebaik itu, kenapa harus mati? Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil, dan kalau Dia memang ada maka Tuhan itu tidak adil, dari awal Yammy harusnya sudah tahu. Perang salib? Perang dunia? Buat apa ada Tuhan dan agama kalau manusia saling bunuh?

Rombongan imigran itu menuju ke Italia bagian utara. Yammy meninggalkan mereka dengan banyak terima kasih—demi kesopanan—saat tiba di ibukota. Beberapa orang dari mereka bisa berbahasa Italia dan menjelaskan perihal perubahan kondisi ekonomi pasca Perang Dunia Kedua yang membuat banyak arus migrasi dari selatan menuju utara Italia.

Kota Roma, masih di paruh selatan dataran panjang Italia, menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi gedung-gedung yang serupa dengan rumahnya sebelumnya. Satu yang terbesar, Basilika Santo Petrus, adalah tempat bertahta pemimpin tertinggi agama Katolik. Yammy tinggal di mana saja dia bisa membaringkan tubuh tanpa diusir orang, dan tiap pagi berjalan sampai ke halaman basilika itu demi mendengarkan nyanyian yang sama.

Yammy sempat terjebak dalam kedamaian semu sesaat di gereja Pastor Joaquin dan sekarang dia kembali menghadapi realita. Amarahnya timbul lagi. Memang dia sudah kabur dari tempat itu dan menjadi semakin buas di dalam jiwa, tapi di sisi lain pendidikan singkat Pastor Joaquin membuatnya sadar bahwa menjadi cerdas tidak ada ruginya. Dia bisa lebih bertahan hidup kalau dirinya pintar. Wejangan Pastor Joaquin tidak ada yang hilang dari ingatannya. Sebelum matahari terbenam di sore hari, dia harus bisa menahan amarahnya. Tapi amarah itu selalu ada, membakar dirinya sepanjang malam...

Dan di luar sana, banyak manusia yang mau membayar orang lain untuk merenggut nyawa sesamanya. Yammy menjadi salah satu yang dibayar itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kala ia berbohong untuk bisa masuk bar bahwa usianya sudah delapan belas tahun padahal kurang empat tahun. Tubuhnya yang besar dan kekar memberi keuntungan.

Dia membunuh untuk mendapatkan uang, meski tahu ada larangan, 'Jangan membunuh'. Setelah menginjak usia remaja dia mulai main wanita, meski tahu ada disebutkan, 'Jangan berzinah'. Balapan liar menjadi wadahnya menyalurkan amarah yang terpendam. Kalau dia memang ditakdirkan mati di jalanan, maka terjadilah. Tapi Yammy tidak pernah mati dalam balapan motor yang paling ugal-ugalan sekali pun, meski kecelakaan kadang membuatnya terkapar di rumah sakit sesekali. Kehidupan ini seolah mempermainkannya. Apakah dia memang diberi suatu tujuan dengan tetap hidup? Kalau umurnya memang masih panjang, maka Yammy harus mencari tahu.

Dia belajar bertarung dari pengalaman. Setiap hari dalam hidupnya diisi usaha bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya. Bahkan ketika Yammy punya murid yang dipungutnya dari daerah konflik kelompok mafia di dekat Roma, saat usianya dua puluh satu tahun, timbunan emosinya sebetulnya terus bertumpuk tanpa disadari muridnya. Walau Yammy dan muridnya itu sering mencuri dan melenyapkan nyawa orang lalu di akhir hari bersenang-senang dengan gelimang harta dan wanita, Yammy masih mencari-cari tujuan hidupnya di balik api kecil yang senantiasa berkobar itu.

"Di sebelah sini namanya arteri karotid, dan yang ini vena juguler. Potong di sini dan orang akan langsung mati dalam beberapa detik."

Sisi leher boneka usang itu disayat cepat.

"Kalau kau ingin satu tembakan yang mematikan, pilih frontal lobus, di kepala bagian depan. Bahkan dari jarak jauh, asalkan sudutnya tepat, ini bisa efektif sekali."

Kepala si boneka ditodong dengan jari.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatap yang lebih tua dengan pandang kagum.

" _Sensei_ belajar semua ini dari mana? Siapa gurumu? _"_

Sudut mata Yammy Largo berkedut. Dia menjawab,

"Aku tak pernah punya guru. Jadi kau tahu sekarang, kau itu sangat beruntung!"

Dia tertawa, mengacak rambut sang murid yang ikut tertawa.

Setelah di siang hari belajar tentang target pembunuhan yang paling efektif, anak laki-laki itu mendapati ada hal yang janggal malam itu ketika sang guru pulang dari bar. Biasanya dia banyak tertawa dengan kondisi separuh mabuk, tapi kali ini dia masuk ke rumah dalam diam, seolah baru saja kalah taruhan seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Si murid terbiasa untuk menunggu gurunya menceritakan masalahnya esok hari, ketika mentari sudah bersinar lagi dan harapan baru ikut terasa cerah, maka didiamkannya pula sang guru malam itu. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Yammy banyak bepergian dan tiba-tiba jadi sering mengajarinya bahasa Jepang, yang saat ini dirinya bahkan tak tahu negara itu ada di mana.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya bersama sang guru, yang pergi tanpa pamit pagi-pagi buta esok harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Las Noches, Spanyol, Yammy Largo yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun menemukan hal yang menarik. Sousuke Aizen, seorang mafia Jepang, hendak membentuk tim pembunuh profesional dengan moto, 'Putihkan kembali dunia'. Yammy ingin tertawa. Jadi, Aizen ini punya visi yang sama tentang 'kegelapan' dunia tapi mau menggunakan cara yang sama gelapnya untuk mencapai tujuan?

Yammy masa bodoh meski cukup tertarik dengan gaji yang ditawarkan. Dia menjalani saja apa-apa yang disuruh. Semua tentang masa lalunya akan ditutup begitu dia diinisiasi secara resmi. Apa maksudnya dengan begitu, Yammy tidak mau ambil pusing. Kalau timbunan amarahnya bisa ikut hilang dengan itu, malah lebih baik. Gin Ichimaru adalah nama orang yang membujuknya sedemikian rupa hingga ditinggalkannya tanah air dan seseorang yang pernah dianggapnya saudara.

" _Di jam ini minggu depan, hanya akan ada sepuluh orang di sekitar meja ini."_

Selanjutnya tinggal ujian-ujian yang terakhir. Sepuluh nama sudah ada dalam daftar Aizen, dan ini adalah ujian penentuan peringkat.

Tiga nama terbawah sudah ditetapkan, begitu pula nama dengan Nomor Satu. Yammy harus mengakui bahwa Starrk Coyote lihai sekali dalam menembak, dan hanya di satu bidang itu dirinya kalah dari si calon Primera. Ada alasan konyol di balik angka satu yang terkesan dipaksakan itu, yakni motivasi agar Starrk dapat menunjukkan performa yang terbaik di Espada—nama calon organisasi _putih_ itu. Yammy bisa melihat bahwa Starrk sudah pernah bekerja untuk orang-orang lain di luar sana, dan Aizen mestinya menginginkan kualitas tertinggi yang bisa dihasilkan lelaki muda bertampang pemalas itu.

Yammy ditetapkan menjadi Nomor Nol karena dari segi mana pun dirinya lebih unggul daripada Starrk (kecuali, menembak). Yang sulit adalah menentukan peringkat dua sampai enam.

Ada dua anak kecil di antara lima orang itu. Keduanya laki-laki dan mereka masih bocah. Anak yang pertama, yang dikira Yammy perempuan pada awalnya, mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah di menit-menit permulaan _hand combat_ dan hanya unggul dalam keahlian pedang. Baru setelahnya Yammy tahu anak bernama Luppi Antenor itu punya ingatan fotografis dan pandai membuat alat pembobol kunci, tapi karena tidak ada keterampilan lain yang bisa mendukung, dia akhirnya ditetapkan di nomor enam.

Anak yang kedua, yang sebelumnya sering dilihat Yammy berkeliaran di sekitar Aizen, hampir tidak unggul dalam apa pun, tapi dia bisa menembak target yang bergerak sambil memejamkan mata. Dalam pertarungan pedang dan _hand combat_ Ulquiorra Chifer bisa saja unggul, tapi lawan-lawannya yang tahu bahwa indera pendengarannya membantu dalam pertarungan dengan sengaja menyasar kelebihannya itu.

Nnoitra Gilga, pria muda yang tidak mau dibawahi peringkatnya oleh anak kecil, dengan kejamnya menghajar sisi kepala anak itu dalam _hand combat_. Meski pada akhirnya anak itu menang dan Nnoitra terpaksa menerima peringkat lima, pertarungan selanjutnya lebih berat dan tanpa jeda istirahat.

Ulquiorra yang kepalanya pusing dan kondisi telinganya tidak prima kalah telak dari Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, namun selanjutnya dia harus menjalani pertarungan yang ketiga melawan Barragan Luisenbarn.

Yammy tidak bisa melihat pertarungan (hanya Aizen, Ichimaru, dan Tousen yang punya akses untuk menonton) namun ia mendengar dari Nelliel yang keluar dari arena pertarungan sambil menggerutu. Gadis remaja berambut hijau itu tampak puas sudah mematahkan tangan Ulquiorra, tapi dia merutuki kekejaman Aizen yang membiarkan anak itu bertarung sekali lagi melawan seorang pria dewasa.

"Siapa lawannya?" Yammy bertanya, menahan Nelliel di jalan.

"Kakek itu. Barragan Luisenbarn." Dengan satu gerakan anggun dia menepis tangan Yammy dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Yammy Largo berpikir. Pertandingan ini berarti hanya akan menyisakan nomor dua, tiga, dan empat untuk Nelliel, Barragan, dan Ulquiorra. Bukankah sudah jelas Ulquiorra kalah dari Nelliel? Buat apa Ulquiorra ditandingkan dengan Barragan, bukannya Barragan lawan Nelliel? Waktu itu Yammy belum tahu bahwa, sebelum ujian hari terakhir, Nelliel sudah sering adu kekuatan dengan Barragan dan kemenangan lebih sering memihak si Kakek. Dia juga tidak tahu bahwa adalah kebijakan Aizen untuk membandingkan kekuatan lima Espada teratas beberapa kali sebelum menetapkan peringkat; karena dua nomor teratas sudah ditetapkan dan pertarungan Nelliel vs Barragan sudah sering dilakukan, maka ujian untuk Ulquiorra dilangsungkan keseluruhan dalam satu hari untuk menghemat waktu. Anak itu sehari-harinya harus belajar hal-hal lain.

Kaname Tousen menyuruh Yammy tinggal di ruangan karantina. Dari tempat itu dia bisa mendengar sedikit tentang pertarungan di ruang sebelahnya dan bisa melihat orang yang keluar dari situ sesudahnya. Ada bunyi pedang berdesing di dalam, disusul bunyi hantaman susul-menyusul. Ketika pertarungan Barragan dan Ulquiorra sudah berjalan cukup lama, Tousen masuk ke ruang karantina dan berkata pada Yammy,

"Bersiaplah. Setelah ini kau bertarung lagi."

"Melawan Barragan?"

"Bukan, Ulquiorra."

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah kalah dari Nelliel... dan juga Barragan, bukan?"

"Aizen _-sama_ yang meminta," balas Tousen singkat.

Aizen sudah gila, ya? Anak kecil itu disuruh bertarung empat kali berturut-turut? Tapi Yammy tetap mengikuti Tousen masuk ke arena pertandingan.

Barragan, berkeringat cukup banyak sampai baju kaosnya menempel ke tubuhnya yang bungkuk namun berotot, sedang meregangkan persendian bahunya.

"Kau ya? Hm. Semoga anak itu tidak mati."

Ucapan Barragan itu menyulut sesuatu dalam diri Yammy. Dia hanya disuruh bertarung sampai salah satu menyatakan menyerah atau tidak bisa bangkit setelah lima detik, bukan menghabisi nyawa sampai mampus. Kalau sampai ada calon Espada yang terbunuh, mereka harus mengulangi semua seleksi ini dari awal, bukan begitu? Yammy bisa melihat Ulquiorra tertelungkup di tengah ruangan, tak bergerak, dan pasti karena itulah hasil pertandingan barusan telah diputuskan. Gin Ichimaru mendekatinya dan membuatnya duduk, memberinya sedikit air minum dan mengusap sisi kepalanya yang berdarah. Wajah Ulquiorra penuh bengkak dan memar, sebelah tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Ichimaru membimbingnya untuk berdiri sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Ulquiorra berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan Yammy baru melihat banyak sekali luka gores di sekujur tubuhnya.

Si Cero Espada merasa, satu tinju lemah ke perut anak itu sudah akan cukup menumbangkannya lima detik. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, yang membuatnya berpaling ke arah Barragan yang hampir berlalu dari ruangan itu... dan kepada Aizen, yang ada di balik kaca penonton...

Sedikit waktu lagi dan amarah itu akan meledak di permukaan. _Apa-apaan! Kalian menyuruhku menghajar anak kecil yang sudah babak belur sedemikian parah sampai berdiri saja tidak kuat? Orang-orang jahanam!_

Yammy betul-betul sudah berbalik arah dan sedang berjalan menuju Barragan. Seketika itu juga Ulquiorra berujar cukup keras,

"Aku menyerah."

"Pertarungan selesai," sambung Tousen. "Ulquiorra akan jadi peringkat empat."

Yammy memutar tubuh dan memandang dengan tidak percaya. Ichimaru menatapnya, menggeleng perlahan, sementara memapah Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ruang penonton.

 _Kendalikan amarahmu_ , seolah Ichimaru berkata demikian pada Yammy.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Yammy Llargo."

Jeda.

"Llargo."

Hening lagi.

"Llargo..." Gin Ichimaru berujar sekali lagi.

"Largo," ulang Yammy.

"Bukan. Kau seorang Spanyol, namamu Llargo."

"Llargo."

"Betul. Llargo."

Bicara dengan Gin Ichimaru selalu membuat Yammy merasa mengantuk. Dia tahu ini semacam prosedur cuci otak, tapi dalam hati merasa bahwa dirinya tidak perlu yang seperti ini; Yammy sedari dulu sudah membunuh orang. Apa lagi keyakinan yang perlu ditanamkan padanya? Ichimaru seolah tidak mau tahu dan tetap menjalankan metodenya terhadap Yammy.

Satu ketika dia diingatkan kembali pada nama Oscar Joaquin De la Rosa...

Amarahnya bangkit seketika itu juga, seolah ada lahar panas dari dalam perutnya yang hendak membuncah keluar sebagai teriakan, namun dia tidak bisa bergerak atau bersuara. Ichimaru memberinya sesuatu yang melumpuhkannya.

Pada saat itu Ichimaru bicara dengan keras, berkata bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir Yammy boleh membiarkan rasa marah itu menguasainya.

"...karena kalau kau meneruskannya... Pastor Joaquin akan mati sia-sia."

Yammy ingat betul dirinya tidak pernah menangis seumur hidupnya, tapi rasanya saat itu pipinya basah oleh air mata. Di bawah ketidakberdayaan yang dirancang oleh Ichimaru itu, dia merasa bersalah. Pastor Joaquin tentu tidak mau kemarahan itu menguasai Yammy.

"Usirlah rasa marahmu itu, tapi jangan kau padamkan seluruhnya. Jaga api itu bernyala kecil dan kau akan hidup."

Gin Ichimaru bicara terus berulang-ulang selama setengah hari.

Yang selanjutnya Yammy tahu adalah, ketika dia terbangun malamnya dan diberi nama alias 'Ira', amarahnya serasa lenyap tidak bersisa. Dia merasa bisa tertawa sepanjang masa, membunuh orang tanpa rasa, dan berhura-hura dengan gaji per hari ribuan _Peseta_. Di Las Noches ada banyak stok anggur impor dan beberapa dari antara Espada diberi kebebasan di luar misi. Yammy masih sering ikut balapan motor dan bersenang-senang di rumah bordil kalau Aizen memberinya kesempatan. Si Cero Espada memilih untuk tidak punya _fraccion_ dan di awal berdirinya organisasi itu tidak ada Espada apalagi _fraccion_ yang berani bicara kepadanya. Jadi dia hanya bicara pada Gin Ichimaru sesekali, atau Sousuke Aizen sendiri, atau bahkan Kaname Tousen yang buta dan irit bicara. Semuanya perihal misi.

Dia sering bertemu Zommari di ruang olahraga, Luppi atau Nnoitra atau Szayel atau Aaroniero di ruang makan, dan kadang berpapasan dengan Nelliel di lorong. Hanya tiga orang lainnya jarang kelihatan, dan baru beberapa minggu kemudian Yammy tahu ketiga orang itu punya rumah sendiri: Starrk, Barragan, dan Ulquiorra. Hal itu diketahuinya dari Zommari, yang kebetulan ditemuinya di ruang anggur, sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan si bocah Luppi Antenor. Kentara sekali Luppi takut melihatnya dan Zommari juga enggan memandangnya.

Yammy mendengus tertawa waktu itu. "Apakah mukaku segarang itu? Aku tidak akan melahap kalian, kok."

Zommari Leroux menatapnya, sinar matanya awas. "Maaf," ujar si Espada Negro. "Kami semua mengira kau... pemarah."

Alis Yammy naik. "Karena nama aliasku? Tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Si Septimo Espada masih menatapnya dengan waspada. "Menyiapkan anggur untuk dikirim kepada Starrk dan Barragan." Di meja di hadapan mereka memang terdapat bejana besar berisi botol-botol anggur.

"Dikirim? Memangnya mereka tinggal di mana?"

"Starrk tinggal di perbatasan utara kota. Barragan di atas Las Noches, di permukaan tanah."

"Ho. Jadi mereka tidak tinggal di bawah sini?" Yammy menyelidik.

"Tidak. Sejak awal mereka memang minta tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Apakah aku bisa minta juga?" Yammy menyeringai seolah menguji Zommari dengan pertanyaan itu.

Luppi melirik ke arah Zommari, menangkap nada main-main di kalimat Yammy.

"Sepertinya tidak. Starrk perlu rumah sendiri karena ada keponakannya— _fraccion_ -nya. Barragan sebagai pensiunan tentara punya hak atas tanah ini. Dan Ulquiorra—"

"Ulquiorra?" ulang Yammy.

"Ya. Dia menempati bekas rumah Tuan Aizen bersama Gin Ichimaru dan kadang-kadang menerima klien di sana."

"Ulquiorra ini sepertinya orang kepercayaan Tuan Aizen, eh?" tanya Yammy, teringat perjumpaan pertamanya dengan anak itu di arena latihan; dia selalu berada dekat Aizen.

"Kupikir juga begitu," sahut Zommari.

"Bukankah dia masih bocah?" Yammy melirik ke arah Luppi dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Apa yang membuat Ulquiorra ini istimewa?"

"Mungkin _karena_ dia bocah," ujar Zommari pendek.

"Wow. Padahal menurutku Tuan Aizen tidak punya tampang seorang pedofil." Yammy terbahak atas gurauannya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai beliau mendengarmu," desis Zommari meski kelihatannya tidak membantah pendapat Yammy. "Ayo, Luppi." Si Espada Negro mengangkat bejana berisi botol-botol anggur itu sendiri, memberi isyarat agar Luppi membukakan pintu untuknya. Baru saja Zommari memikirkan bagaimana mengucapkan permisi pada Yammy tanpa merasa canggung—agaknya usia mereka sebaya—ketika si Cero berkata seenaknya,

"Kau sendiri, mau apa kau dengan bocah Antenor itu?"

Wajah Luppi sudah merah padam, tampaknya dia sudah mengerti maksud gurauan Yammy yang agak kelewatan itu. Zommari yang membalasnya,

"Dia ikut aku untuk belajar kimia, _Senor_ Llargo. Permisi."

Kedua Espada itu pun berlalu sementara Yammy meraih sebotol anggur bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Selera humor mereka payah sekali," keluhnya.

Saat itu ada orang yang membuka pintu ruang anggur dan masuk, tapi Yammy tidak melihat ada orang masuk. Meja itu menghalangi pandangannya setinggi setengah daun pintu, dan rupanya yang masuk barusan adalah Ulquiorra Chifer.

"Chifer!" panggilnya. Anak berambut hitam itu mendongak. "Kau kecil sekali, aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Sini, duduklah di kursi."

"Aku diminta mengambil _vodka_ untuk Tuan Aizen," sahut Ulquiorra, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau ini pesuruh pribadinya, ya?" dengus Yammy, berdiri dan meraih sebotol _vodka_ di rak paling atas. Diletakkannya botol itu ke meja. "Kau perlu tangga untuk bisa mengambilnya. Lalu tidak bisa turun karena kau harus memeganginya dengan kedua tangan. Hahaha!"

Ulquiorra tidak tertawa, dia mendekati meja dan berjinjit meraih botol itu.

"Hei. Aku bicara padamu, Chifer." Yammy meraih botol _vodka_ duluan, sengaja menjauhkannya.

"Tolong berikan."

"Apa kau kuat membawanya sendiri ke kantor Tuan Aizen?"

"Kuat."

Yammy melemparkan botol kaca berisi anggur mahal itu ke arah Ulquiorra tanpa ancang-ancang, dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap meski bocah itu sampai jatuh terjengkang karenanya.

"Kau sudah lebih cekatan dibandingkan terakhir kali kita latihan."

"Aku berlatih setiap hari," sahut Ulquiorra, berdiri sambil memeluk botol _vodka_ yang ukurannya memang besar itu _._

"Kembalilah ke sini setelah mengantarkannya ke Tuan Aizen," ujar Yammy dengan nada perintah. Ulquiorra pasti menurut. Dirinya, 'kan, peringkat tertinggi!

"Untuk apa?"

Ow, rupanya dia tidak serta-merta menurut.

"Kuajak kau mencicip salah satu." Yammy mengacungkan botolnya sendiri di atas meja.

Ulquiorra tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau Tuan Aizen tidak meminta hal yang lain, baiklah."

" _Yeah_! Sana, pergilah."

Yammy mengamati bocah itu sambil menyeringai. Rasanya seperti punya adik baru untuk dijahili.

Tunggu dulu. Apakah sebelumnya Yammy pernah punya adik? Dia tidak ingat, tapi agaknya pernah...? Hei, bukannya dirinya yatim piatu?

Ah, masa bodoh.

Ketika akhirnya Ulquiorra memang kembali dan Yammy memberinya minuman bernama _tequila_ yang membuat anak sepuluh tahun itu mabuk seperti orang mati, Yammy tertawa geli tak habis-habisnya. Ketika Starrk masuk ke situ untuk minum—agaknya dia tak tahu atau lupa bahwa Zommari sedang mengirim anggur ke rumahnya—dan melihat kepala Ulquiorra tergeletak di atas meja, dia malah tertular tawa Yammy. Bahkan saat Tuan Aizen yang mendapat laporan dari Ichimaru memanggil Yammy dan Zommari lalu memutuskan untuk menghukum keduanya, si Cero Espada tetap menyeringai.

Mungkin selera humor Yammy sendiri yang patut dipertanyakan, tapi yang jelas, sejak peristiwa itu, orang-orang di Las Noches jadi tak setakut dahulu saat bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yammy banyak dipoles sejak menjadi Espada. Caranya bertarung, yang tadinya sangat brutal dan liar meski efektif, dilatih oleh Kaname Tousen ala militer, menjadikan gaya _martial art_ -nya mirip Barragan yang memang seorang mantan tentara. Tidak banyak gerakan yang sia-sia, dua pasang anggota geraknya cekatan sebagai pelumpuh musuh di titik vital. Ditambah postur tubuh yang besar dan ketangkasan menembak, Yammy tumbuh menjadi _assassin_ yang hebat. Dia tahu dari buku dan pengalaman bahwa sasaran tembak paling mematikan adalah bagian depan kepala, maka itulah yang jadi target andalannya. Setiap misi pembunuhan diselesaikannya tanpa cela dan uang senantiasa mengalir ke koceknya. Kadang-kadang dia masih suka mengerjai Ulquiorra, tapi sejak si Cuatro Espada menginjak usia remaja dan bisa berkendara motor dan Yammy mengajaknya ke pertandingan balap liar, dia jadi lebih menghormati Ulquiorra.

Karena dalam pertandingan motor pertamanya, pemuda lima belas tahun itu langsung menang telak. Dalam hal inilah satu-satunya momen Yammy terkalahkan oleh bocah itu, tapi tidak masalah! Yammy tidak merasa itu melukai harga dirinya atau semacamnya. Setidaknya Ulquiorra punya satu keunggulan yang bisa dibanggakannya (meski orangnya sendiri tidak pernah berekspresi, Yammy tahu Ulquiorra merasa puas. Kepuasan yang dengan kendali kuat tidak dibiarkan untuk tampil di permukaan). Yammy tahu Ulquiorra adalah Espada yang paling patuh terhadap Tuan Aizen di antara mereka semua dan (mungkin) karena itulah dia menjadi anak emas Sousuke Aizen. Ulquiorra adalah Espada yang ideal. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tak pernah mengeluh lelah; dirinya sepenuhnya adalah alat Aizen dan dia bersedia melakukan apa saja yang disuruhkan. Ditambah fakta bahwa dia adalah Espada termuda yang karakternya masih bisa dibentuk menjadi apa saja, Ulquiorra adalah orang kedua yang paling sering menerima misi setelah Yammy, meski sebagian besar bukan misi pembunuhan. Starrk dan Barragan lebih banyak mendapat misi membunuh daripada Ulquiorra, namun sepertinya itu karena pengaruh usia dan pengalaman. Nelliel tidak pernah diberi misi asasinasi, hanya misi mata-mata. Kelima besar Espada ini sering diberi misi-misi dengan bayaran mahal.

Yammy mengira akan jadi seperti ini terus kehidupannya, sampai suatu ketika terdengar kabar bahwa Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck berkhianat. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, dan Tesla, _fraccion_ Nnoitra, dipulangkan dari Jepang ke Las Noches dalam keadaan terluka pasca-pertarungan pedang. Szayel-Apporro Grantz, Espada peringkat delapan yang menyertai mereka, melaporkan segala hal yang diperlukan kepada Aizen. Dialah yang melepaskan tembakan terakhir sebelum Nelliel terjun ke laut; sangat kecil kemungkinan wanita itu bisa bertahan hidup.

Mata kiri Nnoitra yang terkena sabetan pedang Nelliel tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Gin Ichimaru _berbicara_ dengan Tesla Lindocruz, menghukum keteledorannya menyebut nama asli Aizen dalam misi. Dia juga bicara dengan Ulquiorra yang terkapar berhari-hari lantaran lukanya paling banyak.

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, ada misi spesial di Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, selama beberapa hari. Lima Espada teratas yang bisa diutus—termasuk Nnoitra si nomor lima karena Espada kosong di peringkat tiga—diberangkatkan ke sana, sementara Espada nomor enam dan tujuh menelusuri jejak Nelliel di Jepang dan Espada nomor delapan serta sembilan tetap di markas.

Sekembalinya lima besar Espada dari Brasil, ada berita lain yang menyebutkan bahwa Luppi Antenor tewas di Jepang. Zommari dan para _fraccion_ Luppi melenyapkan sisa-sisa jejak Espada di tempat itu dan kembali ke Las Noches.

Atmosfer di markas mereka di Spanyol menggantung menyesakkan. Espada hanya tersisa delapan orang dalam waktu berdekatan, dan kelihatannya Ulquiorra mengalami pukulan hebat terhadap kestabilan emosinya. Selama berminggu-minggu Ichimaru disibukkan dengan me- _reset_ pengendalian diri Espada termuda itu, tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang dia sogokkan ke pikiran Ulquiorra, sementara Tousen sibuk mengumpulkan data orang-orang di luar sana. Mereka akan melakukan perekrutan baru, dua Espada baru yang akan menggantikan Nelliel dan Luppi.

Tousen sendiri berhasil mendapatkan satu orang di Coslada, daerah dekat Madrid, sementara Zommari mendapatkan kenalan lamanya di Prancis, seorang perempuan berkulit hitam yang membawa serta tiga perempuan lain dari ras yang berbeda-beda.

Si perempuan, Tia Harribel, menjadi Espada peringkat tiga. Yang laki-laki, berkulit putih dan berambut biru terang, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, menjadi peringkat enam. Tiga perempuan yang mengikuti Harribel menjadi _fraccion_ -nya, sementara kelima laki-laki yang dahulu _fraccion_ Luppi menjadi _fraccion_ Grimmjow.

Dua orang _fraccion_ Nelliel, Pesche Guatiche dan Dondochakka Birstanne, menjadi buronan Espada. Pembunuh Luppi, yang entah siapa di Jepang sana, juga menjadi buronan.

Suasana agak sedikit berubah sejak setelah perekrutan kedua. Zommari jadi lebih sering masuk ruang hukuman untuk diceramahi Ichimaru. Barragan makin suka mengata-ngatai orang. Ulquiorra jadi jarang punya waktu luang, Yammy tidak bisa sesering dulu mengajaknya balapan. Tapi semuanya itu tidak mengubah tujuan Espada. Mereka tetap menjalankan misi-misi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mau ada anggota baru, peduli setan. Mereka semua punya tujuan memutihkan kembali dunia, tidak peduli siapa yang dijalankan sebagai bidak Aizen.

Yammy, terutama, cukup tertarik dengan si orang baru, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Yammy bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dalam diri laki-laki yang lebih muda itu; beringas, brutal, tidak puas terhadap hidup, dan agaknya punya selera serupa soal apa yang bisa membuat mereka sama-sama tertawa mesum. Yang didengar si Cero Espada dari selentingan kabar, Grimmjow ini mengetahui suatu rahasia tentang harta karun kekaisaran Jepang yang telah hilang selama berabad-abad.

Nama harta itu _ouken_ , sebuah kunci dari peti kayu tebal yang tersimpan di sebuah museum dunia. Di tahun 1974, ketika Yammy sudah berusia kepala tiga, ada sebuah kelompok pencuri dari Jepang yang berhasil mendapatkan _ouken_.

Nama kelompok itu Akatsuki, anggotanya sepuluh orang, dan kebetulan mereka tiba di Spanyol bulan Oktober 1974. Seorang klien mengincar si bendahara Akatsuki. Satu orang bawahan dari pencipta senjata peledak yang punya banyak musuh juga ada di dalam situ. Penelusuran jejak pembunuh Luppi rupanya juga berujung di kelompok pencuri itu, dan penelusuran yang lain menambah satu lagi daftar anggota Akatsuki yang menjadi target Espada.

Sousuke Aizen sudah menekankan agar pelaksanaan misi-misi ini harus dilakukan bertahap dan rapi, diawali dengan Harribel dan ketiga _fraccion_ -nya yang memata-matai kegiatan perdagangan Akatsuki di Madrid. Disusul pencurian peledak dari karavan Akatsuki dan dituliskannya pesan kepada pembunuh Luppi. Pembunuhan Alessandro Del Socacchio dan agen-agennya. Teror terselubung di Zaragoza. Pengejaran di Pegunungan Pyrenees.

Di Pyrenees waktu itu, Espada berhasil memisahkan kedua karavan Akatsuki. Yammy memojokkan si pembunuh Luppi, Kisame Hoshigaki, melukainya sedemikian, memalsukan kematiannya, dan membakar karavan kecil itu.

Starrk dan Barragan pulang bersamanya ke Las Noches membawa Kisame, sementara Zommari dan Ulquiorra pulang belakangan.

Kisame yang tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa waktu dipantau oleh Szayel dan Aaroniero. Selanjutnya adalah pekerjaan Gin Ichimaru.

Ulquiorra bersikap agak janggal setelah pulang dari Pyrenees. Yammy tidak tahu dia mendapat misi lain di Barcelona dan di sana bertemu seseorang yang berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama, meski Ulquiorra sendiri tidak berhasil mengingatnya. Kalau biasanya sinar mata Ulquiorra terlihat hampa, kali itu dia jadi tampak sering melamun. Misi bertubi-tubi datang setelahnya, jadi Yammy tidak punya waktu bertanya. Ketika selanjutnya ada misi dari Orochimaru di Valencia dan sekitarnya di bulan November, lima besar Espada diutus (minus Harribel, yang sedang mengambil hak liburan sehingga Grimmjow ikut serta) dan mereka semua tahu Akatsuki terlibat dalam misi buatan itu. Meski tahu itu misi palsu, mereka tetap menjalankannya. Siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?

Lima Espada berangkat untuk misi _Revenge of the Snake_ , namun hanya empat yang kembali ke Las Noches di hari yang sama. Ulquiorra mendapat kecelakaan lalu lintas dalam perjalanan pulang.

Yammy merasa skeptis ketika mendengar kabar itu. Ulquiorra itu tidak pernah kecelakaan saat balapan liar, masa di jalanan biasa saja dia celaka? Tapi dia memang belum pulang sejak melaporkan misinya selesai.

"Kau, Yammy, pergilah jemput Ulquiorra di rumah sakit kota. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

Gin Ichimaru bicara demikian karena ia masih disibukkan dengan pencucian otak Kisame Hoshigaki yang belum berhasil.

Jadi Yammy yang mendatangi rumah sakit itu, menanda tangani berkas yang diperlukan untuk membawa pulang pasien yang belum sembuh benar, dan segera hengkang dari situ sambil mengirim pesan ke Szayel untuk menghapus jejak data Ulquiorra di rumah sakit itu.

Saat membaca berkas itu Yammy baru tahu, Ulquiorra mengidap diabetes sejak remaja.

"Sejak kapan?" Yammy bertanya sambil mengemudikan mobil kembali ke Las Noches.

"Sejak umurku delapan belas."

Yammy menghitung cepat dan mendapati bahwa itu sudah hampir empat tahun yang lalu. "Tidak ada Espada yang tahu selama ini?"

"Hanya Zommari, dan dia sudah disumpah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

"Apa Ichimaru lupa kalau aku tidak tahu? Apa aku akan disuruh bersumpah juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yammy." Kali itu Ulquiorra terdengar lelah.

"Jadi, anggap saja aku tidak tahu," ujar Yammy sambil mengangkat bahu.

Beberapa hari sudah lewat dari waktu itu dan untuk sementara frekuensi datangnya misi menurun. Yammy bisa bersantai-santai, minum anggur di Las Noches atau ke rumah bordil. Suatu malam, Sousuke Aizen akan menghadiri pesta konglomerat di Valencia dan diajaknya Ulquiorra Chifer ikut serta, seperti biasanya. Dalam pesta semacam itu penting sekali punya _bodyguard_ yang tidak segan menghadang peluru jika tuannya ditembak, dan sepertinya memang hanya Ulquiorra satu-satunya yang memenuhi kriteria.

Malam itu, ada untungnya Yammy memutuskan minum-minum saja di Las Noches lalu tidur. Karena ada transmisi gelombang yang janggal yang tertangkap di radar, arahnya dari Valencia, sekitar dini hari. Menguat lalu terputus begitu saja, dan Aaroniero yang sedang bertugas jaga mendapati kejanggalan itu. Dilacaknya sinyal _sonido_ milik Aizen namun tidak langsung berhasil. Si Noveno Espada membunyikan alarm saat itu juga, pukul satu pagi, dan segelintir Espada yang terbangun—dan yang _mau_ bangun—langsung berkumpul di ruang informasi. Gin Ichimaru dan Kaname Tousen sudah ada di sana saat Yammy tiba, masih mengenakan piyama, dan setelahnya datang Barragan serta Harribel.

"Sinyalnya belum berhasil terlacak," ujar Aaroniero, melanjutkan laporannya pada Ichimaru.

"Tuan Aizen pergi bersama Ulquiorra. Coba lacak _sonido_ miliknya," sahut Ichimaru.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Tidak terlacak juga."

"Hubungi _pager_ -nya?"

"Tidak berhasil." Aaroniero mengerutkan dahi, berkonsentrasi pada layar yang menunjukkan peta digital negara Spanyol.

"Ada gangguan jaringan, mungkin?" usul Barragan setengah menguap.

"Tidak. Aku barusan mengecek dengan menghubungi Lumina, dia sedang di sekitar Valencia. _Sonido_ -nya aktif."

Yammy mulai merasa ada yang salah.

"Apakah _sonido_ bisa dinonaktifkan?" tanya Harribel, mencoba menelusur kemungkinan lain.

"Meski nonaktif, sinyalnya akan tetap terlacak. Aku sudah memperbaharuinya seperti itu," jawab Aaroniero tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

Saat itu ada transmisi baru yang datang, terputus-putus. Dua titik berwarna merah muncul di lepas pantai Valencia.

 _SOS_

Pesan dari _pager_ Aizen berhasil masuk, bersamaan dengan Starrk yang membuka pintu sambil menguap.

"Apa maksudnya?" seloroh Yammy yang dari tadi diam. Barragan mendelik ke arah Starrk yang terlambat sekali datangnya. Aaroniero masih berusaha melacak _sonido_.

Satu dari kedua titik itu memisahkan diri dan dengan perlahan berpindah, menuju ke pantai... mengarah ke daerah tempat seorang klien mereka tinggal...

"Yang satu itu milik Ulquiorra," gumam Aaroniero sambil menunjuk titik yang sekarang berputar-putar di tempat itu.

"Akatsuki," geram Yammy tiba-tiba. "Seseorang, pinjami aku satu _fraccion_."

Ketiga Espada lainnya terdiam. Starrk tiba-tiba melotot, seolah baru benar-benar bangun dari mimpi. Dia setengah berseru,

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku juga tidak bersedia," potong Barragan.

Mata Yammy menyipit, pandangannya berpindah ke Harribel sejenak, lalu ke Barragan dan Starrk lagi.

"Aku hanya perlu satu orang _fraccion,_ " sang Cero Espada bersikeras.

"Lilynette hanya pergi denganku," balas si Primera, kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Jadi apa _kau_ mau pergi dengan Lilynette ke Valencia?" tantang Yammy. Starrk bungkam, matanya yang merah karena mengantuk terlihat demikian serius.

"Aku yang akan pergi, tapi aku perlu _fraccion_. Kau punya enam _fraccion_ ," ujar Yammy pada Barragan, nadanya datar, bukan seperti memohon. "Aku pinjam salah satu." Yang ini bernada perintah.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sementara Barragan dan Yammy beradu pandang; yang satu merasa lebih senior dan yang satu lebih berkuasa. Gin Ichimaru menghentikan perdebatan dalam keheningan itu dengan berkata kepada Segunda Espada,

"Kau dengar dia. Saat Tuan Aizen tidak ada, Espada tertinggilah yang memegang perintah."

Rahang Barragan mengeras, dia tidak serta-merta menolak, tapi merasa bimbang. Yammy di hadapannya tidak seperti Yammy yang biasanya. Seolah dia... marah? Kenapa dia ngotot sekali?

"Akan kubelikan kau _vodka_ impor dari Italia."

Tawaran Yammy yang tidak terduga itu membuat harga diri Barragan naik kembali.

"Aku akan bangunkan mereka dulu," sahutnya.

"Bagus. Pergilah bangunkan bawahanmu."

Dengan perkataan itu, Yammy Largo keluar dari ruangan. Debam langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Misi dimulai. Kalian semua, persiapkan diri dan bangunkan semua Espada peringkat bawah. Selidiki apa saja yang bisa diselidiki."

Setelah berkata demikian, Gin Ichimaru juga melesat pergi, langkah cepatnya membawanya ke kamar si Cero Espada. Diketuknya pintu, keras.

"Buka pintu, Ira," seru Ichimaru dengan lantang.

Pintu itu dibuka. Pria Jepang itu segera masuk lalu mengunci pintu, tapi tidak beranjak dari ambangnya.

Yammy sudah berganti pakaian lengkap dan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tingkahnya gelisah dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Lihat aku, Ira. Tenangkan pikiranmu."

Yammy menoleh, tapi tidak mau berlama-lama menatap mata si ahli hipnotis.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Ichimaru bertanya.

"Aku ingin meledak," gumam Yammy.

"Timbun. Redam. Redakan rasa itu. Yakinlah bahwa Murcielago baik-baik saja. Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

" _Sonido_. _"_

"Duduk, Ira," perintah Ichimaru. Yammy duduk di tepi ranjang di depan Ichimaru, napasnya memburu. Ichimaru mengulurkan tangan. Dengan perlahan, disentuhnya bahu pria Italia bertubuh besar itu.

"Murcielago tidak apa-apa. Akatsuki bukan pembunuh."

Yammy masih gemetaran saking marahnya.

"Kau lihat? _Sonido_ -mu ada di situ." Ichimaru menunjuk ke laci yang setengah terbuka. "Jangan marah. Murcielago akan selamat kalau kau tidak marah."

Dengan beberapa kali tarikan napas yang penuh beban, Yammy menjadi lebih tenang, meski kedua tangannya masih mengepal.

"Tidak marah. Kau bisa lebih fokus. Pikiranmu cerah."

Yammy mengangguk.

"Kau yakin sudah siap pergi ke sana?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Yammy menyahut,

"Ya."

"Misimu adalah membawa kembali Ulquiorra Chifer bagaimana pun caranya."

"Siap."

"Pergilah, Ira. Bawa pulang Ulquiorra Chifer dengan selamat."

Yammy Largo bergegas kembali ke ruang informasi membawa pedangnya, menuju garasi bersama salah seorang _fraccion_ Barragan yang juga membawa sepasang pedang, dan meluncur ke Valencia naik sepeda motor. Nama Ulquiorra Chifer terus terngiang di benaknya, dan di tengah jalan, ketika fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur, dia baru menyadari kejanggalan itu.

Gin Ichimaru tidak menyebut Ulquiorra dengan nama alias, padahal ini adalah misi, meski dadakan. Bukankah sesaat sebelumnya ia menyebut Murcielago? Apa pentingnya identitas Ulquiorra di sini?

"Oi, Nak. Siapa namamu?" Yammy bertanya pada _fraccion_ Barragan yang diboncengnya.

"Saya Tigre, Ira- _sama_ ," jawab si _fraccion_.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh dua, Ira- _sama_."

"Adakah di Las Noches yang seusia denganmu?"

Tigre diam sejenak. "Ulquiorra- _sama_ tahun ini akan berumur dua puluh dua juga."

"Oi. Kenapa kau menyebut nama aslinya?" tanya Yammy, tak peduli betapa tak nyambungnya pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya, karena memang ini yang sebetulnya mau ia tanyakan.

"Karena Ichimaru _-sama_ menyebutkan demikian: Misi Penyelamatan Ulquiorra Chifer."

Saking terburu-burunya Yammy sampai dia melewatkan judul misi dadakan ini. Kalau diingat-ingat sebentar, tadi Gin Ichimaru terlihat cukup panik juga. Kaname Tousen juga tampak gelisah meski tidak bicara sama sekali.

" _Bawa pulang Ulquiorra Chifer dengan selamat."_

Belum pernah ada kejadian Espada diculik orang, maka kalau betulan terjadi mereka tidak punya skenario apa pun. Mencoba membebaskan diri? Bunuh diri agar rahasia Espada tidak bocor? Yammy tidak berhasil menyambungkan alasan sebegitu pentingnya identitas asli si Espada peringkat empat dengan penculikan ini, kecuali...

Ya, kecuali Ulquiorra ada di pesta itu bukan sekadar sebagai _bodyguard_ Aizen. Ulquiorra adalah anak emas di antara sepuluh Espada. Apa mungkin, entah kapan, Ulquiorra betulan diangkat sebagai anak oleh Sousuke Aizen?

Pemahaman itu membuat Yammy terkekeh sambil memacu sepeda motor. Dia tidak memedulikan si _fraccion_ di belakangnya yang mungkin keheranan. Masa bodoh, masa bodoh! Yammy sudah terlalu masa bodoh untuk memikirkan hal-hal tak penting seperti apa pendapat orang terhadap dirinya. Dia segera menyusun rencana di dalam pikiran, yang melibatkan balon udara, sedikit bom asap, pertarungan pedang, mungkin sekalian membereskan satu target dalam Akatsuki, dan bila perlu mengorbankan orang yang duduk di jok yang sama dengannya ini. Yang jelas, Yammy memang perlu bantuan satu orang lain untuk membuat efek kejutan terhadap Akatsuki saat dia memulai konfrontasi. Saat itu dia baru ingat untuk menghubungi rekannya yang penjual anggur di Italia.

Misi Penyelamatan Ulquiorra Chifer selesai dalam setengah hari sesuai perkiraan Yammy dengan matinya Tigre si _fraccion_ Barragan dan Kakuzu dari pihak Akatsuki, tapi dia tidak bisa langsung kembali ke Las Noches karena harus membuat kamuflase tentang balon udara itu dan bersembunyi sampai keadaan cukup aman untuk bersepeda motor. Terutama, setelah Ulquiorra _diperbaiki_ dulu sebentar. Yammy membuatnya pingsan saat akan naik balon udara dan dia baru ingat Ulquiorra pengidap diabetes, sedangkan makan terakhirnya pasti lebih dari lima belas jam sebelumnya, serta ada luka tembak di kakinya itu juga. Peluru yang bersarang di kaki itu dikeluarkan, luka tembak itu dirawat, dan ketika sudah siuman Ulquiorra diberinya makan buah. Mereka pulang ke Las Noches menjelang malam hari dan langsung melapor pada Aizen, yang sudah kembali duluan naik pesawat terbang.

Dugaan Yammy benar, Ulquiorra adalah anak angkat Aizen. Apa yang dikatakannya kepada Akatsuki, "Nyawa Ulquiorra berharga karena dia anak Tuan Aizen," tidak dibantah oleh Ulquiorra sendiri, dan Aizen berterima kasih karena kesigapan Yammy menyelamatkan putranya. Si Cero Espada dimintanya menemui Ichimaru untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya yang dengan sengaja membunuh bawahan Barragan.

Yang tidak Yammy pahami adalah, berikutnya Aizen menghajar Ulquiorra habis-habisan. Yammy diusir dari ruangan Aizen waktu itu dan dia terpaksa menurut, kemudian Ichimaru membuatnya melupakan Ulquiorra sejenak sampai delapan hari berikutnya di akhir November 1974. Saat makan malam itu, Ulquiorra kejang-kejang setelah makan salad dan Aizen mengungkapkan bahwa peracunan itu disengaja, untuk alasan yang belum diungkap oleh yang bersangkutan. Yammy hampir saja kehilangan kendali emosi lagi, tapi Zommari mendahuluinya meledak. Mungkin karena merasa kecolongan—karena Ichimaru mencuri racun miliknya, atau... seperti Yammy, si Septimo Espada itu sebetulnya peduli terhadap Ulquiorra?

Malam itu Yammy sendiri baru menyadari. Selama ini dirinya memang perhatian pada si Cuatro Espada. Mengapa bisa begitu? Yammy tidak memahami, memangnya apa yang telah diperbuat Ulquiorra terhadapnya sehingga Yammy peduli? Dan sekarang, mengapa orang itu mau dikeluarkan dari Espada dengan cara sedemikian absurd? Kalau bukan karena dirinya adalah peringkat Cero, mungkin hal-hal ini akan mendominasi pikirannya. Tapi beban misi keesokan malamnya terlalu besar untuk dipertaruhkan, jadi Yammy memilih berfokus pada tugasnya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluar dari gereja Pastor Joaquin dia berdoa sebelum pergi tidur.

Yammy Largo, waktu itu kira-kira berusia tiga puluh enam tahun, memang pendosa tak tahu diri.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Perdamaian dan saling menolong itu universal. Roux jadi teringat lagunya The Beatles— _Imagine_ , Whitney Houston— _Greatest Love of All,_ dan Louis Armstrong— _What a Wonderful World_ selagi merampungkan bab ini :")

* yang bertanda ini adalah kutipan dari Alkitab, Efesus 4:26b.

RECONQUISTA! jadinya akan tamat dua bab lagi, yang akan di- _update_ bulan Oktober (semoga). Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D

 **[24-25 September 2018]**


	9. The Reclaimed

_Masa depan tidak bakalan jadi lebih buruk daripada ini, 'kan?_

Desember 1977, Nnoitra Gilga ditemukan tewas di penjara interpol, bagian depan kepalanya berlubang peluru kaliber 0,22 inci. Seminggu setelahnya, Zommari Leroux di Prancis mengalami nasib serupa. Tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat siapa pembunuh keduanya, semuanya dibuat pingsan dalam kegelapan. Tak terlihat jejak perlawanan di sel Nnoitra; Zommari dibunuh dalam tidurnya.

Gin Ichimaru mendengar semua kabar itu—lewat radio, kawat telegram, mulut ke mulut—dengan hati pesimis. Tembakan jarak dekat tepat di _frontal lobus;_ adakah Yammy Llargo biang keladinya? Espada tertinggi itu agaknya menyimpan misteri jauh lebih besar daripada Sousuke Aizen. Dahulu Yammy adalah calon rekrutan yang paling sulit ditelusuri riwayatnya—tidak ada catatan kelahiran, kartu keluarga, data sekolah, tak ada apa pun hitam di atas putih. Hanya rumor dan kabar simpang siur di antara orang-orang. Sampai Espada bubar dan mereka yang tersisa ini jadi buronan pun, Ichimaru tetap tak mendapat banyak informasi tentang si Cero semasa mudanya. Mengoreknya dari yang bersangkutan menggunakan hipnotis telah dicoba dan tak terlalu berhasil. Ichimaru hanya berhasil tahu sejauh hubungan Yammy dengan Pastor Joaquin yang tewas di tangan pemberontak dan karena itulah—atau ada pemicu lainnya yang bertimbun jauh sebelum itu—nama _Ira_ yang bermakna 'kemarahan' dalam bahasa Spanyol melekat sebagai aliasnya di Espada.

Beberapa waktu lalu mereka mengetahui ada seorang pembunuh bayaran yang pernah menjadi murid Yammy, tapi setelah diutus pun ia tidak kembali pada Aizen. Apakah orang itu sudah mati terbunuh, atau ia masih setia pada mantan gurunya, sehingga ia tidak kembali? Ichimaru tak pernah tahu. Di pelosok Eropa ini dirinya dan Aizen tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan menjaring informasi.

Info terbaru menyebutkan Argentina sebagai lokasi terakhir di mana Yammy dan Ulquiorra dilaporkan terlihat oleh interpol. Mereka dikejar dan lolos.

Ichimaru menyeruput teh paginya yang makin hari makin terasa hambar. Diletakkannya gelas setengah kosong itu ke meja kayu yang hampir rubuh seperti harga dirinya—ia sudah sejak lama menerima kekalahan bahwa ilmu hipnotisnya masih sangat jauh dari sempurna. Lihat saja Kisame Hoshigaki—seluruh perbuatannya di Zaragoza dahulu mencerminkan dirinya yang lama, seorang murid perguruan pedang yang setia kawan dan mengakhiri hidup dengan _harakiri._ Lalu Zommari Leroux—Ichimaru mendengar orang itu bertobat di penjara! Nnoitra Gilga juga, tak pernah berhasil dibuatnya takluk sepenuhnya pada Tuan Aizen; dalam interogasinya, si mantan Espada Nomor Lima membocorkan segala hal yang ia tahu sendiri maupun yang pernah diketahuinya lewat Szayel. Ichimaru kecolongan saat merekrut Nelliel, lalu kesalahan yang sama terulang saat perekrutan Harribel dan Grimmjow; mereka begitu pandainya menyembunyikan identitas dan baru belakangan ia mencurigai Harribel, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang lain-lain di Espada, yang sudah mati, tidak ada yang memuaskan bagi Aizen.

Yang masih ada... tinggal Yammy, si Espada misterius. Juga anak angkat Aizen, Espada paling sempurna hingga insiden malam itu di Zaragoza, Ulquiorra. Lalu...

Ichimaru mendengus kesal saat teringat akan seseorang. Mata sipitnya mengerling ke arah kamar tidur yang tertutup tirai. Aizen masih beristirahat.

Cepat atau lambat, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 _For slight reference to Koro-sensei a.k.a Shinigami,_

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Yuusei Matsui

.

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Contains minor original character(s) and characters' death_

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

.

 _Previously, in Chapter 8: The Name_

 _"Pastor, pengakuan dosa saya yang terakhir kali adalah sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Saya marah dan saya banyak membunuh orang. Setelah saya membunuh satu orang ini, saya akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi." / "Namamu adalah Yammy Llargo. Kau seorang Spanyol, bukan Italia."_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9: The Reclaimed**

 _._

 _Awal tahun 1978._

.

.

.

.

.

Hashirama Senju meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan menghela napas. Sudah cangkir ketiga diminumnya pagi ini. Dipandanginya sebuah buket bunga plastik berwarna merah yang menjulang anggun di sudut ruangan.

Pengirimnya tanpa nama, bahkan mestinya tanpa lewat pintu depan, karena Hashirama sendiri yang membuka kunci pintu depan saat matahari terbit tadi. Tapi tidak ditemukan jejak kaki di tanah bersalju; mestinya si pengirim masuk tengah malam dan hujan salju menutup bekas kedatangannya.

Dari meja kerja daruratnya yang disetel di sana sejak dua tahun sebelumnya itu, Hashirama bisa bekerja sekaligus mengawasi anak walinya yang sedang tertidur. Suara mesin tik dan gesekan kertas sesekali mungkin kurang keras untuk membangunkannya. Seharusnya Hashirama sekalian memasang pesawat telepon di dalam ruangan ini, tapi ide itu terdengar berlebihan.

Yang jadi beban pikiran pria berambut hitam panjang itu tak hanya Itachi Uchiha sekarang. Dia merasa was-was bahwa sistem keamanan rumahnya demikian mudah dijebol. Dihampirinya buket bunga itu sekali lagi. Rupanya di salah satu ranting terselip sebuah kartu.

Tak ada tulisan, hanya sebentuk gambar awan merah.

Hashirama mengernyit. Jadi Akatsuki pun tahu bahwa Itachi Uchiha masih koma sejak kecelakaan di depan gedung pengadilan waktu itu? Ia langsung tahu siapa yang membocorkan berita. Satu-satunya Akatsuki lain di Chicago dan di seluruh Amerika hanya si pendek bertopeng aneh yang jadi rekan kerja Kolonel Jaegerjaquez di interpol. Hashirama sudah hendak memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menyingkirkan bunga itu dari sisi Itachi, yang senantiasa terbujur tanpa sekali pun membuka mata dalam dua tahun terakhir, namun kemudian urung.

Bukan hanya _dirinya_ yang sepanjang waktu mencemaskan Itachi yang tak kunjung bangun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Penanda waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat satu menit sore itu ketika Ulquiorra Chifer membuka pintu dengan agak kelewat keras. Melihat Sousuke Aizen sudah bertengger di kursi lebarnya yang biasa, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu segera menutup pintu lalu tersungkur di lantai batu, lengkap dengan pakaian santainya hari ini—jaket kulit, celana denim dan sepatu. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, tampaknya habis berlari-lari dari parkiran Las Noches ke ruangan ini._

" _Maaf, Tuan Aizen."_

 _Aizen melempar pandang dingin ke arah anak angkatnya. Dia sudah mendapat laporan dari Gin Ichimaru bahwa anak itu diajak pergi oleh Yammy sejak pagi. Sebelum ini Ulquiorra belum pernah terlambat datang, jadi Aizen rasa hukumannya kali ini harus berbeda._

" _Ke sini kau."_

 _Ulquiorra menunduk, menapakkan tangannya dan mulai merangkak dengan lutut—karena begitulah peraturan di dalam ruangan ini—tapi Aizen membentaknya,_

" _Gunakan sikumu!"_

 _Ragu sejenak, si Cuatro Espada perlahan melipat tangannya ke atas dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua siku sesuai perintah. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bahwa Ichimaru berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengamati semua tindak-tanduknya dalam diam seolah kehadirannya tak kasat mata._

" _Jangan diam saja. Kau sudah berani membangkang sekarang, ya?" Suara Aizen membahana._

 _Mempertahankan posisi seperti itu saja sudah sulit. Ulquiorra mendorong satu lututnya ke depan pertama-tama, lalu sikunya. Rasa sakit yang sangat tajam menusuk keempat sudut anggota geraknya yang bertatapan dengan lantai. Ia gemetaran, seluruh otot tubuhnya dipaksa menegang, tapi ia tetap maju ke arah Aizen di tengah ruangan._

" _Bagus. Anak pintar."_

 _Sebelum sampai di tujuan, Ulquiorra terjatuh. Siku kirinya terasa sangat lemas. Aizen menggelegar._

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti?!"_

" _Maaf, Tuan."_

" _Kalau kau tidak bisa datang ke sini, akan kucambuk kau di situ."_

 _Ulquiorra menelan ludah. Dia berusaha memasang posisi seperti tadi namun hanya bertahan sebentar untuk melangkah satu-dua. Ambruk kedua kali, Ulquiorra menyerah._

" _Tuan Aizen, tolong cambuk saja saya, Tuan."_

" _Sejak kapan kau bisa seenaknya meminta?" Suara Aizen terdengar bengis._

" _Mohon ampun, Tuan."_

" _Kau suka sekali dihukum, ya? Kapan kau mau belajar memahami posisimu di sini?" Aizen berdiri dan meraih cemeti dari gantungan di dinding. "Berlutut dan tempelkan dahimu di lantai." Ulquiorra menurut dan menungging, menyuguhkan sasaran favorit sang ayah ke atas. Aizen menghajar pantat di balik kain itu satu kali dengan gagang cemeti. "Bodoh. Turunkan celanamu. Jangan angkat kepalamu!"_

 _Perintah serbasulit itu pun dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra tanpa bicara. Aizen mencambuk sepuluh kali._

" _Naikkan dan kancingkan kembali celanamu."_

 _Ulquiorra melakukannya pelan-pelan, menghindari mengenai bagian yang sakit dan tanpa sengaja menggeser kepalanya dari lantai. Seketika punggungnya ikut dilecut._

" _Siapa menyuruhmu mengangkat kepala? Anak kurang ajar!"_

" _Maaf, Tuan," bisik Ulquiorra dari balik kertak gigi, menahan sakit yang bahkan terasa menembus jaket dan bajunya. Kenapa hari ini Aizen tidak menggunakan tongkat rotan? Apa keterlambatannya yang satu menit itu sangat keterlaluan?_

" _Lepaskan jaketmu."_

 _Dengan dahi dan lutut tetap menempel di lantai batu, Ulquiorra melakukan yang diminta._

" _Juga bajumu."_

 _Kaos katun lengan panjang itu pun dilepas._

" _Tegakkan tubuhmu dan tetap berlutut."_

 _Ulquiorra bertelanjang dada, tato angka empatnya nampak di sebelah kiri. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Aizen yang berdiri di hadapannya mencela lagi,_

" _Kau lupa janjimu tiap tanggal empat di pukul empat sore?"_

" _Ampun, Tuan."_

 _Ujung cemeti itu menyambar kulit bahunya._

" _Pengingatnya selalu ada di sini." Telunjuk kanan Aizen mengacung di depan dada Ulquiorra. "Yammy Llargo sungguh tak tahu diri, bukan? Hukuman apa baiknya yang kuberikan padanya?"_

" _Jangan, Tuan," sanggah Ulquiorra sambil terus menatap lantai. "Dia tidak tahu, Tuan. Bukan salahnya saya terlambat ke sini."_

" _Jadi, salah siapa?"_

" _Saya sendiri, Tuan."_

 _Lecutan lagi di bahu seputih pualam yang mulai memerah itu._

" _Jadi, kau mau menanggung hukuman Yammy?"_

 _Ulquiorra tidak membantah logika seenaknya itu. Dia menjawab pelan, "Ya." Sebuah lecutan menyusul._

" _Sebut 'Tuan' di setiap kalimat. Kau sudah lupa?"_

" _Belum, Tuan. Maafkan saya, Tuan."_

" _Berbalik."_

 _Menggeser lututnya, Ulquiorra memunggungi sang ayah, kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Aizen mencambuk punggungnya yang telanjang sepuluh kali. Pemuda itu tersentak di setiap kalinya._

" _Sepuluh karena kau pelupa..." Aizen menarik napas sebelum memukul bertubi-tubi lagi. "Sepuluh lagi untuk Yammy yang tak tahu diri..."_

" _Sakit, Tuan," seru Ulquiorra di akhir lecutan kedelapan belas, punggungnya melengkung ke depan menahan sakit. Aizen tetap meneruskan dua pukulan lagi._

" _Kau bilang apa?"_

" _Sakit," gumam Ulquiorra. Satu lecutan ekstra ditambahkan ke punggung. "Sakit, Tuan," ralatnya segera._

" _Kau pantas menerimanya." Aizen beranjak, mendekati sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ulquiorra tetap menunduk. Sesuatu itu ternyata dipasang di lehernya, sebuah kalung dengan rantai pegangan. "Santap makan malammu di sini nanti." Aizen meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di lantai di hadapannya._

" _Baik, Tuan."_

 _Aizen melecutnya lagi. "Mana rasa terima kasihmu?"_

" _Terima kasih, Tuan."_

" _Akan kuberi kau susu sembari menunggu."_

" _Terima kasih, Tuan."_

 _Lima menit kemudian, Ulquiorra berusaha menelan rasa terhinanya bersama susu vanila yang dijilatinya dari mangkuk, berjongkok dengan kedua tangan di antara sepatunya, membungkuk untuk minum layaknya seekor anjing. Ayahnya belum mengizinkannya mengenakan baju lagi dan melarangnya menyeruput menggunakan bibir. Setiap kali ada susu yang tercecer di lantai, ia dilecut lagi dan disuruh menjilati sampai bersih. Saat akhirnya ia berhasil minum tanpa berceceran, Aizen menepuk-nepuk kepala berambut hitam itu._

 _Ichimaru tetap diam di tempatnya._

" _Anak baik. Anak pintar. Ayo habiskan."_

 _Membungkuk-bungkuk seperti itu dengan perut kenyang oleh manisnya susu, Ulquiorra merasa ingin muntah. Dia betulan muntah detik berikutnya, tepat di atas mangkuk serta lantai di sekitarnya dan sedikit mengenai sepatu Aizen. Berang, sang ayah menarik kalung lehernya, menyeretnya dengan kasar ke tengah ruangan lalu mencambukinya tanpa ampun di bagian mana saja tubuhnya yang terbuka. Ulquiorra tahu dirinya telah membuat kesalahan. Diam dan menerima adalah satu-satunya pilihan, walau perih di tubuhnya sudah tak tertahankan. Aizen tidak berhenti bahkan meski Ulquiorra sudah mengeriut kesakitan dan mengerang berkali-kali._

" _Jaga sikapmu! Kau tidak berhak mengaduh! Mana rasa bersalahmu?!"_

" _Ampun, Tuan. Saya menyesal, Tuan." Mata Ulquiorra mulai berair saking menyakitkannya siksaan itu. "Ampun, Tuan, ampun," rapalnya berulang kali seperti mengucap mantra. Dia mulai tersedan saat Aizen malah memperkuat ayunan tangannya._

" _Cengeng!" sembur sang ayah._

" _Tolong hentikan, Tuan..."_

" _Lemah!"_

" _Saya sudah jera, Tuan," Ulquiorra terisak gemetar._

" _Payah!"_

" _Tidak akan terulang lagi, Tuan." Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran sekarang._

 _Sebentar lagi Ulquiorra akan mencapai batasnya dan Aizen mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan pukulan final. Begitu Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata itu, rangkaian siksaan ini akan dihentikan._

 _Aizen mencambuk paling keras. Ulquiorra melolong panjang sebelum sebentuk kata keluar dari mulutnya, 'Ayah...'_

 _Anehnya, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Si Cuatro Espada mencoba lagi tanpa hasil. Napasnya sesak. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Aizen mencekik lehernya. Ulquiorra menatap tak percaya, merasa dikhianati. Bukankah mereka telah sepakat bahwa ketika dia memanggil Aizen seperti itu, saat itulah permainan peran mereka diakhiri?_

 _Atau sesungguhnya, Ulquiorra sendiri memang tidak siap untuk kehilangan semua rasa sakit itu dan menahan dirinya untuk mengakhiri...? Dua kubu seolah sedang berperang di dalam batinnya. Rasa sakit itu begitu menyakitkan, sekaligus menyenangkan... tapi dirinya bisa mati kalau dicekik terus._

 _'Ayah! Apa yang kaulakukan?' Kalimat bisu itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Dicarinya Ichimaru di sisi yang lain untuk meminta tolong, tapi orang itu tak tampak di mana pun..._

"Ulquiorra!"

Mata terbuka, wajah besar di hadapannya kini adalah milik Yammy Largo. Satu tangan kekarnya berada di leher Ulquiorra yang meronta liar dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau mimpi buruk." Yammy menjatuhkan tuduhan yang sangat benar. "Kau mencekik aku dalam tidur, kuat sekali. Jadi, maaf, aku tadi memukulmu supaya kau bangun. Tidak berhasil. Lalu balas kucekik kau. Kau tersedak dan terbangun."

Ulquiorra terkulai lemas mendengar kalimat itu. Yammy melepaskannya.

 _Kita di mana?_ Tangan Ulquiorra bergerak tanpa tenaga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tertidur dan pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya bukanlah ruangan kecil dari kayu dengan penerangan minim semacam ini. Bukankah mereka baru saja menghabisi Zommari di dalam penjaranya di Prancis? Ulquiorra merasakan sedikit gelombang mengalun di bawahnya, tapi bahkan secuil trauma akibat gempa dua bulan sebelumnya tidak mampu memaksanya bangkit.

Biar saja, Ulquiorra merasa mending dirinya mati saja kalau memang ada gempa lagi...

"Kita di dalam kapal dagang yang berlayar ke Roma."

Oh, jadi ini gelombang laut, ya? Pantas saja ada pusing dan mual betulan menyelinap dalam mimpinya. Rasa sakitnya dalam mimpi tadi sungguh nyata dan Ulquiorra merasa jijik pada diri sendiri karena sempat menikmatinya. Direndahkan, dipukuli, dicaci-maki... semua pengalaman itu adalah realita masa lalu dan dia masih menginginkannya hingga sekarang meski tahu hal itu tidak normal. Dia ingat akhir cerita dari pengalaman waktu dulu itu: dia menghabiskan malam itu dengan tidur melingkar di kandang anjing dan malah merasa beruntung tidak perlu menggunakan punggungnya yang nyeri untuk dipakai berbaring. Dirinya butuh siksaan seperti itu.

Pria kurus itu menggigil dan melambaikan tangan membentuk isyarat kepada Yammy.

 _Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari..._

Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak. Digerakkannya jemari membentuk huruf isyarat 'M' dan mengucap tanpa suara dengan mulutnya,

 _...masokisme._

Yammy memang mengajarinya menyebut satu huruf jika akan menggunakan kosakata baru dan Yammy akan memahaminya dengan keahlian membaca gerak bibir. Ulquiorra menggeliat merana sambil menatap kawannya dengan pandang memohon.

"Kau ingin aku menyiksamu?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk tak berdaya. Sinar matanya penuh penderitaan. Yammy bangkit berdiri, tubuh besarnya menjulang di hadapan Ulquiorra yang perlahan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau mengira aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada Aizen." Si mantan Cero Espada menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak salah kira."

Ulquiorra menunduk takluk. _Kau boleh mulai dari mana saja._

Tanpa peringatan, Yammy meninju dada Ulquiorra hingga tubuh kurus itu terhempas ke tempat tidur diiringi seruan kesakitan. Ditindihnya pria yang lebih kecil itu setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan berulang terdengar di pintu kamar. Seorang pelayan kediaman Senju membuka pintu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ada tamu dari interpol untuk Tuan Hashirama."

"Berapa orang?" tanya sang tuan curiga. Dia sudah jengah kalau yang datang adalah Kolonel Jaegerjaquez bersama si bekas Akatsuki lagi.

"Tiga orang laki-laki, Tuan."

Alis Hashirama Senju berkerut. "Tiga?"

"Bukan tamu yang biasanya, Tuan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang tuan rumah menemui ketiga tamunya di ruang depan. Dia tidak mengenal satu pun.

"Salam dan permintaan maaf dari Kolonel Jaegerjaquez," ujar orang pertama, berkulit gelap dengan rambut oranye model Afro. "Beliau tidak bisa ikut datang karena sedang bertugas. Saya Sersan Gantenbainne Mosqueda dan dia Edrad Liones, asisten kolonel. Lalu ini..." dia menunjuk orang terakhir, "...Sai Shimura, cucu salah satu mantan karyawan Anda, Danzo Shimura."

Hashirama Senju menatap tajam pemuda yang bernama Sai. Kulit wajahnya pucat, rambutnya hitam, sinar matanya yang juga hitam tampak takut-takut dan Senju mendapati sedikit jejak kemiripan Danzo di wajah itu. Shin Shimura sudah pernah dilihatnya, maka yang ini pasti adiknya. Jadi orang ini yang dulu dikabarkan kabur dari rumah itu?

Seakan mencegah Senju mengucapkan hal yang kurang mengenakkan, Mosqueda memegang bahu sang pemuda dan mewakilinya berkata,

"Sai ke sini untuk berterima kasih kepada Anda secara langsung sebelum pulang ke rumahnya."

"Terima kasih?" ulang Senju.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda kepada kakeknya selama ini." Mosqueda menambahkan senyum sopan. "Banyak hal terjadi. Pendek kata, kami menemukan Sai tinggal di Amerika Selatan. Dia sudah menghubungi keluarganya di rumah sebelum ke sini. Kakeknya kedengaran sehat."

Senju melirik dan Sai berdiri lalu membungkuk di depannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Senju- _san_!" ujar Sai. "Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan Anda."

Hashirama Senju tercenung sesaat. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang bilang dirinya baik, padahal mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya? Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan klise, "Aku hanya melakukan yang bisa kulakukan. Danzo juga orang baik. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Hari ini juga," sahut Sai. "Naik pesawat terbang."

"Kami akan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah," tambah Mosqueda dengan nada bertanggung jawab. "Sai sendiri yang minta datang ke sini setelah tahu Anda tinggal di Chicago."

"Baik sekali. Semoga selamat sampai di rumah, kalau begitu." Hashirama Senju menyunggingkan senyum diplomatik. "Sampaikan salamku pada Danzo."

"Akan saya sampaikan," jawab Sai, balas tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca terharu. Agaknya anak itu tidak senakal yang Senju kira. Mungkin memang ada alasan kuat untuk kabur dari rumah. Dilihatnya Edrad Liones, pria satunya yang berambut merah, membimbing Sai berjalan pelan-pelan ke pintu dan dia berpikir bahwa sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Pikiran Senju melayang pada Itachi di kamar selagi tubuhnya ikut mengantar para tamu ke pintu depan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bilang, ' _Tadaima_ ' lagi setelah sekian lama," gumam Sai pada Edrad. "Artinya kurang lebih, 'Aku pulang.' Seperti itu. Orang rumah akan menjawab, ' _Okaeri-nasai_ ', yang artinya, 'Selamat datang kembali.'"

Edrad Liones yang sebetulnya pernah belajar bahasa Jepang selama di Las Noches hanya mengangguk bersimpati. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Mosqueda dan paham bahwa tugas mereka tak sekadar mengantar orang muda ini sampai ke rumah. Mereka harus menjaga stabilitas mentalnya dengan perkataan positif, pe-er besar dari Retsu Unohana yang sesungguhnya tidak setuju Sai begitu cepat meminta pulang ke Jepang setelah dibawa dari Argentina. Selain itu, keselamatan Sai sendiri harus tetap dipantau.

" _Pastikan dia tetap stabil," pesan sang dokter kejiwaan yang pernah belajar psikologi itu. "Kolonel Jaegerjaquez masih tak habis pikir kenapa anak itu tidak ditembak di kepala. Dia khawatir si penjahat masih mengincarnya."_

"Kami pamit dulu," pungkas Mosqueda pada tuan rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Sejurus kemudian, Hashirama Senju menitikkan air mata, sendirian di kantornya. Adakah di rumahnya yang terlampau besar dan penuh pelayan ini, Itachi dan dirinya bisa bertukar salam pulang dan selamat datang suatu saat nanti? Salahkah ia karena mengharap terlalu tinggi? Jika sadar nanti, akankah Itachi mau menganggapnya sebagai tempat untuk pulang? Kapan Itachi membuka mata?

Sejak kapan kesepian membuatnya merasa sesedih ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan masokisme membuat Ulquiorra jadi semenyedihkan ini?_

Yammy menggeram, "Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Ulquiorra yang mengharap Yammy akan menghajar wajahnya terbelalak kaget. Pria berbadan besar itu berada di atasnya, berat badannya menghimpit Ulquiorra sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangan besarnya seolah memaku tangan Ulquiorra di tempat tidur, namun wajah di hadapan muka Ulquiorra itu bukanlah raut seorang sadis yang siap menyiksa si masokis.

"Aku sanggup memukulimu, tapi aku tidak mau. Bukan karena aku takut kau bakal mampus," Yammy menjeda. "Tapi karena, kalau aku melakukannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapat kembali kewarasanmu."

Ulquiorra mengernyit merana, keinginan terpendamnya tidak terpenuhi. Rasanya ia ingin menendang Yammy menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, tapi segumpal otot pun tak mau bergerak di bawah tekanan sebesar itu. Dia menangis putus asa.

"Menangis saja kau sana. Aku tidak akan pernah meladenimu."

Perkataan Yammy kejam, tapi itu bukan siksaan verbal. Ulquiorra merasakan tusukan-tusukan nyeri di dalam dadanya dan rasa itu sama sekali tidak nikmat. Yammy betul, tapi Ulquiorra tetap tidak rela. Jadi dia hanya menangis dan menangis sampai pelupuk matanya bengkak. Yammy tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya, menatap Ulquiorra yang tidak mau menatap balik, sementara gelombang Laut Mediterania tetap mengayun di bawah mereka.

"Aizen telah merenggut kewarasanmu sejak lama," Yammy berujar lagi setelah Ulquiorra mulai lelah menangis. "Tidakkah kau ingin merebutnya kembali?"

Sebagai jawaban, tangisan yang hampir berhenti itu menjadi makin keras. Yammy menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Dibiarkannya Ulquiorra menangis sendirian; bentuk curahan kesedihan selama dua belas tahun di Las Noches. Raungannya memilukan; cerminan kepedihan seorang anak yang salah didikan. Dia merutuki anak-anak nakal yang mem- _bully_ dirinya semasa di panti asuhan dulu. Kalau bukan karena mereka, tentunya Ulquiorra tidak akan bertemu Aizen dan menjalani hidup seabsurd ini.

Yammy menggigit bibir. Dahulu sekali, saat ia masih tahan berkeliaran di Basilika Santo Petrus di Roma, tiap-tiap hari ada orang-orang yang mempertunjukkan cara mengajar bahasa isyarat untuk komunitas penyandang cacat. Untung sekali dulu dirinya tidak pernah absen untuk belajar, pelajaran yang melibatkan tak hanya tangan namun juga sikap tubuh, ekspresi wajah, dan gerak bibir, yang berlangsung hampir setengah tahun. Tapi menurutnya, keberhasilan Ulquiorra menguasai bahasa itu hanya dalam beberapa belas hari adalah sebuah indikator kejeniusan yang bersangkutan. Dia juga ingat bahwa Ulquiorra dulu disekolahkan di rumah dalam waktu singkat dan lulus kuliah dalam usia sangat muda. Sayang sekali kalau orang sepintar itu harus ditelan kegilaan.

Maka Yammy mau berusaha agar kewarasan orang itu kembali, permanen dan tetap menyertai sampai pemiliknya mati suatu saat nanti. Dia punya sebuah ide, tapi tak yakin itu akan berhasil. Masokisme adalah musuh besar yang bisa dikalahkan pertama-tama dan Aizen nomor dua. Kalau apa yang dibacanya dari buku-buku benar adanya, maka bisa dibuktikannya bahwa Ulquiorra salah.

Dia akan membuat Ulquiorra terbebas dari masokisme itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Selamat pagi. Apa yang kaucari, _bakayarou_?"

Salam penuh semangat itu hampir membuat Maito Gai terjungkal dari ambang jendela kuil. Untung ia sempat menguasai diri dan memanjat turun dengan elegan.

"Selamat pagi!" jawabnya tak kalah semangat sambil mengacungkan jempol. Giginya putih berkilauan saat menyerocos, "Aku mencari Tuan Killer-B untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Nagato Uzumaki alias Pain."

Pria berkacamata hitam berkulit legam itu melipat tangan di dada. Tentu saja ia masih ingat nama itu, meski sudah dua tahun berlalu. "Yo! Itu aku yang kaucari. Apa pesanmu, _bakayarou_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gai malah merogohi saku celana olahraganya.

"Ini. Milik kawan lama Anda. Pain menginginkan Anda saja yang menyimpan, karena ia tak tahu apa artinya."

Si pertapa menunduk mengamati benda yang disodorkan. Sebuah koin lima yen yang penuh goresan di satu sisinya dan sebuah lingkaran di pinggir sisi yang lain. Killer-B mengambil koin itu dari tangan Gai tanpa bersuara dan menatapnya dengan khidmat selama beberapa saat sebelum bertanya tanpa embel-embel frase favorit,

"Apakah pemiliknya sudah mati?"

"Sayangnya, sudah. Dia mencoba menjinakkan rangkaian bom yang terlalu besar untuk ditangani seorang diri. Mati sebagai pahlawan di Spanyol tanggal satu Desember 1974. Dia kawan Pain dalam Akatsuki, dan Pain minta maaf tidak menyampaikannya saat pertama ke sini."

Killer-B diam sejenak, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Kemudian digenggamnya koin itu sambil berujar,

"Yo! Tidak mengapa. Terima kasih, _bakayarou_! Akan kusimpan ini baik-baik. Dan ngomong-ngomong, lain kali pakailah pintu depan, selalu terbuka. Jangan masuk lewat jendela macam maling begitu, _konoyarou_!"

Maito Gai menyibak poni hitamnya dengan penuh gaya. "Lain kali mungkin Pain sendiri yang akan ke sini. Masuk lewat jendela selalu menjadi gaya kami bertiga, tapi rasanya dia akan lebih memilih lewat pintu."

"Bertiga?" Killer-B tampak tertarik. "Kalian tiga sahabat?"

"Benaaaar sekali!" Gai tiba-tiba pamer gigi sambil mengacungkan jempol lagi. "Kami berteman sudah lama. Pain sendiri sedang ada perlu di tanah air dan satu lagi kawan kami sedang pergi ke Amerika untuk mengirim bunga pada seorang teman."

"Yo!" Killer-B ingat cerita Pain dahulu. "Kau si _Fang_ atau _Might, bakayarou_?"

"Aku Might," sahut Gai dengan ceria. "Wow. Kukira Pain tidak akan cerita sampai ke situ. Fang yang sedang di Amerika. Kawan Pain yang lain sedang tidur dalam keadaan koma."

"Amerika? Diakah si peramal Akatsuki yang menderita PTSD?"

"Ya, benar dia. Waktu itu gejalanya sudah mulai membaik, tapi kemudian dia kena kecelakaan lalu lintas dan belum bangun sampai sekarang. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun."

Killer-B manggut-manggut dengan tangan di dagu. "Roda nasib mulai berputar," gumamnya. "Setelah dia bangun nanti, hidupnya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik."

"Ya, semoga," sahut Gai, mengira kalimat barusan adalah sebuah doa.

"Bukan semoga. Itu sudah pasti, _bakayarou, konoyarou_!" seru Killer-B tiba-tiba. "Tidak boleh ada keragu-raguan. Katakan itu pada Pain dan semua teman yang lain, juga wali yang merawat orang itu. Dia akan bangun dan akan hidup lebih baik."

Maito Gai mengerjapkan mata dengan takjub. Mungkin Hatake Kakashi bakalan ingin menemui orang ini secara langsung kapan-kapan. Kakashi tadi mengusulkan agar mereka berdua melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang ke Killer-B dan siapa ke rumah Itachi, tapi Gai merasa mengendap-endap membawa bunga bukanlah _style_ -nya, dan Kakashi begitu baiknya mengalah pergi ke Amerika.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan." Gai mengacungkan jempol sekali lagi. "Terima kasih!"

"Yo!" Killer-B ikut mengacungkan jempol.

Selepas kepergian Gai, kali ini lewat pintu, si pertapa mengeluarkan sebuah koin yang identik dari sakunya sendiri. Disejajarkannya koin itu dengan koin pemberian Gai sehingga gambar lingkaran di pinggirnya menyatu di tengah, membentuk lambang infinitas. Sebentuk simbol filosofi sederhana tentang alur sambung tiada akhir dari setiap perbuatan.

"Berkat kau aku jadi seperti sekarang ini. Lalu kau malah mati duluan, _bakayarou_."

Killer-B tidak akan lupa bahwa dua koin ini pernah menghantamnya tepat di dahi, membangunkannya dari pergumulan elegi. Disusul teriakan cempreng berbahasa Jepang seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang merenggut jarum tatonya yang telah menembus pergelangan tangan terlalu dalam, di pojokan sebuah kelab homo yang jorok di Kathmandu.

" _Bodoh,_ un _! Jangan biarkan masalah menjajah pikiranmu!"_

 _Sepotong kalimat itu membuatnya berhenti dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum menyumpah dan bertanya siapa orang sialan yang sok ikut campur itu._

" _Namaku Deidara dan aku hanya pendatang di sini,_ un _! Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi pikir-pikirlah dulu sebelum mencabut nyawamu. Sekali kau kehilangan itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali,_ un _."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada hal yang, jika seseorang kehilangannya, tidak bisa diambil kembali untuk selamanya. Nyawa manusia salah satunya. Hal yang lain adalah kepercayaan seorang yang telah dikhianati.

Yammy Largo mengurut dahinya sambil menghitung-hitung. Tahun ini usianya genap kepala empat, seandainya hitungan perkiraan Pastor Joaquin dahulu tepat. Kira-kira segitulah umurnya. Jadi Tuhan rupanya memberinya umur sampai segini, sebagian besar telah diisi dengan pembunuhan, dan setelah membunuh satu orang terakhir ini—Gin Ichimaru—Yammy memang akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi bersama Ulquiorra. Sousuke Aizen akan dihabisi oleh anaknya sendiri.

Gin Ichimaru itu berbahaya. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Yammy sempat melupakan eksistensi seseorang yang pernah berharga baginya? Bukan Pastor Joaquin—orang itu tak mungkin pernah dilupakannya—tapi si _Shinigami._ Dari anak itu Yammy belajar mencintai orang lain seperti saudara dan ketika betulan bertemu dengan sosoknya di Brasil waktu itu barulah ia ingat akan sang murid. Penyesalan memang selalu muncul belakangan dan si mantan Cero Espada tidak menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya mengkhianati muridnya sendiri di bawah pengaruh Ichimaru dahulu.

Ichimaru juga yang menyetir Ulquiorra sedemikian rupa sampai rusak lantaran masokisme. Dari cerita orang itu, yang beberapa malam sebelumnya di atas kapal mengalami mimpi buruk disiksa Aizen, Yammy tahu bahwa memang ada alasannya Ichimaru ditempatkan tinggal bersama Ulquiorra pada awal berdirinya Espada. Setiap pagi Ulquiorra diberinya sugesti berulang untuk setia sampai mati pada sang ayah angkat, dalam konteks apa pun dan dengan cara bagaimana pun. Yammy paham sekarang, mengapa Ulquiorra tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah selama mereka menjadi Espada. Dia _hampir_ selalu berada di bawah cengkeraman hipnotis halus Ichimaru, meski mungkin Aizen juga berandil dalam perkembangan karakternya; bukankah itu gila sekali? Seperti apa coba rasanya, dihipnotis terus-menerus?

Hampir pasti, Aizen sekarang bersama Ichimaru. Jadi, satu aksi mereka akan menghasilkan dua tangkapan sekaligus. Mereka sudah mendapatkan perkiraan lokasi kedua orang itu lewat seseorang yang mengirim pesan bersandi lewat surat kabar. Yammy menduga orang itu adalah Ichimaru sendiri, yang pasti menyusun rencana licik untuk menjebak mereka dengan sengaja mengundang seperti itu, meski secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ya, kedua pihak mereka sama-sama buruan interpol, jadi pesan itu dikirim terpisah-pisah dalam puluhan edisi surat kabar berurutan. Masih beberapa tahap lagi sebelum lokasi tepatnya diketahui... lalu Yammy dan Ulquiorra akan menjalankan serangan mematikan.

Setelah itu, mungkin, kedua mantan Espada itu bakal menjalani hidup di dalam sel penjara—Yammy sampai usia delapan puluh, Ulquiorra sampai lima puluh dua. Atau mereka akan langsung mendapat hukuman mati? Atau malah mendapat penghargaan kepolisian internasional karena membantai dua buronan seluruh dunia? Bagi Yammy, yang mana pun tidak lebih baik. Tidak selama Ulquiorra masih di ambang kehancuran mental.

Pagi itu dia membawa Ulquiorra ke sebuah padang yang luas di pinggiran barat Italia. Di antara mereka, berdiri tegak sebuah sepeda motor raksasa dengan ban luar biasa besar. Yammy memasangkan helm di kepala Ulquiorra yang tampak kebingungan.

"Mungkin kau bisa tenang kalau ngebut-ngebutan lagi."

Ide aneh Yammy itu mendapat rengekan protes dari Ulquiorra yang meronta saat dirinya didudukkan di jok kendaraan besar itu. Lengan kurus Ulquiorra segera menggenggam setang di hadapannya, namun kedua kakinya bahkan tidak sampai ke persneling. Yammy melompat ke jok di belakangnya dan memicu kendaraan itu sambil memegangi tangan Ulquiorra.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Bahkan menarik napas pun Ulquiorra belum sempat. Sepeda motor itu sudah melaju kencang dengan mesin menderu-deru. Tangan Yammy yang menggenggam tangannya di atas setang mengerat, menambah laju kendaraan.

"Lebih cepat lagi. Kau sudah lupa caranya memacu sepeda motor, ya?"

Semakin laju, Ulquiorra melihat bahwa jalanan di depannya tidak rata. Yammy telah memilih medan berbukit-bukit dengan tebing di sana-sini. Jantungnya berdebaran, ia hendak membuat isyarat, tapi kedua tangannya terkunci di setang.

"Tenang saja," ujar Yammy yang menyadari kegelisahan Ulquiorra. "Kalau kau takut, pejamkan mata saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

Satu tebing curam baru saja dilewati dan untuk sedetik kendaraan itu melayang di udara. Ulquiorra memekik kaget. Sepeda motor itu berguncang keras saat kembali ke tanah. Yammy terkekeh.

"Belum cukup! Kita coba salto di sana."

Yammy mengarahkan kendaraan itu menuju bagian bawah salah satu tebing landai.

"Siap-siap..."

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata, merasakan sebuah putaran dan sensasi rasa melayang di udara, sebelum mendarat lagi dengan guncangan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuka mata, sejenak Ulquiorra merasa dunianya berbeda. Ia menyeringai kecil, wajahnya memerah. Yammy tertawa-tawa.

"Kau suka itu?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita ulangi." Yammy memacu kendaraan. "Kau tahu, masokisme sebetulnya ada di tiap aspek kehidupan. Ambil contoh: orang suka makan cabai, yang sudah jelas pedas membakar, tapi toh mereka menganggap siksaan di lidah itu nikmat dan terus saja makan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cirucci Thunderwitch menggumam sambil menggosok mata. Hari sudah siang, rupanya sejak malam sebelumnya ia tertidur di meja makan.

"Lille?" panggilnya. Bunyi barusan sepertinya berasal dari dapur. Perempuan itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke sumber suara.

Seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Tampaknya ia sedang memasak telur goreng, menilik dari aromanya.

"Oh, ternyata kau," gerutu Cirucci sambil menguap.

Orang itu menoleh. Tubuhnya tinggi kekar, kulitnya kecokelatan—seorang Latino. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Kukira pacarku sudah pulang," ujar Cirucci, berbalik dan berjalan sempoyongan.

" _Señor_ Lille Barro sudah meninggal, _Señorita_."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar juga, Demoura. Kenapa aku selalu lupa akan hal itu?" Cirucci mengacak rambutnya yang hitam keriting dan masuk ke kamar. "Si bodoh Lille. Tangkapan besar ada di tanganmu, tapi kau keburu tewas," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sejak awal mula Cirucci tahu Lille punya ayah seorang mafia, warga negara Rusia. Malah dari orang itu Cirucci mengenal ayah kandungnya sendiri, yang juga sesama mafia, seorang Jepang bernama Sousuke Aizen. Lille mendekatinya di kantor pajak tempat mereka bekerja di Barcelona, dan sudah jelas bahwa motifnya adalah untuk membangun hubungan bisnis antara ayahnya dan ayah Cirucci.

Sayangnya, Cirucci bahkan baru tahu dirinya punya ayah orang Jepang. Lille tak kecewa, dia betulan jadi kekasih Cirucci dan membujuknya bergabung dengan organisasi. Banyak informasi mengenai Aizen didapat dari Lille dan Cirucci memutuskan untuk mengawasi orang itu dari jauh. Info mengenai Ulquiorra menyusul beberapa saat setelah penelusuran Aizen dimulai dan itu sempat mengagetkannya, karena dirinya pernah bertemu orang itu semasa kuliah di Madrid. Tak pernah dikatakannya tentang Aizen maupun Ulquiorra pada Alvaro, adik angkatnya. Hubungan Alvaro sendiri dengan Lille cukup baik; pria itu kadang menginap di rumah mereka dan Alvaro tak pernah keberatan, meski tahu apa yang kakaknya dan orang itu lakukan berdua di dalam kamar. Alvaro hanya tidak tahu bahwa Cirucci diam-diam mencicipi heroin lewat relasi Lille.

Ketika Alvaro meninggal awal November 1974 dan dilihatnya Ulquiorra di sekitar rumahnya hari itu, Cirucci marah besar. Lille mencegahnya bertindak bodoh dan mengatakan bahwa Yhwach beserta seluruh bawahannya kini sedang menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Aizen dan organisasinya. Sebulan kemudian, rencana itu berjalan dan untuk pertama kalinya Cirucci menemui ayah kandungnya. Ayah Lille sudah terbunuh di tempat itu dan Yammy Llargo berdiri di sisi Aizen. Wasiat lisan itu dibuat dan Cirucci baru menyadari celah kelemahannya setelah ia keluar agak jauh dari pondok kecil itu serta mendengar keributan aparat yang makin menjadi.

Aizen hanya ingin _dirinya_ segera menyingkir dari situ; agaknya ia berkata benar tentang ucapannya bahwa Cirucci bisa saja tertangkap sebagai antek Rusia. Di satu sisi, Aizen tahu saksi tunggal wasiat itu sebentar lagi akan jadi buronan kriminal; jelas wasiat itu tak akan bisa disahkan nantinya. Tak tahu harus merasa berterima kasih atau terhina, Cirucci menelan beberapa pil heroin sebelum berlari dengan perasaan kacau.

Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, dia sudah aman di tangan Lille di rumahnya di Barcelona. Disampaikannya bahwa Yhwach sudah mati dan disebutkannya nama orang yang membunuhnya, yang juga merupakan saksi wasiat lisan Aizen. Organisasi Yhwach tercerai-berai dan Lille sendiri menjadi buronan, jadi untuk sementara waktu mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Cirucci dengan jaringan informannya sendiri mencoba melacak jejak Aizen. Belum berhasil. Lewat Lille ia juga mencoba mencari tahu lokasi Yammy dan Ulquiorra, yang setelah tahun 1975 dikabarkan bersama-sama kabur dari Amerika Serikat. Di awal tahun 1976 Cirucci disidang selama berbulan-bulan di Chicago dan sejak saat itu menetap di sana.

Ketika didengarnya Lille tewas di Argentina tahun 1977, Cirucci tak merasa terlalu sedih. Dirinya tak pernah betul-betul mencintai pria itu, hanya saja ia perlu mengakui bahwa Lille memang sangat memuaskannya di atas ranjang.

Barusan kedengaran lagi suara berisik dari dapur. Cirucci menggerutu. _Bodyguard_ -nya itu tidak pernah bisa bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara. Makanya saat jadi _assassin_ sering tertangkap dan masuk penjara. Demoura Zodd juga salah satu kenalan Lille di dunia mafia dan Cirucci sering hanya menganggapnya bongkahan otot hidup tanpa kecerdasan yang memadai. Biarlah. Tak ada orang yang akan mengancamnya untuk sekarang—dirinya secara resmi tidak pernah masuk ke dalam organisasi Yhwach, dan semua yang dikatakannya baik pada Itachi Uchiha maupun di pengadilan tentang itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Semua orang hanyalah pion baginya. Kalau tidak berguna, maka lebih baik orang itu mati saja. Kematian orang-orang dalam perjalanan hidupnya sudah terlalu banyak dan satu-satunya yang Cirucci sesali adalah kematian Alvaro.

Sejarah memang tidak main-main mencatat perang saudara yang pernah terjadi di negara mana pun. Tak ada yang lebih mematikan daripada dua saudara yang bertikai dan Cirucci telah bersumpah untuk memburu Ulquiorra serta menyaksikan sendiri orang itu mati di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menginginkan Aizen mati di tanganmu sendiri. Jadi... apa sebenarnya kelemahan Aizen?"

Ulquiorra mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke sebuah meja reyot. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Mengapa kau benar-benar yakin tentang malam itu?" Yammy bertanya lagi, ia duduk di sisi lain meja itu. Tak ada jendela dan hanya ada sebuah bola lampu temaram; ruangan itu adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa mereka usahakan di Roma untuk saat ini.

 _Hanya Aizen yang memelukku dengan cara seperti itu._

Sebelum Yammy bertanya lagi, Ulquiorra berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk. Jari itu ditusukkan Ulquiorra ke cekungan di antara kedua tulang selangka Yammy, tepat di pangkal lehernya, sebelum sepasang lengan kurus itu membuka dan merangkul si sosok yang lebih besar. Tangan kanannya dikalungkan melalui bahu Yammy dan tangan kirinya dari bawah ketiak. Kedua telapak tangan Ulquiorra bertemu di punggung Yammy, bertaut dan saling menggenggam seperti berdoa, dan Yammy menyadari posisi jari-jari itu berada tepat di belakang jantungnya.

"Seperti itu?"

Ulquiorra melepaskannya dan mengangguk.

"Dan kau yakin yang memelukmu adalah seorang perempuan?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Kira-kira siapa, eh? Kau bilang kau tidak bisa melihat apa pun waktu itu."

 _Rasanya berbeda,_ Ulquiorra bersikeras.

"Aku tahu apa yang terasa berbeda," sahut Yammy sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tapi, apa kau bisa memperkirakan... siapa perempuan itu? Untuk bisa memeluk seperti tadi, orang itu harus lebih tinggi darimu. Seperti apa postur tubuhnya? Apa kau masih ingat?"

 _Aku tidak membalas pelukannya, jadi aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau benar. Dia memang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, meski tidak sampai setinggi Aizen._

"Buah dadanya?" tanya Yammy terang-terangan.

 _Tidak terlalu besar._

"Seberapa besar?"

Ulquiorra kebingungan menjawab.

"Sebesar milik si pelacur waktu di Santa Fe?" usul Yammy.

Ragu sejenak sebelum... _Sepertinya iya._

"Tidak sebesar milik Harribel?" Yammy menambahkan referensi.

 _Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Harribel pakai baju renang._

Yammy mendengus, setengah geli dan setengah kesal. "Kau tidak pernah memelototi tubuh perempuan ya?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng, tidak sadar bahwa pertanyaan barusan bersifat retoris.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang si pelacur, apa saja yang kauperbuat terhadapnya?"

Rona merah muncul di wajah Ulquiorra. _Kau sedang mengejekku?_

Yammy gagal menyembunyikan tawanya. "Aku sangat ingin tahu. Tidak mungkin kau hanya memandangi payudaranya. Aku _mendengarnya_ , Ulquiorra. Aku di pondok sebelahmu." Ia mendesis sambil berusaha menahan tawa yang lebih keras.

 _Kau sudah tahu_. Ulquiorra memandangi lantai sambil menjawab. Yammy merasa tindak-tanduk itu lucu sekali.

"Dia bilang kau 'seperti pemula'. Oh, aku tidak tahan lagi." Yammy terbahak-bahak sekarang, meski tetap merasa miris. Aizen masih entah di mana di luar sana dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang, duduk mendiskusikan tubuh perempuan dengan gamblangnya?

 _Aku tidak diizinkan berhubungan seksual sebelum menikah_ , Ulquiorra membela diri.

"Oleh Aizen?"

 _Ichimaru._

"Pasti atas perintah Aizen. Tapi kau sudah melanggarnya, 'kan! Lagipula tak penting lagi hal itu. Orang pun tak akan tahu kau sudah tidak perjaka."

 _Jaga bicaramu._

"Aku mengatakan fakta, hei!" Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Yammy. "Kau tidak..." Dia berhenti.

Ulquiorra memandanginya, menunggu. Yammy meragu. Sepertinya dia tahu alasan lain mengapa Ichimaru melarang Ulquiorra melakukan hubungan seks bebas. Masokisme dalam hubungan seks, setahu Yammy, lebih membuat kecanduan daripada masokis saja. Tentunya Aizen tidak mau Ulquiorra tumbuh dewasa ke arah itu. Kecuali jika ada pengaruh yang membuatnya berorientasi serong...

"Aizen tidak pernah melakukannya padamu, 'kan?" Yammy menyuarakan kecurigaannya.

 _Melakukan apa?_

Yammy memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan," desisnya.

 _Dia laki-laki._ Ulquiorra sepertinya memahami pertanyaan tadi.

"Ada orang-orang seperti itu. Pria-pria dewasa tinggal serumah dan tidur seranjang..."

 _Kita berdua tidak seperti itu._

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Yammy, melotot pada lawan bicaranya, merasa gemas karena Ulquiorra menatapnya balik dengan ketidakpahaman yang sangat jelas.

"Mungkin, saat kau masih anak-anak...?"

Ulquiorra masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Yammy tidak tega melontarkan pertanyaannya. Sekalipun seandainya Aizen memang pedofil seperti yang pernah diguraukan Yammy, sepertinya tidak mungkin dia menodai pikiran polos orang ini...

Bah. Perannya dengan Aizen dalam sadomasokisme saja sudah cukup untuk menyingkirkan label 'polos' dari Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Adakah perempuan yang semacam itu tadi di lingkungan Espada?" Yammy kembali ke pertanyaan utama lagi. Memutar memori terhadap segelintir kaum hawa di Las Noches, Yammy merasa Harribel dan Mila-Rose jelas bukan jawabannya. Apache? Tidak, dia tidak lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra. Mungkinkah Sun-Sun, _fraccion_ Harribel yang satu lagi?

Ulquiorra menyusun isyarat. _Mungkin... itu Loly atau Menoly._

"Pengurus rumahmu?" Yammy skeptis. "Kau yakin?"

 _Entahlah. Tapi aku melihat mereka setiap hari dan kurasa cocok._

"Mereka semua ditahan oleh interpol, diinterogasi dan direhabilitasi. Tidak ada yang menyebutkan adanya perintah semacam itu dari Aizen."

 _Aku tidak punya ide lain_. Ulquiorra menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya. _Mungkin kau memang benar. Aku masih kurang wawasan._

Yammy mendengus. "Aizen terlalu banyak mengekangmu. Dia pikir semua ilmu cukup dipelajari dari buku?" Diamatinya Ulquiorra yang masih tertunduk. "Apa kau... menyesal, Ulquiorra?"

Yang ditanya mendongak.

"Apa kau menyesal sudah melanggar satu larangan Aizen?"

Ulquiorra tidak langsung menjawab.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidur dengan pelacur adalah hal yang salah."

Jari Ulquiorra mengacung ke arah lawan bicaranya. _Kau sendiri sudah tidur dengan banyak perempuan._

"Ha!" Yammy tidak membantah. "Di situlah bedanya kita berdua, Chifer. Kau berasal dari dunia yang begitu polos, dan sekarang ternoda. Aku, dari dulu hidupku sudah penuh kotoran. Aku..." Yammy berhenti. "Ketika dulu tubuhku belum sebesar sekarang, orang-orang menggunakanku sebagai alat. Sebagai mainan."

Ulquiorra mendengarkan.

"Yang kumaksud adalah, _aku_ dimasuki." Yammy menjeda lagi, memikirkan pilihan kata yang lebih enak didengar, namun tidak menemukan. "Alat kelamin laki-laki. Kau bisa bayangkan?"

Tangan Ulquiorra tidak bergerak membentuk isyarat, tapi wajahnya dibayangi rasa ngeri.

"Pertama kali terjadi saat aku masuk penjara karena mencuri makanan. Umurku mungkin baru enam tahun, aku tak ingat. Mereka, orang-orang jahanam itu, menganggap anak-anak hanya sebuah alat, sebuah mainan. Mereka tidak memikirkan..." Yammy berhenti lagi. Bahkan pada Pastor Joaquin maupun Gin Ichimaru dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini. Kenapa pada Ulquiorra dia terdorong untuk berkisah? Dia melanjutkan, "Mereka punya otak, tapi tidak dipakai untuk berpikir. Diperalat seperti _itu_ , sakitnya tidak hanya di badan. Dan yang parah adalah..." Yammy menelan ludah. "...setelah kubunuh orang-orang yang seperti itu, aku merasa bebas. Meski masa hukumanku diperpanjang, aku masih anak-anak, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menuntutku. Tapi di penjara mana pun sama saja. Yang lebih tua dan berkuasa memperalat yang lebih muda dan lebih lemah. Itu seperti perbudakan. Kupikir... kupikir juga seperti itulah kira-kira, hubunganmu dengan Aizen. Dalam kiasan, maksudku."

Ulquiorra mengangguk perlahan. Dirinya _memang_ alat Aizen—memang berbeda makna dengan yang dialami Yammy, tapi serupa dalam esensi. Dengan canggung, disentuhnya bahu lebar si mantan Cero Espada.

Yammy tahu Ulquiorra berusaha menyatakan simpatinya; hanya baru-baru ini saja orang itu belajar mengekspresikan emosinya. Yammy mendapati kobaran api itu kembali di mata _turquoise_ orang di hadapannya dan ia jadi berpikir, perbuatan Ulquiorra di Santa Fe waktu itu mungkin saja termasuk bentuk pembangkangannya terhadap Aizen. Jiwa pemberontaknya baru muncul setelah lama diredam semasa remajanya, dan menurut Yammy adalah berbahaya membiarkan remaja labil bertindak sendirian. Maka rencana mereka harus penuh perhitungan.

"Lawan kita nanti tak hanya Aizen. Ada Ichimaru. Kita harus lumpuhkan dia pertama-tama sebelum dia bisa menghipnotis kita atau apa pun."

Ulquiorra menyetujui.

 _Jangan biarkan Ichimaru mengendalikan kelemahan kita_.

"Aku baik-baik," ujar Yammy, meyakinkan diri bahwa setelah hidupnya berpindah haluan pada keselamatan Ulquiorra alih-alih mengutuk ketidakadilan dunia, kemarahannya tidak akan dapat timbul sembarangan lagi. "Dan kau?"

 _Kuharap aku sanggup menguasai diri_. Tubuh Ulquiorra gemetaran sejenak. _Aku sudah muak disakiti Aizen._

"Kau sudah menjalani tiga tahun hidup tanpa dipukuli dan sekarang kau tidak pernah mencarinya lagi." Yammy meregangkan jari-jari tangannya. "Meskipun kau tahu _aku_ sanggup memberimu hal yang sama. Aku tidak habis pikir, Ulquiorra. Bagaimana bisa kalian hidup sebagai ayah dan anak selama dua belas tahun dengan rutinitas seperti itu!"

 _Kau tidak tahu rasanya,_ bantah Ulquiorra. _Didominasi dan ditindas, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu._

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

 _Tidak lagi._

Yammy menyipitkan mata. "Kalau aku memukulimu sekarang, apa kau akan senang?"

 _Jangan coba-coba._

"Mengapa memangnya?" Yammy menyeringai kecil seolah mengejek lawan bicaranya, otot-otot lengannya menegang penuh ancaman. "Aku pernah bilang, 'kan? Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari Aizen. Tidak pakai tongkat atau cemeti—dengan tangan kosong. Membuatmu tidak bisa bangun satu minggu."

Mata _turquoise_ Ulquiorra menatap nanar. Dia tidak meragukan ucapan Yammy, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kau takut, Ulquiorra?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Seringai Yammy tampak seperti ekspresi seorang psikopat, seperti dirinya yang dahulu sebelum kembali ke Italia dan menemui pastor pertama yang bisa ditemuinya di gereja.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Adrenalinnya mulai terpacu.

"Jawab aku, dasar Sampah!"

Dengan lompatan mendadak, Ulquiorra menerjang Yammy sampai jatuh. Mereka bergulat di lantai untuk beberapa saat sebelum Yammy terkekeh dan berkata dengan satu lengan menahan leher lawannya,

"Jika saatnya tiba, kau harus bisa menguasai dirimu, Chifer."

Yang diajak bicara menghentikan usahanya untuk melawan lalu menggerakkan tangannya menyusun isyarat,

 _Aku takut kau akan jadi seperti dirinya._

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah memandang orang sebagai peliharaanku."

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu berisyarat lagi.

 _Kau sering menjahiliku dulu._

Yammy terkekeh lagi. "Apa sekarang kau merasa kesal karenanya?"

 _Kau menikmatinya._

Yammy tidak menyangkal dan malah menyeringai. Teringat seseorang di masa lalu yang sedikit-banyak memiliki kemiripan dengan Ulquiorra, dia meringis miris.

Yammy menyayangi orang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ulquiorra memandang kosong ke arah salib besar dan deretan kursi kayu di depan matanya. Yammy sedang ada di dalam sebuah kamar di pojokan gereja dan dirinya disuruh menunggu sendirian di salah satu kursi. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Yammy tiba-tiba ingin ke tempat ini, mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan menipisnya uang persediaan mereka. Yammy sudah bilang dia tidak lagi menerima pekerjaan sebagai_ assassin _sejak datang ke Italia dan dengan itu mereka harus sangat berhemat. Datang ke bank untuk mengambil tabungan sama artinya mendatangi kantor polisi. Merampok pundi-pundi uang sendiri sebetulnya bisa-bisa saja, tapi Ulquiorra merasa rekeningnya sudah pasti dibekukan sejak dirinya ditahan CIA waktu itu. Mendatangi gereja adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin terpikirkan oleh Ulquiorra._

 _Aizen mendidiknya jadi seorang ateis, meski ibu panti asuhannya dulu selalu mengajaknya ke gereja tiap hari Minggu. Sampai saat itu ia tidak bisa memahami mengapa orang percaya kepada sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan, tapi dia menghargai usaha Yammy yang tampaknya ingin bertobat. Kalau itu bisa membuat hatinya tenang, maka Ulquiorra tak akan berkomentar. Hati Ulquiorra sendiri rasanya sudah tak berbentuk dan dia tidak punya keinginan yang sama._

 _Sudah ada orang lain sebelum Yammy yang bertobat: Zommari Leroux. Memori Ulquiorra mengenai orang itu memang menunjukkan bahwa sejatinya pria Prancis itu orang yang baik. Dia begitu perhatian pada kesehatan Ulquiorra, terutama sejak terdiagnosis diabetes, dan dia jugalah yang mengajari Ulquiorra menyuntikkan insulin sendiri dengan berbagai macam pilihan jarum serta memberi contoh-contoh menu makanan yang sesuai—yang sangat berguna baginya di masa pelarian ini._

 _Ulquiorra merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu-satunya benda yang ada di sana. Insulin_ pen _pemberian Yammy. Zommari pernah bilang bahwa jarum subkutan—sangat pendek dan setipis helai rambut seperti yang ada di ujung tabung pena itu—adalah yang paling efektif untuk digunakan menyuntik sendiri. Insulin yang disuntikkan dengan jarum itu akan tertahan di bawah kulit, tidak langsung masuk ke darah seperti menggunakan jarum intravena, dan dengan demikian efeknya jadi muncul perlahan; kadar gula darahnya tidak akan turun-naik dengan drastis._

 _Zommari selalu tulus menanyakan keadaannya, bukan karena Aizen menggajinya untuk itu. Dari Yammy diketahuinya bahwa Zommari marah besar saat dirinya diracun_ strychnine _dan kejang-kejang atas perintah Aizen, malam sebelum peristiwa di Zaragoza yang mengubah segalanya._

 _Seseorang pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa Zommari adalah kawan yang baik... tapi sebelum Ulquiorra bisa mengingat siapa atau menyangkal predikat 'kawan' yang dibicarakan, Yammy sudah keluar dari kamar itu dan menghampirinya._

" _Kau sudah lapar?" si mantan Cero Espada bertanya. Ulquiorra menggeleng, pikirannya masih setengah tertinggal pada seseorang._

 _Seandainya Zommari diberi kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari penjara dan ikut berkomplot memburu Aizen alih-alih dibunuh oleh Yammy, akankah dia menerima tawaran itu?_

 _Ulquiorra, sembari menyimpan kembali insulin_ pen _itu ke saku, merasa jawabannya tidak._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Desember 1978._

.

Setelah hampir setahun meneliti sandi melalui surat kabar, Yammy dan Ulquiorra akhirnya mendapatkan keberadaan Aizen: sebuah distrik terpencil di lepas pantai timur Rumania.

"Jelas Ichimaru punya rencana busuk. Kalau dia sudah beres, apa pun yang diucapkan Aizen nanti, jangan terpengaruh," Yammy memperingatkan.

Selembar surat telah disiapkan. Bukan surat kaleng—Ulquiorra menanda tanganinya dengan nama terangnya. Yammy akan mengirimkannya ke interpol pagi ini dan sekarang sedang membacainya.

"Ulquiorra..."

Yang dipanggil mendongak, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kau akan kehilangan hak warismu dengan begini. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng mantap.

Yammy menghela napas. Hukum warisan di negara mana pun menganut _slayer rule_ mengenai pembunuhan yang disengaja oleh ahli waris terhadap pemberi warisan. Jika Ulquiorra dengan sengaja mencabut nyawa Aizen, dia tidak akan memperoleh warisan apa pun dari sang ayah angkat.

 _Aku tidak menginginkan hartanya_ , ucap Ulquiorra dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Baguslah," komentar Yammy, menampakkan seringai khasnya, meski di dalam hati dia bersyukur karena tidak perlu menyampaikan perihal Cirucci dan surat wasiat yang baru pada Ulquiorra. Orientasi mereka saat ini hanyalah keberadaan Aizen dan Ichimaru.

Surat yang ditulis Ulquiorra untuk interpol itu singkat saja. Bunyinya,

 _Aku bersama Yammy Llargo. Dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan kalian akan menemukan Sousuke Aizen di Rumania. -Ulquiorra Chifer._

"Ayo kita berangkat," ujar Yammy.

Ia telah menyiapkan rencana bersama Ulquiorra, melibatkan siput laut beracun yang ditemukannya di pantai Kroasia. Sedikit waktu diperlukan untuk mengekstrak racun itu dari si moluska dan Yammy telah memastikan efek pelumpuhnya bekerja pada manusia dalam hitungan detik dengan mencobakannya pada seorang gelandangan. Sebagai tambahan, racun itu juga menimbulkan halusinasi. Hebat! Cairan racun itu dimasukkannya ke dalam tabung _fukiya_. Yammy sudah berlatih banyak kali menggunakan _blowgun_ khas Jepang itu untuk bisa meniupkan tembakan dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serbaputih dan berkendara motor sampai ke deretan tebing di dekat rumah yang dituju.

Ulquiorra mendekati rumah itu duluan, sejenak mendengarkan di bawah ambang jendela sejenak, sebelum memberi tanda pada Yammy untuk ikut mendekat. Kaca jendela itu tidak tertutup rapat; kedua target mereka ada di dalam, tampak sedang berbincang. Yammy mengarahkan senjatanya ke leher Ichimaru dan meniup kuat.

"Gin?" Terdengar suara Aizen, disusul bunyi sesuatu yang ambruk ke lantai kayu.

Yammy menembak sekali lagi, kali ini ke arah kaki Aizen. Ulquiorra sudah berpindah ke pintu masuk dan membukanya keras-keras.

Sousuke Aizen ada di seberangnya di tengah ruangan, duduk di sebuah kursi. Gin Ichimaru terbujur gemetar agak jauh di samping kirinya; racun itu membuatnya sesak napas sekaligus melumpuhkan pita suaranya.

" _Ouken_..." itulah kata pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Aizen ketika melihat Ulquiorra. Yammy yang juga telah sampai di pintu mendecih, berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk menyumpah-nyumpah, sementara tangan Aizen teracung seolah memanggil putra angkatnya untuk mendekat.

Ulquiorra maju perlahan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia menarik satu kakinya lalu membungkuk di depan Aizen, memberi hormat seperti yang dahulu biasa dilakukannya sebagai Espada.

Aizen memandangi kepala berambut hitam yang tertunduk di hadapannya itu. Diangkatnya tangan dengan susah payah sambil bicara,

"Mengapa... mengapa k-kau tidak menuruti perintahku, Ulquiorra?"

Yammy mengertakkan gigi mendengar kalimat itu.

Dengan segenap usahanya, tangan Aizen yang terangkat menempeleng kepala Ulquiorra. Untuk ukuran orang yang setengah terparalisis, tenaga Aizen masih cukup luar biasa. Kepala Ulquiorra sampai terteleng ke kanan meski dia tetap menunduk.

"Kau minta dihukummm lagi? S-sampai kapan aku harus memukulmu...?"

"Jahanam!" desis Yammy, tapi dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dari situ bisa dilihatnya Gin Ichimaru hanya mampu memandang dengan mata melotot. Sepasang mata licik sipit yang tampak senantiasa memejam itu!

"Jawab aku, hah?" Aizen mulai meracau. Masa dia lupa Ulquiorra sekarang tidak bisa bicara?

Ulquiorra, masih menunduk, menekuk satu kakinya yang masih di depan sehingga kini kedua lututnya berhadapan dengan lantai. Ia membungkuk semakin dalam seolah mohon ampun pada Aizen, menyembah dan mencium kaki ayah angkatnya itu.

"Bagus. Lebih rendah lagi," desis Aizen, membungkuk ke depan lalu mendorong kepala Ulquiorra ke bawah sampai membentur lantai.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Ulquiorra dengan sengaja menarik kaki Aizen hingga tubuh sang ayah jatuh menimpanya. Yammy menyeringai. Dia membungkuk dan mengoper sebilah pisau ke arah Ulquiorra, yang meraih lalu menghunjamkan senjata itu ke kaki Aizen yang sudah mati rasa. Darah mulai mengalir di bawah kursi itu.

"...quior...ra," ujar Aizen dengan nada menegur. Yang ditegur tak mendengarkan. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia menyingkirkan tubuh Aizen dari atas tubuhnya dan memulai aksinya.

Gin Ichimaru hanya terpana menyaksikan Ulquiorra yang berulang kali menghunjamkan senjata itu tanpa ampun, berpindah dari kaki ke bagian tubuh Aizen yang di atas, tak peduli cipratan darah sang ayah angkat mengotori dirinya. Ekspresi Ulquiorra berubah drastis; dia tampak seperti pembunuh yang sangat bengis. Mata hijaunya melotot penuh kebencian dan garis rahangnya keras.

"Kau... tak tahu diri," gumam Aizen sebelum satu tusukan di jantungnya menghabisi nyawanya.

"Siapa memangnya yang tidak tahu diri," gerutu Yammy, mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak kepala Ichimaru dari jauh. Pria Jepang berambut keperakan itu terkulai.

Ulquiorra mundur sambil terengah-engah, wajahnya penuh keringat seperti baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan maraton. Yammy mendekati Ichimaru dan memeriksa nadinya. Pada Aizen juga dibuatnya demikian.

Positif. Kedua jahanam itu sudah mati.

Yammy ingin tertawa rasanya. Buah penantian dan pencarian mereka selama hampir empat tahun! Tapi rupanya Ulquiorra mendahului Yammy. Dia terkekeh lirih, Yammy sampai terlompat kaget dibuatnya. Orang itu bersandar ke kaki kursi dengan darah Aizen di tangannya, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke samping.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Yammy bisa melihat betapa mengerikannya iblis di dalam diri Ulquiorra. Namun, dia berubah pikiran begitu melihat segulir air mata melaju turun di pipi putih itu.

"Ulquiorra..." Yammy tak sanggup bertanya. Mengapa Ulquiorra malah menangis? Apa dia menyesal telah membunuh ayah angkatnya?

 _Aku lega_. Ulquiorra memberi isyarat. Tawanya keluar dengan ganjil, tawa seorang laki-laki bisu yang tidak pernah tertawa sebelumnya, diimbuhi sesenggukan yang sama ganjilnya. Yammy ikut tertawa, setuju karena juga merasa lega telah melenyapkan dua manusia itu dari muka bumi.

Beban yang selama ini menghimpit, rasanya telah terangkat. Dalam hatinya, Yammy mengucap syukur. Setelah tiga dekade hidup berlumuran dosa, Yammy baru mendapati dirinya ternyata masih punya hati nurani. Perasaan ingin melindungi Ulquiorra membuatnya berhasil sampai pada tujuan ini.

Nurani rupanya bisa mengembalikan seorang manusia menjadi manusia.

Itulah juga mengapa saat hendak disingkirkannya Sai Shimura di Buenos Aires setahun sebelumnya, Yammy tidak menembak kepalanya seperti yang biasa dipilihnya kalau ingin melenyapkan saksi dengan cepat. Nuraninya berkata, _"Orang ini sudah banyak membantumu, biarkan dia hidup beberapa saat lebih panjang dengan mengincar jantungnya saja. Kalau pertolongan cepat datang, peluangnya untuk selamat masih ada."_

Hanya saja Yammy tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Shin Shimura telah menamengi adiknya itu dengan rompi antipeluru. Peluang Sai untuk bertahan hidup bisa saja tetap seratus persen, seandainya Yammy tidak membuka kemungkinan Sai patah leher dengan melempar tubuhnya ke selokan dari lantai empat apartemen.

Menyingkirkan kenangan masa lalu yang lain ini, ditariknya Ulquiorra berdiri dan dipeluknya erat tanpa peduli bajunya sendiri ikut ternoda darah.

Mereka sudah menang!

Ulquiorra membalas pelukan itu dan Yammy tidak melepaskannya sampai tangisnya berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sambil melaju di atas sepeda motor, Yammy merasakan euforia yang amat besar bergelora di dalam dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa selepas-lepasnya dan bicara sekeras-kerasnya.

"Siapa sangka gila hormat bisa membunuhmu? Ha! Untung sekali kau tahu benar soal ini, Ulquiorra... Neraka pun tak akan mau menerima Aizen dan Ichimaru," ujar Yammy sambil tergelak.

"Apakah interpol akan memberi kita hadiah karena ini? Kurasa tidak. Tiga tahun kita menunggu dan akhirnya berhasil melacak jejak kedua maksiat itu. Benar, 'kan, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menyetujui. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar setelah beraksi kejam barusan. Dia masih merasakan kepuasan yang ganjil...

"Sayangnya di negara ini tidak ada kenalanku di pasar obat ilegal. Tapi kita bisa beli stok insulin lagi di Athena nanti malam. Kau sudah lapar?"

 _Belum_ , jawab Ulquiorra dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Mereka bilang kau bakal mati kalau tidak dirawat di rumah sakit. Bah! Tahu apa mereka soal bertahan hidup? Kukira kau lebih memahaminya. Untung mentalmu masih bisa pulih setelah kau keluar dari rumah perawatan orang gila itu."

Ulquiorra mengungkapkan persetujuannya lagi.

"Kau senang bisa membunuh Aizen, eh? Aku sih, puas sekali bisa melenyapkan si rambut perak itu. Tapi kau, yang hidup bertahun-tahun di bawah tiraninya, apakah kau puas?"

 _Tidak_ , jawab Ulquiorra. Yammy memang benar, Aizen itu kejam seperti tiran. Tetapi kepuasan telah membunuh Aizen ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya... tidak, Ulquiorra bukannya menyesal telah menghabisi ayah angkatnya sendiri. Hanya saja, ada perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya...

"Hee... kenapa? Kau bisa jujur padaku, seperti biasanya. Oh, apa masih ada yang belum kita lakukan dari _to-be-killed list_?" Sebuah seringai terbit di wajah Yammy. "Masih ada lagi, ya?"

 _Benar._

Daftar itu memang belum selesai, Yammy.

"Coba kuingat-ingat... _Espada 7_ si Zommari, _Espada 5_ si Nnoitra, Gin Ichimaru, Sousuke Aizen, nah, lalu... kupikir kau salah menulis dua nama terakhir."

Ulquiorra memberi isyarat, _Aku tidak salah menulisnya._

"Ulquiorra..." Yammy diam sejenak. "Haha! Kau bercanda. Yang kaumaksud tentunya Grimmjow dan Harribel? Sepertinya kau lupa Harribel itu peringkat tiga dan angka yang satunya adalah enam. Mereka sangat sulit untuk diusik, kau tahu. Kita bisa tertangkap kalau mencoba membunuh mereka."

 _'Bukan, Yammy... bukan Grimmjow dan Harribel_ ,' Ulquiorra berujar dalam hati, dia menggeleng di balik punggung lebar Yammy. ' _Tapi kau dan aku. Kaupikir aku mau menunggu ditangkap interpol? Lebih baik kita mati di sini daripada di kursi listrik. Kau begitu baik padaku, dan orang baik biasanya mati sebelum sempat menua. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau membuatku sadar apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kisame sebelum bunuh diri dan apa sebabnya Zommari bertobat.'_

Ulquiorra menghunjamkan _insulin pen_ berisi sisa racun siput yang tidak muat dalam anak panah _fukiya_ ke leher Yammy. Lebih karena terkejut daripada karena efek pelumpuh dari racun itu sendiri, Yammy langsung kehilangan kendali atas kendaraannya. Dia tidak percaya ini. Setelah semua yang diperbuatnya untuk Ulquiorra sampai sejauh ini, orang itu menusuknya dari belakang. Sangat harafiah dan begitu pahit, tapi Yammy sudah tak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Sepeda motor itu jatuh ke jurang diiringi jeritannya, serapah yang tak pernah dipakainya untuk mengatai yang bersangkutan,

"Kau GILA! Ulquiorraaa!"

 _Setiap orang pada dasarnya memang sedikit gila_ , pikir Ulquiorra untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum tubuhnya terbanting keras di antara karang-karang tajam bersama Yammy.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

.

* * *

.

 **[10 Oktober 2018]**

 _Author's Note:_

Di- _update_ bertepatan dengan Hari Kesehatan Mental Sedunia :")

RECONQUISTA! Akan tamat di bab 10. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	10. The Homecoming

"Halo."

" _Itachi-_ senpai _!"_

"Ya, Tobi."

" _Senju-_ san _tidak membolehkanku datang ke rumahmu, sekalipun bersama Kolonel. Kenapa dia memberikan teleponnya?"_

"Karena aku meminta."

" _Baguslah. Kami ingin mengunjungimu,_ Senpai _."_

"'Kami'?"

" _Pain-_ senpai _dan yang lain. Semuanya ada di sini untuk menengokmu!"_

Itachi Uchiha terdiam sejenak. Hari itu adalah tahun baru 1979 dan baru seminggu sebelumnya dirinya bangun dari tidur yang sangat panjang. Mendengar sisa anggota Akatsuki sekarang berkumpul di Amerika Serikat membuat Itachi merasa perlu mengecek apakah dirinya masih tertidur dan bermimpi atau sudah betulan bangun. Yakin sudah bangun, perlahan Itachi berujar lagi,

"Aku akan coba bicara dengan Senju- _san_ nanti. Kalian semua menginap di apartemenmu, Tobi?"

" _Iya,_ Senpai. _Konan-_ senpai _untungnya tidak ikut. Kami berlima bersesakan tidur di sini." Tobi terkekeh ganjil. "_ Anoo, Senpai _. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."_

"Tanya apa?"

 _Tobi tak langsung bertanya. "Apa_ Senpai _baik-baik saja?"_

Itachi juga tak langsung menjawab. Ada getar dalam suaranya yang gagal disembunyikan saat ia berdusta, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tobi di seberang sambungan membisu dua detik.

" _Kurasa_ Senpai _tidak baik-baik saja._ "

Itachi tak menjawab.

"Senpai, _kau masih di situ?_ "

Tetap tiada jawab, tapi telepon masih tersambung.

" _Halo?"_

"Kau benar, Tobi," Itachi menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lumpuh."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **RECONQUISTA!** (c) Roux Marlet

 _Sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future**

 _The author gained no material profit from this story._

 _._

 _Previously, in Chapter 9: The Reclaimed_

 _'Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari masokisme.' / Akan dibuktikannya bahwa Ulquiorra salah; Yammy akan membuat Ulquiorra terbebas. / "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi pikir-pikirlah dulu sebelum mencabut nyawamu. Sekali kau kehilangan itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali."_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10: The Homecoming**

.

Suatu hari di masa lalu, Sousuke Aizen duduk di sebuah kursi di sisi sebuah ranjang. Sepasang mata sayunya memandangi sosok yang terbaring diam. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan seputih pualam yang masih lemas itu. Terasa dingin, padahal penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan.

"Bangunlah, Ulquiorra. Misimu sudah berhasil," ujar sang ayah angkat.

Gin Ichimaru berdiri di ambang pintu, membawakan seteko teh hangat sambil menyaksikan pemandangan yang amat sangat langka itu. Ulquiorra Chifer baru saja diracun _strychnine_ dengan sengaja oleh Aizen dalam rangka mendeklarasikan dikeluarkannya si pemuda dari Espada. Ichimaru sudah membuatnya memuntahkan racun pembuat kejang otot itu sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk, tapi ternyata tubuh Ulquiorra bereaksi terhadap racun itu lebih dahsyat dari perkiraannya. Nyawa si Cuatro Espada berada di ujung tanduk saat dia sempat hilang napas beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi yang terburuk sudah berlalu, pertolongan cepat diberikan, dan mereka kini tinggal menunggu Ulquiorra bangun. Sousuke Aizen, setelah memberikan penjelasan strategi perang pada kesembilan Espada untuk esok hari, bergegas-gegas menuju rumah ini untuk menengok Ulquiorra.

"Gin, jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal gila lainnya terhadapnya," ujar Aizen tanpa memandang bawahannya yang berambut keperakan itu.

"Tentu, Aizen- _sama_ ," sahut Ichimaru. "Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat. Besok akan menjadi hari yang besar. Saya yang akan menjaga Ulquiorra."

"Tidak. Aku perlu menyampaikan beberapa hal padanya sebelum aku berangkat ke Zaragoza besok pagi."

Ichimaru melirik jam dinding. Sekarang sudah pukul dua dini hari—sudah _besok_ yang dimaksudkannya tadi. Kalau Ulquiorra tidak segera bangun, rencana mereka semua bisa berantakan. Di saat seperti ini! Dia mengutuki tubuh lemah anak angkat Aizen itu di dalam hati sambil meraih sebotol minyak angin dari rak terdekat. Dibukanya botol itu dan didekatkannya ke hidung Ulquiorra. Bau menyengat minyak menyeruak di ruangan itu, membuat Aizen sendiri terbatuk karenanya.

Cara itu ternyata mujarab. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang ditunggu akhirnya bangun juga. Sepasang mata hijaunya berkedip-kedip, tampak kelelahan sekali. Sousuke Aizen memanggil namanya.

"Aizen- _sama_..." Ulquiorra membalas panggilan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau hampir mati tadi," ujar Aizen, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Aku rela mati demi dirimu," ujarnya perlahan pada akhirnya.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti itu," bantah Aizen. "Mulai tahun depan kau akan kuliah di Universidad de Madrid, magister manajemen. Aku akan mengatur suksesi secara _de jure_ di perusahaan. Patuhi aturan pola makan dan jadwal memakai obatmu. Sejak saat ini kau bukan Espada lagi."

Ulquiorra memandangi ayah angkatnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Jika itu yang Aizen- _sama_ inginkan, aku akan menerimanya."

Ichimaru memohon diri dari ruangan itu, mengatakan bahwa dia dan Tousen perlu menyiapkan banyak hal untuk besok. Pengurus rumah Ulquiorra telah diliburkan sejak pagi hari sebelumnya agar urusan internal Espada tidak mereka ketahui, sehingga perkara menyiapkan makan-minum menjadi tugas tambahan Ichimaru.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh ikut ke Zaragoza besok malam?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku," tegas Aizen. "Kisame akan didampingi oleh Yammy. Tidak akan ada masalah, semoga."

Ulquiorra bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya itu agak meragukan ucapannya sendiri. Dia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk di atas ranjang, ingin menanyakan detail misi yang tidak akan dilaksanakannya esok hari.

Namun saat itu pendengaran Ulquiorra yang tajam menangkap bunyi halus di luar jendela. Rumahnya ini—yang dulunya rumah Aizen—hanya terdiri atas satu lantai dan di sekelilingnya hanya ada pepohonan.

"Aizen- _sama_ ," panggil Ulquiorra, kewaspadaannya meroket dalam sepersekian detik, merasakan adanya bahaya...

Kaca jendela itu pecah dengan bunyi nyaring dan sesosok bayangan melesat masuk, menerjang Aizen di kursinya yang posisinya membelakangi jendela itu. Sesuatu yang berkilat terayun cepat, Aizen didorong jatuh dari kursi, dan Ulquiorra yang setengah berjongkok di atas ranjang menahan pinggiran senjata tajam itu dengan lengannya.

Seorang _assassin_!

Ulquiorra mengayunkan kakinya ke arah orang asing itu, menarik napas dalam dan cepat, menyambar leher si _assassin_ dan mencengkeramnya dengan sepasang tangannya. Aizen menyerukan sesuatu. Pisau si _assassin_ terjatuh berkelontangan di lantai, pemiliknya sedang dicekik oleh Ulquiorra. Pria asing berpakaian serbahitam itu meronta-ronta; tubuhnya lebih besar dari Ulquiorra, tapi dia kalah oleh motivasi kuat si mantan Espada yang sosoknya kini lebih mirip robot pembunuh.

Hanya satu pikiran Ulquiorra: _Orang ini mau mencelakakan Aizen_ -sama. Detik berikutnya, sesuatu berbunyi berderak.

Ichimaru dan Tousen masuk ke ruangan itu sambil berteriak. Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan; Ulquiorra sudah menghabisi orang asing itu. Aizen bangkit sambil bertumpu pada kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Aizen- _sama_?" seru Kaname Tousen. Kepalanya menegak dengan tiba-tiba. "Ada orang di luar..." desisnya. Pendengaran Tousen yang seorang tunanetra kadang bisa lebih tajam daripada Ulquiorra.

"Periksalah, Kaname," perintah Aizen. Tousen bergegas menuju jendela yang berlubang dan melompat ke luar dari situ.

Gin Ichimaru mendekati mayat yang lehernya patah itu, mengamatinya dengan mata sipitnya, mencoba mencari petunjuk. Diliriknya Ulquiorra sekilas, yang terduduk di lantai di samping mayat itu.

"Aizen- _sama_..." suara Ulquiorra bergetar. Di wajah Aizen terdapat segores luka berdarah dan Ulquiorra merasa sesuatu menohok perutnya. Tiba-tiba dia meraih sebuah tongkat rotan dari meja dan mulai memukuli tangannya sendiri.

"Ulquiorra!" seru Aizen.

"Jangan hukum aku seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan membiarkanmu berperang tanpa diriku, Aizen- _sama_. Lebih baik aku dipukuli daripada ditinggal di Madrid."

Ichimaru menjauh, memandangi dengan ngeri tindakan Ulquiorra yang seperti orang gila itu. Dan bagaimana bisa dia menyebut rencana satu itu sebagai hukuman?

"Hentikan itu, Ulquiorra." Suara Aizen bernada perintah, auranya mengancam. Ulquiorra tidak berhenti. Parasnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu membuat semuanya makin tampak tidak masuk akal. Kesabaran Aizen habis. Direbutnya tongkat tipis itu dari tangan Ulquiorra, memukulkannya satu kali ke lengan anak angkatnya itu sekeras yang ia bisa.

Bunyinya lebih terdengar seperti lecutan cambuk daripada hantaman tongkat.

Ulquiorra menunduk, menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang, memegangi bekas pukulan Aizen—pukulan sang ayah selalu penuh tenaga dan rasa sakitnya biasanya bertahan bermenit-menit. Mata Ulquiorra sampai berair.

"Sudah cukup," ujar Aizen, napasnya memburu. Ditekannya cekungan di antara tulang selangka di bawah leher sang anak, lalu didekapnya tubuh Ulquiorra. "Maafkan aku karena sudah memukulmu."

Ulquiorra tidak berbicara. Aizen melanjutkan,

"Kau akan ikut ke Zaragoza besok."

Gin Ichimaru tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Aizen berubah pikiran begitu saja?

"Aku masih memerlukanmu dalam Espada," ujar Aizen lagi, dagunya bertumpu di bahu kiri Ulquiorra yang tidak membalas pelukannya. "Gin, kita harus ubah rencana sedikit."

Kaname Tousen kembali di saat yang tepat, kali ini lewat pintu, menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak menemukan orang mencurigakan di luar. Gin Ichimaru minta izin minum teh hangat sedikit sebelum menyusun ulang rencana. Sousuke Aizen membantu Ulquiorra berdiri dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

Perhitungan peluang secepat kilat dilakukan keempatnya. Rencananya menjadi demikian: Ulquiorra diam-diam akan mengawasi Kisame yang dibebani tugas mengeksekusi Nelliel dan Yhwach—berhasil atau tidak berhasil, Ulquiorra harus memastikan Kisame melakukan _harakiri_ seperti yang telah diikrarkan pria Jepang mantan Akatsuki itu.

Telah disiapkan pula kartu as: penggunaan hipnotis Ichimaru pada Ulquiorra. Ichimaru telah mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa Aisslinger Wernarr, mantan rekannya di tim interogator Gestapo Nazi dahulu, kini jadi rekrutan CIA dengan supervisi ketat setelah selesai masa hukumannya. Orang itu punya teknik hipnotis yang bisa membuat orang tidur sekalipun berbicara di luar kemauan. Sebesar apa pun kesetiaannya pada Aizen, kalau sampai Ulquiorra tertangkap CIA, dia tentu tak bisa menghindari untuk dipaksa bicara dengan cara keji itu, apalagi selama ini otaknya sudah kena sugesti Ichimaru dalam jangka panjang—tak ada pilihan lain untuk menjaga rahasia, kecuali jika lidahnya dibungkam selamanya.

Kemungkinan besar peperangan melawan Yhwach akan berakhir dengan kekalahan Espada. Beberapa anggota mungkin akan gugur, tapi Ulquiorra tidak boleh sampai demikian. Dia akan ditempatkan jauh dari baku tembak melawan para bawahan Yhwach, sehingga musuhnya hanya pihak aparat dan Akatsuki. Jika Ulquiorra sampai tertangkap aparat besok, hipnotisnya akan aktif dan membuat celah untuknya bisa kabur. Kalau dia berhasil kabur hari itu juga, Aizen bersama Ichimaru dan Tousen akan menunggunya di dermaga terdekat untuk menyeberang ke Inggris. Jika dia tidak berhasil kabur sendiri, Yammy akan diberi perintah oleh Aizen untuk membawa Ulquiorra keluar dari tahanan—Aizen percaya bahwa Yammy sanggup melakukannya.

Dari semua Espada, Yammy-lah yang diperkirakan punya peluang terbesar untuk bertahan hidup setelah besok malam. Aizen memang akan membubarkan Espada dengan cara ini, menyelamatkan Ulquiorra dan Yammy dan mungkin beberapa Espada lain yang bisa selamat, kemudian dia akan membangun Espada yang baru dengan Yammy sebagai pemimpinnya. Ulquiorra akan menjadi penerus Aizen di dunia mafia, tanpa perlu memikirkan perusahaan-perusahaan properti milik Aizen yang sebentar lagi bakal malfungsi, dan Espada pimpinan Yammy akan patuh pada Ulquiorra yang tidak lagi perlu terlibat langsung dalam misi. Yammy cenderung setia pada Ulquiorra, Aizen bisa melihatnya meski awalnya menganggap itu adalah kelemahan si Cero Espada. Hidup Ulquiorra akan aman selama Yammy ada untuk menjaganya. Kesehatannya mungkin dapat membaik.

Dalam semalam, masa depan Ulquiorra Chifer telah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh Sousuke Aizen.

Namun ternyata, di malam penentuan itu, tanggal satu Desember tahun 1974, sesuatu hampir saja merusak rencana baru Aizen. Cirucci Thunderwitch muncul di hadapannya dan menuntut pengakuan sang ayah kandung atas dirinya.

Runyam! Di tempat itu ada Yammy yang mengetahui keseluruhan kisah Cirucci dalam sekejap. Yhwach dan seorang bawahannya sudah mati barusan, dibunuh oleh si Cero Espada, yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Cuatro Espada yang saat itu berhadapan dengan Akatsuki.

Aizen bisa melihat Yammy mengawasi percakapannya dengan Cirucci di antara dialog jarak jauhnya dengan Ulquiorra. Pria Jepang itu berusaha tetap terlihat di atas angin. Dibuatnya sebuah wasiat dengan asal-asalan, meminta Yammy Llargo menjadi saksi satu-satunya, tahu dengan pasti bahwa wasiat itu tidak akan bisa disahkan karena bukan tanda hitam di atas putih dan terlebih lagi lantaran saksi tunggalnya sebentar lagi akan jadi buronan. Tujuannya adalah membuat Cirucci merasa puas dan segera enyah dari area itu secepatnya. Pernikahan Aizen dengan Nyonya Thunderwitch, yang bernama asli Giselle Gewelle, hanyalah sebuah _kecelakaan_ di masa mudanya di Jepang. Sousuke Aizen hanya menghendaki Ulquiorra yang telah dibentuknya sedemikian rupa agar tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama sebagai ahli warisnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau jika Cirucci sampai terlibat dalam semua kekacauan malam ini.

Yammy diutusnya mencari Ulquiorra, yang mendapati bahwa Ulquiorra telah tertangkap pasukan gabungan CIA dan interpol. Saat Aizen memanggil Gin dan Kaname untuk mempersiapkan kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke Inggris nantinya, dia baru ingat bahwa _sonido_ miliknya dibawa Ulquirorra. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi Yammy kalau begitu. Niat Aizen adalah menunggu Yammy kembali ke pondok itu terlebih dahulu untuk memberi perintah selanjutnya, yaitu ikut kabur bersamanya ke Inggris dan menunggu kesempatan untuk mengambil Ulquiorra dari tangan penegak hukum.

Namun, lagi-lagi rencana Aizen berbenturan dengan halangan, kali ini jauh lebih besar. Dia mendapati Kaname Tousen telah melukai Gin Ichimaru di bagian lain pondok kecil itu dan hampir saja menyerang Aizen juga. Biarpun buta, Tousen seorang petarung _martial art_ yang hebat. Untungnya Ichimaru belum terluka sedemikian fatal dan bersama Aizen dia berhasil mengalahkan Tousen menggunakan senjata yang dibawa Yhwach. Baru belakangan terungkap bahwa Kaname Tousen yang dahulu meninggalkan Jepang bersama Aizen itu rupanya punya dendam pribadi dan kapal yang katanya telah disiapkan itu sebenarnya tidak ada. _Assassin_ yang datang malam sebelumnya adalah bandit yang diajaknya berkomplot.

Sementara di luar sana aparat gabungan telah berkeliaran, Gin Ichimaru membantu membuatkan keputusan untuk Aizen: tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga, tak perlu menunggu Yammy kembali. Ichimaru akan mencoba menghubungi siapa pun yang bisa dihubungi di kota itu dan setelah mereka aman barulah mencoba mengontak Yammy.

Maka ketika Yammy kembali ke pondok itu dan mendapati tak ada Aizen di sana, dia merasa bingung dan panik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya? Apakah Aizen menipunya dan melarikan diri? Dengan kalut Yammy berusaha kabur. Dia sempat ditembaki interpol di jalan, tangannya terluka, _sonido_ -nya rusak—meski termasuk dalam penemuan canggih Espada yang belum ditemukan di belahan dunia yang lain, alat komunikasi serupa jam tangan itu belum dapat dibuat dari bahan antipeluru. Menyumpahi Aizen dengan pikiran berfokus pada keselamatannya sendiri, Yammy bermanuver gila-gilaan dengan sepeda motornya, menerobos dengan nekat dan menghindar dengan cekatan, sampai agak terlambat menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah keluar dari kota Zaragoza ke arah timur. Tapi Yammy tidak berhenti sampai matahari cukup tinggi dan dia sudah mencapai negara Prancis. Di sana dia punya seorang kenalan geng motor yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Tentu saja Ichimaru tidak berhasil menghubungi maupun melacak Yammy karena _sonido_ si Espada rusak. Dia telah menghipnotis Tousen agar menurut untuk dibawa, dan dia beserta Aizen memang menyeberang ke Inggris malam itu juga. Ichimaru mengusahakan segala yang bisa diusahakannya untuk melacak jejak Yammy, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia hanya mendapat informasi tentang Ulquiorra yang dikabarkan mengalami trauma berat dan dimasukkan ke RSJ di Amerika.

Sousuke Aizen sendiri...? Mafia Jepang itu seperti kehilangan pegangan hidup. Seluruh rencananya yang tersusun rapi hancur berantakan, statusnya jadi buronan, anak angkatnya ditawan, dan aktor kunci yang bisa menjadi penolong lepas dari tangan; belum pernah sebuah kegagalan memberi dampak separah ini. Bukankah Aizen yang dikenal Ichimaru dahulu seorang yang tahan banting? Kalau bukan karena Gin Ichimaru yang setia di sisinya, orang itu mungkin sudah jadi gila dan menggelandang di jalanan. Fakta mengenai kabar Ulquiorra yang mengenaskanlah yang membuat Aizen menjadi seperti dirinya lagi. Aizen memang meyakini bahwa didikan yang benar adalah dengan sistem _stick and carrot,_ dan menurutnya suksesi kepemimpinan lebih aman dilakukan pada anak adopsi; tak ada ikatan darah dan dia sendiri, tanpa seorang istri atau ibu yang selalu membawa perasaan, yang terlibat dalam membuat keputusan. Maka dari itu, anak angkatnya itu harus dipertahankannya. Anak itu, meski bukan darah dagingnya, adalah hartanya yang berharga yang telah dicuri darinya dan kini jadi sasaran pencarian di seluruh dunia. Ulquiorra bagaikan _ouken_ , kunci peti Raja Karakura itu,sebelum jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki.

Ulquiorra adalah miliknya; Aizen menginginkannya kembali.

Tapi dia dan Ichimaru perlu mengurus beberapa hal sebelum mencoba menculik Ulquiorra dari RSJ, salah satunya menginterogasi Tousen dan menghukumnya. Mereka berada di ibukota Inggris waktu itu.

Aizen duduk di kursi. Tousen dibuat berlutut di hadapannya oleh Ichimaru, yang membuang muka sambil menahan tali yang mengikat lengan kekar berwarna gelap itu di belakang punggung.

Mata putih itu perlahan mengerjap dan dengan cepat menyorot marah ketika pemiliknya menyadari posisinya. Dia meronta saat Ichimaru memegang kepalanya sambil berkata,

"Ceritakan yang sebenarnya, Pengkhianat."

Suara itu begitu dingin dan tajam di telinga Tousen, seolah ada orang yang mengguyur kepalanya dengan campuran air dan kepingan es. Napasnya megap-megap. Tubuhnya gemetar sembari mulut dan hatinya bertarung, patuh pada sugesti kuat itu atau akal sehatnya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, pengaruh bawah sadar itu yang menang.

"Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Ukitake, Hitsugaya..." Tousen menyebutkan belasan nama lainnya dengan nada kepedihan di tiap nama, "Mereka juga punya keluarga, punya kehidupan!"

Tarikan napas yang tak beraturan semakin mengungkap kebencian Tousen yang telah terpendam begitu lama.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan saat menyingkirkan mereka semua?!" sembur orang buta itu. "Mereka kawan sekerjamu, membantu proyekmu selama bertahun-tahun dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, lalu kau membuang mereka seolah mereka tikus laboratorium yang gagal! Dan darah-dagingmu... Cirucci. Kaukira dia tidak menderita karena keegoisanmu?"

Aizen tak memberi jawaban. Ia malah melontarkan perintah,

"Habisi dia, Gin."

Hanya satu kali itu Gin Ichimaru pernah mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang. Dia tak terlalu menyukainya. Mending Kaname Tousen dijadikannya budak seumur hidup di bawah pengaruh hipnotis daripada digoroknya leher berotot itu, tapi Ichimaru tahu keahliannya masih perlu dipertanyakan. Malam itu juga dibuangnya jasad mantan rekan sekerjanya itu ke bawah jembatan, sebelum suhu udara menurun dan air sungai membeku.

Sekembalinya Ichimaru, Aizen mengusulkan agar mereka segera pergi ke Argentina di mana ia memiliki kenalan seorang wanita pebisnis dunia hiburan. Mereka perlu membahas siapa saja relasi yang masih bisa dipercaya dan siapa yang tidak; Aizen masih mengingat beberapa nama di berbagai negara, meski detailnya yang lebih lengkap tersimpan dengan sandi suara. Sewaktu membuat sandi itu dahulu, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Ulquiorra di kemudian hari akan jadi bisu selamanya, namun pertimbangan Ichimaru saat menerapkan hipnotis itu merupakan pilihan terbaik yang ada.

Dan ternyata, saat Tousen sudah dibunuh Ichimaru di London, Yammy telah membawa Ulquiorra keluar dari RSJ di hari yang sama, hari terakhir di tahun 1975. Di tahun baru 1976, interpol dibuat geger oleh penemuan mayat Kaname Tousen di Inggris dan dibawa kaburnya Ulquiorra Chifer dari RSJ di Amerika.

Baik Aizen maupun Ichimaru tidak tahu apa penyebab Ulquiorra malah dijebloskan ke RSJ dan bukan ke penjara—atau bahkan kursi listrik. Mereka tetap berusaha melacak jejak Yammy, namun hasilnya nihil. Seorang _assassin_ Italia yang terkenal akan intelijensinya pernah mereka sewa, namun orang itu tidak kembali kepada Aizen. Sampai suatu ketika, mereka mendengar bahwa interpol sempat bergerak secara masif di Argentina. Pelacakan kembali dilakukan, tapi lagi-lagi Yammy maupun Ulquiorra tidak bisa ditemukan. Mereka pandai sekali menyembunyikan diri! Seolah mereka menganggap Aizen dan Ichimaru juga ancaman seperti interpol atau CIA. Padahal semua ini hanyalah salah paham. Selama itu, Aizen dan Ichimaru juga berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, waspada terhadap aparat maupun kemungkinan ancaman tambahan dari komplotan bandit yang pernah disewa Tousen.

Ichimaru sering merasa was-was karena lambat laun Aizen menunjukkan gejala gangguan mental. Orang itu kehilangan objek pelampiasannya ketika merasa tidak tenang, yaitu Ulquiorra, yang tidak akan melontarkan komplain apa pun meski dipukuli tanpa alasan. Awalnya Aizen memang mengakomodasi kelainan Ulquiorra itu, tapi lama-lama dia juga jadi punya kecenderungan sadisme sekaligus ikatan emosional absurd terhadap anak angkatnya yang masokis. Mana mau Ichimaru menggantikan Ulquiorra di posisi itu? Dia setia pada Aizen karena Aizen telah menyelamatkannya dari penangkapan sisa-sisa anggota Gestapo zaman perang dunia dulu, tapi bukan berarti dia akan mengorbankan _segala-galanya_ untuk orang itu! Lagipula, Ichimaru bukan seorang masokis!

Jadi ketika akhirnya ia dan Aizen menemukan kediaman di Rumania dan menetap cukup lama di sana, Ichimaru memutuskan mengirim pesan bersandi kepada Yammy lewat iklan berbahasa Italia di surat kabar Amerika Latin karena Argentina adalah kawasan di mana Yammy dilaporkan terlihat terakhir kali. Yakin bahwa perbedaan mencolok dalam koran yang menjurus ke asal-usul si mantan Cero Espada akan menarik perhatian yang bersangkutan, dia mengumpankan keberadaannya agar Yammy dan Ulquiorra sendiri yang datang pada mereka. Sejauh ini Ichimaru menangani semuanya sendirian, karena kondisi Aizen yang semakin lama semakin memburuk. Dia sering memanggil nama Ulquiorra dalam tidurnya, diikuti gerakan-gerakan di luar kesadaran. Di siang hari ia banyak melamun sambil meremas-remas tangan. Ichimaru kadang keheranan; Aizen ini betul-betul merindukan Ulquiorra karena perasaannya sebagai ayah yang kehilangan anak atau sebagai majikan kehilangan _mainan_ , sih?

Begitu muncul sebuah iklan restoran _pizza_ beralamat fiktif di koran yang sama, Ichimaru tahu Yammy telah mendapatkan sinyal itu. Dengan sandi terpisah lewat surat kabar, diberitahukannya lokasi tempat tinggalnya bersama Aizen di Rumania. Akan ada sangat banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan kalau Ulquiorra dan Yammy benar-benar mendatangi mereka. Gin Ichimaru sudah mempersiapkan beberapa argumen untuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada kedua orang itu tanpa menimbulkan salah paham yang lebih lanjut.

Namun, ternyata semua usaha Ichimaru sia-sia. Yammy menembakkan racun pelumpuh ke lehernya, membuatnya terparalisis sekaligus tidak bisa bicara. Aizen sedang berada dalam kondisi terburuknya. Begitulah awalnya bagaimana para pelaku kriminal itu kemudian menemui ajal masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Chicago, Illinois, Amerika Serikat. 3 Januari 1979._

.

"Bersulang!" Hashirama Senju mengangkat gelas. Semua orang mengikutinya.

Senyuman-senyuman yang menyertai minuman dialamatkan pada Itachi Uchiha yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Hanya segelintir saja orang yang dikenalnya, tapi Itachi balas tersenyum pada semuanya. Makan malam secara prasmanan dimulai dan Itachi didorong untuk makan di antara teman-temannya sementara sang wali bicara dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

" _Foie gras_ -nya enak sekali," puji Zetsu sambil menikmati menu hati angsa khas Prancis itu. "Kau sudah coba, Itachi?"

"Belum." Yang ditanya sedang menyantap menu daging domba panggang.

"Salad buahnya juga, tidak kemanisan," imbuh Sasori.

"Kau makan dulu saja, Nak, biar kami yang temani Itachi," ujar Hidan pada pemuda Jepang yang dibayar Senju untuk merawat anak walinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi nanti saja," jawab si pemuda.

"Ambil dulu makanmu, Sai, tidak apa-apa," ujar Itachi. "Kau bisa makan bersama kami."

Sai Shimura meragu sejenak, tapi dia lalu pergi ke meja dan mengambil seporsi salad buah.

"Eh, Pain- _senpai_ sedang bersiap-siap di panggung," celetuk Tobi yang memilih makan belakangan agar orang tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang cacat di balik topeng. Di tempat yang ditunjuknya, sebuah panggung kecil dari undak-undakan kayu yang dihias di tengah taman, tiga orang laki-laki sedang menata alat musik.

"Pasti keren!" ujar si yunior Akatsuki antusias. "Momennya sungguh tepat, Itachi _-senpai_ yang sudah sembuh, Pain- _senpai_ dan _band-_ nya bisa manggung di Amerika, lalu Saso— _"_

Si rambut merah Akatsuki menyikut rusuk Tobi sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Hei, Tobi, bukankah itu atasanmu?" tanya Zetsu, sengaja membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Rambut biru terang dengan ketinggian segitu tak mungkin punya orang lain. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez menyelinap di tengah kerumunan dan sampai pada mereka tanpa terlalu banyak menabrak orang.

"Halo, Uchiha," sapanya dalam bahasa Jepang. "Terima kasih sudah mengundangku."

"Aku yang berterima kasih, Kolonel. Kau dan Tobi yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"Yeah... Dia panik sekali sampai menarik-narik rambutku di mobil. Untungnya rambutku ini asli."

"Kolonel, jangan bongkar aibku di sini, dong," protes Tobi. Semua orang dalam kumpulan kecil itu tertawa.

"Tobi memang panikan," sela Hidan sambil menyeringai jahil. "Dulu dia melompat-lompat histeris di pelukan Pain sehabis nyaris terjepit di piramida, ingat?"

"Waktu ada badai saat kita menyeberang dari Maroko juga, dia mondar-mandir ketakutan di geladak kapal sampai-sampai kapten kapal melemparnya dengan ember!" Sasori menambahkan.

"Wah. Jangan sampai ada gempa di Chicago. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya kalau terjebak di lantai sepuluh gedung interpol," kelakar Grimmjow.

Tobi hanya mengerang jenaka, tak berkeberatan jadi bahan olok-olok. Zetsu juga ikut-ikutan menggoda si yunior sampai suara gitar dan _keyboard_ mulai mengalun.

"Pain- _senpai_!" Tobi berseru sambil bertepuk tangan.

Maito Gai di depan mikrofon mengawali dengan salam, "Semoga sehat selalu, Itachi Uchiha. Dari sahabatnya sahabatmu, yang mulai sekarang jadi sahabatmu juga. Nagato, kau tak keberatan, ya?" Diacungkannya jempol sambil pamer deretan gigi rapi. Si pemain _keyboard_ menekan tuts pada kunci-kunci minor dengan keras seolah tak setuju, tapi ia lalu melanjutkan dengan nada-nada ceria. Gai berujar lagi, "Nah, kami ucapkan selamat malam dan selamat menikmati makan malam, semuanya."

Intro sebuah lagu mulai merayap ke pendengaran, diawali dengan petikan gitar melankolis Kakashi Hatake. Pain bergabung dalam harmoni untuk beberapa baris sebelum Gai mulai bernyanyi. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, sebagian besar masih sibuk makan. Tepuk tangan paling keras adalah dari Tobi, yang dengan hebohnya mengelu-elukan _band_ tak bernama itu.

Perhatian orang-orang dan kawanan Akatsuki masih terarah ke panggung dan kehebohan kecil akibat Tobi. Tak banyak yang menyadari bahwa fokus utama pesta itu baru saja pamit ke toilet sendirian, memaksa perawatnya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak mengikuti dirinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Sai. Kau di sini saja dan bilang pada yang lain aku ke mana."

"Aku disuruh menemanimu terus, Uchiha- _san_."

"Tolonglah. Kapan aku bisa punya sedikit privasi?"

Sai meragu. Wajah Itachi di hadapannya memerah menahan gundukan emosi yang ia tak yakin karena apa.

"Kuantar sampai ke pintu kamar mandi, lalu Uchiha- _san_ bisa masuk sendiri."

"Tidak."

Itachi mendorong sendiri roda di bawah tempat duduknya ke arah rumah. Sai masih berjalan di belakangnya, sudah melihat sendiri air mata mengalir di pipi itu.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Sai. Kumohon."

Sai berhenti di tempatnya. Itachi tidak masuk ke rumah, melainkan memutar ke kebun samping. Cucu Danzo Shimura itu menghela napas, memutuskan untuk tidak menyusul. Bukan salah Itachi kalau dia tak menyukai kekakuan Sai dalam merawatnya; Sai memang tidak pernah sekolah perawat, pernahnya sekolah seni, dan dia hanya sesekali pernah membantu merawat Kakek Danzo di rumah. Hanya karena Hashirama Senju meminta tolong dengan sangat dan berjanji menggajinya dengan bayaran mahal serta tuntutan rasa utang budi maka Sai mau menjalankan tugas itu. Bayarannya betul-betul mahal dan menggiurkan: Sai akan disekolahkan di sekolah seni lukis ternama di Chicago, sepenuhnya dibiayai Senju. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak? Yang dia tahu tentang Itachi hanyalah bahwa orang itu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan koma sampai akhir tahun kemarin, kakinya lumpuh, segala aktivitasnya jadi terbatas. Itachi berkata benar tentang tak punya privasi. Dia malu sekali saat pertama kali Sai memandikannya, dan sampai sekarang juga masih.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin menangis dalam diam memang pilihan terbaik. Itachi tidak mau Senju tahu dirinya menghancurkan pesta yang dirancang untuk mensyukuri kesembuhannya. Sesungguhnya sembuh bukan kata yang tepat; kalau Itachi dulu didiagnosis menderita PTSD, sekarang ini dia ketambahan depresi. Plus, lumpuh. Sempurna.

Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya mengertakkan gigi. Di dadanya terasa perih yang sudah familier, yang, meski demikian, tak pernah disukai Itachi. Rasa seperti ini dulu menyerangnya pertama kali saat orang tuanya meninggal dan tak setajam yang kedua saat Sasuke meninggal. Saat Kisame meninggal juga sama saja rasanya...

Apalagi dia perlu berdebat dengan ayah walinya tentang pesta ini. Itachi hanya ingin mengundang kelompok kecilnya, teman-teman Akatsuki, tapi Senju tak setuju. Kalau ingin dirayakan, Senju ingin lebih banyak orang diundang, karena selama ini banyak yang menanyakan kabar Itachi selama koma. Terima sajalah dia, asal Tobi dan yang lain bisa ditemuinya.

Apa saja yang telah dilewatkannya selama tertidur? Kapan Sasori bertunangan; kapan dia akan menikah, dan dengan siapa? Itachi bisa melihat cincin itu melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri si ahli hipnotis Akatsuki dan dari tadi tak ada yang membahasnya di depannya. Lalu, sejak kapan Kolonel Grimmjow jadi humoris dan bisa ikut menggoda Tobi? Mantan Sexta Espada itu terlalu sering memberengut sampai-sampai Itachi mengira dia tak bisa bercanda sama sekali. Dan, demi _Kami-sama_ , bagaimana bisa Sai Shimura dan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez saling kenal? Itachi terkejut setengah mati saat tadi sang Kolonel menyapa pemuda itu dan berbicara dalam bahasa lain, yang mungkin saja bahasa Spanyol. Jangan-jangan di luar sana Sousuke Aizen sudah mati dan dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Itachi sudah sangat ketinggalan; dia dulu terjebak di masa lalu dan kini makin jauh tertinggal daripada dunia sekitarnya. Dia tak sanggup mengejar, tak punya kaki yang bisa mengejar. Kenapa dia tidak mati saja saat kecelakaan itu? Dahulu ia bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang yang senasib, yang menderita dalam konteks yang sama, Orihime Inoue. Psikiater juga masih bisa membantunya. Bagaimana sekarang? Semakin jauh orang-orang lain bisa meneruskan hidup sementara kakinya tak berfungsi lagi. Tak ada orang di dunia ini yang semenderita dirinya kini.

Pertanyaan yang sama berputar di kepala Itachi: kenapa _Kami-sama_ masih membiarkannya hidup dan menanggung semua ini?

Suara daun-daun bergesekan membuat Itachi melirik ke samping. Rupanya Tobi, membawa sepiring penuh daging domba.

" _Itadakimasu. Senpai,_ anggap saja aku tak ada di sini."

Si yunior Akatsuki berjongkok di bawah bayang-bayang pohon, melepas topengnya, lalu mulai makan.

Itachi hanya beberapa kali pernah melihat wajah cacat Tobi di balik topeng itu, dan ketika melihatnya kali ini hatinya terenyuh.

"Apa pestanya sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi perlahan. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu untuk mengasihani diri sendiri. Jalur air matanya sudah mengering di pipi.

"Sudah, _Senpai._ Hanya teman-teman kita yang masih tinggal. Senju _-san_ membubarkan orang-orang lebih awal, bilang bahwa _Senpai_ perlu banyak istirahat."

"Dia tidak mencariku?"

"Sai- _kun_ sudah cerita," balas Tobi singkat. Itachi tak bicara lagi, hanya mengamati yuniornya di Akatsuki itu makan dengan lahap.

Tobi punya cacat pada wajahnya dan itu tidak membuatnya pernah ingin mati. Bekas luka bakar itu menghilangkan bentuk normal rupa seorang pemuda yang selalu riang gembira. Mungkin dulunya Tobi cukup tampan. Siapa tahu?

" _Senpai_ tidak mual, 'kan, melihat wajahku?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu membuat Itachi mengernyit. "Tentu saja tidak. Pribadimu lebih penting daripada wajahmu." Mengucapkan itu, Itachi merasa tertampar oleh diri sendiri.

"Memang betul, _Senpai_. Cacat tidak membuatku berhenti menjadi periang."

Meringis dengan sisa daging di sela gigi-giginya, Tobi tampak kekanak-kanakan. Rasa haru yang amat sangat menyeruak di dada Itachi, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kawannya yang satu ini! Selalu ceria seolah tak punya beban hidup, padahal sudah kehilangan keluarga, harta benda, dan keutuhan muka di usia belia.

Memalukan sekali bahwa Itachi-lah yang dipanggil _Senpai_ oleh orang ini. Rasanya Tobi adalah seniornya dalam kelas kehidupan.

"Terima kasih, Tobi. Setelah kau selesai makan, bisa bantu aku ke kamar mandi? Aku mau cuci muka sebelum bertemu dengan yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Tokyo, Januari 1978. Setahun sebelumnya._

.

"Mana barangnya? Sudah datang?" desak Sasori pada Hidan yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Sabar. Sedang diambil oleh Zetsu di pabean. Kolonel Jaegerjaquez sudah di ruang tamu, ngomong-ngomong."

Sasori mengacak rambut merahnya. "Oke. Bagaimana Pain?"

"Mungkin sedang di perjalanan. Ayolah, Sasori. Aku tak bisa memantau kabar setiap orang setiap saat. Aku bahkan belum ritual pagi."

"Ya sudah, pergilah dulu sana," usir Sasori agar si Jashinist bisa beribadah. "Aku akan temui Kolonel dulu. Tobi tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Sedang banyak tugas."

Dengan kalimat itu, Hidan keluar lagi. Sasori ikut keluar semenit kemudian, menyongsong tamu penting dari interpol di ruang tamu.

Rupanya Zetsu datang bersamaan dari arah lobi, membawa sebuah bungkusan panjang berukuran kira-kira satu setengah meter.

"Bagus. Ayo masuk," ujar Sasori sambil mendorong daun pintu.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez berdiri saat keduanya masuk. Mata birunya terpancang pada benda yang dibawa Zetsu. Sasori menyalaminya.

"Selamat datang, Kolonel. Mari langsung saja ke pokok perkara."

Zetsu meletakkan paket itu ke meja dan membuka kertas pembungkusnya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak kayu panjang dan tipis; lebih dalam lagi ada kain yang membungkus benda yang tak hanya panjang namun juga berat itu.

"Boleh kupegang?"

"Silakan, Kolonel."

Pedang _katana_ itu dikeluarkan dan Grimmjow mengamati tiap jengkalnya.

"Tak salah lagi. Ini _katana_ Espada."

Sasori dan Zetsu bertukar pandang.

"Milik siapa kira-kira?" tanya Sasori.

"Hanya pedang milik Yammy yang belum diketahui keberadaannya. Kalian menemukan ini di Prancis?"

"Kami mendapat informasi dari rekanan penjual senjata di Lyon," ujar Sasori. "Pedang ini dijual dengan harga sangat tinggi. Dia mendapatnya dari lelang, dari tangan orang kesekian. Menurutnya pedang ini bermutu bagus, dan kurasa dia tidak salah."

"Sekarang pedang ini dijual kepada Akatsuki inc.?" selidik Grimmjow.

"Kami membelinya. Pain ingin memastikan. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak akan keberatan kalau ini dibawa ke interpol sebagai barang bukti?"

"Tidak. Tapi tunggu sampai Pain datang."

Grimmjow menyandarkan tubuh di sofa. "Baiklah. Tolong ceritakan tentang rekanan penjual senjata di Lyon itu."

Setelah sang agen interpol puas menyelidiki dan kopi serta biskuit disuguhkan, barulah mereka membicarakan hal-hal lain. Saat itu Hidan masuk ke ruangan bersama Pain.

"Nah, Pain, ini pedang Yammy, kata Kolonel." Sasori berucap.

"Berarti memang Yammy sempat ada di Prancis?" gumam mantan ketua Akatsuki itu. "Bulan lalu, Zommari tewas terbunuh, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kami memang punya dugaan kuat bahwa yang membunuhnya—dan Nnoitra juga—adalah Yammy. Kabar terakhir menyebutkan orang itu menyeberangi Laut Mediterania, mungkin ke Italia," Grimmjow menjelaskan.

"Dia bersama Ulquiorra?" tanya Pain sambil duduk, mengambil tempat di sisi Sasori.

"Selalu," dengus Grimmjow. "Tapi orang yang satu itu memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Yammy. Perlu digendong dan dipapah, seakan tak punya niat hidup lagi."

"Kalau interpol bisa mengawasi mereka sampai sejauh itu, kenapa tidak segera menangkap mereka?" sergah Zetsu.

"Sejak pengejaran di Buenos Aires bulan November, kami sudah punya banyak mulut yang bicara," jawab sang Kolonel berambut biru. "Ada seorang informan yang nyaris terbunuh oleh Yammy dan dia kemudian mau membantu kami melacak semua relasi yang pernah dihubunginya di Amerika Latin."

"Kesetiaan bisa berubah, ya 'kan?" gerutu Hidan. Grimmjow meneruskan,

"Akhir bulan itu, dilaporkan bahwa Yammy dan Ulquiorra ikut terkena gempa di San Juan. Kota itu masih di Argentina, letaknya lebih dari seribu kilometer dari Buenos Aires. Kali itu memang interpol agak terlambat bergerak. Tapi kami ada pertimbangan lain juga."

"Pertimbangan seperti apa?" selidik Sasori.

"Kami punya gambaran langkah mana yang diambil Yammy selanjutnya, tapi kami juga memprediksi bahwa suatu saat dia akan menggiring kami menemukan Aizen. Jadi kami menunggu."

"Dan membiarkan Nnoitra serta Zommari tewas di penjara?" Pain menanggapi. Grimmjow mengangkat bahu.

"Itu risiko. Kami sudah memperketat penjagaan Zommari setelah Nnoitra terbunuh, tapi Yammy tetap berhasil masuk dan keluar tanpa ketahuan."

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Pain bicara lagi, "Bagaimana Chicago?"

Tahu yang dimaksud Pain bukan musim atau cuacanya, Grimmjow menjawab, "Belum ada perkembangan. Tobi merengek hampir tiap hari, mengatai si tua pelit itu. Dia memang jahat sekali, menutup-nutupi semuanya, padahal kami berdua yang ada di TKP saat... kejadian itu. Tapi Uchiha memang belum sadar."

"Ya. Soal itu aku sudah tahu. Ada kawanku yang sedang di sana. Bagaimana si Thunderwitch?"

"Dia tidak lagi di bawah pengawasan interpol sejak keputusan pengadilan tahun lalu. Statusnya sebagai anak kandung dan ahli waris Aizen sudah diakui sah, tapi harta Aizen tetap ditahan negara. Masih ada mata-mata interpol yang mengawasinya, tidak resmi tentu, untuk melacak organisasi Rusia Yhwach. Belum ada kemajuan juga."

Mantan Espada peringkat enam itu terlihat lelah. Dihirupnya kopi yang disuguhkan sampai tandas.

"Hari ini sibuk sekali, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Pedangnya akan kubawa. Setelah kukembalikan, apa mau kalian jual lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukannya pada si pengambil keputusan dalam perusahaan. Sasori tidak berpikir lama-lama.

"Akan kupajang di kantorku, di sebelah Samehada."

"Ah," gumam Grimmjow. "Sebagai _memento_?"

"Begitulah. Banyak hal di masa lalu yang membuat perusahaan ini bisa berdiri," sahut Sasori.

"Tentu. Kalian tahu? Aku dulu sempat kagum pada kawan kalian, Kisame Hoshigaki. Mentalnya kuat sekali, menolak segala cara yang dipaksakan Ichimaru kepadanya. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menolongnya malam itu. Maaf."

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Kolonel." Kali ini Pain yang menyahut. "Itu sudah keputusannya sendiri."

Grimmjow mengangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri diikuti yang lain. Dia berujar lagi, "Apa kalian semua memang seperti ini?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Pain.

"Menyimpan barang dari masa lalu dan memajangnya untuk diingat-ingat. Kalian semua melakukannya?"

Hidan menjawab tanpa menghilangkan nada tersinggung dalam suaranya, "Apa itu salah, Kolonel?" Si Jashinist sendiri menyimpan barang-barang milik Kakuzu dan Deidara di kamarnya dan sering mengamat-amati semuanya sebelum melakukan ritual keagamaan. Hanya kantong jimat Deidara yang diserahkannya pada Pain, kantong berisi koin lima yen penuh goresan, setelah sang mantan ketua bercerita tentang adanya seorang yang mengenal Deidara sebelum masuk Akatsuki.

"Aku tidak bilang hal itu salah," Grimmjow berujar sambil mengernyit. "Hanya saja, kawan kalian si peramal itu juga melakukannya, dan kurasa itu membuat segalanya makin berat untuk dilupakan."

"Itachi tidak membawa apa pun benda milik Kisame," bantah Zetsu. "Kotak _ouken_ dibawa oleh Pain. Tak ada barang Kisame yang lain. Hanya Samehada yang masih tinggal padanya sebelum meninggal."

"Itachi membawa cincin Akatsuki," ujar Pain sambil menatap tangannya sendiri di mana terdapat benda serupa. "Mungkin Kolonel ada benarnya."

Saat itu Sasori menyumpah pelan. Semua orang memandanginya, terkejut. Si rambut merah menyembur sang tamu,

"Setelah ini, apa lagi? Kolonel mau bilang bahwa kami semua membuat Itachi gagal _move on_ , karena segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki mengingatkannya akan tragedi masa lalu, begitu?"

"Aku tak berpikir begitu." Grimmjow mulai kesal. "Kalau benar seperti itu, dari dulu Tobi tidak akan pernah aku biarkan bertemu dengannya."

"Dia benar, Sasori," Pain mencoba menenangkan. "Kau tak perlu marah."

"Kurasa begitu," Hidan mendengus, menyetujui Pain. "Yang berbuat seperti tuduhanmu tadi bukanlah Kolonel Jaegerjaquez, tapi si tua Senju."

Grimmjow menghela napas. "Hashirama Senju memang berlebihan, tapi interpol tidak bisa ikut campur sejauh itu."

"Melalui Kolonel justru kita bisa tahu kabar Itachi selama ini," hibur Pain.

Amarah Sasori dengan cepat mereda. "Kita semua harus ke sana kalau dia bangun nanti. Oke, teman-teman?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Chicago, 3 Januari 1979. Malam hari seusai pesta._

.

"Senju- _san_ bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Sangat bersungguh-sungguh."

"Teman-temanku boleh menginap di sini?"

"Boleh."

Itachi masih menatap ayah walinya tak percaya. "Di kamarku?"

Hashirama Senju mendecak pelan. "Jangan di kamarmu, kau perlu istirahat. Sudah kuminta pelayan menyiapkan kamar di sebelah kamarmu."

Kalau masih bisa melompat, tentu Itachi akan langsung memeluk ayah walinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, dan terlompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil diberi permen sama sekali bukan karakternya. Jadi dia hanya berujar di atas kursi roda,

"Terima kasih, Senju _-san_. Kau baik sekali."

"Sudah terlalu malam kalau mau mencari penginapan." Senju rupanya tahu bahwa kamar apartemen Tobi terlalu sempit untuk dipakai berlima, belum lagi ditambah Gai dan Kakashi.

"Akan kusampaikan pada mereka." Itachi mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya sebelum Senju mencegahnya dan memanggil Sai yang bersiaga di pintu ruang tengah tempat keduanya berbincang.

Sejurus kemudian, Hashirama Senju bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan penuh semangat dari halaman belakang. Dia menghela napas lelah, namun tersenyum. Beberapa saat sebelumnya ia telah menawarkan hal serupa pada Kolonel Jaegerjaquez, karena petinggi interpol itu ikut membereskan acara tanpa diminta, dan waktu sudah larut malam ketika semuanya selesai. Tawaran sang tuan rumah ditolak dengan halus, sambil bercanda bahwa larut malam sama saja dengan siang hari bagi orang interpol. Grimmjow dapat panggilan dari kantor dan harus kembali ke sana. Tengah malam begini! Tapi akhirnya sang Kolonel pamit pada semua orang, lalu Senju mengajak Itachi berunding di dalam rumah.

Rombongan Akatsuki dan ketiga bintang tamu dadakan masuk ke dalam rumah, Itachi paling depan. Demi apa pun, Senju bersedia membayar mahal asal bisa melihat Itachi selalu tersenyum sebahagia itu, meski senyum malah menambah kerutan di wajah mudanya.

Itachi memulai, "Senju- _san_ , teman-teman ingin tidur di kamarku. Mereka janji tidak akan ribut-ribut."

"Kami janji!" Tobi membeo.

"Kalau diperbolehkan, Senju- _san_. Kami tahu Itachi butuh istirahat," imbuh Sasori sesopan-sopannya.

Senju menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya sudah."

Tobi merangkul leher Itachi dari belakang saking senangnya sementara yang lain berucap terima kasih.

"Kami akan bantu menyiapkan kasur," Pain menawarkan diri seraya membungkuk. Senju membantah,

"Tak perlu. Kalian semua akan tidur di kamar Itachi...?"

Pain menjawab, "Kakashi dan Gai di kamar tamu saja. Kami berlima yang di kamar Itachi."

Senju tahu malam itu tidak akan berlalu tanpa keributan dalam kamar yang dimaksud. Reuni enam anggota Akatsuki, bukan? Mana mungkin mereka semua akan langsung tidur? Tapi tuan rumah itu sadar, inilah saatnya dirinya mundur dari segala pemaksaan terhadap anak walinya.

Sai Shimura bahkan diusir dengan sangat halus oleh Pain ketika bilang akan membantu Itachi berganti pakaian tidur.

"Kami saja yang bantu. Tidurlah, Sai."

Sai memang pergi tidur, tapi tidak sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Hashirama Senju terlebih dahulu.

"Begitu, ya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja."

"Baik, Senju- _san_. Saya melaporkan apa adanya. Permisi."

"Sai," panggil tuan rumah, tertahan.

"Ada lagi, Senju- _san_?"

"Bagaimana Itachi?"

Sai menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Dia sangat gembira."

"Terima kasih."

Sai mengangguk, meski bingung untuk apa dirinya mendapat terima kasih. Namun rasa lelah menguasainya dan dia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri untuk segera mengakhiri hari yang banyak pekerjaan ini. Meski dirinya bukan pelayan maupun pembantu kediaman Senju, Sai tetap menawarkan diri membantu dan berujung kecapekan sendiri. Sai hanya tidak sadar bahwa laporannya yang pertama, yaitu setelah Itachi kabur ke pojokan kebun beberapa jam sebelumnya, membuat Senju memahami apa yang menjadi dinding penghalang antara dirinya dan si anak wali selama ini.

" _Uchiha-_ san _butuh seseorang. Dia pergi menyendiri di kebun samping rumah."_

" _Temani dia," perintah Senju seolah hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Sai menggeleng._

" _Dia tidak mau kutemani dan tadi tidak bilang apa-apa pada teman-temannya. Kupikir ialah Senju-_ san _yang diperlukannya."_

Kalimat Sai tadi seperti menghakiminya, tapi, meski diucapkan hampir tanpa berpikir oleh pemuda yang seharian itu sudah banyak bekerja menyiapkan pesta, mengandung kebenaran.

Memberi sekat antara Itachi dan Akatsuki pastinya dianggap sebagai tanda permusuhan. Jadi, mulai hari ini, Senju akan menarik sekat itu, berharap dengan demikian menjadi awal yang baik sebagai seorang wali.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Chicago, 4 Januari 1979. Markas besar interpol. Dini hari._

.

"Jadi pedang itu sudah dititipkan padanya sejak 2 Desember 1974 dan baru dijual akhir 1977?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Begitulah laporannya. Le Pa punya jaringan di bawah tanah juga. Tentunya membawa-bawa pedang dalam pelarian akan membuat Yammy mudah terlacak, jadi disingkirkannya benda itu. Lalu, kau tahu? Yammy menolak semua permintaan misi membunuh dari siapa pun sejak meninggalkan Prancis akhir 1977," ungkap Harribel, menyebut nama seorang informan gipsi yang pernah jadi relasinya di negara itu, sambil setengah melemparkan tumpukan kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. "Dan tulisan tangan di surat itu...?"

"Memang tulisan Ulquiorra?"

"...Siapa lagi. Berarti memang benar dia sempat kembali waras. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengumpat. Dia menyebutkan lokasi Aizen tanpa rincian, harusnya aku sudah tahu mereka akan membunuhnya."

Perempuan berkulit hitam itu mendecak sebelum meneruskan,

"Semua mayat itu sudah diperiksa. Aizen mati lebih dahulu. Ulquiorra yang membunuhnya, meski sulit sekali membedakan darah Aizen dengan darahnya sendiri di pakaiannya... Kalau tes DNA belum ditemukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengidentifikasi mayat-mayat itu."

Grimmjow juga tak suka membahas mengenai mayat. Dia membelokkan sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

"Secara otomatis, kepemilikan harta Aizen beralih ke tangan Cirucci Thunderwitch. Dia sempat mengaku bahwa kesaksiannya sebelumnya tidak benar; dia bertemu Ulquiorra malam itu di Zaragoza, tapi tak terlalu ingat kelanjutannya karena dirinya di bawah pengaruh obat. Dia bersumpah tidak menyentuh Ulquiorra sama sekali. Sejauh ini, tidak ada bukti dia masih terlibat dengan organisasi Yhwach, kecuali dengan Lille Barro yang sudah meninggal."

Harribel terdiam agak lama. "Dari mana kalian bisa tahu tentang hubungan keduanya? CIA belum sampai ke situ."

"Kami menggunakan jasa informan yang sama dengan _mereka_. Kau percaya?" Grimmjow tertawa miris atas fakta menggelikan tapi juga menyedihkan itu. "Seorang muncikari di Argentina. Dia mau bicara apa saja selama interpol bertanya dan membayar mahal."

Harribel mendengus pelan. "Jual-beli informasi, ya. Kalian beruntung."

"Sebetulnya itu hanya untung-untungan. Kau masih ingat Sai Shimura, yang selamat dari Yammy di Argentina? Dialah yang memberi tahu kami tentang si muncikari."

"Tentu masih ingat. Jadi anak itu rupanya cukup berguna juga. Kupikir dia memang menjadi informan Yammy karena keadaan memaksa."

"Menurutku juga begitu. Terlalu banyak pemaksaan dalam semua hal tentang Espada." Grimmjow mengembuskan napas sambil menggosok mata. "Jadi, apa lagi perlunya kau datang ke sini tengah malam begini?"

"Mulai besok aku akan ditugaskan dalam penyamaran berkepanjangan lagi. Ini kesempatan terakhirku membahas Espada denganmu."

Grimmjow mengangkat alis.

Harribel menunjuk. "Kau belum baca seluruh laporanku."

Sang Kolonel interpol menatap tumpukan kertas di meja dengan pandangan mengantuk. "Bisa kauceritakan saja?"

Harribel bertahan di posisinya, tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mukanya juga diliputi rasa kantuk. "Pada intinya, Yammy bisa jadi penulis novel terkenal."

"Hah?" gerutu Grimmjow sambil menguap.

"Dia menulis secara anonim pada kantor-kantor berita internasional... kebanyakan di Eropa. Tulisannya berkala, semuanya tentang kawannya yang satu itu. Teori-teoriku terbukti benar," Harribel menyeringai sinis. "Aku sendiri bakal tak percaya saat membacanya, seandainya aku belum pernah jadi orang dalam di Espada."

Grimmjow jadi penasaran, maka dibacanya laporan yang dimaksud. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam seiring dibaliknya halaman demi halaman. "Jadi memang Gin Ichimaru-lah yang memegang kendali pikiran orang selama ini," komentarnya setelah selesai. "Kukira selain pada Ulquiorra, dia hanya melakukannya pada Espada peringkat bawah."

"Tentang hipnotis terus-menerus itu? Benar sekali. Dia pernah mencoba menerapkannya padaku. Kalau aku belum terlatih, mungkin sudah sejak lama mereka tahu aku orang CIA."

"Apa Ichimaru menerapkannya hanya pada Espada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyelewengan?" gumam Grimmjow. "Sugesti berulang. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa Aaroniero, Szayel, dan Zommari kadang jadi agak lain setelah dihukum Ichimaru."

Harribel menanggapi, "Gin Ichimaru. Dia itu ular mematikan... lebih berbisa daripada Aizen sendiri, kurasa."

Grimmjow berdeham. Ia kembali membahas laporan dari CIA. "Melihat kisah yang ditulis Yammy, sepertinya dia sendiri tidak berpikiran untuk mati bunuh diri setelah menghabisi Aizen dan Ichimaru. Mestinya Ulquiorra yang memutuskan hal itu, bertentangan dengan rencana Yammy yang mungkin mau menyerahkan diri pada pihak berwajib..."

"Ya, itu lebih masuk akal. Yammy tidak mungkin membuat keputusan segila itu. Terjun dari atas tebing, ngebut dengan motor! Ah, tidak salah, memang Ichimaru mencekokinya dengan akal sehat yang sama beloknya. Kalau tidak jadi bengis, dia bakal jadi sinting saja."

Mendengar rentetan kalimat sinis itu, Grimmjow tak tahan untuk tidak mendebat.

"Tak bisakah kau merasa kasihan, Harribel? Dari dulu kau memang tak suka pada Ulquiorra. Aku pun tak senang padanya. Tapi setelah tahu ceritanya ternyata seperti ini, kau masih tetap membencinya?"

"Belas kasihan hanya untuk penjahat yang mau bertobat. Sedangkan, orang itu? Sadar saja tidak."

Grimmjow mengernyit. "Perkataanmu jahat sekali."

"Apa yang jahat dan apa yang baik, Kolonel?" tantang perempuan itu. "Kau hanya belum melihat sebanyak yang kulihat. Kau agen baru di lapangan."

"Mungkin memang iya," balas Grimmjow. "Dengar. Aku lelah dan sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Lagipula kita bukan musuh. Tapi aku tak setuju dengan pendapatmu, karena aku sudah pernah mengalami hal serupa itu."

Harribel diam sejenak. "Maksudmu, selama di Coslada?"

"Benar sekali. Kau sudah tahu seluruh kisahku, bukan? CIA pasti bisa tahu hal-hal seremeh itu. Jadi, di matamu, aku ini apa?"

"Kau bilang tidak mau berdebat. Kenapa nada suaramu jadi sinis begitu?"

"Siapa yang duluan bicara sinis? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Harribel tak langsung bicara. "Aku menghormatimu."

"Karena aku agen interpol?"

Tak ada jawab.

"Kalau aku tetap pasien biasa di panti rehabilitasi Coslada, akankah pandanganmu berbeda dengan yang sekarang?"

"Barangkali."

"Padahal bukan belas kasihan yang mengubahku jadi seperti sekarang. Interpol hanya sedang mencari orang yang cukup gila untuk diutus ke sarang ular. Kebetulan saja aku lahir di dekat Madrid dan sesuai dengan kriteria mereka. Aku hanya beruntung."

Harribel tak menanggapi, meski kelihatannya dia menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi. Grimmjow meneruskan,

"Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, jangan sembarangan menghakimi orang-orang seperti itu. Mereka sudah cukup menderita dengan menanggung kelainan itu."

Sang hawa akhirnya bicara lagi, "Maaf. Aku sendiri dididik dengan keras. Sebelum masuk CIA, maksudku." Grimmjow memandanginya. "Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku tak ingin membaginya denganmu. Satu hal yang pasti, aku hargai pendapatmu, Kolonel. Ulquiorra patut dikasihani, tapi pilihan yang telah dibuatnya di saat terakhir itu..."

Grimmjow menyela, "Menurutku itu karena Yammy terlalu buru-buru. Dia sudah menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Ulquiorra pelan-pelan, tapi begitu menemukan Aizen dia menghentikan terapinya terhadap orang itu."

"Ya, sayang sekali. Tapi kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga akan memprioritaskan buruanku daripada berkendara motor ekstrem untuk menghilangkan kecenderungan masokisme." Jeda sebentar. "Aku baru tahu ada cara seperti itu. Hebat benar Yammy bisa kepikiran hal itu."

Hening lagi. Harribel menguap, pandangannya melamun. Grimmjow lagi yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Sebetulnya, ada satu hal lagi yang kupikir mungkin terlupakan oleh Yammy. Dia membiarkan Nelliel hidup."

Harribel mengerutkan dahi. "Ya, menurutku itu juga agak janggal. Tapi Nelliel ada di bawah lindungan interpol. Statusnya berbeda dengan Nnoitra dan Zommari. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa menerobos ke sel Nelliel jauh lebih sulit." Wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah ada satu orang lagi dari Las Noches yang tetap jadi tahanan di rumah sakit jiwa? Si bocah Margera itu. Yammy mungkin sama sekali lupa padanya, meski anak itu dimasukkan ke RSJ yang sama dengan Ulquiorra. Lagipula dia memang bukan ancaman; dari awal dia tidak jahat, hanya cacat mental."

Pembicaraan mereka makin berlarut-larut dan sebentar lagi pagi hari. Grimmjow berdiri lalu meregangkan tubuh sambil menguap lagi. "Kenapa terus saja ada misteri yang belum terungkap? Aizen, Ichimaru, Yammy, dan Ulquiorra sudah mati semua. Aku ingin bisa pergi tidur tanpa memikirkan semua ini lagi. Padahal penyusupan dalam Espada adalah misiku yang pertama, tapi aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya."

Harribel ikut berdiri, memberesi kertas-kertasnya dan menyerahkannya pada lawan bicaranya. "Kejahatan tak pernah berhenti bermunculan, Kolonel. Sudah tugas kita untuk mencabuti sampai ke akar-akarnya. Mungkin kau perlu mampir ke sel Nelliel sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Selamat malam."

Grimmjow masih berdiri di tempat bahkan setelah wanita CIA itu menutup pintu kantornya. Tiba-tiba kantuknya hilang. Grimmjow mengumpat,

"Sialan, dari mana dia bisa tahu...?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Itachi Uchiha ditabrak mobil boks di Chicago dan pagi itu, di pertengahan Februari 1979, Cirucci Thunderwitch mengunjunginya di taman pinggir kota yang sepi, saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan ditemani perawatnya. Dari kejauhan Itachi sudah bisa melihatnya, berlari-lari kecil dalam pakaian olahraga dengan rambut berkuncir. Matahari pagi masih malu-malu menampakkan diri, dan ternyata penikmat udara segar pagi-pagi itu bukan hanya Itachi.

"Hai," sapa perempuan itu, memperlambat larinya saat mendekati Itachi di kursi roda. Sai, yang sedang mendirikan kanvas di pinggir taman tiga meter di depannya, menoleh ingin tahu. Itachi tidak membalas sapaan Cirucci.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya," ujar Cirucci pendek, menatap kaki Itachi yang ditutupi selimut. "Aku turut menyesal..."

"Terima kasih," Itachi menyahut singkat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Cirucci menunjuk bangku taman di samping kursi roda.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Itachi, melempar pandang penuh makna pada Sai. Pelukis itu memutar posisi kanvasnya hingga hampir berhadapan dengan Itachi lalu mulai mengabadikan pemandangan sambil mengawasi keduanya.

Cirucci duduk lalu mengambil napas beberapa kali sebelum bicara lagi, meski tampaknya itu bukan karena dia kecapekan berlari.

"Apa kabar?" Cirucci berbasa-basi.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Syukurlah."

Jeda sejenak, masing-masing sibuk berpikir sendiri-sendiri. Cirucci bicara lagi,

"Aku minta maaf... untuk semuanya semasa pengadilan. Aku tidak bermaksud memusuhimu."

"Tidak masalah. Bukan aku yang dirugikan karena pengadilan itu." _Meski seandainya aku tidak datang ke sana hari itu, mungkin aku tidak akan jadi lumpuh._ Itachi meremas tangannya sendiri, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang muncul barusan, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana tentang... putusan pengadilannya?"

Cirucci menghela napas. "Keputusannya sudah dibuat enam bulan setelah kau kecelakaan."

Jelas pengadilan tidak bisa menunggu Itachi sadar dulu untuk memberi kesaksian. Itachi bicara lagi,

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Aizen."

"Dan kematian Ulquiorra?"

"Ya."

Tobi telah menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra tetap menemui ajalnya seperti itu, jatuh dari atas tebing karena sepeda motornya keluar dari jalur, meski di saat jatuhnya ia membawa Yammy besertanya. Itachi teringat kembali visinya waktu di Zaragoza dan mendadak merasa mual, tapi dia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di depan Cirucci lagi.

"Akhirnya, ya," kata Itachi.

"Apanya?"

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Harta Aizen jadi milikmu, dan berkuranglah beberapa orang jahat dari dunia ini."

Cirucci mengernyit mendengarnya dan langsung mengoreksi,

"Tidak _semua_ yang kuinginkan... hahaha, aku merasa egois sekali. Alvaro tetap tidak akan bersamaku lagi."

Itachi memandangi perempuan itu. Nada suaranya kedengaran merana, tawanya terdengar palsu, seolah telah lama menimbun serangkaian bom waktu.

"Kau harus belajar untuk melepasnya."

"Hanya dia keluargaku yang masih ada!" Bom itu meledak, Itachi barusan memicunya. Sai sampai menoleh minta petunjuk, namun Itachi memberi isyarat agar ia tetap di tempatnya. Cirucci masih berseru, "Dia bahkan belum lulus sarjana waktu itu. Ibu panti asuhannya pun menangis mendengar kabar kematiannya. Kau tahu riwayat keluargaku, tapi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku!"

"Adikku juga anggota keluargaku yang terakhir dan dia tewas ketika dia masih SMP," balas Itachi dengan tenang.

Mata Cirucci berkaca-kaca; ditatapnya Itachi, setengah tak percaya dan setengah menyesal.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat paham rasa kehilangan itu. Tapi kalau kau tidak belajar melepaskannya, kau tidak bisa menatap masa depan."

"Masa depan...? Apa yang masih aku punya di masa depan?"

Itachi mengangkat kepala, menatap langit yang dihiasi beberapa gumpalan awan.

"Bekerja, berwirausaha, menikah, punya anak... semua pilihanmu sendiri. Apa saja bisa, yang penting itu membuatmu bahagia."

"Orang-orang biadab itu sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku."

"Ada hal yang memang tidak bisa didapatkan kembali sekali kita kehilangannya. Kebahagiaan bisa didapat kembali. Kau hanya perlu melepas apa yang perlu dilepaskan."

"Aku tidak bisa terima Alvaro tewas."

"Pembunuhnya sudah mati."

"Alvaro tidak bisa kembali."

"Ulquiorra dan Aizen juga tidak bisa."

"Aku dan Alvaro saling memiliki."

Itachi menghela napas, sangat panjang. Tadinya dia tak ingin lama-lama bicara dengan Cirucci karena tak bisa membayangkan apa maunya perempuan itu mendatanginya setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi, mendengar penuturan Cirucci yang sedikit-banyak mirip dengan dirinya yang lama itu, Itachi jadi ingin banyak bicara.

"Seorang pertapa di Himalaya pernah menasihatiku dengan sebuah cerita. Aku dulunya seperti dirimu, tidak bisa menerima kematian adikku. Jadi aku paham kesulitanmu. Apakah kau mau mendengarnya?"

Cirucci ragu sebentar, tapi sejurus kemudian mengangguk. Maka Itachi menceritakan kembali kisah yang dipilih Killer-B dalam surat Pain beberapa tahun silam:

"Pemburu di zaman dulu menangkapi monyet dengan menaruh pisang dalam tempurung kelapa utuh yang sudah kosong. Kelapa itu dilubangi sedemikian rupa sehingga tangan kecil monyet dapat masuk, tapi tidak dapat keluar sambil menggenggam pisang. Dan monyet-monyet berpikir, ' _Ini pisangku, aku menemukannya, jadi dia milikku_!' lalu dengan bodohnya terjebak di situ sepanjang hari sampai pemburu menangkap mereka. Kau tahu apa kesamaan kita dengan monyet itu?"

Perempuan itu mengernyit tak suka. "Jangan samakan..."

"Memang tidak sama. Itulah gunanya kita punya akal. Tapi kalau kau berpikir bahwa seorang adik laki-laki hadir di rumahmu untuk kaumiliki selamanya dan tak pernah mau melepasnya pergi... kau sama saja dengan monyet di cerita itu."

Cirucci menangis dengan pedih, ditutupnya wajahnya dengan tangan. Di hatinya, Itachi merasakan empati yang sangat dalam terhadap wanita itu. Betapa bersyukurnya seluruh dunia karena Aizen yang keji itu sudah lenyap. Di luar huru-haranya di bidang nuklir dan teror pembunuhan lintas benua, Aizen sudah merusak keluarga Thunderwitch sampai seperti ini. Dia sudah lebih dahulu merusak karakter anak angkatnya, yang berujung pada tragedi keluarga semenyakitkan ini.

Sai melirik sambil mengernyit dari balik kanvas, tapi Itachi melambaikan tangan lagi agar pemuda itu tetap menyibukkan diri melukis saja.

"Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau juga harus rela melepasnya suatu saat, Cirucci."

Sambil berkata begitu, kali ini Itachi membiarkan air matanya sendiri menetes untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa perempuan tadi, Uchiha- _san_?" Sai bertanya sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Seorang teman senasib," jawab yang ditanya, pandangannya menerawang ke jalan. Cirucci sudah meninggalkan taman itu sepuluh menit sebelumnya dengan banyak terima kasih pada Itachi.

"Kalian banyak membicarakan nama-nama pelaku kriminal."

"Dia anak kandung Sousuke Aizen. Kapan-kapan aku ceritakan. Hei, awas!"

Sebatang pensil Sai terlepas dari tangan lalu jatuh menggelinding di tanah. Pemuda itu mengambilnya kembali, gerakannya gugup.

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya dengan cemas.

"A-aku hanya terharu." Sai memasang senyum yang tampak palsu. "Aku baru tahu Uchiha- _san_ pernah mengalaminya."

Itachi sendiri sudah tahu keseluruhan tragedi yang dialami Sai dari Senju maupun Tobi. "Kakakmu sudah tenang di alam sana."

"Ya, dia sudah pulang ke rumah lebih dahulu." Sai tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sai..." Tangan Itachi meraih pemuda itu. Pensil-pensilnya berjatuhan, Sai menelungkup di pangkuan Itachi dan tersedan.

"T-tolong jangan bilang-bilang Senju- _san_..." ujar si pelukis di sela isaknya. "Dia terlalu baik. Aku tidak merasa layak dibantu sampai sebegini."

"Semua orang layak mendapat kesempatan kedua, Sai." Itachi hampir tanpa sadar membelai rambut hitam itu. Seandainya Sasuke masih hidup, tentunya dia akan sebaya dengan Sai dan itu yang mendorong Itachi menunjukkan afeksinya. "Senju- _san_ memang orang baik," ulang Itachi sambil mengingatkan fakta itu pada diri sendiri. "Kau juga orang baik. Lihat, tak mungkin orang yang tidak baik bisa menghasilkan gambar seindah itu."

Sai tidak mengangkat kepala, tapi ia perlahan berhenti menangis. Ia tadi menggambar Itachi yang duduk di atas kursi roda, dengan paras berbahagia, berlatarbelakangkan pepohonan rindang yang sebetulnya biasa saja. Namun, di atas kanvas Sai, gambar dari pensil itu tampak begitu hidup seolah dia sendiri menjadi sosok di dalamnya dan merasakan kebahagiaan setelah penderitaan bertubi-tubi yang sama. Pancaran emosi di balik gurat-gurat pensil itu telah menyentuh hati Itachi.

"Gambar sketsamu saja sudah merupakan mahakarya. Senju _-san_ membuat keputusan yang benar dengan menyekolahkanmu di sekolah seni."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha- _san_. Aku... aku tidak akan lupa betapa sebuah sketsa bisa mengubah hidupku begitu drastis."

Itachi membungkuk dan merangkul pemuda itu.

"Kau boleh memanggilku _Nii-san_ kalau kau suka."

Sai gemetaran, mulutnya berujar lirih, " _Arigatou, Nii-san..._ "

Dengan hati penuh luapan emosi, Itachi mengulang kembali dalam ingatannya percekcokannya dengan Hashirama Senju di awal tahun:

" _Kau harus tetap kuliah."_

" _Aku mau belajar masak saja di rumah."_

" _Peralatan di dapur letaknya tinggi-tinggi. Mana bisa?"_

" _Gedung kuliahku semuanya pakai anak tangga. Mana bisa aku ke ruang kuliah?"_

" _Baik. Kau sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang kausuka."_

" _Aku mau mengundang teman-temanku di Akatsuki ke rumah."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Mereka ingin merayakan..."_

" _Tak ada yang perlu dirayakan."_

" _Apa menurut Senju-_ san _tak ada bedanya apakah aku masih koma atau sudah mati?"_

" _Jangan bicara seperti itu, Itachi! Kau bukan anak kecil, tak patut merajuk seperti itu."_

" _Kalau Senju-_ san _tidak menganggapku anak kecil, buat apa Sai dipekerjakan merawatku?"_

 _Hashirama Senju terdiam. Itachi Uchiha di hadapannya seolah sedang mengenakan topeng; bertingkah keras di depan dirinya, namun rapuh di dalam hati. Senju tak habis pikir kenapa Itachi tak pernah mau berterus terang kepadanya._

" _Aku hanya ingin bertemu teman-temanku," seloroh Itachi, kali ini dengan nada memohon. "Mereka pasti khawatir, aku sudah lama tak berkabar."_

" _Kalau kau ingin perayaan, kita buat pesta besar. Aku akan undang kawan-kawanku juga. Tak hanya Akatsuki yang menanyakan kabarmu."_

 _Itachi diam sebentar, memertimbangkan keadilan tawar-menawar itu._

" _Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap mau memasak di rumah."_

 _Senju menghela napas._

" _Terserahlah. Izin cutimu di kampus masih berlaku."_

" _Aku tidak mau melanjutkan kuliah."_

 _Senju mengangguk dengan berat hati._

" _Kau sudah dewasa, Itachi... Dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan ini kepadamu, mengapa kau mau ikut denganku? Apa karena aku memaksa?"_

" _Tidak benar begitu."_

" _Kau sudah berhak membuat keputusan atas dirimu sendiri. Umurmu waktu itu sudah di luar hak asuh perwalian dan kau bisa ajukan klaim atas warisan ayahmu sendiri, jadi kenapa?"_

" _Aku akan tanya balik: Ke mana lagi aku bisa pulang, Senju-_ san _?"_

" _Kau bisa ikut salah satu temanmu di Akatsuki."_

" _Ya, bisa saja. Tapi aku memilih ikut denganmu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Itachi tidak menjawab._

" _Kau tidak percaya padaku," ujar Senju._

" _Belum," koreksi Itachi._

" _Jadi jika belum ada rasa percaya, kenapa kau mau ikut aku?"_

 _Jeda sejenak sebelum Itachi bicara,_

" _Hanya Senju-_ san _kerabatku yang masih ada. Aku sendiri pernah diberi kesempatan oleh Akatsuki dan aku diterima, dan mereka jadi keluargaku sekarang. Kenapa tidak berbuat hal yang sama kepadamu? Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menerima Senju-_ san _sebagai keluargaku."_

 _Itachi menunduk, tampaknya malu sudah meluapkan perasaannya sedemikian jujur. Namun Senju menjawabnya,_

" _Kalau begitu, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi."_

 _._

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Nii-san_ , Kolonel Jaegerjaquez mau minta tolong padamu."

Suara Sai membuyarkan memori Itachi. "Minta tolong?"

Sai mengangguk sambil membereskan alat lukisnya. "Dulu _Nii-san_ pernah menulis untuk majalah, bukan? Kolonel memintamu menulis lagi, kali ini untuk dibukukan."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semua yang telah terjadi." Sai tersenyum kecil. "Kolonel juga meminta kisah beberapa orang lainnya yang pernah jatuh dan berusaha bangkit kembali. Apa _Nii-san_ berminat?"

Itachi tak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan. "Tentu saja. Tapi sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis. Lagipula, aku hanya bisa menulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Tata bahasa Inggrisku buruk."

"Katanya, Tobi _-san_ siap membantu. Dia sedang menerjemahkan tulisan Yammy ke bahasa Inggris."

"Jadi kisah Ulquiorra akan dimasukkan juga?" tanya Itachi.

"Begitulah. Mungkin nama-namanya akan disamarkan. Kalau tulisan _Nii-san_ ingin dianonimkan juga bisa."

"Nama asli tidak masalah. Tidak usah ditutupi."

"Baiklah, _Nii-san_. Mungkin minggu depan Kolonel akan berkunjung ke rumah untuk membicarakannya."

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Tokyo."

Sai terperanjat, agaknya belum diberitahu oleh Senju. "Untuk apa?"

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum dan mendadak Sai merasa gambar sketsanya menjelma hidup di hadapannya.

"Temanku Sasori, yang berambut merah, dia akan menikah minggu depan."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Wonderweiss Margera berguling dalam tidurnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, yang dilihatnya masih sama. Langit-langit kusam, ruangan tanpa jendela. Terdengar suara orang-orang bicara di luar pintunya.

Dia tak tahu mengapa dirinya ada di tempat ini. Kadang-kadang seseorang masuk dan banyak bicara dengannya, memintanya menulis atau melakukan beberapa hal. Lain waktu dia diminta menyelesaikan Rubik atau teka-teki silang. Kadang berhasil, kadang tidak. Orang-orang di sini menyebutnya "Autis", tapi Wonderweiss sendiri tak paham apa maksudnya.

Dia hanya merasa kangen pada pria kurus bermata sipit dan berambut perak. Kapan Gin Ichimaru datang menjemputnya? Atau mungkin kawannya yang satu lagi yang akan datang, si kulit hitam rambut gimbal. Orang itu pernah memberinya permintaan yang sangat aneh. Waktu itu Wonderweiss diminta menjemput seseorang.

Seseorang yang dimaksud adalah laki-laki berambut hitam yang sering dipukuli oleh seorang yang lain dengan berbagai alat. Ichimaru sering mengajak Wonderweiss menonton beberapa pertunjukan mereka, tapi dia tidak boleh bersuara sama sekali selama pertunjukan berlangsung.

Yang paling diingat Wonderweiss adalah, tiap kali setelah pertunjukan berakhir dan yang dipukuli terkapar di lantai, si pemukul akan mendatanginya dan memeluknya dengan cara yang unik.

Jadi ketika malam itu Kaname Tousen memintanya 'menjemput' Ulquiorra Chifer dan mendapati orang itu sedang terkapar di tanah dekat pepohonan, Wonderweiss melakukan tepat seperti yang biasa dilihatnya. Kebetulan ada batu cadas yang cukup tinggi sehingga dia bisa menarik orang itu ke atas. Wonderweiss tadi menyimpan beberapa petasan dari rumah kecil tempat ia kejar-kejaran dengan pria berambut kuning panjang yang suka bicara "un-un". Tugas Wonderweiss malam itu banyak sekali, semua diminta oleh Ichimaru dan terakhir oleh Tousen, jadi dia pikir akan menyimpan mainan milik orang lain untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai hadiah. Robekan kain dari saku si pemilik petasan ikut disimpannya dan digulung di balik bajunya. Karena terjatuh terus jika disimpan di depan perut, Wonderweiss tadi memindahkannya ke depan dada hingga bagian depannya itu menggelembung. Dengan agak kesulitan karena kedua tangan Ulquiorra diborgol di depan, Wonderweiss berhasil mendekap tubuh itu.

Saat Wonderweiss sedang berusaha menarik Ulquiorra untuk membawanya ke tempat Tousen, seseorang berteriak kepadanya. Suaranya kasar dan dia juga punya petasan, sangat terang dan berisik sekali ketika meledak. Wonderweiss melepaskan orang dalam pelukannya lalu kabur, masih sempat melirik ke belakang begitu sudah berada di balik semak-semak. Di sebelah Ulquiorra ternyata terbaring sosok seorang yang lain, berambut hitam panjang. Agaknya seorang perempuan. Orang yang baru datang, laki-laki, menghampiri yang perempuan lalu menggendongnya. Keduanya pergi cepat-cepat, Ulquiorra ditinggalkan. Suara-suara polisi mendekat. Wonderweiss lari lagi ke arah rumah, tapi tertahan aparat di tengah jalan dan sejak saat itu ia tinggal di tempat ini.

Apakah Tousen dan Ichimaru marah kepadanya, karena tidak berhasil menuntaskan tugas yang diberikan, sehingga dirinya tidak pernah dijemput? Wonderweiss tak pernah tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Espada dianggap terselesaikan, Itachi mulai belajar memasak dan mengurus diri; ia sudah bertekad tidak mau hidupnya dikekang kecacatan. Beberapa bulan setelah pulang dari pernikahan Sasori, Itachi memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah. Hashirama Senju mendukung apa pun pilihannya, sambil tetap mengingatkannya untuk selalu bertanggung jawab atas pilihan itu. Hubungan mereka tetap tidak bisa hangat, tapi setidaknya Itachi bisa merasa nyaman bicara dengan ayah walinya itu.

Sai masih setia menemaninya, tapi bukan lagi selalu jadi perawatnya, kadang jadi asistennya saat memasak sepulang sekolah. Didengarnya juga bahwa Cirucci Thunderwitch sudah diterima masuk interpol cabang Amerika Serikat setelah menjalani pelatihan. Tobi masih sering mengunjunginya—di rumah, karena Senju mulai terbuka dengan orang-orang Akatsuki—dan Pain di Himalaya maupun Sasori di Jepang rutin mengiriminya kabar.

Tobi adalah penggembira dalam arti sebenarnya. Tiap kunjungannya ke rumah Itachi selalu diisi dengan lelucon, paling sering tentang atasannya sendiri. Pernah suatu ketika Itachi sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk sakit perut gara-gara Tobi bercerita tentang Pesta Hallowe'en di mana Grimmjow memakai kostum _panther_ seperti nama aliasnya dalam Espada dulu. Tobi melempar segulung benang wol ke arah sang Kolonel, beranggapan bahwa _panther_ termasuk kucing besar, yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu salah. Namun, bukannya menyambut gulungan wol itu dan memain-mainkannya dengan cakar palsu, Grimmjow malah menguber Tobi ke seluruh penjuru ruang pesta sambil menggeram-geram. Tawa Itachi bertahan sampai sepuluh menit setelah Tobi bercerita.

Kelihatannya akan jadi akhir yang bahagia, bukan? Tapi Itachi baru berusia dua puluh tujuh dan jalan hidupnya mungkin masih panjang. Setelah lulus sebagai sarjana hukum nanti, akan bekerja sebagai apa dia? Atau, akan membuka usaha rumah makan sendiri?

Yang jelas, sejak kecelakaan lalu lintas itu, Itachi tidak pernah lagi mendapat visi masa depan. Mata _sharingan_ -nya tak pernah tampak lagi dan itu disyukurinya, karena menerawang masa depan adalah sebuah beban baginya. Kalau masa depan adalah mimpi, maka biarlah Itachi bermimpi.

Dan yang namanya mimpi, tidak selalu indah. Kadang-kadang dia masih memimpikan penglihatan-penglihatan yang telah lampau, misalnya _mansion_ mewah Orochimaru di Valencia, yang tergabung begitu saja dengan kejadian nyata saat Yammy memporak-porandakan tempat itu.

Pernah juga suatu ketika, Itachi memimpikan orang-orang yang sudah meninggal itu. Kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke adiknya, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu... bahkan Zommari si mantan Espada yang Negro itu dan banyak lagi, berada dalam sebuah kapal yang tertambat di dermaga. Saat itu, Itachi hendak ikut naik ke kapal, tapi seseorang mencegahnya.

"Belum waktunya kau naik."

Dengan kaget disadarinya bahwa orang itu adalah Pain. Jadi Itachi berdiri saja di dermaga bersama Pain, yang ternyata bersama Konan dan kedua anak mereka yang sudah menginjak usia balita. Itachi juga menyadari bahwa dalam mimpi ini dia dapat berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya dan di belakang mereka, di daratan, ada Senju, Sai, Tobi, dan orang-orang yang Itachi tahu masih hidup. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar Itachi memahami bahwa inilah _garis batas_ yang diimaninya.

Kapal itu mulai berlayar. Kisame berseru,

"Sampai jumpa, Itachi!"

Orang-orang di atas kapal melambaikan tangan dan berpamitan. Orang-orang di daratan balas melambai. Itachi baru sadar kedua pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak; perasaan seperti mendapati bahwa yang dinanti-nantikan akan segera datang.

Sasuke Uchiha ada di atas kapal, bermuka masam seperti biasa, tapi dia tersenyum sedikit di dekat orang tua mereka sambil berujar,

"Belajarlah memasak yang becus, sampai kita berjumpa lagi!"

Dasar adik kurang ajar... tapi Itachi tertawa sendiri mendengarnya.

Tentu saja mereka akan berjumpa lagi. Sasuke dan yang lain hanya duluan pergi, dan Itachi menunggu sampai kapal itu berlayar menjauh, sampai tak bisa lagi dibedakannya mana wajah Kakuzu dan mana Kisame, sampai bayangan si kapal mengecil di laut mahaluas itu hingga lenyap ditelan cakrawala.

Mereka akan berjumpa lagi. Di kehidupan yang lain, iya. Karena kisah Itachi sendiri belum—

— **TAMAT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

.

Akhirnya selesai juga~ sedikit bergeser dari waktu _update_ dan menamatkan yang dijanjikan, karena sejak minggu kedua Oktober Roux serasa jadi Bus Joglosemar (?) dalam rangka _job hunting_.

Mungkin ada pembaca yang sudah tahu tentang Sungai Sanzu dalam tradisi Buddha di Jepang, yang mirip-mirip Sungai Styx di mitologi Yunani. Dalam kepercayaan Shinto sendiri ada sungai yang memisahkan orang-orang yang sudah mati dari yang masih hidup. Jadi, kenapa di sini ceritanya bukan sungai, melainkan laut? Yah, suka-suka Roux, dong /ditampol/ Alternatif jawaban yang agak filosofis: Itachi memulai perjalanannya bersama Akatsuki dan pertama kali dekat dengan Kisame di atas kapal, makanya dalam bayangannya 'akhir' perjalanan bagi teman-temannya yang sudah meninggal itu juga tentang pelayaran kapal. Meskipun, konsep keberangkatan kapal laut menuju _afterlife_ Roux adaptasi dari buku _Don't Worry Be Hopey_ karya Ajahn Brahm. Cerita tentang monyet dan pisang juga dicuplik dari buku yang sama.

Tes DNA untuk uji genetika hubungan orang tua – anak baru berkembang akhir 1970-an dengan kombinasi penentuan golongan darah dan protein darah (masing-masing sudah diawali 1920 dan 1930), lalu mulai awal 1980-an melibatkan reaksi dengan enzim untuk meningkatkan akurasi.

Satu hal lagi, Roux mau ngaku tentang sesuatu. Sebenarnya, identitas asal Ulquiorra yang nyerempet-nyerempet Italia itu terbersit dari fakta tentang _seiyuu_ -nya di _anime_ Bleach, Daisuke Namikawa, yang adalah _seiyuu_ Italy di serial Hetalia :3 /ganyambung/ sedangkan, asal-usul Yammy Llargo seluruhnya murni imajinasi saya.

Kritik dan saran masih sangat diterima untuk perkembangan ke depannya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Sampai jumpa! ^o^

 **[6 November 2018]**


End file.
